·: тє σвѕєяναвα ℓℓσяαя :·
by 66Sakura99
Summary: -Vaya, vaya… cuanto tiempo, Himeko…-Kasumi-Me alegro de que aun me recuerdes-¿Qué haces aquí?-Recuerdas que te dije que me las pagarías… ¿ya lo olvidaste?...-¿Qué quieres?-Solo vengo por algo que es mío… Sakura-No… ella… ella no tiene nada que ver...-
1. ρяσℓσgσ

**Nombre:** ·: тє σвѕєяναвα ℓℓσяαя :·

**Sumary:** -Vaya, vaya… cuanto tiempo, Himeko…-Kasumi-Me alegro de que aun me recuerdes-¿Qué haces aquí?-Recuerdas que te dije que me las pagarías… ¿ya lo olvidaste?...-¿Qué quieres?-Solo vengo por algo que es mío… Sakura-No… ella… ella no tiene nada que ver con esto-Es mi hija y vine por ella…-

**Autor/a:** 66Sakura99

**Discalimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen (Lamentablemente -0-). Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_**.**

**Advertencia/s:** Lenguaje algo subido de tono y posiblemente Lemon… también que… como re-edite, habrá uno que otro cambio (Espero que no sean demasiados ¬¬)…

**Nota de 66Sakura99: **

Emm… pues ya saben, era nueva (Ya no, me siento vieja ¬¬) y esta era mi primera historia claro que ahora… estoy re-editando, mi ortografía si que estaba muy mal #¬¬… en fin, disfrútenla y… dejen Review's ^^…

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_·: тє σвѕєяναвα ℓℓσяαя :·_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_Un muy "feliz" matrimonio…_

_Bueno… no un feliz matrimonio, pero si quieren llamar así a un matrimonio por conveniencia pues… llámenlo así. _

_Y se estarán preguntando, ¿por que un matrimonio de conveniencia?_

_Simple, en la "feliz" pareja solo una persona estaba de verdad enamorada de la otra._

_Haruno Himeko, heredera de la Empresa Haruno… al serlo, era difícil que no tuviera pretendientes tras su hermosa y extravagante belleza… y su dinero… _

_Kasumi, era su pareja, sin embargo…_

_Solo la había conquistado y ahora, se casaba con ella, por ser ella, la heredera de una de las tres mejores Empresas de Tokio..._

_Si… La Empresa Haruno..._

_Empresa que contaba con demasiado dinero y poder… dinero y poder que Kasumi deseaba más que nada… _

_Y eso… solo era una pequeña parte de todo lo que quería y tenia planeado._

_Cuando tuviera a su primogénito/a, pensaba casarlo con el hijo/a de una de las otras dos mejores, Empresas de Tokio._

_Empresa #1: "La Empresa Uchiha". _

_Dirigida por Uchiha Fugaku junto con su esposa Uchiha Mikoto._

_Hijos y herederos de la Empresa; Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke._

_Empresa #2: "La Empresa Hyuga". _

_Dirigida por Hyuga Hiashi y tras el, sus herederas e hijas; Hyuga Hinata y Hyuga Hanabi incluyendo a Hyuga Neji, que ya era considerado hijo de Hiashi, a pesar de ser su sobrino. _

_Dejando así, a la Empresa Haruno, en el puesto #3… _

_Y dejando a Kasumi con la opción de casar al primogénito/a… con el hijo/a de cualquiera de las Empresas, Uchiha o Hyuga._

_Kasumi tenia pensado que si, su primogénito/a, era varón, lo comprometería con alguna de las herederas de la Empresa Hyuga; Hyuga Hinata o Hyuga Hanabi._

_Y si fuera mujer… la comprometería con; Uchiha Sasuke o Hyuga Neji…_

_También había llegado a considerar a Uchiha Itachi como una opción en caso de tener una niña pero la diferencia de edad que habría y que al final seria mal visto por la prensa había hecho que Kasumi se olvidara rápidamente de ella._

_Volviendo así, a las únicas cuatro opciones; Hyuga Hinata o Hanabi Hyuga en caso de tener un varón. Uchiha Sasuke o Hyuga Neji en caso de tener una niña…_

* * *

Solo es el prologo, eso ya lo saben, sigan leyendo, y dejen muchos, muchos Review's nwn… de verdad, sino, no les dejare conti U_U… mmm… esa amenaza la debería hacer más adelante ¬¬… en fin…

Chao ^^

Atte: 66Sakura99…

…OwO…


	2. υη ηαςιмιєηтσ, υηα мєηтιяα

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la Historia:**

**Nombre de los personajes:**

**Padre de Sakura:** Kasumi. **Significado:** Niebla

**Madre de Sakura:** Himeko. **Significado:** Princesa.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Hospital Konoha._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

En la Sala de Espera del Hospital, se encontraba Kasumi, esperando a que su esposa terminara de dar a luz… aunque… estar casi hora y media esperando, no le era sencillo y se notaba a kilómetros que no le gustaba, para nada, la idea de esperar…

Sin embargo, al ver a una Enfermera salir de la habitación en donde se encontraba Himeko, había hecho que olvidara el hecho de esperar casi hora y media.

Y así, había salido corriendo hacia la enfermera que se alejaba de la habitación y es que quería saber como había salido el parto y si su primogénito/a estaba bien… oh más bien, si su fuente de dinero, estaba bien...

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa y mi hijo?-pregunto Kasumi apenas llego junto a la Enfermera.

-Hay… pero que esposo y padre tan atento-comento la Enfermera viendo a Kasumi con los ojos llorosos mientras entrelazaba sus manos frente a su pecho.

-Si, verdad pero… ¿como salió todo, Enfermera?-pregunto Kasumi en tono aparentemente preocupado.

-Todo salió muy bien pero debo informarle que… tuvo una hermosa nena, no un varón- contesto la Enfermera recordando a la bebé que Himeko había dado a luz.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlas?- pregunto Kasumi-_Esto será más fácil de lo que parecía, según la Enfermera es una hermosa bebé, así que… cuando se la presente a los Hyuga y Uchiha, se quedaran boca abierta-_pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, de la cual, la enfermera no se percato.

-Claro, pase pero solo diez minutos, tiene que dejar descansar a su esposa y tenemos que llevar a la bebé a los cuneros-aclaro la Enfermera en un tono algo dulce y empalagoso.

-Si, si solo será un momento, lo prometo-dijo Kasumi con tono molesto puesto que pensaba que si pagaba el servicio del Hospital tenía derecho a estar en la habitación todo el tiempo que quisiera.

-Sígame, por favor-dijo la Enfermera tratando de ignorar el tono molesto con el que le había hablado Kasumi.

Cuando se encontraron enfrente de la habitación, la Enfermera le volvió a recordar a Kasumi que solo podría estar en la habitación por diez minutos... y él, afirmo molesto por lo fastidiosa que resultaba ser la Enfermera recordándole que solo podía estar allí diez minutos.

Y no espero que la Enfermera le dijera "Pase" dos veces pues apenas y la enfermera pronuncio esa insignificante palabra y el entro a la habitación.

Aunque, al entrar, se sorprendió un poco al ver como su esposa observaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos… sin embargo, a pesar de estar sorprendido, dejo de tomarle tanta importancia y se acerco a su esposa…

Himeko, al verlo, se alegro más... lo que ella quería era tener a las personas más importantes a su lado y cuando Kasumi entro, no necesitaba nada más para sentirse completa… claro que eso cambio enseguida al encontrarse con una mirada fría de parte de Kasumi…

Y fue entonces que, la sonrisa que Himeko portaba, desapareció enseguida.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, la razón por la cual, Kasumi, tendría esa mirada… pero por más que trataba de entender, el porque de la reacción de su esposo, no lo logro…

-¿Sucede algo, Kasumi?-pregunto Himeko.

-…-una mirada más fría que la anterior fue lo que recibió por parte de Kasumi.

-Kasumi… ¿qué sucede?... Me estas poniendo nerviosa- pregunto de nuevo Himeko con la voz algo quebrada… y es que no soportaba que Kasumi la mirara de esa forma.

-¡¿Cómo que si sucede algo?!... ¡¿que no lo notas?!-pregunto Kasumi alterado.

Himeko no entendía la reacción de Kasumi, se suponía que ella acaba de dar a luz a una linda bebé… y él le… ¿gritaba?... tendría que estar contento y no gritarle como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento… su hija acababa de nacer… no se trataba de algo sin importancia, era algo especial y Kasumi solo se molestaba…

-¿Pero… qué es lo que sucede?... no te entiendo… ¿Por qué me gritas, Kasumi?-pregunto Himeko soltando pequeñas lagrimas que había estado tratando de retener.

-¿Cómo que por que te grito?-pregunto Kasumi tratando de calmarse… en vano-Oh… ¿me dirás que no lo notas?-pregunto sarcástico-¡Observa a tu hija y lo veras!-grito ya exasperado por que Himeko no notaba lo que él si.

Himeko volteo a ver a su bebé pero no noto nada malo en ella… Hasta llego a pensar que era más que perfecta.

Y la bebé, contaba exactamente, con los mismos rasgos de Himeko.

El poco cabello con el que contaba la recién nacida, era de color Rosa, igual al de Himeko solo que en un tono más claro, piel pálida, ojos grandes y de color verde jade… ojos que en esos momentos, se encontraban cerrados debido a que la bebé dormía…

-No veo ningún problema Kasumi, es tan hermosa, es nuestra hija, es tan linda-dijo Himeko con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡¿Como que es perfecta?!-pregunto Kasumi-¡Obsérvala!-ordeno-¡Tiene el pelo Rosa y eso, arruina todos mis planes!-grito Kasumi exasperado.

-¿Pelo Rosa?-pregunto Himeko en un susurro-¿Qué problema hay en que tenga pelo color Rosa?... yo tengo el cabello de ese color… aparte, ¿que es eso de que arruina tus planes?... ¿Qué planes?- pregunto Himeko confundida.

-¡¿Qué no lo vez?!-pregunto Kasumi-Quería casarla… con alguno de los herederos de las Empresas Hyuga y Uchiha… ¡¿como crees que reaccionaran cuando vean que ella tiene pelo Rosa?!-dijo señalando a la bebé.

-Yo no encuentro problema alguno con el color de su cabello…-respondió Himeko tranquila-Y no se quien fue el que te dio el derecho de casarla con quien se te da la gana-dijo frunciendo el seño-Yo quiero que ella elija con quien pasar el resto de su vida, no que la comprometas con quien se te de la gana… quiero que ella escoja con quien estar al igual que nosotros… que te elegí a ti y tu a mi-explico aun sin entender muy bien la reacción de su esposo.

-¿Que quieres que elija con quien pasar el resto de su vida?-pregunto Kasumi a lo que Himeko afirmo con la cabeza-Por favor… no me hagas reír, si yo no te escogí a ti… simplemente sirves para pasar el rato en la cama… ¿de verdad creíste que te amaba?-pregunto-Estas muy equivocada-aclaro no importándole que Himeko comenzara a soltar pequeñas lagrimas.

-Pero… pero si no me quieres… ¡¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?!- pregunto Himeko desesperada.

La voz de Himeko estaba llena de desesperación, rabia, tristeza y la felicidad fue remplazada por odio… odio que sentía hacia el hombre que amaba, padre de su hija…

-¿Sabes Himeko?... creí que eras más inteligente, lastima que eres igual de tonta que todas las mujeres-dijo Kasumi tranquilo.

-No te entiendo… ¿Por que dices todo esto?... ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Himeko tratando de calmarse.

-¿A que me refiero?-pregunto Kasumi- Es simple… solo te utilice, quería tu dinero y el poder de la empresa-hizo una pausa-Y te hubiera seguido utilizando si tan solo, no hubieras tenido una hija con ese color de cabello… agradécele-dijo Kasumi sarcástico- Ahora todo se arruino… pero ya te saque suficiente dinero, al menos como para mantener a mi esposa e hijas por diez años-termino de explicar.

-Kasumi-susurro Himeko-De verdad… ¿de verdad nunca me quisiste?... ¿no sentiste algo por mi?- pregunto con la mirada baja.

-No… nunca te quise y… Lastima… lo único que sentí por ti era lastima-contesto Kasumi secamente.

-Pero… ¿Hijas y esposa?...-pregunto Himeko mirándolo a los ojos-Tu solo te has casado conmigo… y solo tienes una hija y es… Sakura-susurro.

-¿Qué?... ya hasta la nombraste… de verdad que das pena… y para tu información… tu y yo no estamos casados-hizo una pausa-¿Nunca te detuviste a pensar el por que yo organice la boda?-pregunto-Fue solo una farsa… y si te comente de mi esposa e hijas, es para que sepas de una buena vez la verdad… ellas se encuentran en Estados Unidos y ahora, ya que termino todo este engaño… podre regresar con ellas- dijo tranquilo antes de observar como Himeko llamaba a una enfermera.

-Lárgate-susurro Himeko-¡Lárgate de una buena vez, maldito bastardo!-grito para después, entregarle a la enfermera, su pequeña bebé que en cuanto se separo de ella, se soltó a llanto.

La enfermera llevo a la bebé a los cuneros donde, trato de calmarla…

Mientras que en la habitación, Kasumi se rehusaba a salir y a pesar de que un Doctor lo había tratado hacerlo entrar en razón y sacarlo en calma, Kasumi se negó por lo que ya con cinco Doctores dentro de la habitación, trataban de sacarlo aunque… les era difícil hacerlo con todos los golpes, y empujones que recibían de parte de Kasumi que solo le gritaba infinidad de cosas a Himeko…

-Me las pagaras-susurro Kasumi que era sujetado por los Doctores-¡Me las pagaras maldita zorra y será con lo que más te duele!-grito.

-Enfermera… aplíquele un sedante-ordeno el Doctor a una Enfermera que se encontraba a su lado, tratando de ayudarlo.

-Si Doctor-dijo la Enfermera antes de salir de la habitación para después, regresar con el sedante en manos.

Tras aplicarle el sedante a Kasumi y sacarlo de la habitación, una Enfermera le había preguntado a Himeko si se encontraba bien, y esta ultima, había contestado de manera positiva por lo que, la Enfermera, la había dejado sola para que descansara.

-_Solo fui utilizada-_pensó Himeko-Utilizada y ahora… tengo una hija… una hija de él…-susurro-Creo que lo mejor será descansar… quizás después… llamé a Mikoto y le cuente… todo lo sucedido-susurro con la mirada baja_._

_

* * *

_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Continuara…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Bueno… ya saben que estoy re-editando -0-… y… admito que me siento terrible por mi horrenda escritura… que mal escribía cuando comencé con esto de los Fic's -w-…

Wiii!!!… emm… ups, este… bueno… espero les gustara U_U… y no se asusten por el reciente "Wiii!!!"… es que tengo sueño T.T… y re-editar cuando tienes sueño es horrible, aparte de que, estoy muy feliz por que ya no esta el horrible Inner que tenía… ir con el psicólogo sirvió U_U… en fin, sayito ^^…

Atte: 66Sakura99…

PD: Adoro despedirme de este modo xDD..

PD2: Wii, veo colores OwO... lo que es la falta de dormir xDDD...

PD3: Dejen Review's ^^...

PD4: Wii... sigo viendo colores OwO... en fin, dejen Review's x3...

...OwO...


	3. тє ρяσтєgєяє ςση мι νι๔α

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto. **_

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Capitulo Anterior._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_Tras aplicarle el sedante a Kasumi y sacarlo de la habitación, una Enfermera le había preguntado a Himeko si se encontraba bien, y esta ultima, había contestado de manera positiva por lo que, la Enfermera, la había dejado sola para que descansara._

_-__Solo fui utilizada-pensó Himeko-Utilizada y ahora… tengo una hija… una hija de él…-susurro-Creo que lo mejor será descansar… quizás después… llamé a Mikoto y le cuente… todo lo sucedido-susurro con la mirada baja._

* * *

La luz de los rayos del sol se colaba por entre las persianas, haciendo que llegara directamente a la cara de Himeko que dormía tranquilamente.

-Mmm…-exclamo Himeko adormilada-Maldición, dormí más de lo que debía-susurro entre dientes, viendo hacia la ventana.

Bajo la mirada y se acomodo entre las sabanas de la cama… no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido… y tras dormirse el día anterior, había tenido la esperanza de que cuando despertara, esa mañana, todo hubiera sido un mal sueño…

No había sido así…

Y ahora, no sabia que hacer…

Recordaba todo lo sucedido… y cuando recordaba a su hija… se sentía fatal… la bebé hacia que recordara a Kasumi… y no podía vivir con eso…

Si su hija, le recordaba siempre, a Kasumi y lo que le hizo, se terminaría volviendo loca…

Nunca podría superar ese suceso de su vida si siempre había algo o alguien que se lo recordara… en este caso; Sakura…

Y la idea de abandonar a la bebé, en ese Hospital, tantas veces había cruzado por su cabeza…

Quizás si la abandonara, no recordaría a Kasumi… pero era su hija… y Sakura, no tenía la culpa de lo que había hecho Kasumi… ella no tenia nada que ver, ella no tenia que pagar por culpa de su padre…

Eso hacia que Himeko se frustrara más… saber que Sakura era el resultado de una experiencia no muy linda… no sabia que hacer…

-Sra. Haruno-dijo una Enfermera entrando a la habitación-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto acercándose a Himeko.

-Bien… creo-contesto Himeko.

-Me alegro…-dijo la Enfermera con una sonrisa-De verdad, siento el incidente de ayer-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Uh?-exclamo Himeko-¿Por que lo sientes?… no fue tu culpa-dijo tranquila.

-Lo se pero… yo fui la que dejo que su esposo entrara a la habitación-dijo la Enfermera apenada.

-Oh… eso, no pasa nada, no podías saber que algo así sucedería-dijo Himeko bajando la mirada.

-Aun así… de verdad lo siento-dijo de nuevo la Enfermera-Bueno… yo… creo que será mejor que le traiga su desayuno-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espera-dijo Himeko.

-¿Necesita algo?-pregunto la Enfermera.

-Así es…-contesto Himeko-¿Cómo se encuentra mi bebé?-pregunto.

-Oh, la nena se encuentra bien, esta dormida pero… ¿le gustaría que la traiga?-pregunto la Enfermera que suponía que Himeko quería ver a su bebé.

-No, no… dejemos que descanse un poco más… ayer fue un día agitado-contesto Himeko-Aun así… me gustaría pedirte un favor-dijo viendo a la Enfermera a los ojos.

-Oh, si, claro-dijo la Enfermera algo confundida.

-¿Podrías llamarle a una amiga mía?-pregunto-Su nombre es Mikoto… Mikoto Uchiha, necesito que la localices, es urgente-explico.

-Oh, si, si… pero dígame, ¿como la localizo y que desea que le diga?-pregunto la Enfermera.

-Bueno… el número es… este-dijo Himeko sacando un número de su bolsa-Solo dile que si puede venir, es urgente-explico mientras le entregaba el número a la Enfermera.

-Claro, ahora vuelvo-dijo la Enfermera antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Mansión Uchiha._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Mikoto se encontraba haciendo la comida hasta que el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió…

-Nana… ¿puedes contestar?-pregunto Mikoto-¿Nana?-pregunto de nuevo-Ah… ya que-susurro mientras se acercaba al teléfono de la cocina-Bueno… ¿quien habla?-pregunto Mikoto.

_-Disculpe la molestia, ¿me podría comunicar con la Sra. Mikoto Uchiha?-pregunto la Enfermera un poco insegura._

-Ella habla, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-pregunto Mikoto tranquila.

_-Disculpe la molestia Sra. Uchiha, soy una Enfermera del Hospital "Konoha", sucede que la Sra. Himeko Haruno, me pidió que la localizara-dijo la Enfermera._

-¿Himeko?-susurro Mikoto-¡¿Le sucedió algo malo?!-pregunto alarmada.

_-No, no, para nada…-contesto la Enfermera-Sucede que ayer, dio a luz a una nena-dijo la Enfermera con una sonrisa recordando a Sakura-Y la Sra. Haruno me pidió que la llamara para ver si usted podía venir-explico._

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Mikoto sin poder creerlo-¡Kya!... ¡¡Qué alegría!!-dijo emocionada-¿Le podrías decir que estaré allí en una hora?-pregunto.

_-Claro que si, yo le aviso, gracias por su tiempo Sra. Uchiha-dijo la Enfermera._

-Al contrario, gracias a ti, hasta luego-dijo Mikoto despidiéndose.

_-Hasta luego-dijo la Enfermera antes de que Mikoto cortara la llamada._

Unos segundos después de que Mikoto colgara el teléfono, la puerta principal de la Mansión se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre alto, de piel bronceada, cabello color castaño, ojos color negro y debajo de estos, había unas marcas muy parecidas a ojeras.

Mikoto se acerco a el y deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla del hombre.

-Bienvenido a casa, Fugaku-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Hmp-exclamo Fugaku tranquilo-¿Y los niños?-pregunto serio.

-Bueno…-dijo Mikoto antes de dirigir su mirada a un niño de unos seis años, cabello negro y largo que estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, piel pálida, ojos negros y debajo de estos, había unas marcas iguales a las de Fugaku-Ahí esta Itachi-dijo con una sonrisa-Ven a recibir a tu padre, Itachi-dijo Mikoto tranquila.

-…-Itachi solo hizo una reverencia y los miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Ah…-suspiro Mikoto mientras rodaba los ojos-Sasuke-dijo tranquila-Ven-ordeno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke, contaba con un año, cuatro meses. Era un pequeño niño de cabello rebelde y negro-azulado, ojos negros y piel pálida… y que a pesar de su corta edad… hacia la mayoría de las cosas que otros pequeños no…

-Recibe a tu padre, cariño-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-…-Sasuke, solo hizo, como pudo, una reverencia, tratando de imitar a su hermano.

-Agh… ¿vez lo que haces Itachi?-pregunto Mikoto viendo al primogénito.

-No es su culpa Mikoto-dijo Fugaku suspirando.

-Pero es que…-se comenzó a quejar Mikoto-Bueno ya…-dijo suspirando-La comida ya esta lista, pasen al comedor-dijo Mikoto más en forma de orden que de petición.

Mikoto, una mujer de cabello largo negro-azulado, ojos negros y piel pálida… calmada, serena y amable, siempre lleva una sonrisa en el rostro excepto cuando la hacen enojar… y cuando la hacen enojar…

Tanto Fugaku, como Itachi y Sasuke, fueron corriendo, literalmente, al comedor… sabían como actuaba Mikoto cuando se molestaba.

Se sentaron y Mikoto les sirvió la comida para después sentarse ella.

-¿Donde esta Hiro…?-pregunto Fugaku pero lo interrumpió Mikoto.

-Al parecer… salió…-contesto Mikoto tranquila-Fugaku-dijo llamando la atención del recién nombrado-El día de hoy, recibí una llamada de una Enfermera del Hospital "Konoha"-explico.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-pregunto Fugaku sin tomarle mucha importancia al tema.

-¿Recuerdas a Himeko?-pregunto Mikoto mientras tomaba el tenedor y comenzaba a jugar un poco con su comida.

-…-Fugaku la observo con una ceja alzada.

_¿Como no iba a recordar a Himeko si ella había sido quien le había presentado a Mikoto y los había animado para que salieran?..._

Era imposible olvidarla… y como si fuera poco, había ayudado a Mikoto con los preparativos de la boda… sin embargo, no mucho tiempo después de la boda, Himeko había viajado junto a su padre y no había vuelto a verla… Mikoto le comentaba que hablaba con ella pero después de un tiempo, perdieron comunicación…

-Claro que la recuerdo-aclaro serio-Acaso… ¿acaso le sucedió algo?-pregunto serio mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-…-Itachi observo a Fugaku con una ceja alzada.

Le era difícil creer que su padre se preocupara de ese modo por alguien… ni siquiera se preocupada así por Mikoto… ¡a pesar de ser su esposa!... ¿Cómo era posible que se preocupara de ese modo por alguien más?...

-No, no le sucedió nada… resulta que Himeko…-comenzó a explicar Mikoto-Himeko dio a luz a una hermosa bebé el día de ayer-soltó de golpe.

-…-Fugaku la observo a los ojos… estaba sorprendido y no sabia que decir.

-¿Crees que me puedas acompañar al Hospital?-pregunto Mikoto, esperando que Fugaku asimilara lo recién comentado.

-C-Claro que si, ¿En cuanto tiempo le dijiste que la verías?-pregunto Fugaku aun, tratando de asimilar los hechos.

-En una hora… será mejor que nos apresuremos-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, sirve de que Itachi y Sasuke conozcan a Himeko y a su bebé-dijo Fugaku tranquilo.

-Si… aunque también servirá para que Itachi y Sasuke salgan, parecen ermitaños-susurro Mikoto viendo a sus hijos.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Hospital Konoha._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Himeko trataba de saber que era lo que iba a hacer… ya tenía más que claro que no podría dejar a su propia hija en el Hospital.

No tenia el corazón para hacerlo y vivir como si nada hubiera pasado… y después de todo… era su hija, su única hija.

-Sra. Haruno-dijo la Enfermera asomando la cabeza por la puerta-Ya me comunique con la Sra. Uchiha-informo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-pregunto Himeko.

-Al parecer… estará aquí en una hora… ¿necesita algo más Sra. Haruno?-pregunto la Enfermera.

-Me gustaría que… que traigas a mi bebé-pidió Himeko.

-Claro que si-dijo la Enfermera.

Himeko observo como la Enfermera salía de la habitación y luego, recordó a su bebé… pensó en lo hermosa que era su bebita e inconscientemente se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro…

Ya estaba más que decidido… se quedaría con su bebé, la cuidaría y protegerían con su propia vida si así fuera necesario…

Por más que su bebé fuera hija del bastardo de Kasumi… ella se encargaría de que nada malo le ocurriera a su bebé y de que nada le faltara…

Ahora… la pregunta era; _¿A que se refería Kasumi cuando había gritado "¡__Me las pagaras maldita zorra y será con lo que más te duele!"?..._

Esas palabras eran las que no la dejaban descansar… sabia que Kasumi conocía sus puntos débiles… el había vivido con ella, el tiempo suficiente, como para conocer todos y cada uno de sus puntos débiles… era claro que Kasumi los usaría en su contra… pero en ese momento… _¿cual era su punto débil?_...

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta… Sakura…

Ese era su punto débil… y Himeko estaba completamente consiente de eso…

Fue entonces, que la idea de que Kasumi le quitara a su bebé, surco su cabeza… Y estaba a punto de gritar, exigiendo que le llevaran a su bebé… cuando vio que entraba la Enfermera con un bultito en las manos… un pequeño bultito cubierto con una frazada color rosa.

Ese pequeño bultito, era su bebé, su hija… la niña de sus ojos, SU bebé y de NADIE más… por la cual lucharía para cuidar y proteger… al menos, hasta que Sakura encontrara a alguien que la cuidara igual o mejor que Himeko…

-Aquí tiene, Sra. Haruno-dijo la Enfermera al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a Himeko, su bebé.

-Gracias-susurro Himeko, cargando a Sakura.

-De nada…-susurro la Enfermera-Creo que… las dejare solas… cuando desee que le traiga su desayuno, solo pídalo, estaré atenta por cualquier cosa-dijo la Enfermera con una sonrisa.

-…-Himeko afirmo con la cabeza para después ver salir a la Enfermera-Ahh… que linda eres Sakura-susurro acariciando el rostro de su bebé-Seguro que tu si encontraras a alguien que te quiera y no te haga daño… como me lo hicieron a mi-susurro soltando pequeñas lagrimas.

Sorpresa fue la que se llevo, cuando vio que Sakura también comenzaba a llorar…

-Que irónico… mi bebé comparte mi dolor y también se suelta en llanto-susurro Himeko-No llores Sakura-pidió mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que Sakura soltaba.

Y como si fuera por arte de Magia… Sakura dejo de llorar con solo oír la voz de Himeko…

Al parecer, la voz de Himeko la calmaba… y no paso mucho, cuando Himeko noto que su hija, comenzaba a quedarse dormida de nuevo.

-Vaya… tu si que eres dormilona-susurro Himeko soltando una risita mientras veía como a Sakura, comenzaban a pesarle los parpados.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Continuara…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Ahhh… que hermosa escena me quedo OwO… (La modestia xDD)

Pero… ¿saben?...

Ya me harte de re-editar ¬¬… es cansado ToT… buehhh… sigan leyendo los siguientes capis -w-… un favor (Si se puede, claro)… y si no es mucha molestia… ¡déjenme un Review!... miren que hacer un Fic, no es tan sencillo como parece y re-editar… cuando re-editas, es terrible, dan ganas de lanzar la compu por la ventana -w-... pero dejar un Review, no es tan difícil y no lleva mucho tiempo ^^…

Chao -Rebe comienza a bostezar y a acomodarse en su cama mientras escucha la canción de cuna que su mami le cantaba de niña- Bye, Bye -0-

Atte: 66Sakura99

...OwO...


	4. ςυαη๔σ тє ςσησςí

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Capitulo Anterior._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_-Que irónico… mi bebé comparte mi dolor y también se suelta en llanto-susurro Himeko-No llores Sakura-pidió mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que Sakura soltaba._

_Y como si fuera por arte de Magia… Sakura dejo de llorar con solo oír la voz de Himeko…_

_Al parecer, la voz de Himeko la calmaba… y no paso mucho, cuando Himeko noto que su hija, comenzaba a quedarse dormida de nuevo._

_-Vaya… tu si que eres dormilona-susurro Himeko soltando una risita mientras veía como a Sakura, comenzaban a pesarle los parpados. _

* * *

-Vaya… hace mucho que no veo a Himeko-susurro Mikoto en el automóvil, camino al Hospital.

-Se nota que la idea de volver a verla te tiene muy emocionada-dijo Fugaku tranquilo.

-Claro que si, han pasado tantas cosas desde que ella se fue…-dijo Mikoto viendo por la ventana.

-Bueno… en ese entonces, era mucho más joven y aun dependía de su padre-dijo Fugaku.

-Lo se… su padre la manipulaba mucho-susurro Mikoto.

-Hmp…-exclamo Fugaku-Bueno… creo que ya puedes emocionarte más-dijo suspirando.

-¿Uh?... ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Mikoto confundida.

-Ya llegamos al Hospital, por eso-contesto Fugaku.

-¡Oh!… es verdad…-dijo Mikoto algo apenada-Bueno… ¿te parece si tu estacionas el automóvil mientras yo me adelanto junto con Sasuke?-pregunto.

-Hmp-exclamo Fugaku tranquilo, antes de ver como Mikoto bajaba del automóvil junto con Sasuke.

-No te vayas a despegar de mi Sasuke-susurro Mikoto tomando la mano de Sasuke-Lo menos que quiero es que te pierdas-explico para después, entrar al Hospital-Disculpe-dijo Mikoto ya en la recepción-¿Me podría decir, en que habitación se encuentra, Himeko Haruno?-pregunto Mikoto.

-Oh, si claro, usted debe ser la Sra. Mikoto Uchiha… ¿cierto?-pregunto la Recepcionista.

-Si, soy yo-contesto Mikoto.

-Si… ya me han informado de su visita, esta en la habitación 201-dijo la Recepcionista antes de llamar a una Enfermera para que llevara a Mikoto a la habitación en donde se encontraba Himeko.

-Gracias-agradeció Mikoto.

-De nada-dijo la Recepcionista-Esta Enfermera la llevara a la habitación de la Sra. Haruno-explico mientras señalaba a la Enfermera que estaba a su lado.

La Enfermera hizo una pequeña reverencia y después, guio a Sasuke y Mikoto hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Himeko.

---

-Pase-se escucho desde adentro de la habitación después de que la Enfermera toco la puerta.

-Sra. Haruno, la Sra. Uchiha ya llego-informo la Enfermera haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Sasuke y a Mikoto-Si no necesita nada más, yo me retiro-dijo la Enfermera para después, salir de la habitación.

Mikoto solo vio que la Enfermera salió y no espero más para lanzarse a abrazar a Himeko.

-¡Himeko!-grito Mikoto emocionada-Cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo separándose y rompiendo el abrazo.

-Si… lo se, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, que fue hace… como…-susurro Himeko algo confundida.

-Siete años-completo Mikoto.

-Es verdad, la ultima vez que hablamos me comentaste que estabas embarazada… creo que llegue un poco tarde-dijo Himeko soltando una pequeña risa.

-Si, muy tarde... a decir verdad, ya tuve mi segundo embarazo y tampoco estuviste presente-dijo Mikoto fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Bueno… cuando vuelvas a estar embarazada, te lo compensare-dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?... otro embarazo… no, ya no… con los que tuve, son más que suficiente-dijo Mikoto riendo un poco.

-Si supongo… veamos que dice Fugaku al respecto-dijo Himeko con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡No!-grito Mikoto-Ni se te ocurra darle la idea de tener otro hijo, no podría soportar tanto monosílabo en la casa-explico con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Esta bien, no le diré, solo era una pequeña sugerencia-aclaro Himeko riendo-¿Uh?...-exclamo Himeko cuando noto la presencia de Sasuke-Nee… ¿Quién es ese niño tan lindo, Mikoto?-pregunto Himeko curiosa haciendo que con su comentario, Sasuke se sonrojara.

-¡Oh!... verdad-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa-Es mi hijo, Sasuke, el menor-explico.

-Ahh… que lindo es-dijo Himeko viendo a Sasuke-Bueno… mucho gusto Sasuke, yo soy Himeko… Himeko Haruno-dijo con una sonrisa.

-…-Sasuke no emitió sonido alguno, prefirió esconderse detrás de Mikoto.

-Vamos Sasuke, debes presentarte-ordeno Mikoto.

-…-Sasuke le mando una mirada de Terror a Mikoto… ya sabia que tendría que hacerlo a menos que quisiera que su madre se molestara.

-No te preocupes Mikoto…-dijo Himeko tranquila para después ver como Sasuke le agradecía con la mirada.

-Esta bien-dijo Mikoto rodando los ojos-Bueno… ya hablamos mucho de mi, ahora hablemos de ti…-dijo viendo a Himeko a los ojos-Veo que tu no te quedas atrás… ¿Quién es esa nena tan linda, Himeko?-pregunto curiosa y emocionada.

-Es… Sakura, mi hija-contesto Himeko sonriendo.

-Mmm… Himeko-susurro Mikoto-Me… ¿me dejarías cargarla?-pregunto Mikoto con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Claro que si… ¿Por qué no?-contesto Himeko mientras le entregaba a Mikoto, su bebé.

-¡Si!-dijo Mikoto emocionada-Es tan linda-susurro viendo a Sakura.

-…-Sasuke observaba a Mikoto sin comprender que sucedida…

Quería saber que era lo que causaba tanto alboroto en Himeko y su madre… y es que, Mikoto, no se comportaba de ese modo… solo se emocionaba de esa manera cuando veía las fotos donde salía él de recién nacido o de Itachi, más pequeño.

-Sasuke-lo llamo Mikoto-¿Te gustaría verla?-pregunto imaginando que su hijo, tenia curiosidad.

-…-Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza para después, ver que su madre, se hincaba frente a el para quedar a su altura y mostrarle a la razón de todo ese alboroto...

Una bebé… con pequeños mechones de cabello color Rosa, piel pálida, ojos grandes y de color verde jade…

Esa era la razón de tanto alboroto…

-Sasuke… ¿verdad que es linda?-pregunto Mikoto llamando la atención de Sasuke.

-…-Sasuke observo a Mikoto y después, volvió a dirigir su mirada a la bebé…

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Sasuke al ver que la bebé, lo observaba con sus ojos grandes y verdes y soltaba pequeñas risitas.

-_Mmm… me parece que la respuesta es "Si"_-pensó Mikoto, contestándose ella sola su pregunta.

Sakura, comenzó a estirar su pequeña mano hasta lograr tocar el rostro de Sasuke acto seguido, con que este ultimo, se sonrojara aun más…

-Mikoto…-dijo Fugaku entrando en la habitación… interrumpiendo el momento.

-Sabes que se toca, ¿verdad Fugaku?-pregunto Mikoto molesta mientras se levantaba.

-Hmp-exclamo Fugaku.

-Sigues usando los mismos monosílabos de siempre, ¿No es así, Fugaku?-pregunto Himeko riendo.

-Hmp…-exclamo Fugaku-Cuanto tiempo, ¿No es así, Himeko?-pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante, imitando a Himeko.

-Si, yo también te extrañe-dijo Himeko burlona-Hay… ven aquí-pidió para que Fugaku se acercara y lo pudiera abrazar-No saben como los extrañe-dijo separándose de Fugaku.

-…-Fugaku sonrio arrogante.

-Ahhh...-suspiro Himeko rodando los ojos-Nee… ese debe ser Itachi… ¿verdad?-pregunto viendo al recién nombrado.

-Hmp-exclamo Fugaku orgulloso.

-Si, ya entendí, no digas más-dijo Himeko burlona-Un gusto Itachi, Himeko Haruno-se presento.

-…-Itachi la observo un momento y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mmm… bueno… ya sabemos algo, Fugaku…-dijo Himeko tranquila-Si dudan de la paternidad de Itachi, con lo expresivo que es, no dudaran ni un minuto que tu eres el padre, se nota que es tu hijo-dijo mientras reía junto a Mikoto.

-…-Sasuke observo como Mikoto y Himeko reían y luego dirigió su mirada a Itachi que estaba completa y totalmente serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Tras mirar a Itachi y luego a su padre que tenia una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, bajo la mirada, viendo un punto indefinido del suelo… el comentario de Himeko no lo había comprendido del todo pero… escuchar que hablaban de Itachi y ver a su padre sonreír, había sido más que suficiente para entender… Sasuke siempre estaba detrás de Itachi.

-Mikoto… ¿es que acaso no piensas soltar a mi hija o al menos mostrársela a Fugaku?-pregunto Himeko con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jajá… que graciosa Himeko-dijo Mikoto sarcástica mientras rodaba los ojos-¡Fugaku!-grito Mikoto-¡Mira que linda nena tubo Himeko!-dijo mientras le mostraba a la bebé-¿Contenta, Himeko?-pregunto viendo a Himeko.

-Contenta-contesto Himeko sonriendo para después comenzar a reírse junto a Mikoto.

-Vaya Himeko… Es… idéntica a ti-dijo Fugaku viendo a Himeko a los ojos-Y bien… ¿Quién es el afortunado?-pregunto.

-Si Himeko, ¿Quién es tu esposo y padre de Sakura?-pregunto Mikoto curiosa.

-…-Himeko guardo silencio.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio hasta que Mikoto lo interrumpió.

-Himeko-la llamo Mikoto-¿Qué sucede…?-pregunto-¿Acaso, Fugaku dijo algo malo?-pregunto.

-…-Fugaku observo a Mikoto-¿Es que acaso yo fui el único que pregunto algo?-pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-No pero…-contesto Mikoto antes de ser interrumpida.

-Mikoto, Fugaku-los llamo Himeko-Necesito hablar con ustedes-dijo seria.

-Claro Himeko… Crees que… ¿Itachi y Sasuke se puedan quedar?-pregunto Mikoto.

-Mikoto, no quiero ser grosera pero…-comenzó a explicar Himeko-Sera mejor que una Enfermera venga por los niños y los lleve a la Guardería del Hospital… el tema del que quiero hablar es… un tanto delicado-termino de explicar con los ojos húmedos por las lagrimas que estaban siendo retenidas, con mucho esfuerzo.

-Tranquila… lo entiendo, Himeko-aclaro Mikoto-Yo… yo llamare a la Enfermera para que venga por Sasuke e Itachi… y… si quieres… que lleven a Sakura a los cu…-dijo pero la interrumpió Himeko.

-Si… que también venga por Sakura-dijo Himeko tratando de estar tranquila.

Mikoto salió de la habitación y llamo a una Enfermera que se encargo de llevar a Sasuke e Itachi a la Guardería y a Sakura a los cuneros.

-Bien… creo que ahora si podemos hablar-dijo Mikoto cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Bien… lo que sucedió es que…-comenzó a explicar Himeko…

---

-¡¿Nani?!-grito Mikoto después de haber escuchado todo lo sucedido.

-..-Himeko la observo.

-¡¿Cómo se atrevió?!-grito Mikoto enfadada-¡Fugaku, tenemos que encontrarlo, las cosas no pueden quedarse así!-dijo viendo a Fugaku.

-Mikoto, tranquila… ya… ya paso-dijo Himeko tratando de calmar a Mikoto.

-Himeko-dijo Fugaku-No deberías dejar que las cosas queden así-explico.

-Lo se pero… ya no tiene importancia-dijo Himeko bajando la mirada.

-Pero Himeko… lo que te hizo…-dijo Mikoto también bajando la mirada.

-Lo se… pero ya no importa… ahora lo único que me importa es Sakura-explico Himeko.

-Si esa es tu decisión-dijo Fugaku serio.

-¡Fugaku!-reclamo Mikoto.

-No Mikoto, es la decisión de Himeko-dijo Fugaku.

-Si… esa es mi decisión-dijo Himeko.

-Muy bien… creo que ya no hay nada más que discutir-dijo Fugaku tranquilo.

-…-Mikoto rodo los ojos-Que insensible eres Fugaku-susurro-Nee… Himeko-la llamo Mikoto-Que te parece… ¿Si vives con nosotros un tiempo?-sugirió-Hay mucho espacio de sobra donde se podrán quedar-explico tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Himeko-No… no, definitivamente no… no quiero ser un estorbo para ti y Fugaku-explico Himeko.

-No serás un estorbo, sabes que eres bienvenida en nuestro Hogar-explico Fugaku, apoyando la sugerencia de Mikoto.

-Yo… no se-dijo Himeko apenada.

-Anímate Himeko… estaríamos siempre juntas y se que Sasuke e Itachi, estarán felices por tenerte a ti y a Sakura en casa-dijo Mikoto.

-Es que… no se si es correcto… no quiero estorbar-dijo Himeko.

-Ya te dijo Fugaku que no estorbaras-recordó Mikoto-Anda…-pidió.

-Yo…-dijo Himeko apenada.

-Por favor, Himeko-pidió Mikoto ya comenzando a resignarse a la idea de que Himeko se negaría a vivir con ellos.

-Ahh… ustedes no se cansan, ¿verdad?-pregunto Himeko sonriendo burlona.

Sabía que Mikoto podía desistir de la sugerencia pero… lo que era Fugaku…

-Himeko-la llamo Fugaku-Sabes que insistiremos hasta que aceptes, ¿verdad?-pregunto tranquilo.

-Lo se Fugaku… lo se-contesto Himeko soltando una pequeña risa.

-Entonces… acepta, por favor-pidió Mikoto de nuevo.

-Esta bien…pero solo será por un tiempo, no quiero que luego se cansen de mi-aclaro Himeko.

-Y dale con eso-dijo Mikoto rodando los ojos-Ya sabes que te apreciamos mucho, imposible cansarnos de ti-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo se, estoy consciente de que me aprecian… pero tarde o temprano se cansaran de mi-dijo Himeko tranquila-Bueno… cambiando de tema, Fugaku… ¿tienes la hora?-pregunto-Desde que nació Sakura, perdí la noción del tiempo-dijo para después soltar un suspiro.

-Me imagino-dijo Fugaku tranquilo-Son… cuarto para las cinco-dijo observando su reloj de mano.

-Oh… será mejor ir a recoger a Sasuke e Itachi… la Guardería del Hospital cierra a las cinco y creo que también acaba el tiempo de visitas-informo Mikoto.

-Es verdad-dijo Fugaku-Himeko-la llamo-¿Cuando es que te dan de alta?-pregunto Fugaku curioso.

-Emm… creo que mañana… si, mañana en la tarde, ¿por que?-pregunto Himeko confundida.

-Perfecto, mañana vendrá Mikoto a recogerte para llevarte a nuestra Mansión-dijo Fugaku orgulloso.

-Fugaku Uchiha-reprocho Mikoto-Ya vas a empezar a presumir-reclamo-Recuerda que ella también tiene una Mansión… No tienes algo del otro mundo-reprocho irritada.

-Mikoto, no tienes por que enojarte, todo esta bien-dijo Himeko, conteniendo la risa de ver como Mikoto había regañado, prácticamente, a Fugaku.

-Esta bien…-dijo Mikoto-Pero mejor dejemos lo recién dicho por Fugaku en; "Perfecto, mañana vendrá Mikoto a recogerte para llevarte a nuestro hogar"-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Me parece bien-dijo Himeko riendo.

-Hmp-exclamo Fugaku rodando los ojos-Bueno… entonces mañana nos vemos, Himeko-dijo Fugaku acercándose para despedirse de Himeko.

-Claro, nos vemos Fugaku-dijo Himeko depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Fugaku.

-Te espero en el automóvil, no te olvides de recoger a los niños-le informo Fugaku a Mikoto antes de salir de la habitación.

-Todo yo, todo yo-susurro Mikoto cruzándose de brazos.

-…-Himeko la observo y luego soltó una pequeña risa.

-No te burles-reclamo Mikoto-Ya te quiero ver en las mismas situaciones que yo-dijo burlona.

-No falta mucho, de eso puedes estar segura-dijo Himeko tranquila.

-Dale… yo también me despido Himeko, no olvides que mañana vendré por ti, ni se te ocurra salir del hospital sin mi consentimiento-dijo Mikoto sabiendo que Himeko era capaz de irse del Hospital sin siquiera avisarle.

-Lo se Mikoto, no me ire-dijo Himeko.

-Dale…-dijo Mikoto no muy convencida-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, no te vayas a ir a ningún lado-le recordó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Himeko.

-Dale, dale…-dijo Himeko rodando los ojos-Mikoto, antes de que te vallas… le podrías decir a la Enfermera que traiga a Sakura, por favor… quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella-pidió.

-Claro, yo le digo-dijo Mikoto-Que descanses-deseo.

-Igualmente-dijo Himeko.

-Y no te vayas a ir-recordó de nuevo Mikoto.

-Ya se, te prometo no irme-dijo Himeko rodando los ojos para después, ver que Mikoto salía de la habitación-Menos mal que cruce los dedos-susurro viendo la puerta por donde había salido Mikoto.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Guardería._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

-Oh… Sra. Uchiha-dijo una Enfermera que se encontraba en la Guardería del Hospital-Me imagino que viene por sus hijos-comento.

-Así es-dijo Mikoto.

-Bueno… entonces deje que los llam…-dijo la Enfermera pero Mikoto la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, lo hare yo misma-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Dale… como guste-dijo la Enfermera.

-Etto… la Sra. Himeko, quiere que le lleven a su bebé, ¿se la podrías llevar?-pregunto Mikoto.

-Si, claro, ahora se la llevo-contesto la Enfermera.

-Gracias-agradeció Mikoto-Bueno… será mejor que ya me lleve a mis hijos-comento.

-Oh… adelante-dijo la Enfermera dejando pasar a Mikoto a la Zona donde se encontraban Sasuke e Itachi, junto a otros niños en la Guardería.

-Itachi, Sasuke-llamo Mikoto-Ya vámonos-ordeno.

-Hmp-exclamo Itachi serio acercándose a Mikoto.

-Itachi… estas pálido, cariño-dijo Mikoto agarrando la carita de Itachi entre sus manos-¿Te sientes bien, amor?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto Itachi rodando los ojos-Solo vámonos-pidió.

-Dale… ¿y tu hermano?-pregunto Mikoto.

-…-Itachi solo señalo a Sasuke que jugaba muy entretenido.

-Oh… ¡Sasuke, ya vámonos cielo!-grito Mikoto llamando la atención de todos los niños y padres que se encontraban en la Guardería.

-…-Itachi rodo los ojos para después, ver como Sasuke se acercaba a él y a Mikoto.

-Ya vámonos Sasuke, su padre se enfadara por que tardamos tanto-dijo Mikoto tomando la manita de Sasuke e Itachi.

-Hmp-exclamo Itachi.

-Itachi, ¿seguro te sientes bien?-pregunto Mikoto.

-…-Itachi volvió a rodar los ojos.

-_Mmm… de seguro le duele la cabeza por el ruido que hacían los pequeños en la Guardería_-pensó viendo a Itachi-Bueno… al menos, Sasuke se divirtió-susurro viendo a Sasuke.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Habitación de Himeko._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

-Sra. Haruno-dijo la Enfermera entrando a la habitación con Sakura en brazos-Su nena-dijo entregándosela.

-Gracias-agradeció Himeko tomando a Sakura.

-De nada-dijo la Enfermera con una sonrisa-Etto… Sra. Haruno, espero no le moleste pero… solo podrá estar un rato con su bebé… debo llevarla a los cuneros-explico un tanto nerviosa.

-Ah, si claro, entiendo-dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… las dejare, en un rato más, volveré por la nena-dijo la Enfermera-Con permiso-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Propio-susurro Himeko-Bueno… al menos podremos pasar un poco del resto de la tarde-dijo viendo a Sakura.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Continuara…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Ahh… ya me canse todavía más… si re-editar estos pequeños capítulos me cuesta trabajo… ¿como serán los de 60-70 págs?... no quiero ni imaginármelo… l0l…

Bueno…

Sigan!!... no paren de leer!!... y no se les olvide dejar un Review -w-

Atte: 66Sakura99…

…OwO…


	5. ؟υηα νιѕιтα ρєямαηєηтє؟

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Capitulo Anterior._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_-Bueno… las dejare, en un rato más, regresare por la bebé-dijo la Enfermera-Con permiso-dijo antes de salir de la habitación._

_-Propio-susurro Himeko-Bueno… al menos podremos pasar un poco del resto de la tarde-dijo viendo a Sakura._

* * *

Ahora Himeko se encontraba esperando en la habitación a Mikoto...

Había despertado temprano y arreglado sus cosas para cuando Mikoto llegara pero esta última… no se dignaba a aparecer…

-¡Agh!... ¿por que Mikoto tarda tanto?-pregunto en un susurro-Comienzo a desesperarme-susurro-Bueno… si no llega, me voy yo sola con Sakura-dijo para después figar su mirada en la ventana_-_Quizás… puedo escapar con Sakura por la ventana-pensó Himeko dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Con lo que no contaba Himeko y con lo cual se llevo una gran sorpresa al abrir la ventana, fue que estaba en el cuarto piso del hospital.

-Hay no puede ser, me pudieron poner en la planta baja pero me vienen a poner hasta el Cuarto Nivel-dijo Himeko con cascadas en los ojos.

-Disculpe-pronuncio una Enfermera asomando la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta de la habitación.

-Pase-dijo Himeko no mostrando mucho interés en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Sra. Haruno… la Sra. Uchiha llamo para informar que vendría por usted en una hora-explico la Enfermera entrando a la habitación.

-Si, gracias por avisarme-dijo Himeko con una sonrisa-_Bien… creo que lo mejor, será que le pida que traiga a Sakura, de ese modo… podre huir en cuanto pueda, no seré un estorbo y menos para Mikoto_-pensó dejando escapar inconscientemente una sonrisa de melancolía.

-Bueno… si no necesita nada más, yo…-pronuncio la Enfermera tomando la manija de la puerta.

-Espera-pidió Himeko llamando la atención de la Enfermera-Necesito que traigas a mi bebé-pidió-Por favor-susurro viendo a la enfermera a los ojos.

-Claro, la traeré enseguida-dijo la Enfermera con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de salir de la habitación.

La Enfermera no tardo demasiado en llevar a Sakura con Himeko y esta ultima, estaba tan impaciente por poder irse del Hospital que solo vio que la Enfermera salió de su habitación y ella comenzó a tomar sus cosas para poder irse.

Espero el tiempo necesario dentro de la habitación como para que nadie sospechara que ella se iría junto con su hija del Hospital y después, cuando estuvo segura de que nadie las vería, salió de la habitación.

Himeko, en esos momentos, agradecía que su bebé no fuera una niña llorona y berrinchuda y es que en el trayecto hacia la salida del Hospital, Sakura, su hija, se la había pasado riendo y no había tardado en dormirse.

-Al fin… la salida-susurro Himeko soltando un suspiro-Creí que el Hospital era un poco más pequeño… pero fue todo un maratón lograr huir y esconderme de todos esos Doctores y Enfermeras-susurro caminando hacia la salida.

Estuvo apunto de salir del Hospital, si tan solo una voz muy conocida no hubiera hecho que parara en seco…

-Himeko…-susurro Mikoto-¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto molesta.

-Mikoto…-susurro Himeko sorprendida-Y-Yo iba al baño-explico-¿Pero que he dicho?... esa tontería ni yo me la creo, mucho menos ella-pensó mientras, rezaba mentalmente por que Mikoto no la regañara.

-Si… como no-dijo Mikoto sarcástica-Y me imagino que te diriges al baño con Sakura en brazos-pronuncio molesta-Himeko, ¿que tan tonta crees que soy?...-pregunto-No naci ayer, mi Reina-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Suerte que te conozco perfectamente-dijo arrogante-Tú, estabas a punto de salir del Hospital e irte de aquí sin siquiera decirme "Adiós"-pronuncio seria.

-Esta bien… me atrapaste Mikoto-susurro Himeko ya resignada-Olvide el hecho de que me conoces mejor que nadie-dijo viendo como Mikoto ponía una sonrisa de victoria-Pero dime… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto-Pensé que vendrías por mi en una hora y solo han pasado treinta minutos-pronuncio confundida.

-Conociéndote, sabia que era mejor estar antes por que sabia que te tratarías de escapar, tal como lo querías hacer hace un momento-explico Mikoto tranquila.

-Ya veo-susurro-Bueno… ahora solo hay que arreglar el papeleo para salir del Hospital-dijo Himeko-No aguanto ni un segundo más en este lugar, no me dejaban hacer nada-dijo recordando todo el aburrimiento que había sentido en la habitación.

-Himeko, apenas diste a luz a tu bebé, ¿como piensas que te dejaran hacer lo que quieras?-pregunto Mikoto-En fin… ya esta todo arreglado, fue también por eso que llegue antes… imagine que estarías harta de este lugar-dijo tranquila.

-Vaya… me siento como todo un ser predecible-dijo Himeko divertida-Pero… ¿cuando nos vamos?-pregunto-Si ya esta todo arreglado, vámonos ya-pidió-Me estoy muriendo de ganas de salir a la calle y pasear-dijo muy emocionada-Además, también quiero que, Sakura, conozca algo más me cuneros y habitaciones de Hospital-pronuncio frunciendo el ceño.

-Nos iremos en cuanto le informe a la Recepcionista que nos vamos a retirar del Hospital-explico Mikoto tranquila.

-Nee… ¿Por que no mejor nos vamos de una vez?-pregunto Himeko nerviosa-Después de todo, yo creo que ya se dieron cuenta que no estaba en la habitación-explico escondiéndose rápidamente detrás de Mikoto.

-¿Uh?-exclamo Mikoto confundida-¿Pero de que hablas Himek…?-pregunto sin lograr terminar.

-¡Sra. Himeko!-pronuncio una Enfermera interrumpiendo.

-¿Por que ha salido de su habitación?-pregunto un Doctor.

-Para escaparse del hospital-murmuro Mikoto mirando a Himeko.

-…-Himeko solo sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Dijo algo Sra. Uchiha?-pregunto la Enfermera confundida.

-¿Eh?.. ¿Qué?... ¿yo?...-pregunto Mikoto sarcástica-No, no… nada pero creo que Himeko tiene algo que explicar-aclaro Mikoto mirando a Himeko en forma de reproche.

-…-tanto la Enfermera como el Doctor, observaron a Himeko esperando la explicación de la que hablo Mikoto.

-Este…-susurro Himeko-B-Bueno… yo… bueno es… y... este…-pronuncio nerviosa.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto la Enfermera confundida.

-Bueno… s-sucede que…-susurro Himeko apunto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, sino es que ya esta en el.

-Sucede que yo decidí venir a recoger un poco antes a Himeko pero, al llegar a su habitación, la Enfermera encargada de cuidarla, ya se había retirado y decidimos que seria bueno buscarla-explico Mikoto-Fue entonces que Himeko y yo nos separamos y comenzamos a buscar a la Enfermera-termino de explicar.

-¿Si?-pregunto Himeko confundida.

-…-el Doctor las observo con una ceja alzada.

-¡Ah!… ¡si, si, es verdad!-dijo Himeko nerviosa-La buscamos en los niveles superiores pero no la encontramos y decidimos buscarla en planta baja-explico.

-Bueno… Doctor… ¿cree que ya nos podemos ir del hospital?-pregunto Mikoto cambiando de tema.

-Claro, se podrán ir pero eso será en cuanto se arregle el papeleo-contesto el Doctor serio.

-Sucede que ya me encargue de eso Doctor-dijo Mikoto seria-El papeleo ya esta listo, así que... con su permiso, solo iremos por los papeles a la recepción y nos retiramos-explico tomando del brazo a Himeko y comenzando a jalarla en dirección a la Recepción.

-Bueno… al parecer, ya tenía todo arreglado-susurro la Enfermera con una gotita en la cien.

---

-Ahh…-suspiro Himeko-Muchas gracias Mikoto, me salvaste la vida pero ya hay que ir rápido por el papeleo, me quiero ir-pronuncio mientras hacia puchero.

-De nada pero ya, compórtate, pareces una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros-dijo Mikoto divertida-Aparte… todo esto, tu pequeño plan para huir… hace que piense que no quieres vivir con mi familia y conmigo-dijo con el seño fruncido.

-No, no es eso Mikoto-dijo Himeko apenada-Pero… no quiero ser un estorbo, eso es lo que quiero evitar-explico bajando la mirada.

-Himeko…-susurro Miko-Pensé que ya te lo había dejado claro-dijo rodando los ojos-Que vayas a vivir con nosotros es algo de lo mejor y me gustaría que dejaras de decir que serás un estorbo-pronuncio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero… ¿y que pasa si luego se cansan de mi?-pregunto Himeko-Sera mejor que yo viva en mi hogar-susurro.

-Claro que no-pronuncio Mikoto-Tú siempre nos has apoyado y nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo contigo-explico mientras abrazaba a Himeko-Además… tu nos prometiste que te ibas a quedar aunque sea un tiempo con nosotros-pronuncio separándose de Himeko.

-Ahh…-suspiro Himeko-Esta bien… tu ganas Mikoto-pronuncio resignada.

-Lo sabia-dijo Mikoto arrogante-Bueno… ahora los papeles-susurro antes de llegar a Recepción-Disculpe, ¿podría…?-pregunto.

-Ah, si, claro, aquí están-dijo la Recepcionista tranquila mientras le entregaba el papeleo a Mikoto-Me alegro de que ya se encuentre bien Sra. Haruno-dijo viendo a Himeko.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Himeko.

-…-la Recepcionista sonrió-Bueno… tengan un lindo día, hasta luego-pronuncio con una sonrisa.

-Si, gracias-agradecieron Himeko y Mikoto antes de retirarse de la Recepción.

---

-Ahh… ya me harte, me quiero ir-se quejo Himeko sentada en una banca.

-Ah, vamos Himeko, compórtate-pidió Mikoto-Es más… ahí están-dijo tranquila mientras se levantaba de la banca.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Himeko confundida-¿A que te refieres Mikoto?-pregunto.

-Que ya esta aquí la Limosina, ¿a que mas me podría referir, Himeko?-pregunto Mikoto burlona.

-…-Himeko rodo los ojos.

-Anda, vámonos ya…-pronuncio Mikoto antes de subir a la Limosina.

-Ahh…-suspiro Himeko antes de subir con Sakura en brazos, a la Limosina-Wow… no puedo creer esto-susurro Himeko una vez dentro de la Limosina.

-¿Qué no puedes creer?-pregunto Mikoto confundida.

-Que hayas venido a recogerme al Hospital con una Limosina, pensé que traerías algo menos… llamativo-contesto Himeko burlona.

-Ah, ni que lo digas, la idea fue de Fugaku-dijo Mikoto mientras rodaba los ojos-Pero en fin…-dijo tranquila-Himeko… ¿me dejas cargar a Sakura?-pidió con sus manos juntas en forma de suplica.

-Hay… claro, que si-contesto Himeko-No tienes ni que pedirlo-pronuncio antes de entregarle a Mikoto, su bebé.

Mikoto prácticamente le arrebato a Himeko, su bebé sin embargo, a Himeko no le importo mucho y aprovecho ya que no tenía a Sakura en brazos y bajo el vidrio de la ventana para poder apreciar el paisaje.

-Mikoto… ¿acaso te cambiaste de casa?-pregunto Himeko.

-Si, no creo que pienses que vivo en la misma casa después de siete años, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mikoto burlona mientras observaba a Sakura.

-No… a decir verdad, me lo imagine pero pensé que seguirías viviendo en casa de tus padres-explico Himeko tranquila.

-De hecho…-susurro Mikoto-Fue Fugaku el que insistió en mudarnos-explico-Quería mudarse a una Zona donde hubiera Empresas con las cual poder asociarse pero si hubiera sido por mi… me hubiera gustado quedarme en la casa que me heredaron mis padres-explico con un deje de tristeza.

-Yo… de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención-pronuncio Himeko observando a Mikoto apenada.

-No te preocupes-dijo Mikoto tranquila-De todos modos… ya paso mucho tiempo-explico mientras sonreía.

-Y… bueno entonces… ¿ahora donde vives?-pregunto Himeko tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Allí-susurro Mikoto antes de señalar con su dedo el lugar donde vivía.

Himeko observo atenta para terminar encontrándose con una gran Reja; "Bienvenidos a la Residencia La Condesa"…

-Wow… ¿la Condesa?-pregunto Himeko burlona viendo a Mikoto.

-Ah… como si no conocieras al presumido y arrogante de Fugaku-dijo Mikoto rodando los ojos.

-Buen punto-dijo Himeko soltando una pequeña risa-Oh… eso si no me lo creo-susurro sorprendida.

Una vez que la Reja del lugar se había abierto, había dejado mostrar un bello lugar, con grandes parques que contaban con juegos y que en ellos, varios niños jugaban.

Las Mansiones eran grandes, cada una contaba con Garaje, Terraza, Patio Trasero y Principal…

Quizás Himeko estaba acostumbrada a ver lugares así pues ella también era muy conocida y su Empresa era una de las mejores pero… tenía que admitirlo, ese era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso…

Cada una de la Mansiones tenia pequeños letreros donde informaba a que Familia pertenecía la Mansión; "Mansión Uzumaki" "Mansión Yamanaka" "Mansión Abúrame" "Mansión Nara" "Mansión Inuzuka" "Mansión Akimichi"…

Todas y cada una de ellas, eran Empresas de las que Himeko había oído hablar más nunca, tenido la oportunidad de conocer…

Era obvio que esa Residencia era única y exclusivamente para Empresarios o personas que tuvieran tanto un alto nivel social como uno económico estable como para poder estar en ese lugar.

-Bien… llegamos-pronuncio Mikoto tranquila mientras bajaba de la Limosina.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué?-pregunto Himeko distraída-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto.

-Claro que si Himeko, solo que ibas tan distraída observando el lugar que ni cuenta te diste-contesto Mikoto burlona-Anda, baja ya…-pidió.

-Ahh… dale, ya voy-dijo Himeko resignada antes de bajar de la Limosina.

-Mikoto…-susurro-Tardaron demasiado en llegar-dijo Fugaku serio.

-Pregúntale a Himeko la razón-pronuncio Mikoto tranquila-¿No es así, Himeko?-pregunto burlona.

-Mikoto, te pido no me hagas pasar la misma vergüenza dos veces…-susurro Himeko apenada.

-Dale, dale…-dijo Mikoto soltando una pequeña risa-Nee… Fugaku, ¿los niños?-pregunto.

-Hmp-exclamo Fugaku tranquilo.

-Oh si... eso me dice mucho-dijo Mikoto sarcástica-Bueno… los esperare dentro, se que Himeko aun anda maravillada-susurro viendo como Himeko aun observaba los parques que habían en la Residencia.

-Hmp…-exclamo Fugaku de nuevo.

-¡Ya deja de usar esos monosílabos conmigo!-exigió Mikoto molesta antes de entrar a su hogar.

-…-Fugaku rodo los ojos-Himeko, ¿vienes?-pregunto.

-Ah… si, si, ya voy-contesto Himeko nerviosa-Etto… Fugaku, una pregunta-susurro apenada.

-…-Fugaku la observo con una ceja alzada.

-Quienes… ¿quienes viven en aquella… Mansión?-pregunto Himeko señalando una Mansión que se encontraba justo al lado de la de Mikoto y Fugaku.

-Hasta ahora… nadie, su precio es algo elevado, cuando Mikoto y yo decidimos mudarnos aquí, esa Mansión fue nuestra primera opción pero Mikoto al entrarse del precio, prefirió esta-contesto Fugaku tranquilo.

-Ya veo…-susurro Himeko-Tu siempre queriendo lo mejor, ¿no?-pregunto divertida.

-…-Fugaku sonrió arrogante mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Nee… y… ¿en aquella?-pregunto ahora señalando la Mansión que le seguía a la deshabitada.

-Hyuga Hiashi-contesto Fugaku serio.

-Vaya… ¿en que pensaste cuando te mudaste a la Residencia donde también vive la competencia?-pregunto Himeko curiosa.

-Hmp…-exclamo Fugaku-Ya sabes lo que dicen… a los Amigos hay que tenerlos cerca pero a los Enemigos más-pronuncio tranquilo-Además… también es tu competencia-dijo burlón.

-Pero a mi no me importa la competencia tanto como a ti…-dijo Himeko divertida.

-Hmp…-exclamo Fugaku.

-Deberías dejar de usar esos monosílabos… a Mikoto no le gustan-dijo Himeko tranquila-Y será mejor que entremos antes de que…-pronuncio sin lograr terminar.

-¡Himeko Haruno y Fugaku Uchiha, entren de una buena vez o yo me encargo de ir por ustedes!-grito Mikoto desde adentro de la Mansión.

-Antes de que haga eso…-susurro Himeko con una gotita en la cien-Bueno… vamos Fugaku, no se tu pero a mi si me da miedo Mikoto cuando se enfada-pronuncio nerviosa antes de entrar en la Mansión.

-Hmp…-exclamo Fugaku antes de seguir a Himeko.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo que tardaron tanto?-pregunto Mikoto.

-Bueno… me distraje viendo los parques… y Fugaku me aclaro unas dudas que tenia-explico Himeko.

-Hmp-exclamo Fugaku tranquilo.

-Fugaku…-susurro Mikoto molesta-Ya deja de una buena vez esos monosílabos-exigió-Sera mejor que llame a los niños-susurro tratando de calmarse-Sasuke, Itachi bajen por favor-pidió.

A los pocos minutos, Sasuke e Itachi bajaron… y al llegar al final de las escaleras, se encontraron con una gran sorpresa; Himeko y Sakura…

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Continuara…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Wow… este capitulo si que me costo trabajo re-editarlo… más que los demás… y lo peor… no tengo ni la menor idea del por que pero así es xDD… e.é…

Jajá, no, ya enserio… he descansado un rato de re-editar y ahora, tengo energía suficiente como para seguir una parte del siguiente capitulo… pero…

Sigan!!!... no paren de leer… solo deténganse a dejar un Review ^^…

Atte: 66Sakura99

…OwO…


	6. ؟єѕ αqυí ๔ση๔є ємριєzα єℓ αмσя؟

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la Historia:**

**Nombre de los personajes:**

**Nana de Sasuke e Itachi:** Hiroko. **Significado:** Niña generosa.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Capitulo Anterior._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_-Fugaku…-susurro Mikoto molesta-Ya deja de una buena vez esos monosílabos-exigió-Sera mejor que llame a los niños-susurro tratando de calmarse-Sasuke, Itachi bajen por favor-pidió._

_A los pocos minutos, Sasuke e Itachi bajaron… y al llegar al final de las escaleras, se encontraron con una gran sorpresa; Himeko y Sakura…_

* * *

-Hijos-comenzó Mikoto-Himeko se quedara a vivir con nosotros un tiempo-pronuncio con una sonrisa.

-A… ¿vivir?-pregunto Itachi mirando a Himeko.

Le costaba trabajo creer que una completa extraña viviría en SU casa CON él… no llevaban ni una semana de conocerse…

_¿Como era posible que eso sucediera?..._

-Si, a vivir-dijo Mikoto irritada por la pregunta de Itachi-Así que quiero que la traten bien-ordeno viendo a Itachi a los ojos.

-Por mi no hay problema…-pronuncio Itachi tranquilo-Pero… tú Sasuke, ¿que opinas?-pregunto observando a Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Itachi-lo llamo Fugaku- Se que Sasuke piensa que esta bien que Himeko se quede a vivir un tiempo con nosotros-explico-¿No es así, Sasuke?-pregunto mirando a Sasuke.

-…-Sasuke observo a Fugaku y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Lo vez Himeko?-pregunto Mikoto-Todos estamos muy felices por tenerte aquí-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Gracias Mikoto- agradeció Himeko correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Mikoto-Yo también estoy muy contenta de estar aquí-aclaro.

-Hmp-exclamo Itachi rodando los ojos-Yo me retiro, con permiso-pronuncio mientras hacia una reverencia-¿Vienes Sasuke?-pregunto viendo a su hermano.

-…-Sasuke afirmo e imito la acción de su hermano para luego subir.

-Ahh…-suspiro Mikoto mientras se masajeaba un poco la cien-Ven Himeko, vamos a la sala-pidió.

-H-Hai-pronuncio Himeko antes de seguir a Mikoto y Fugaku a la sala.

-¿Saben?... yo también me retiro, regresare a las cinco en punto-explico Fugaku.

-Hasta luego Fugaku-pronuncio Himeko antes de besar a Fugaku en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

-Hmp-exclamo Fugaku.

-Vamos Fugaku, te acompaño-dijo Mikoto-Himeko, te regreso a Sakura-dijo divertida mientras le entregaba a Himeko, su bebé.

-Claro-dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.

-Ahora vuelvo…-susurro Mikoto antes de acompañar a Fugaku a la salida.

-Ahh…-suspiro Himeko-Parece que Itachi no me quiere aquí-susurro-Me pregunto por que habrá reaccionado así…-susurro recordando la actitud de Itachi.

-Bien, ¿en que estábamos?-pregunto Mikoto entrando en la sala.

-Amm…-exclamo Himeko-Mikoto-la llamo-¿No les comentaste a tus hijos de mi visita?-pregunto.

-No Himeko-contesto Mikoto mientras se sentaba junto a Himeko-No les dije, quería que fuera una sorpresa, se que a Sasuke e Itachi les caíste muy bien-explico.

-¿Sabes Mikoto?-pregunto Himeko-Tengo la impresión de que no le agrado mucho a Itachi-susurro mientras observaba a Sakura que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos.

-No es eso Himeko-negó Mikoto-Sucede que no recibimos visitas muy seguido e Itachi es demasiado reservado-aclaro-Cosa que no me gusta, se junta mucho con Sasuke y Sasuke comienza a hacer todo lo que hace Itachi-explico rodando los ojos-Nee… cambiando un poco de tema Himeko…-susurro-Préstame tantito a Sakura-pidió.

-¿Ah?-exclamo Himeko confundida mientras le entregaba a Mikoto, su bebé-¿Por qué lo dices Mikoto?-pregunto confundida.

-¡Hiroko!-grito Mikoto.

-…-nadie contesto.

-¡Hiroko!-grito de nuevo Mikoto.

-¿Si Sra. Mikoto?-pregunto Hiroko, una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, entrando a la sala.

-Hiroko… ¿recuerdas a Himeko?-pregunto Mikoto viendo a Hiroko a los ojos.

-¡¿Pero como olvidarla si es su mejor amiga Sra. Mikoto?!-pregunto Hiroko antes de correr a abrazar a Himeko.

-N-Nana-pronuncio Himeko cuando Hiroko la abrazo-Y-Yo también te extra… extrañe pero s-suéltame… me a-asfixias-pidió tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Hiroko.

-Lo siento Niña-se disculpo Hiroko-Pero hace tanto que no la veía que me deje llevar por la emoción-explico con cascadas en los ojos.

-¿Ahora entiendes por que?-pregunto Mikoto que ya sabia como se comportaría Hiroko al ver a Himeko.

-…-Himeko rodo los ojos-No te preocupes Nana, estoy bien-aclaro Himeko con una sonrisa.

-No sabe como la extrañe-dijo Hiroko mientras tomaba las manos de Himeko entre las suyas-Pero ya no es una niña… ya es toda una mujer, la ultima vez que la vi fue cuando tenia 19 años-pronuncio antes de hacer que Himeko diera una vuelta sobre sus talones para ver cuanto había cambiado.

-Nana… creo que tenemos que ponerte al corriente de muchas cosas-susurro Himeko divertida.

-¿Por qué lo dice Niña?-pregunto Hiroko confundida.

-Pues…-comenzó Himeko-Aparte de que ya no soy tan niña… soy mamá-soltó de golpe Himeko con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo…

Hiroko no se tomo muy bien la noticia pues ella creía que el mejor momento de una mujer, era cuando daba a luz y no había estado presente en ese momento.

-¿N-Nana?-pregunto Himeko nerviosa-¡¿Pero que le pasa?!-pregunto alterada-¡¿Por qué se desmayo?!-pregunto mientras zangoloteaba a Hiroko para hacerla despertar.

-Himeko-la llamo Mikoto-Tranquila, se desmayo por la impresión-explico-De seguro se siente culpable por no haber estado en el parto de una de sus "niñas" pues piensa que es el paso y el momento más importante para una mujer-aclaro mientras arrullaba a Sakura para que no despertara con los gritos de Himeko.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila si parece que la Nana ya estiro la pata?!-pregunto alterada aún zangoloteando a Hiroko-¡Nana, Hiroko, por favor, despierte, aun es muy joven para estirar la pata, por favor!-pidió alterada.

-Ahh…-suspiro Mikoto-Espera un momento, enseguida vuelvo-pidió Mikoto aun con Sakura en brazos.

Mikoto se dirigió a la cocina, donde tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua.

Regreso a la sala y termino por lanzarle a Hiroko el agua en la cara.

-¡Ah!-grito Hiroko al sentir el agua fría-¡¿Qué paso?!-pregunto-¡¿Por qué estoy mojada?!-pregunto alterada mientras se levantaba del sillón donde Himeko, con esfuerzo, la había recostado.

-Nana-susurro Himeko-Te desmayaste y estas mojada por que Mikoto te hecho agua fría para que reaccionaras-explico mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde minutos antes, Hiroko había estado recostada-Aunque… creo que deberías considerar bajar un poquito de peso-sugirió mientras suspiraba.

-Cierto Nana-afirmo Mikoto-Deberías bajar un poco de peso, mira a la pobre de Himeko-susurro observando a Himeko-Casi la matas por el abrazo de hace rato y ahora, la ibas a matar por el esfuerzo que hizo por recostarte en el sillón-explico soltando una pequeña risa para después, recibir un golpe con el cojín de la sala en la cara de parte de Himeko.

-¡Mikoto!-la llamo Himeko en forma de reproche-N-Nana… yo… no quise decir… lo que… bueno…-susurro apenada.

-Tranquila Niña-pidió Hiroko-Tienen razón, creo que he subido un poquito de peso-susurro mientras se sentaba junto a Himeko en el sillón-Creo que empezare con una dieta, pero antes…-susurro-¿Donde esta?-pregunto.

-Aquí esta, Hiroko-aclaro Mikoto mientras le mostraba a Hiroko, la bebé de Himeko.

-¡Kya!-grito Hiroko mientras se levantaba de su lugar-Pero que nena tan más hermosa-dijo mientras le arrebataba a Mikoto, la bebé-Es igualita a su madre-susurro mientras observaba los rasgos físicos maternos con los que contaba Sakura.

-…-Mikoto y Himeko observaron a Hiroko con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Oh… no puedo creerlo…-susurro Hiroko viendo a Sakura.

-¿Que sucede Nana?-pregunto Himeko confundida.

-Es… la nena…-aclaro Hiroko-¡Tiene los ojos del mismo color que tú!-pronuncio sorprendida-¡Y los tiene tan lindos!-comento antes de comenzar a dar vueltas con Sakura que había despertado y había comenzado a marearse.

-Ahh… era eso, pensé que era otra cosa-comento Mikoto tranquilizándose-¿Sabes Nana?-pregunto-Yo creo que… no es bueno que le des vueltas por que si se llega a marear… devolverá el…-pronuncio antes de ver como Sakura devolvía el estomago en la cara de Hiroko.

-¡Nana!-grito Himeko-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto antes de quitarle a Sakura de los brazos.

-Si, tranquila…-tranquilizo Hiroko-Yo me lo he buscado, por darle tantas vueltas, la nena se termino mareando-dijo antes de sacar un pañuelo con el cual comenzó a limpiarse un poco la cara.

-Bueno Hiroko-la llamo Mikoto-Mejor ve a darte una ducha, tienes vomito en todas partes-dijo observando a Hiroko de arriba a bajo-Yo le indicare a Himeko donde dormirá-aclaro mientras tomaba las maletas de Himeko-Anda Himeko, vamos-pidió.

-Hai-pronuncio Himeko antes de comenzar a seguir a Mikoto.

Mikoto subió las escaleras hasta el segundo nivel de la Mansión, donde se encontraba la habitación de Himeko.

-Bien… es aquí-pronuncio Mikoto antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Himeko entro en la habitación y se sorprendió…

La habitación era grande y espaciosa… había una cama King-Size en medio de la habitación, la cual, contaba con un Dosel y cojines, sabanas y edredones. A los costados de la cama, se encontraban dos buros que tenían pequeñas lámparas. La cuna de Sakura, se encontraba justo al lado de la cama, pegada a la pared.

La habitación también contaba con un baño privado.

-Mikoto, en verdad aprecio todo lo que haces por mi pero no necesito tanto espacio-explico Himeko mirando atenta la habitación.

-No Himeko, después de todo, queremos que estés a gusto-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa -Y no quiero que empieces con tus peros-dijo seria antes de que Himeko reclamara-Ahora, cambia a Sakura y duérmela un rato-pidió mientras colocaba las maletas de Himeko en el suelo-Te quiero mostrar la casa, así que hazlo rápido-ordeno tranquila.

-Esta bien-susurro Himeko resignada-Pero… ¿por que hay una cuna Mikoto?-pregunto-La cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que Sakura y yo nos acostemos juntas-explico.

-Es un regalo de bienvenida de parte de Fugaku-aclaro Mikoto-Y no será el ultimo-susurro antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Ah?-exclamo Himeko con duda-Bueno… luego le preguntare-dijo despreocupada-Mientras… creo que debería cambiarte Sakura-susurro mientras caminaba hacia la cama-Ahh… te debiste de haber mareado con tanta vuelta-susurro antes de recostar a Sakura en la cama para después, tomar una de sus maletas y sacar la ropa que le pondría a Sakura.

No tardo tanto en bañarla, la vistió y Sakura, a los minutos, comenzó a tener sueño.

Para cuando llego Mikoto… Sakura ya estaba dormida…

---

-Nana-susurro Sasuke entrando al Comedor-¿Mi Okaa-san?-pregunto curioso.

-Ah… Sasuke-susurro Hiroko-Tu madre subió a indicarle a Sra. Haruno donde se quedara, al parecer, se quedara en la Habitación de Huéspedes del segundo piso-aclaro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-agradeció Sasuke.

-¿Iras a buscarla?-pregunto Hiroko.

-…-Sasuke se limito a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, pues anda-animo Hiroko sonriendo.

-Hai-susurro Sasuke-Nana-pronuncio-Creo que tienes… vomito-aclaro antes de salir del Comedor.

-¿Ah?-exclamo Hiroko confundida-Si… si… gracias-susurro viendo como Sasuke se alejaba-V-Vaya… Sasuke comienza a hablar mejor de lo que antes-susurro sorprendida-_Es como Itachi… me alegro que le de ese tipo de ejemplo a su hermano_-pensó tranquila.

---

Como era de esperarse, Sasuke subió en busca de Mikoto…

Cuando llego a la Habitación de Huéspedes toco ligeramente pero al no obtener respuesta, entro…

Observo la habitación con detenimiento…

No reconocía nada de lo veía… y fue entonces, que el vago recuerdo de la conversación que habían tenido sus padres, paso por su cabeza...

-x-X-x-

_-Fugaku-lo había llamado Mikoto._

_-¿Hmp?-Fugaku había desviado la mirada del papeleo de la Empresa, a Mikoto, poniéndole más atención._

_-Crees… ¿crees que pueda hacerle una pequeña remodelación a la Habitación de Huéspedes?-había preguntado Mikoto curiosa._

_-…-Fugaku la había observado con una ceja alzada. _

_-Tú sabes, para que… pues… cuando ella venga, se sienta más cómoda-explico Mikoto._

_-Hmp…-exclamo Fugaku-Esta bien pero no exageres con la remodelación-había ordenado antes de observar de nuevo el papeleo de la Empresa._

_-Claro que no exagerare-había susurrado Mikoto molesta-Gracias-agradeció antes de darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Fugaku._

-x-X-x-

Ahora ya sabía a que se refería Mikoto con: Remodelar…

Observo un poco más la habitación hasta que su mirada, termino encontrándose con algo que le llamo mucho la atención; Una Cuna…

La curiosidad que tenía fue lo que causo que se acercara a la Cuna con el fin de descubrir que era lo que había en ella…

Aunque, al llegar, noto que tenia un pequeño problema…

Su estatura no le ayudaba mucho, la Cuna le dobla casi tres veces su tamaño como para poder ver que era lo que se encontraba dentro de ella…

Observo con atención la Cuna, tratando de buscar la forma de subir y poder que había dentro de ella… no tardo en darse cuenta de que hacer.

A los pocos minutos, había escalado la cuna y subido lo suficiente como para ver lo que tanta curiosidad le causaba.

Pero… termino encontrándose con algo que lo dejo mudo: Sakura…

Sakura dormía tranquila y relajadamente.

Sasuke se sonrojo al instante…

Lo menos con lo que esperaba encontrarse era con ella.

Observo un momento a Sakura pero tras unos cuantos segundos, trato de bajar de la Cuna, con toda intención de salir de la habitación.

Quizás lo hubiera logrado, quizás hubiera salido de la habitación, sino fuera por Sakura que se acurruco un poco más en la Cuna, llamando así, la atención de Sasuke.

La curiosidad comenzó a apoderarse de nuevo de Sasuke…

Si antes, la curiosidad lo había llevado a escalar la Cuna, ahora la curiosidad y tentación lo estaban llevando a tocar el rostro de Sakura…

Y es que, Sasuke, había acercado su pequeña mano a la mejilla de Sakura con la intención de tocar su rostro.

Solo pasaron unos segundos, antes de que Sasuke tocara la mejilla de Sakura, saciando así, su curiosidad pero dejando un pequeño sonrojo con la última acción.

Sasuke se había sonrojado al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de Sakura… sentía la suavidad del rostro de Sakura y no tardo en querer alejar su pequeña mano del rostro de la durmiente pero, Sakura, lo evito al tomar la mano de Sasuke y acurrucarse un poco más en la Cuna, buscando la comodidad suficiente como para seguir durmiendo.

Sasuke la observo atento, temiendo que ella hubiera despertado pero termino encontrándose con la misma Imagen de tan solo hace unos minutos.

Sakura seguía dormida, sin soltar la mano de Sasuke y parecía no tener intención alguna en hacerlo. Sasuke se encontraba obligado a permanecer ahí, con Sakura tomando su mano, al menos hasta que la pequeña bebé, se dignara a soltarlo o el pudiera recuperar su mano sin despertarla.

Tras unos minutos, Sasuke aburrido de tanto esperar, decidió alejar su mano de Sakura pero tan solo lo hizo y Sakura abrió sus grandes y verdes ojos, de los cuales, no tardaron en salir lagrimas.

Aterrorizado por la idea de poder ser reprendido por su madre, Sasuke acerco de nuevo su mano al rostro de Sakura, la cual, dejo de llorar al instante y tomo la mano de Sasuke para juntarla de nuevo con su rostro… a los segundos, ella había vuelto a caer en un sueño profundo del cual parecía, no despertaría en un largo rato. Sasuke al verla dormir, alejo su mano esta vez, sin que Sakura despertara y bajo de la Cuna lo más rápido que pudo.

Ahora parecía no tener la más mínima intención de volver a subir la Cuna para poder saciar su curiosidad, no quería pasar dos veces por la misma situación. Inexpresivo y con un sonrojo que lo hacia ver de lo más tierno, se acerco a la cama y se recostó soltando uno que otro suspiro y recordando lo recién ocurrido.

Quería olvidar por lo que en esos momentos había pasado y era probable que lo lograra, después de todo, era pequeño, cualquier suceso o acción que hubiera ocurrido, lo olvidaría al crecer, sin embargo…

Si Mikoto y Himeko no hubieran observado dicha escena y hasta con estrellas en los ojos, hubiera sido un poco más efectivo esto de "Olvidar"…

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Continuara…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Ahh… siento que le estoy cambiando demasiadas cosas al Fic T.T… pero es para mejor, no para peor x3…

Y buehh… ya saben que no me gusta la idea de un Sasuke tartamudo ¬¬… se me hace una bobada poner eso de: "M-Mama… q-quero u-un té"… digo, cuando leo cosas así, me aburro ¬¬… es por eso que en este Fic, Sasuke será un niño prodigio xDD…

Lo se, habla muy bien para la edad que tiene pero es un Fic no?... Fic – Ficticio… les suena? xDD…

Nee… cambiando un poco de tema…

Saben?... estoy contenta y al mismo tiempo enfadada…

Razón; Comienzo a amar esto de re-editar pero… tengo una mierda de internet que me saca de mis casillas! *¬¬…

Todo el día e estado sufriendo con el mísero Internet!!... ya no lo soporto IoI… y es que me pongo a pensar; "Por que a mi?"…

¡¿Que cosa hice en este mundo para que me pasara a mi?!...

Y es que esta porquería de Internet que tengo, se le ocurre venir a chingarse el mismo día que estoy de buen humor *¬¬…

Pero buehh… me tratare de calmar -_-… he dicho mucha grosería en tan solo… que será?... unos… 20 segundos xDD…

Dejen Review's ^^…

Chao ^^…

Atte: 66Sakura99

…OwO…


	7. ѕσѕρєςнαѕ,ѕσηяιѕαѕ,ѕσηяσנσѕ, υηα ƒαмιℓια

**Discalimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Capitulo Anterior._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_Ahora parecía no tener la más mínima intención de volver a subir la Cuna para poder saciar su curiosidad, no quería pasar dos veces por la misma situación. Inexpresivo y con un sonrojo que lo hacia ver de lo más tierno, se acerco a la cama y se recostó soltando uno que otro suspiro y recordando lo recién ocurrido._

_Quería olvidar por lo que en esos momentos había pasado y era probable que lo lograra, después de todo, era pequeño, cualquier suceso o acción que hubiera ocurrido, lo olvidaría al crecer, sin embargo…_

_Si Mikoto y Himeko no hubieran observado dicha escena y hasta con estrellas en los ojos, hubiera sido un poco más efectivo esto de "Olvidar"…_

* * *

-Ahh…-suspiro Himeko-Que lindos se ven-susurro.

-¡Shh!… calla Himeko, te escuchara-reprocho Mikoto en un susurro.

-Dale, dale-pronuncio Himeko rodando los ojos.

-Mejor vámonos, sino, Sasuke se dará cuenta-dijo Mikoto antes de tomar a Himeko del brazo y jalarla.

-¡Hay!-exclamo Himeko frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Shhh!... que te calles-pidió Mikoto.

-Esta bien-susurro Himeko resignada.

---

-Uff… estuvo cerca-susurro Mikoto-Por tu culpa Himeko, casi se da cuenta-reprocho mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

-Mikoto… dramatizas, ni siquiera se percato de nosotras-aclaro Himeko mientras se sentaba junto a Mikoto.

-Ahh… bueno, en fin-pronuncio Mikoto.

-Nee… Mikoto-la llamo Himeko.

-¿Uh?-exclamo Mikoto mirando a Himeko a los ojos.

-Que linda escena la que acabamos de ver… ¿no crees?-pregunto Himeko.

-Estoy completa y totalmente de acuerdo-afirmo Mikoto-¿Sabes?-pregunto-A mi me huele a Boda-pronuncio divertida.

-Hay Mikoto-susurro Himeko divertida-¿Pero que cosas dices?-pregunto-Se acaban de conocer-recordó-Quizás solo sea curiosidad o afecto-sugirió.

-Y yo soy la que dice cosas-susurro Mikoto rodando los ojos-Himeko… ahí hay algo más que curiosidad-aclaro-Y… ¿afecto?-pregunto con una ceja alzada-Tu misma lo dijiste, se acaban de conocer… el afecto no nace de la noche a la mañana-pronuncio arrogante antes de levantar se del sillón y comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Hey!... espera-pidió Himeko antes de levantarse del sillón y alcanzar a Mikoto-¿Qué es lo que insinúas?-pregunto curiosa.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Mikoto-Por favor… yo no insinuó nada-aclaro-Pero eso si te digo Himeko… para el amor no hay edades-recordó con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo se-aclaro Himeko-Pero… Sasuke es muy pequeño aun-recordó-Y Sakura… bueno, ella acaba de nacer-pronuncio divertida.

-Bueno… solo el tiempo lo dirá-pronuncio Mikoto antes de entrar a la cocina.

-Si… e-espera… ¿c-como que el tiempo lo dirá?-pregunto Himeko confundida-Mikoto-susurro entrando en la cocina-¿Cómo que…?-pregunto sin lograr terminar.

-¿Te parece si hacemos algo?-pregunto Mikoto cambiando de Tema.

-Uh…-exclamo Himeko confundida-¡Si!-dijo emocionada.

-…-Mikoto sonrió arrogante.

Himeko era tan predecible…

-Nee… ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando Fugaku no esta en casa?-pregunto Himeko curiosa.

-Bueno… pues por lo regular salgo a dar paseos al Parque-contesto Mikoto-Sola-susurro frunciendo el ceño-E Itachi, al no ser de los que salen… se queda en casa junto con Sasuke-aclaro algo molesta.

-Y… ¿que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?-pregunto Himeko sonriendo.

-Amm… estaría bien, podríamos ir al Parque-sugirió Mikoto-Me imagino que Itachi no querrá ir y…-pronuncio tranquila-Y Sasuke… bueno el, se apuntara en cuanto sepa que Sakura va-aclaro sonriendo.

-¿N-Nani?-pregunto Himeko confundida-C-Creí que Sasuke siempre se quedaba con Itachi-susurro Himeko nerviosa.

-Lo se-aclaro Mikoto-Pero si se entera de que Sakura ira, estoy segura de que querrá ir… y créeme… estoy tan desesperada por que Sasuke salga que so capaz de vender mi alma-aclaro.

-Mikoto-la llamo Himeko-A veces te comportas como una niña-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero no habrá necesidad de que vendas tu alma si Sasuke acepta ir con nosotras como dices-aclaro con una sonrisa divertida.

-…-Mikoto correspondió a la sonrisa-Bueno… iremos a dar el paseo cuando Sakura despierte-aclaro-Mientras le preguntare a Itachi si vendrá con nosotras aunque… ya se la respuesta-susurro tranquila antes de tomar dos vasos y luego servir un poco de agua en cada uno-Toma-susurro Mikoto entregándole el vaso de agua a Himeko.

-Mmm… gracias…-agradeció Himeko tomando el vaso-Nee… ¿sabes?... quería subir a mi habitación pero recordé que no puedo-explico antes de tomar un poco de agua.

-¿Uh?-exclamo Mikoto confundida-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto antes de tomar un poco de agua.

-Pues… en estos momentos, mi habitación se encuentra ocupada por dos pequeños tortolitos-aclaro Himeko con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja!-pronuncio Mikoto-Y luego dices que yo soy la niña Himeko-aclaro divertida.

-No me reclames Mikoto, tu fuiste la que me lo pego-aclaro Himeko tranquila-Por cierto… ¿Cómo sabias que iba a tomar un poco de agua?-pregunto.

-Mmm… eres predecible, solo eso-aclaro Mikoto sonriendo arrogante.

-¿Okaa-san?-susurro Sasuke entrando en la cocina.

-Ah, Sasuke-lo llamo Himeko-Que bueno que estas aquí-aclaro-Tu mami y yo nos preguntábamos si… mmm… bueno… ¿Si te gustaría dar un paseo con nosotras por el Parque?-pregunto antes de hincarse para quedar a la altura de Sasuke.

-…-Sasuke observo a Himeko y luego a Mikoto.

-Mmm…-exclamo Mikoto-¿Sabes Sasuke?-pregunto-Sakura también ira-aclaro divertida antes de ver como Sasuke se sonrojaba un poco.

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio.

-¿Qué dices Sasuke?-pregunto Himeko-¿Nos acompañas?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-…-Sasuke se quedo callado-H-Hai-contesto después de unos cuantos segundos.

-Perfecto-susurro Mikoto arrogante.

-Bien… ahora solo tienes que preguntarle a Itachi, Mikoto-aclaro Himeko mientras se levantaba.

-¿Itachi?-susurro Sasuke-¿No le han preguntado?-pregunto en un susurro.

-No-contesto Mikoto-De hecho… antes de que llegaras le iba a preguntar a Itachi pero…-aclaro sin lograr terminar.

-No sabia que había una reunión en la cocina-comento Itachi interrumpiendo a Mikoto-¿Preguntarme que?-pregunto serio.

-…-Mikoto lo miro seria-Si querías ir al Parque-aclaro-¿Nos acompañaras?-pregunto.

-Hmp-exclamo Itachi antes de negar con la cabeza-Me imagino que tu si vas… Sasuke-comento tranquilo viendo a su hermano.

-…-Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza.

-Bien… entonces diviértanse, quizás luego los alcance-aclaro Itachi antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y salir de la cocina.

-Bueno… ya le preguntamos así que solo hay que ir a ver si Sakura ya despertó-aclaro-Lo cual dudo mucho pues tiene el sueño más pesado que su madre… ¿no es así Himeko?-pregunto Mikoto burlona.

-Mmm…-exclamo Himeko mientras le enseñaba la lengua de forma infantil.

- Sasuke-lo llamo Mikoto.

-¿Hmp?-exclamo Sasuke curioso.

-Y dale con los monosílabos-susurro Mikoto irritada-Ahh…-suspiro tratando de calmarse-Hazme el favor de ir a revisar si Sakura ya despertó-pidió.

-Ella aun sigue…-susurro Sasuke sin lograr terminar-Hai-aclaro con un sonrojo antes de salir casi corriendo de la cocina.

-Por poco y se hecha de cabeza el solo-susurro Mikoto para después comenzar a reír-Sin embargo… ¿notaste el sonrojo?-pregunto.

-Hay Mikoto… por favor-susurro Himeko-Si casi, casi parecía semáforo… su sonrojo se podría haber notado a kilómetros de distancia-aclaro para después comenzar a reírse junto con Mikoto-Pero… lo que aun no entiendo es…-susurro sin lograr terminar.

-Sorprendida… ¿no?-pregunto Mikoto.

-¿C-Como es que habla tan bien a tan corta edad?-pregunto Himeko curiosa.

-A decir verdad… yo tampoco lo se-aclaro Mikoto divertida-Pero Itachi también empezó a hablar muy bien desde que estaba pequeño… supongo que después de todo, es un buen maestro para Sasuke-comento tranquila.

-Ya veo…-susurro Himeko.

---

Sasuke ya se había alejado lo suficiente de Himeko y Mikoto, ahora se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la Habitación de Huéspedes…

Sin embargo…

El pequeño sonrojo que momentos antes tenia, se había intensificado…

Si Mikoto en ese momento lo viera, tendría más pruebas para probar que había algo más que _"curiosidad"_ o _"aprecio"_…

No tardo en llegar a la Habitación…

Cuando entro, trago saliva… tendría que pasar por la misma situación de tan solo hace unos cuantos minutos…

Pareciera que el mundo se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir…

Aun así, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y como la vez anterior, escalo un poco la Cuna y observo a Sakura…

No se había movido ni un poco… estaba en la misma posición en la que él, la había dejado antes de salir de la habitación la vez anterior…

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio mientras la observaba con una ceja alzada.

Y de nuevo… la curiosidad…

Acerco su pequeña mano al rostro de Sakura… era verdad que ya la había tocado hace un rato pero quería volver a hacerlo…

Cuando logro hacerlo… alejo su mano lentamente… esperando ver reacción alguna por parte de Sakura pero no… ella ni siquiera se movió…

Si no fuera por que respiraba, se creería que estaba muerta…

_¿Cómo tenia el sueño tan pesado?..._

Y hubiera encontrado una posible respuesta si no fuera por que Itachi entro en la habitación, haciendo que el, saliera de sus pensamientos y bajara de la Cuna…

-Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas-susurro Itachi burlón.

-…-Sasuke no pudo decir nada. Había abierto la boca para reclamar sin embargo… ninguna palabra o sonido alguno había salido de ella…

-Eres demasiado predecible-susurro Itachi mirándolo fríamente-Pareciera que estas enamora…-pronuncio sin poder terminar.

-Itachi-lo llamo Mikoto entrando en la habitación junto a Himeko-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto.

-Lo mismo le pregunto a Sasuke-evadió Itachi la pregunta.

-Sasuke esta aquí por el simple hecho de que le pedí que me hiciera el favor de ver si Sakura ya había despertado-explico Mikoto.

-Hmp-exclamo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros-Da igual… de todos modos, yo me retiro-aclaro antes de salir de la habitación.

-…-Mikoto se quedo callada observando como Itachi salía de la habitación.

-Mmm…-exclamo Himeko tratando de hacer que el ambiente no se tensara tanto-Sasuke-lo llamo-¿Sakura despertó?-pregunto.

-No-negó Sasuke.

-…-Himeko le dedico una sonrisa a Sasuke.

Se acerco a la Cuna donde descansaba Sakura y se comprobó que Sasuke estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Sucede algo Himeko?-pregunto Mikoto al ver que Himeko observaba muy detenidamente a Sakura.

-No, nada… simplemente parece que Sakura quiere despertar-susurro Himeko viendo como Sakura se tallaba sus ojos un poco.

-Genial-pronuncio Mikoto emocionada-Entonces ya nos podemos ir-comento con una sonrisa-Pero antes… tengo que darte algo Himeko, espera aquí-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Uh?-exclamo Himeko confundida por la actitud de Mikoto-Ahh…-suspiro antes de ver de nuevo a Sakura.

-…-Sasuke se acerco a la Cuna y como pudo, logro subir de nuevo para ver Sakura.

-Nee…-pronuncio Himeko-Sasuke, dime… ¿Crees que le queda bien el conjunto de Ropa que le puse?-pregunto mientras cargaba a Sakura para después recostarla en la cama.

-Tsk…-se quejo Sasuke por lo bajo al ver que Himeko retiraba a Sakura de su vista.

-Sasuke-lo llamo Himeko.

-¿Hmp?-exclamo Sasuke observándola.

-Ven por favor-pidió antes de ver como Sasuke obedecía y se acercaba a ella.

-¿Sabes?-pregunto Himeko observando a Sakura-Pensaba en ponerle otro conjunto de Ropa pero… creo que así se ve linda, ¿no?-pregunto.

-…-Sasuke observo a Himeko y luego poso su mirada en Sakura.

El conjunto de Ropa era de color Rosa Claro…

Y constaba de una blusa de manga corta, un pequeño suéter y un pantalón.

-Siento que… aun hay algo que le falta…-susurro Himeko observando a Sakura-Quizas…-susurro antes de acercarse a su maleta y sacar una diadema blanca.

-…-Sasuke la observo con una ceja alzada.

-Lis… listo-susurro Himeko después de haberle colocado la diadema a Sakura-Ahora si… ¿como se ve Sasuke?-pregunto-¿Se ve linda?-pregunto de nuevo.

-H-Hai-susurro Sasuke sonrojado.

-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke?-pregunto Himeko.

-Q-Que se ve linda…-susurro Sasuke pero esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Himeko lo escuchara.

-…-Himeko solo sonrió antes de ver de nuevo a Sakura-¿Uh?-exclamo-Sasuke-lo llamo-¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a Sakura?-pregunto.

-¿E-Eh?-exclamo Sasuke confundido.

-Si… ¿que le hiciste?-pregunto Himeko de nuevo.

-¿P-Por que lo dice?-pregunto Sasuke en un susurro, creyendo que quizás, había dañado a Sakura al tocar su rostro.

-Obsérvala-pidió Himeko-No te ha dejado de observar desde que la saque de la Cuna-aclaro mientras reía por lo bajo-Pareciera que la hechizaste-comento divertida.

-…-Sasuke observo a Sakura y comprobó que lo que decía Himeko era verdad.

El estaba consiente de ello… sabia que Sakura lo había estado observando pero el no había posado su mirada en ella por que Mikoto y Himeko estaban presentes…

-Y-Yo no le he… h-hecho nada-aclaro Sasuke desviando la mirada.

-Lo se-aclaro Himeko-No te preocupes… Solo bromeaba-comento divertida.

-…-Sasuke la observo para después volver a desviar la mirada.

-Himeko-llamo Mikoto asomando la cabeza por la puerta-Mira lo que traigo-comento con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la habitación con una Carriola que contaba con un gran moño rojo.

-M-Mikoto-susurro Himeko-¿P-Pero que es eso?-pregunto.

-Hay Himeko-susurro Mikoto rodando los ojos-¿Qué no es obvio?-pregunto-Es una Carriola-aclaro.

-P-Pero…-susurro Himeko.

-Tranquila, no te pongas celosa…-pidió Mikoto-Ya luego te daré tu regalo-aclaro sacando la lengua en forma infantil.

-No, Mikoto- negó Himeko-No estoy celosa pero… ¿Cómo es posible que me regales cosas a cada rato?-pregunto-¡Soy yo la que debería regalarte algo, tu y Fugaku me están ayudando mucho!-comento algo alterada.

-Hay… ya, deja de hace tanto drama-pidió Mikoto fastidiada.

-¿Qué no haga tanto drama?-pregunto Himeko en un susurro viendo a Mikoto a los ojos-¡¿Qué no haga tanto drama?!-pregunto.

-Himeko-la llamo Mikoto molesta.

-Nee… esta bien, lo que tu digas, Mikoto-aclaro Himeko algo asustada.

-…-Mikoto la observo y luego sonrió-Himeko-la llamo-Toma-susurro antes de entregarle una pequeña caja blanca que portaba un pequeño lazo rojo-Abre la caja y colócale el obsequio a Sakura-pidió.

-Ahh…-suspiro Himeko-Dale…-susurro antes de abrir la caja-¿N-Nani?-pregunto en un susurro.

La pequeña caja contenía una cadena de Oro con un pequeño dije.

-Es el Símbolo del Clan-aclaro Mikoto con una sonrisa-Es para Sakura…-comento.

-Mikoto, te lo agradezco pero no puedo aceptarlo…-comento Himeko.

-Por favor, acéptala-pidió Mikoto.

-…-Himeko la observo y luego miro la cadena-El Símbolo… esta… esta partido a la mitad-susurro Himeko tomando la pequeña cadena.

-Lo se… una mitad la llevara Sakura, la otra mitad… bueno…-comenzó Mikoto-La otra mitad esperaba la llevara Sasuke-aclaro viendo a Sasuke.

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio.

-Mikoto-comenzó Himeko-De verdad, muchas gracias pero…-susurro viendo a Mikoto-No puedo aceptarla-susurro bajando la mirada.

-Himeko-la llamo Mikoto-Hazlo por favor-pidió.

-Pero…-susurro Himeko viendo a Mikoto-Yo…-pronuncio antes de ver como Mikoto bajaba la mirada-Esta bien-susurro resignada.

-…-Mikoto subió la mirada y sonrió victoriosa-Bien… ahora, colócale la cadena a Sakura-ordeno.

-¿Uh?-exclamo Himeko-Ah… si, claro-susurro distraída antes de acercarse a Sakura para colocarle la cadena.

-…-Mikoto sonrió al ver como Himeko le colocaba la cadena a Sakura-Sasuke-lo llamo también haciendo un ademan con la mano.

-H-Hai-susurro Sasuke antes de acercarse.

-Tú tendrás la otra mitad-susurro Mikoto mientras le colocaba la cadena.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Continuara…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Oh si!!... ya casi re-edito todos los capis ^^… buehh… no pero se vale soñar xDD… llevo varios a decir verdad… pero… no me vendría mal tener unos cuantos más ya re-editados T.T…

No se quien me mando a escribir tanto o.o…

Pero aja…

Nee… no se quejen si ven que Sasuke parece más un niño de seis años que de un año xDD…

Vamos, acéptenlo… aquí la mayoría -Si no es que todas xDD- son Fan's de Sasuke -Como yo también lo fui, ya nop, supere la etapa xDD- y saben que les gusta ver como Sasuke siempre sobre-sale del resto… pues que creen?... que aquí nadie sobre-sale mas que Itachi!! OwO…

Nahh, mentira… aunque… pues no se… digo, es Itachi, el amor de mi vida -Que tan patético sonó eso? xDD- obvio diré que el es el que más sobre-sale xDD…

Buehh… los dejo, ando medio cansada, espero se me pase cuando duerma ¬¬…

Atte: 66Sakura99

…OwO…


	8. єℓ ραяqυє

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la Historia:**

**Nombre de los Personajes:**

**Madre de Ino: **Hikari Yamanaka.** Significado: **Luz.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Capitulo Anterior._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_-…-Mikoto subió la mirada y sonrió victoriosa-Bien… ahora, colócale la cadena a Sakura-ordeno._

_-¿Uh?-exclamo Himeko-Ah… si, claro-susurro distraída antes de acercarse a Sakura para colocarle la cadena._

_-…-Mikoto sonrió al ver como Himeko le colocaba la cadena a Sakura-Sasuke-lo llamo también haciendo un ademan con la mano._

_-H-Hai-susurro Sasuke antes de acercarse._

_-Tú tendrás la otra mitad-susurro Mikoto mientras le colocaba la cadena._

* * *

-Listo…-susurraron Himeko y Mikoto después de colocarle a Sakura y Sasuke, la mitad de la cadena que les correspondía.

-Ohh… mira nada más Sasuke, Sakura se ve hermosa con la cadena-susurro Mikoto sonriendo.

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio mientras un pequeño sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

-Bien…-susurro Himeko girándose a ver a Mikoto y Sasuke-Ahh… que lindo te vez Sasuke-comento con una sonrisa.

-Hmp…-exclamo Sasuke sonrojado.

-…-Himeko sonrió de nuevo antes de voltear a ver a Sakura y encontrarse con que Sakura observaba atenta a Sasuke-¿Uh?-exclamo Himeko-Hay Sakura-susurro.

-Mmm… parece que alguien no puede dejar de verte Sasuke-comento Mikoto divertida.

-…-Sasuke observo a Sakura y luego desvió la mirada.

-Ahh…-suspiro Mikoto-En fin, Sasuke-lo llamo.

-…-Sasuke la observo.

-Prométeme que no perderás la cadena-pidió Mikoto mirando a los ojos a Sasuke.

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio y observo la cadena-H-Hai-contesto sonrojado.

-Bueno… yo creo que ya podemos irnos-comento Himeko emocionada.

-Bien… entonces… ¿Qué esperamos?-pregunto Mikoto-Ya vámonos-comento sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación seguida de Sasuke y Himeko.

---

-Vaya… hasta que llegamos-comento Himeko algo cansada mientras se sentaba en una banca del Parque.

-Hay por favor…-pronuncio Mikoto viendo a Himeko-¿No me digas que te cansaste?-pregunto mientras se sentaba.

-…-Himeko la observo-Hmp-exclamo antes de desviar la mirada sonrojada.

-¡No empieces tu también con los monosílabos, Himeko!-reclamo Mikoto irritada.

-Mmm…-exclamo Himeko mientras secaba su lengua en forma infantil.

-Hmp-exclamo Mikoto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Ja!-exclamo Himeko-¡Tu también usas los monosílabos!-pronuncio mientras señalaba a Mikoto con su dedo índice.

-…-Mikoto rodo los ojos.

-…-Himeko desvió la mirada y comenzó a observar el Parque-Mikoto…-la llamo.

-¿Mmm?... ¿Qué?-pregunto Mikoto distraída.

-Creí que seriamos las únicas aquí-susurro Himeko viendo que en el Parque se encontraban varias familias.

-Ah… eso, no, es una Residencia Himeko, Fugaku y yo no somos los únicos que vivimos aquí-comento Mikoto burlona.

-Si, supongo-dijo Himeko encogiéndose de hombros-Nee… al parecer, Sakura quedo fascinada con todo lo que vio-susurro viendo a Sakura que soltó una pequeña risa.

-Hay Himeko-susurro Mikoto-Vio pájaros y mariposas en todo el transcurso… ¿como no se asombraría si los vio por primera vez?-pregunto irónica.

-Lo se, lo se-comento Himeko tranquila.

-Bueno… te diré Himeko, que Sakura no fue la única que deleito su mirada… ¿verdad Sasuke?-pregunto Mikoto insinuando algo.

-…-Sasuke desvió la mirada sonrojado.

Y es que el sabia que Mikoto y Himeko lo habían visto observando a Sakura.

-Hay Mikoto, ya déjalo-susurro Himeko para que Sasuke no la escuchara.

-Dale…-pronuncio Mikoto rodando los ojos-Oh mira Himeko… Ahí esta la Familia Yamanaka-comento-Ven, acompáñame que te presentare a Hikari-dijo antes de levantarse de la banca.

-¿Hikari?-pregunto Himeko confundida-E-En fin… ¿Quién se quedara con Sasuke y Sakura?-pregunto.

-Hay por favor-comento Mikoto rodando los ojos-Aquí es muy seguro, aparte, Sasuke cuidara de Sakura, ¿no es así Sasuke?-pregunto viendo a Sasuke a los ojos.

-H-Hai-contesto Sasuke sonrojado.

-¿Lo vez?-pregunto-Anda ven, no esta muy lejos de aquí y será por muy poco-insistió Mikoto.

-Ahh…-suspiro Himeko-Esta bien-dijo resignada.

-Perfecto-susurro Mikoto-Ven, vamos-ordeno antes de tomar a Himeko de la mano y comenzar a jalarla con dirección a donde se encontraba Hikari.

-…-Sasuke observo como Mikoto se llevaba a casi rastras a Himeko-Hmp-exclamo sonrojado al ver que Sakura lo observaba atenta.

-Sasuke-escucho que lo llamaban.

-Itachi-susurro Sasuke sorprendido.

-Hmp…-exclamo Itachi acercándose-¿Y Mikoto?-pregunto.

-…-Sasuke no contesto, solo señalo en donde se encontraba Mikoto.

-Ahh…-suspiro Itachi rodando los ojos.

-¡Sasuke-Teme!-se escucho un grito.

-Eh…-exclamo Sasuke.

Cuando volteo en dirección de donde provenía el grito, se encontró con un pequeño niño de su edad, rubio, de ojos azules y de piel bronceada que corría hacia donde él se encontraba, y que venia acompañado de sus padres; Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina.

Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina dirigían la empresa Uzumaki.

Minato era un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y de piel bronceada mientras que su esposa, Kushina, era una mujer Peli-Roja de cabello largo y piel blanca.

-¡Sasuke-Teme!-de nuevo grito.

-Naruto, deja de gritar ya-pidió Kushina que caminaba junto a Minato.

-Tsk-se quejo-Dobe-susurro Sasuke molesto.

-Lo que faltaba-susurro Itachi irritado.

-Teme-pronuncio con una gran sonrisa.

-Dobe-susurro Sasuke rodando los ojos.

-Itachi, Sasuke, que milagro encontrarlos por aquí-comento Kushina con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, por lo regular, Sasuke y tu están en casa, Itachi-comento Minato divertido.

-Sr. y Sra. Uzumaki-pronuncio Itachi haciendo una leve reverencia.

-…-Kushina sonrió-¿Y su mamá, Itachi?-pregunto.

-Al parecer… se encuentra hablando con la Familia Yamanka-contesto Itachi restándole importancia-¿Necesita hablar con ella?-pregunto.

-¿Eh?... No, en realidad no-contesto Kushina sonriendo-Mmm… y díganme, ¿Quién es su amiga, Sasuke, Itachi?-pregunto fijando su vista en Sakura que estaba tranquila en la Carriola.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Minato seguido de Naruto que no sabían a lo que se refería Kushina.

-…-Sasuke desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-…-Itachi rodo los ojos al ver la actitud de su hermano-Sakura, es hija de la Sra. Haruno-aclaro tranquilo.

-Ya veo-susurro Kushina antes de acercarse a la Carriola donde se encontraba Sakura-Minato-lo llamo-Mira, ven…-pidió.

-…-Minato observo a Kushina y luego se acerco a ella.

-Mira nada más… que nena tan hermosa-susurro Kushina antes de cargar a Sakura-¿No es linda, Minato?-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

-Si, lo es-contesto Minato observando a Sakura.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención de Sakura, era ese tono de cabello tan… _peculiar_…

---

-¿No que estaba cerca, Mikoto?-pregunto Himeko irritada.

-Hay…-pronuncio Mikoto rodando los ojos-Yo la había visto por aquí… Oh mira… ahí esta-comento señalando a Hikari-¡Hikari!-grito mientras se acercaba.

-¿Uh?-exclamo-Oh… Mikoto, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Muy bien-contesto Mikoto dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿Y tu?-pregunto.

-Bien, gracias-agradeció.

-Nee… te quiero presentar a Himeko, Haruno Himeko-comento Mikoto haciéndose a un lado para que Hikari pudiera ver a Himeko.

-Mucho… gusto-cometo Himeko apenada mientras estiraba su mano para luego estrecharla con la de Hikari.

-El gusto es mío-aclaro Hikari antes de soltar la mano de Himeko-Usted es la heredera de la Empresa Haruno, ¿no es así?-pregunto curiosa.

-Etto… si, así es-contesto Himeko-Yo también he oído hablar de su Empresa-aclaro tratando de no parecer descortés.

-¿Ah?-exclamo Hikari-Ah si, me alegro de que haya escuchado de que halla escuchado sobre la Empresa de mi Esposo-comento Hikari sonriendo.

-Nee… Hikari, Himeko se quedara un tiempo conmigo-aclaro Mikoto-¿Y sabes?... hace poco dios a luz a una nena-comento tranquila.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Hikari sorprendida-Vaya… pues… muchas felicidades-pronuncio con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-agradeció Himeko correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Hikari.

-Himeko-la llamo Mikoto-Hikari también tiene una nena-aclaro tranquila.

-¿Uh?-exclamo Himeko.

-Si, es verdad-aclaro Hikari.

-Y-Ya veo-comento Himeko sonriendo.

-Por cierto Hikari… ¿Y tu esposo?-pregunto Mikoto curiosa.

-Bueno… el se encuentra trabajando, ya sabes, esta igual de ocupado que Fugaku-contesto tranquila.

-Ya veo…-susurro Mikoto-Bueno Hikari, nosotras ya nos retiramos pero… ¿Te gustaría ir a comer esta tarde con nosotras?-pregunto.

-Claro, me encantaría-contesto Hikari emocionada.

-Bien, nos veremos en un rato-dijo Mikoto antes de besar la mejilla de Hikari ya despidiéndose-Ahora si, ya nos vamos por que dejamos solos a Sakura y…-explico sin lograr terminar.

-¿Quién es Sakura?-pregunto Hikari interrumpiendo a Mikoto.

-Mi hija-aclaro Himeko sonriendo.

-Ya veo…-susurro Hikari-¿Y la dejaron sola?-pregunto preocupada.

-No…-contesto Mikoto nerviosa-Esta con Sasuke-susurro.

-¡¿La dejaron sola?!-pregunto Hikari de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que no… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto Mikoto.

-Te conozco Mikoto-aclaro Hikari seria.

-Si bueno… y aja… mmm…-susurro Mikoto algo nerviosa-¿Sabes?-pregunto-Nosotras ya nos vamos-comento-B-Bueno ya nos vamos-dijo nerviosa antes de tomar el brazo de Himeko y jalarla sin siquiera dejar que se despidiera de Hikari.

-Si la dejaron sola-susurro Hikari con una gotita en la cien.

---

-Ahh… que linda…-susurro Kushina-Minato-lo llamo-¡Tengamos otro hijo!-pidió.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamo Minato alarmado-Kushina… p-pero si hace no mucho tuvimos a Naruto-dijo nervioso-P-Por que no esperamos un poco más y…-comenzó a explicar sin lograr terminar.

-¿Minato?-lo llamo Mikoto confundida.

-¿Ah?-exclamo Minato girándose para ver quien lo llamaba-¡Mikoto!-la llamo emocionado.

-Mikoto… mira, es Itachi-susurro Himeko interrumpiendo un poco.

-Hmp…-exclamo Itachi rodando los ojos.

-¿Itachi?-pregunto Mikoto confundida-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto.

-…-Itachi se encogió de hombros-Ni siquiera yo lo se-susurro irritado.

-Ahh… bien-pronuncio Mikoto suspirando-Que casualidad encontrarte aquí, Minato-comento Mikoto sonriendo, volviendo al verdadero tema de conversación.

-Si, lo se… Salí con Naruto y Kushina a dar un paseo, sirve de qué tomo un descanso-aclaro Minato tranquilo.

-Ya veo-susurro Mikoto-Bueno… ya que están aquí, les presento a Haruno Himeko-la presento tranquila.

-¿Haruno?-pregunto Minato-Ya veo… la heredera de la Empresa Haruno-comento.

-Ah… si-comento Himeko algo incomoda.

La idea de ser conocida solo por una Empresa no era algo que le gustara mucho.

-Mucho gusto-comento Minato con una sonrisa-Namikaze Minato-se presento estrechando su con la de Himeko.

-El gusto es mío-pronuncio Himeko sonriendo-…-observo a Kushina curiosa.

-Ella es mi esposa Kushina-aclaro Minato.

-Un gusto-comento Himeko estrechando su mano con la de Kushina.

-Igualmente-pronuncio Kushina sonriendo.

-…-Himeko correspondió a la sonrisa de Kushina-¿Uh?-exclamo al notar la presencia de Naruto.

-¡Ah!-exclamo Kushina-Verdad… el es nuestro hijo, Naruto-aclaro tranquila antes de seguir viendo a Sakura.

-¿Naruto?-pregunto Himeko en un susurro-Asi que tu eres Naruto, ¿cierto?-pregunto mirando a Naruto.

-H-Hai-contesto tímidamente.

-Ya veo… eres un niño muy lindo-comento Himeko sonriendo.

-…-Naruto se sonrojo al oír eso.

-Hmp…-exclamo Sasuke rodando los ojos.

-Nee… disculpa, Himeko-la llamo Kushina-Te puedo tutear, ¿no?-pregunto directa.

-Ah… si, si, claro-contesto Himeko.

-Bueno… Esta bebita tan linda… ¿es tuya?-pregunto Kushina curiosa.

-¿Eh?…-exclamo Himeko confundida-Si es mía pero… ¿que no se parece a mi?... ¿tanta duda hay en su maternidad?-pregunto con una gotita en la cien.

-¡No, no!-contesto Kushina-Solo pregunte por curiosidad, me imagine que si era tu bebé pero… pues para salir de dudas-aclaro.

-¿Segura Kushina?-pregunto Mikoto-Por la forma en que estas cargando a Sakura… bueno… se podría decir que si Himeko te hubiera dicho que no, me parece que hubieras huido de inmediato-comento Mikoto divertida.

-Hay no Mikoto… ¿como dices eso?-pregunto Kushina indignada-Con Naruto es más que suficiente-aclaro.

-Kushina pero si apenas me acabas de decir que tengamos otro hijo-comento Minato inocentemente.

-¡Calla Minato!-grito Kushina irritada-Tu no sirves cuando de mentiras se trata-comento antes de suspirar.

-…-Himeko y Mikoto observaban la escena con un gotita en la cien.

-Bueno… creo nosotros mejor nos retiramos-dijo Kushina antes de entregarle a Himeko, su bebé-Muy linda la nena, felicidades-felicito sonriendo.

-Gracias-agradeció Himeko cargando a Sakura.

-Mikoto-la llamo Minato-¿Podrías decirle a Fugaku que cuando no este ocupado me llame?-pregunto.

-Claro, yo le digo-contesto Mikoto tranquila.

-Gracias-agradeció-Bien, pues ahora si nos vamos-informo Minato tomando la mano de Kushina- Vámonos Naruto ordeno.

-Hai-pronuncio Naruto antes de acercarse a sus padres.

-Con permiso-pronuncio Kushina antes de comenzar a caminar junto a Naruto y Minato hacia su casa-Nee… Minato, compremos unos Helados, recién vi pasar al señor que los vende-dijo mientras caminaba tranquila.

-Claro-aclaro Minato.

-Ahora que lo pienso… es un antojo… no será que…-comenzó Kushina.

-¡¿E-Eh?!-exclamo Minato-No, no puede volver a estar embarazada… recién… ¡recién acabas de tener a Naruto!-pronuncio alterado.

-Hay por favor… no fue hace poco, tampoco dramatices-pidió Kushina.

-…-Minato puso los ojos en blanco.

-Amm…-exclamo Mikoto viendo la escena junto a Himeko, Sakura, Sasuke e Itachi-Bueno… ¿les parece si seguimos caminando un rato y luego compramos un Helado?-pregunto.

-…-Sasuke e Itachi se encogieron de hombros.

-Ahh…-suspiro Mikoto casi pidiendo paciencia-Himeko, ¿a ti que te parece?-pregunto.

-Me pare una muy buena idea-aclaro Himeko.

-Nee… pero… Sakura no puede comer Helado, se le antojara si nos ve comerlo-comento Mikoto dudosa.

-No te preocupes… dudo que se le antoje-aclaro Himeko sonriendo.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Mikoto-¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?-pregunto.

-Ya lo veraz-contesto Himeko divertida.

-Si tú lo dices…-susurro Mikoto no muy convencida.

-¿Nee… nos vamos?-pregunto Himeko.

-Dale…-contesto Mikoto tranquila.

---

-Mikoto… considero que ya hemos caminado demasiado-aclaro Himeko sentándose en un banca-Hemos caminado mucho, demasiado para mi gusto a decir verdad… ¡Y siento que no hemos avanzado nada!-comento alterada.

-Hay Himeko…-susurro Mikoto-Solo hemos caminado cerca de una hora… y esa hora fue muy entretenida-aclaro mientras el vago recuerdo de Sasuke sonrojado gracias a Sakura que no había dejado de verlo, surcaba su mente.

Aunque claro… Itachi estaba en ese recuerdo…

Mikoto no era tonta, sabia que Itachi tampoco lo era y también sabia que él ya había notado que le pasaba a su hermano… pero bueno… Sasuke era demasiado predecible… casi tanto como Himeko…

Y por lo mismo, a Mikoto, no le era extraño que Itachi ya hubiera notado que ocurría con su hermano… el problema radicaba en que mientras para ella, lo que pasaba con Sasuke, era normal… para Itachi era casi una des-honra… tanto se lo tomaba así que cada que podía, le mandaba miradas de desaprobación a Sasuke, miradas que no pasaban desapercibidas por Mikoto…

-Nee… iré por los Helados, algo me dice que tu ya ni puedes caminar, Himeko-comento Mikoto con burla.

-¿Te parece?-pregunto Himeko mientras jadeaba un poco-Y eso que solo caminamos… no me quiero imaginar como hubiera terminado en caso de haber corrido-susurro cansada.

-…-Itachi rodo los ojos.

Para él… Himeko solo era una amiga dramática de su madre…

-Bueno… yo quiero un Helado de Vainilla-aclaro Himeko sonriendo.

-¿Y tu Sasuke?-pregunto Mikoto observándolo.

-…-Sasuke meditaba la respuesta-Igual…-susurro tranquilo.

-Y… tu Itachi, ¿de que sabor quieres tu Helado?-pregunto Mikoto, rogando interiormente que Itachi no estuviera de apático por esa ocasión.

-Hmp…-exclamo Itachi-Yo me voy a casa-dijo tranquilo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su casa.

-E-Eh…-exclamo Mikoto-Ahh… no puede ser-susurro decepcionada-Bien… entonces… serán dos Helados de Vainilla y…-sus ojos brillaron-¡Uno de Chocolate!-grito emocionada-¡Que rico!-susurro mientras pensaba en el Helado-Bien, ya vuelvo-informo.

-¡Espera!-grito Himeko.

-¿Mmm?-exclamo Mikoto observando a Himeko.

-E-Espera…-susurro mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Himeko?-pregunto Mikoto curiosa.

-Mmm…-exclamo Himeko antes de sacar lo que buscaba de su bolso-Ten-pidió mientras estiraba la mano con toda intención de entregarle lo que había sacado del bolso.

-¿Qué es esto…?-preguntó con duda para luego observar bien lo que era-Himeko-susurro Mikoto sorprendida.

-Es para los Helados-aclaro Himeko-Yo invito-informo sonriendo.

-Himeko, no es necesario, yo los iba a comprar con el mío-informo Mikoto tratando de devolverle el dinero.

-Si… si es necesario-insistió Himeko-Estoy quedándome en tu casa pero tampoco es para que me mantengas-recordó-Y… no quiero ser un estorbo-susurro.

-Y dale con eso… Himeko, ¿no te cansas de repetirlo?-pregunto-Ya te dije que no eres un estorbo-recordó irritada Mikoto-Nee… pero si tanto quieres que acepte el dinero para los Helados… tendrás que cumplir tres de mis condiciones-informo.

-¿C-Cuales?-pregunto Himeko nerviosa.

-La primera es que dejes de decir que eres un estorbo-pidió Mikoto.

-Esta bien-susurro Himeko resignada.

-La segunda es que para la próxima yo pagare los Helados, así sientas que te mantengo y no me salgas con tus peros…-pidió Mikoto.

-P-pero…-susurro Himeko.

-¡Hey!-grito Mikoto-Dije que nada de peros…-dijo irritada-Tercera y ultima pero no por eso menos importante…-hizo una pausa, buscando poner un poco de suspenso la platica-Te quedaras en mi casa el tiempo que yo quiera-aclaro tranquila y con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡¿Ah?!-exclamo Himeko-¡Eso no se vale Mikoto!-reprocho cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, si se vale… aceptas… ¿si o si?-pregunto Mikoto.

-Tsk…-se quejo-Nee… tampoco querrás que me quede por mucho en tu casa, ¿no?-pregunto Himeko esperanzada.

-Quien sabe-contesto Mikoto divertida-¿Aceptas?-pregunto.

-Si me niego… molestaras con eso hasta que acepte, ¿no es así?-pregunto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mikoto-¿Ahora la predecible soy yo?-pregunto burlona.

-Jaja… que graciosa Mikoto-susurro Himeko rodando los ojos-Esta bien…-pronuncio resignada mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Perfecto-susurro Mikoto-Bien… entonces, ahora vuelvo con los Helados-informo antes de ir a comprarlos.

-…-Sasuke observo como Mikoto se dirigía a comprar los Helados pero el hecho de que lo hiciera, era para distraerse y no ver a Sakura, eso al menos, evitaría que el se sonrojase.

Y quizás hubiera servido de no ser que el simple hecho de que llego un momento en el que no pudo distinguir más a Mikoto… tuvo que buscar otra cosa con la cual distraerse… y vamos, se encontraba en un Parque…

Un Parque donde hay infinidad de cosas con las cuales distraerse…

Mariposas, Pájaros, Nidos…

Si bueno… la misión de distraerse hubiera sido todo un éxito de no ser por que a Sasuke, no le llama la atención ese tipo de cosas… lo único con lo que pudo distraerse fue mirando un punto indefinido del suelo…

-Sasuke-lo llamo Himeko-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Sasuke distraído-H-Hai-contesto tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Himeko de nuevo-Pareces muy distraído…-susurro no muy convencida.

-Yo…-susurro Sasuke antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡Volví!-dijo Mikoto emocionada-Ya traje los Helados-informo mientras se los mostraba-Toma Himeko…-susurro mientras le entregaba su Helado-Sasuke-lo llamo-Toma-pronuncio antes de entregarle el Helado.

-Gracias-agradecieron Himeko Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

-Oh vaya… Sakura ya estaba totalmente dormida-comento Mikoto confundida-Tenias razón Himeko-informo mientras sonreía.

-Te lo dije pero no me hiciste caso-susurro Himeko rodando los ojos.

---

-Bien… me supongo que ya podemos irnos… ¿que no?-pregunto Mikoto levantándose.

-Pues… yo me supongo que si-contesto Himeko-Después de todo… ya me termine mi Helado-susurro.

-Como si tu Helado fuera lo más importante, Himeko-susurro Mikoto rodando los ojos-Pues bien…-pronuncio tranquila-Sasuke-lo llamo-Vámonos-ordeno.

-H-Hai…-pronuncio Sasuke mientras se levantaba.

-Nee… Himeko… lo que aun no entiendo es como Sakura duerme tanto-susurro Mikoto comenzando a caminar con dirección a la Mansión.

-Mikoto-la llamo Himeko-Es solo una bebé, acaba de nacer hace apenas un día, no tiene el sueño precisamente ligero…-informo burlona.

-…-Mikoto rodo los ojos-Aun así… a dormido demasiado…-susurro viendo a Sakura.

Y es que no era que Mikoto no entendiera que Sakura acababa de nacer… no, no era eso…

Es que…

¡¿Cómo era posible que Sakura durmiera tanto?!...

Himeko lo podía tomar como algo normal pero lo que era Sasuke y Mikoto… lo veían como algo tremendamente anormal…

-Bien… llegamos-susurro Himeko tranquila.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué?...-pregunto Mikoto en un susurro.

-Hay Mikoto… ¿en que ibas pensando?-pregunto Himeko interesada.

-Pues…-susurro Mikoto viendo como Sakura dormía-No creo que quieras saber-contesto sonriendo nerviosa mientras entraba en la Mansión.

-Por tu expresión… si, no quiero saber-informo Himeko divertida siguiendo a Mikoto.

-Bueno… Himeko, iré a tomar una ducha-informo Mikoto tranquila mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-Claro… yo llevare a Sakura a la Habitación-informo Himeko siguiendo a Mikoto-Creo que seria mejor si durmiera en la Cuna-comento Himeko viendo como Sakura se removía un poco buscando comodidad.

-Sasuke-lo llamo Mikoto mirándolo-Me imagino que iras con Itachi… ¿no?-pregunto.

-…-Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿estarás en tu habitación?-pregunto curiosa.

-Hai-contesto Sasuke-Tratare de dormir un poco-susurro.

-Bien… suerte con eso-animo Mikoto-Nos vemos en un rato, Himeko-aclaro.

-Claro…-pronuncio Himeko sonriendo.

-¡Hiroko!-la llamo Mikoto-¡Hiroko!-la llamo de nuevo al no recibir respuesta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Niña?-pregunto Hiroko.

-Hikari vendrá a comer esta tarde-informo Mikoto tranquila-Me imagino que estas por terminar la comida, ¿no?-pregunto.

-Etto… si, si… no se preocupe, de eso me encargo yo-aclaro Hiroko algo nerviosa-I-Iré a ver… si ya esta listo el guisado para cuando llegue la Familia Yamanaka-informo antes de retirarse.

-Algo me dice que no tiene nada preparado-susurro Mikoto no muy convencida.

-…-Himeko sonrió ante el comentario de Mikoto.

---

-Tsk…-se quejo Sasuke, recostado en su cama.

Lleva un buen rato tratando de conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible…

Cerraba los ojos y la Imagen de Sakura Durmiendo aparecía de la nada en su mente…

Y es que ni después de ver como Mikoto entraba a su habitación para tomar su tan anhelada ducha y ver como Himeko entraba a su habitación para recostar a Sakura en la Cuna… había logrado sacarse a Sakura de la mente…

Pensó que si no la veía, rápidamente se olvidaría de ella pero al parecer, se había equivocado…

Y ahora… se encontraba irritado y molesto. Irritado gracias a Sakura y molesto por tres simples Razones… tres simples Razones y todas causadas por la misma persona; Sakura…

Primera Razón; Ahora ni descansar podía, siempre que cerraba los ojos para dormir, se acordaba de _Sakura _lo que causaba que el sueño se esfumara inmediatamente…

Segunda Razón; No tenia ni la menor idea de por que sentía un extraño calor en su estomago aparte de sentir como si tuviera a millones de mariposas revoloteando y todo gracias a que pensaba en… _Sakura_.

Tercera Razón; Itachi ahora lo miraba con desaprobación… y le había dado a entender algo que a pesar de no entender del todo… tenia conexión con… _Sakura_.

Ahora se daba cuenta que para su grandiosa suerte o desgracia… todas las Razones por las que estaba molesto tenían conexión con _Sakura_…

Y le era molesto…

Le molestaba el hecho de que ella tuviera que ver con esas tres Razones, le molestaba el hecho de que ella hiciera que se sonrojara, le molestaba el hecho de que se ponía nervioso cuando ella lo observaba y le molestaba el hecho de que Itachi, Mikoto y Himeko le insinuaran algo cada cinco minutos…

Ahora entendía que Sakura solo causaba que muchas emociones salieran y se mostraran a flor de piel…

Al parecer, no era suficiente con los sonrojos y nerviosismos que le causaba…

-Sasuke-lo llamo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del menor de los Uchiha.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Continuara…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Buehh… aquí el siguiente capi re-editado e.é…

Creo que voy re-editando rápido, no estoy tan atrasada… ya solo me faltan como… la mitad de los capítulos x3…

Pero voy bien ^^… buehh… me falta menos cada vez, no?... eso ya es un logro e.e… xDD

Buehh… aquí, como se debieron de haber dado cuenta… agregue a mi querido y amado esposo, Uchiha Itachi u.u…

-Rebe observa como las Fan's de Itachi sacan lanzas y antorchas-

Amm… si bueno… como decía…

-cofcofcofcofSeguridadAlejenALasFan'sDeMicofcofcofcof-

Ahh… lo que es estar enferma, no? xDD…

Nahh… ya hablando enserio ^^…

Preferí que Itachi apareciera en el capi y el hablara en lugar de Sasuke…

Razón: Esta bien que aquí ponga a Sasuke como niño prodigio pero tampoco hay que abusar xDD…

Y saben?... tampoco quiero que esto parezca Rugrat's en Pañales xDD…

Claro que lo que me gusta del Fic es que los niños ya comprenden un poco mejor las cosas… no son como los mocosos que se ven a diario, con cara de maldad queriendo fregar a alguien xDD…

Yo, sinceramente, considero que los niños pequeños entienden… solo que me imagino que los adultos piensan que tienen un retraso mental o no tienen cerebro x3…

Nee…

Saben?... cambie detalles pequeños como la fecha de nacimiento de Ino que aquí yo, por juguetear con los personajes, puse que Ino había nacido tres semanas antes que Sakura ¬¬… pero nop… mejor arregle ese detalle u.ú…

Pero ahora que lo pienso… como que escribo muy superficialmente ¬¬…

A mi me parece que así es, me da cosa leer mis Fic's T.T… se supone que no me debería dar cosa!! *¬¬…

Dale, los dejo, iré a delirar a otro lado xDD…

Atte: 66Sakura99

…OwO…


	9. ℓα ƒαмιℓια уαмαηαкα

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Capitulo Anterior._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_Ahora entendía que Sakura solo causaba que muchas emociones salieran y se mostraran a flor de piel…_

_Al parecer, no era suficiente con los sonrojos y nerviosismos que le causaba…_

_-Sasuke-lo llamo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del menor de los Uchiha._

* * *

-Tsk…-se quejo Sasuke al notar que quien lo llamaba era Itachi.

Ahora se tendría que preparar para un gran sermón…

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?-pregunto Itachi serio-Pareciera que… no quisieras verme-comento burlón.

-…-Sasuke lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

-Vaya… no parece que estés de humor-pronuncio Itachi mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

-Iie…-negó Sasuke-No lo estoy…-aclaro molesto.

-Sera que… ¿Sakura tiene que ver con tu humor?-pregunto Itachi serio.

-T-Tsk…-se quejo Sasuke-I-Iie… Sakura no tiene nada que ver-contesto mientras negaba con la cabeza-Y… ¿solo a eso venias?-pregunto retando a Itachi con la mirada.

-No-contesto Itachi tranquilo-De hecho… venia a preguntarte por que te llama tanto la "atención" Sakura, solo eso-aclaro.

-¿N-Nani?... ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Sasuke confundido.

-Hmp…-exclamo Itachi mirándolo a los ojos-Yo solo te advierto… si no quieres ser débil, es mejor que ni Sakura ni cualquier otra persona te llame la "atención"-aclaro antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Sasuke sin entender.

---

-Hiroko-la llamo Mikoto entrando a la cocina-¿Cómo va la comida?-pregunto interesada.

-Ya casi esta lista-aclaro Hiroko tranquila.

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!-grito Himeko emocionada entrando de golpe a la cocina.

-…-Mikoto y Hiroko la observaron con una gotita en la cien.

-Ahh… dale, dale… dejare de actuar como niña pequeña-aclaro Himeko suspirando-Nee… creí que te vestirías más elegante, Mikoto-comento observando a Mikoto de arriba abajo.

-Himeko… yo no acostumbro vestir tan elegante, el que lo hace es Fugaku-aclaro Mikoto tranquila-Y hablando del Rey de Roma…-susurro viendo su reloj de mano-No llegara para la comida, algo me dice que llegara para la cena… ósea, después de las cinco, no será puntual como dijo ser-susurro rodando los ojos-Nee… Himeko, ¿tu por que no te vestiste elegante?-pregunto curiosa.

-La verdad… yo no visto elegante… no acostumbro hacerlo… solo me visto de ese modo en ocasiones especiales… tales como cenas importantes de la Empresa, fuera de eso… visto normal-aclaro Himeko sonriendo.

-Ya…-susurro Mikoto.

-La comida ya esta lista-informo Hiroko.

-Bien… Hikari no debe tardar en llegar-comento Mikoto antes de suspirar.

-Entonces… Acomodare la mesa-susurro Hiroko antes de dirigirse al comedor.

---

-Nee… Hiroko si que es rápida-susurro Himeko.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Mikoto-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunto.

-Ya termino de acomodar la mesa-aclaro Himeko sonriendo antes de escuchar el timbre-¿Uh?-exclamo confundida.

-Bien… lo ha hecho justo a tiempo-aclaro Mikoto tranquila-Ire a…-susurro sin lograr finalizar.

-No Niña, no… yo recibire a la Familia Tamanaca-aclaro Hiroko saliendo del comedor para ir a recibir a las visitas.

-¿Dijo Familia Yamanaka?-pregunto Mikoto confundida.

-…-Himeko sonrió.

---

-¡Bienveni…!-exclamó Hiroko antes de que su cara se desfigurara-…das…-completo viendo a Hikari que cargaba a Ino-P-pero…-susurro confundida.

Y entonces recordó…

-x-X-x-

_-¡Hiroko!... ¡Hiroko!-_

_-¿Qué ocurre, Niña?-_

_-Hikari vendrá a comer esta tarde…-_

-x-X-x-

El recuerdo había retumbado en su cabeza…

Pero ahora entendía por que solo Hikari e Ino se encontraban ahí… solo que…

Ella pensó que también iría el esposo de Hikari.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que Hikari ya se estaba cansanda de estar parada en la entrada.

-Nana, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Hikari dudosa.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Hiroko-Si, si estoy bien no se preocupe-contesto-_Y yo que me esforcé y apresure tanto haciendo la comida, solo para que solo ellas dos vinieran__-_pensó mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos.

-¿S-Segura?-pregunto Hikari no muy convencida-P-Parece que quiere llorar…-comento observando a Hiroko a los ojos.

-De verdad, estoy bien-aclaro Hiroko tratando de sonar tranquila-Es solo la emoción-mintió.

-¿Emoción?-pregunto Hikari-¿La emoción de…?-pregunto curiosa.

-P-Pues… ¡la emoción de no haberla visto en todo este tiempo!-contesto Hiroko mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero Hiroko… la ultima vez que me viste fue apenas ayer-recordó Hikari tratando de que Hiroko no aplastara a Ino que estaba entre el abrazo.

-A-Ah… ¿si?-pregunto confundida-B-Bueno… a mí se me hicieron años-aclaro Hiroko nerviosa.

-Si, claro… tranquila-la tranquilizo Hikari-¿Se encuentra Mikoto?-pregunto un poco impaciente.

-Ah… sí, la vi dirigirse a la sala acompañada de Sra. Himeko-contesto-Pase, la deben de estar esperando-comento Hiroko haciéndose a un lado, dejando entrar a Hikari a la Mansión.

Hikari entro y se dirigió a la sala, donde efectivamente, Himeko y Mikoto ya la esperaban, con Sakura de compañía aunque… dormida…

-Hikari-la llamo Mikoto al percatarse de su presencia-Ya me había preocupado… creí que no ibas a venir-aclaro sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo piensas eso?-pregunto Hikari confundida.

-B-Bueno… ¡mira!... esta es la hija de Himeko-cambio de tema Mikoto mientras cargaba a Sakura para mostrársela.

-Dios… tu bebé si que es linda, Himeko-susurro Hikari viendo a Sakura.

-Pues… tu hija no se queda atrás, ella también es hermosa-comento Himeko sonriendo.

-Si, si… luego se pelean por quien es más bella… nee…-susurro Mikoto-Itachi, Sasuke-los llamo-Bajen por favor-pidió.

-¿Eh?... ¿pero para que los llamas, Mikoto?-pregunto Hikari confundida.

-¿Cómo que para que?-pregunto Mikoto indignada-Para saludar, ¿Qué no es obvio?-pregunto.

-Pues la verdad…-susurro Hikari.

-No lo es…-completo Himeko mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-Nee… Mikoto, no es necesario que bajen a saludar, no hay por que molestarlos-comento Hikari nerviosa.

-¡Claro que si!-pronuncio Mikoto indignada nuevamente-Ellos deben bajar a saludar… deben de ser educados-aclaro seria.

-¿Nos llamabas?-pregunto Itachi de mala gana mientras se quedaba a pies de la escalera con Sasuke a su lado.

-Si, saluden a Hikari-ordeno Mikoto.

-…-Itachi observo a Hikari-Hmp...-exclamo irritado.

La idea de tener ahí a Himeko ya era molesta pero la idea de tener a Himeko y a Hikari, JUNTAS, en el mismo lugar, hacia que terminara más irritado y molesto de lo que ya estaba.

-Itachi-susurro Mikoto molesta.

-Buenas Tardes…-susurro Itachi antes de hacer una reverencia.

-Sasuke-lo llamo Mikoto.

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio y solo hizo la misma acción que Itachi.

-Buenas Tardes… Sasuke… Itachi-susurro Hikari un poco incomoda.

-Con permiso, yo me retiro-susurro Itachi antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

-…-Sasuke observo a Itachi y estaba a punto de seguirlo si no fuera por Mikoto.

-Sasuke-lo llamo-Quiero que te quedes un momento, así que ven-ordeno.

-Hmp…-exclamo Sasuke observándola.

-¡Ah!-exclamo Mikoto molesta-Ah no, eso si que no… a mi no me vas a hablar con monosílabos jovencito, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagan-aclaro cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo se…-susurro Sasuke arrogante.

-Hay no… ahora hasta Sasuke con los monosílabos-susurro Mikoto dejándose caer en el sofá-Por Kami-Sama… moriré gracias a tanto monosílabo-comento mientras su rostro comenzaba a tornarse pálido.

-T-Tranquila Mikoto-Himeko trato de tranquilizar a Mikoto.

-No, no puedo-susurro Mikoto-¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila si el único en esta casa que no hablaba con los odiosos monosílabos, era Sasuke y ahora hasta el?-pregunto- Esto pasa por Itachi… yo lo sabia, si se juntaba tanto con el terminaría con esos monosílabos, ya los hacia hace tiempo, si-susurro Mikoto- Pero pensé que luego se olvidaría de ellos-pronuncio rápidamente antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-B-Bueno… al menos ya sabes por que tus hijos aprendieron a hablar tan rápido-susurro Himeko riendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mikoto observándola.

-Es que… hablaste demasiado rápido y todo se te entendió-aclaro Hikari para luego soltar una pequeña risa junto a Himeko.

-Vaya… que consuelo-susurro Mikoto suspirando.

-Si, lo sabemos, es el mejor consuelo que existe-pronunciaron Himeko y Hikari al mismo tiempo para después comenzar a reír.

-Ya paren de reír-pidió Mikoto-Sasuke-lo llamo-Quiero que vayas al patio trasero, acompañado de Hiroko y trates de mantener entretenidas a Sakura e Ino-ordeno.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Sasuke-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Hiroko?-pregunto confundido.

-Ya se lo pedí y acepto pero necesita ayuda…-aclaro Mikoto tranquila.

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio.

-Bueno… eso lo tomare como un si…-susurro Mikoto tranquila-Hiroko-la llamo-Sasuke te ayudara-aclaro.

-Esta bien Niña-comento Hiroko sonriendo.

-Hiroko te explicara que hacer Sasuke así que acompáñala-ordeno Mikoto seria.

-Hmp…-exclamo Sasuke rodando los ojos.

-T-Te dije que no me gustan esos monosílabos-susurro irritada.

-Ya, calma Mikoto-pidieron Himeko y Hikari al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh…-suspiro Mikoto-Hiroko, ¿ya podemos ir a comer?-pregunto.

-Claro, la mesa ya esta servida-aclaro Hiroko.

---

-Sasuke-lo llamo Hiroko-¿Acaso estas molesto por que me tienes que ayudar con las niñas?-pregunto curiosa.

-Iie…-negó-Solo que… no me gusta la idea de ser _Niñera_-contesto irritado.

-Ya veo…-susurro Hiroko-Bien… para hacer esto más sencillo, tu cuidaras de Sakura mientras que yo de Ino-explico mientras sonreía.

-¿Yo cuidare de… S-Sakura…?-pregunto Sasuke en un susurro.

-Si-contesto Hiroko-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-Iie…-negó Sasuke mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Sasuke-lo llamo-¿No crees que Sakura es muy linda?-pregunto curiosa.

-Y-Yo…-susurro Sasuke sonrojado-Hai…-contesto con la mirada baja.

-Me alegro de que pienses de ese modo-pronuncio Hiroko alegre.

-Hmp…-exclamo Sasuke-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer cuando la cuide?-pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bueno… no te preocupes por eso, yo te diré que hacer en su momento-aclaro Hiroko tranquila.

-Hai…-susurro Sasuke sacudiendo un poco su cabeza buscando que el sonrojo que portaba su cara, desapareciera.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Continuara…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Oh dios… ya quiero acabar de re-editar, ahora si, solo me falta la mitad de los capítulos x3…

Si alguno/a quiere ayudar, de verdad, acepto hasta la mas mínima ayuda u.ú…

La desesperación xD…

En fin, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir… solo que tengo sueño, como casi siempre xDD… los dejo ^^…

Atte: 66Sakura99

…OwO…


	10. ςιηςσ αñσѕ

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**ACLARACIONES DE LA HISTORIA:**

**NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

**Takumi:** Ayudante de Hiashi. **Significado: **Artesano.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Capitulo Anterior._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_-Sasuke-lo llamo-¿No crees que Sakura es muy linda?-pregunto curiosa._

_-Y-Yo…-susurro Sasuke sonrojado-Hai…-contesto con la mirada baja._

_-Me alegro de que pienses de ese modo-pronuncio Hiroko alegre._

_-Hmp…-exclamo Sasuke-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer cuando la cuide?-pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema._

_-Bueno… no te preocupes por eso, yo te diré que hacer en su momento-aclaro Hiroko tranquila._

_-Hai…-susurro Sasuke sacudiendo un poco su cabeza buscando que el sonrojo que portaba su cara, desapareciera._

* * *

Hiroko le explico a Sasuke los cuidados que tendría que tener con Sakura; Que cuidara que Sakura no hiciera esto… Que cuidara que Sakura no hiciera aquello…

Sasuke había terminado casi mareado con toda esa explicación sobre cuidados a los bebés… pero para Hiroko, era algo normal; Ella entendía que tratándose se de bebés, se debe tener mucho cuidado.

Tanto Sasuke como Hiroko, habían estado toda la tarde cuidando se Sakura e Ino, hasta que Hiroko decidió en acercarlas un poco, quizá terminaría conviviendo; Y así fue… Sakura e Ino se llevaron de lo mejor…

Jugaron entre ellas y no causaron grandes problemas… solo hubo uno que otro berrinche de parte de Ino y otros tantos de parte de Sakura… eso sin contar que Sasuke estaba irritado por los lloriqueos de las niñas y bueno… el no tenia paciencia, y se podría decir que, a pesar de ser pequeño, no era lingüista, por lo que nunca entendió, siquiera un poco, de lo que se decían Sakura e Ino… si es que se decían algo. Los sonidos que emitían eran algo… perturbadores… pero a ellas no parecía importarles, y parecía que hablaban entre ellas.

Al cabo de un rato, se durmieron; Estaban más que exhaustas…

Hiroko le informo a Mikoto de eso, y Hikari creyó que sería mejor irse, pero no tuvo que hacerlo gracias a que Himeko ofreció que, Ino durmiera con Sakura, dado que la cuna era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que durmieran las dos juntas.

Mientras que Sasuke… bueno, el había terminado más que agotado… eso sin agregarle el hecho de que ser 'Niñera', no era lo suyo.

Había terminado por subir a su habitación para dormir y no volver a despertar hasta el día siguiente…

Eso también le serviría para olvidarse de cierta bebé que no había dejado en paz en todo el día…

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Cinco Años Después…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Cinco años fueron los que pasaron… y vaya que pasaron como rayo.

A pesar de eso, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho… Si, Himeko y Sakura seguían viviendo en la Mansión de Fugaku, todo gracias a la condición de Mikoto ese, ahora, lejano día. No era tanto por la condición, que seguían ahí… se sentían cómodas… se sentían en familia.

Eso no evitaba que Himeko pagara los gastos de Sakura y ella. Tampoco habían faltado los planes y escapes para huir de la Mansión de Fugaku, pero siempre, terminaban por atrapar a Himeko; Ya fuera Hiroko, Mikoto y hasta Itachi y Sasuke…

Estos dos últimos por puro placer y gracia; Les encantaba ver como Mikoto regañaba a Himeko cuando esta trataba de huir…

Había ocasiones en que Sakura delataba a Himeko por la simple y sencilla razón de no querer irse…

Le gustaba vivir con Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi… y por supuesto, con Sasuke…

Además de que solía jugar con Sasuke, Naruto e Ino… como ese día, había quedado de hacer, en el parque de la Residencia.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_En la Mansión Hyuga._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Hinata, la pequeña niña de cinco años de edad, volvía a llorar, como lo hacía desde hace años…

No tenía ganas de hacer nada más que de llorar… claro que, era obvio… desde que su madre y tío, habían muerto en tan trágico accidente, era todo lo que, hacia conscientemente…

Le lloraba a su madre… lloraba al tiempo que rogaba que ahí estuviera para que la abrazara y consolara… la quería para decirle cuanto la extrañaba y quería… y eso hacía que lo recuerdos, los pocos que tenía ya, regresaran.

-x-X-x-

_La pequeña Hinata, de ese entonces, tres cortos años, caminaba en dirección al estudio de su padre… Llevaba un importante paquete el cual entregar._

_En ese entonces, sus ojos color perla, aun llenos de alegría, tenían ese brillo infantil y especial que tiene cada niño a esa edad… su cabello corto y de color negro-azulado, aun contaba con ese deslumbre que con el tiempo, se había ido perdiendo…_

_Sus rasgos finos de niña estaban intactos… no había ni un rastro de tristeza en su rostro._

_Ya cerca del estudio de su padre, Hiashi, se acerco a tocar con su pequeña mano la puerta… pero la conversación que se llevaba acabo, no la había dejado terminar su acción; Apenas y había rosado la puerta con sus nudillos._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-había preguntado su padre._

_-Sr. Hiashi… tengo que informarle muy malas noticias-esta vez, había hablado Takumi, el ayudante de Hiashi._

_-¿Cuáles son las malas noticias?-en el tono de voz se notaba una pisca de enfado._

_-B-bueno… lo que sucede es que…-Takumi dudaba en comentar la trágica noticia-Su esposa y su hermano…-no sabía cómo continuar._

_-Mi esposa y mi hermano, ¿que?-había cuestionado._

_-Murieron… Sr. Hiashi-Takumi lo había soltado todo de golpe-El avión en el que viajaban se estrello; Nadie sobrevivió-listo… lo dicho estaba dicho._

_-¡¿Qué?!-el grito de Hiashi se había escuchado mucho mejor que el resto de la conversación._

_-Lo siento Sr. Hiashi-se disculpo._

_-¿Cómo se supone que se lo explique a Hinata y Neji?-se había cuestionado._

-x-X-x-

Se habían acabado los días de felicidad…

Lo poco que recordaba Hinata era eso, sus ojos dilatados y lo mucho que había corrido para alejarse de ese lugar, sin conseguirlo.

Ese había sido el peor día de su vida…

Se levanto de su cama, donde había estado llorando la mayor parte del día, no como los otros… no como los días anteriores; Ese día ahora lo hacía más… ese era el día de la muerte de su madre.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al parque; En el parque, había un árbol, en el que, había recurrido a llorar y desahogarse… era su lugar secreto… al menos así lo tomaba ella; Si, vivía más gente en ese lugar, pero casi nadie iba al parque… ya no tanto como antes.

Soltó a llorar cuando estuvo segura que nadie la veía; Pero se detuvo al escuchar risas de varios niños…

Los observo de lejos, como normalmente lo hacía… estaba segura que los había visto antes, se le hacían conocidos; Ellos eran los que siempre jugaban en el parque.

Nadie noto la presencia de ella, pero ella estaba atenta a todo lo que hacían.

Los había visto seguido, nunca hablado, pero si visto…

Tanto ella, como su primo Neji tenían clases que los mantenían ocupados por lo que, pocas eran las veces que les permitían salir… pero, observar era algo que si se les permitía; Ella los había visto, una que otra ocasión, desde su casa; Ellos nunca lo notaron, tampoco era que ella quisiera que la notaran…

Reconocía a todos los niños; Un peli-negro, una peli-rosa y dos rubios… su mirada siempre se centraba en uno de los rubios; Ese niño de piel bronceada y ojos azules…

Tantas habían sido las veces que los había observado, que sabia como eran en personalidad… y el rubio era el que más llamaba su atención; Era tan efusivo y expresivo…

Ella quería llegar a ser así…

Suspiro; Nunca lo lograría.

Escucho de nuevo las risas, y los vio jugar de nuevo, a lo que jugaban normalmente; Las escondidas…

Las risas se volvieron a escuchar y ella se pregunto por qué no podía reír así…

Ella solo tenía un momento de felicidad… no felicidad por completo, pero felicidad después de todo; Su padre se sentía orgulloso cada vez que la veía tocando el piano o bailando Ballet.

Eso no evitaba que se preguntara porque esos niños eran felices, podían jugar entre si y ella… no.

Enterró su rostro entre sus piernas, ocultándolo y regresando a lo suyo; Llorar…

No noto cuando el chico rubio, comenzaba a contar y los otros a esconderse.

No noto cuando alguien se le acerco…

-Hola-saludo.

-¿Eh?-alzo su rostro y vio a la chica peli-rosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-cuestiono.

-H-Hinata H-Hyuga-respondió débilmente, debido al llanto.

-Un gusto, yo me llamo Sakura Haruno-la niña se sentó a su lado-Nee… dime, ¿Por qué lloras?-interrogo.

-…-Hinata se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Sakura guardo silencio, esperando la respuesta, pero esta nunca llego.

-Si no me quieres decir… no importa-le explico con una sonrisa-Solo deja de llorar-pidió, levantándose-Pero… ¿te gustaría jugar con nosotros?-pregunto, mientras ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse.

-P-Pero no conozco a n-nadie-objeto.

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo te los presento_-_aclaro despreocupada, antes de tomar a Hinata del brazo sin siquiera dejarla hablar-¡Naruto, Ino, Sasuke!-los llamo-Salgan, les quiero presentar a alguien-explico, acercándose junto con Hinata, al lugar donde Naruto se encontraba contando.

-¡No se vale, Dattebayo!, ya me faltaban solo tres números para terminar de contar-grito Naruto con su tan característica voz escandalosa.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke, saliendo de su escondite.

-Hay Frente de Marquesina, esta vez me había escondido muy bien-reclamo Ino, siguiendo a Sasuke.

-¡Con mi frente no te metas, Ino-cerda!-grito Sakura, al tiempo que ella e Ino, se mandaban miradas asesinas, haciendo que Hinata dudara si verdaderamente, Ino era amiga de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan-Naruto se hizo presente de nuevo-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto, señalando a Hinata, que de inmediato se escondió tras Sakura.

-¿Ah?... cierto, ella es Hinata-respondio-Hinata, él es Naruto Uzumaki-Sakura se hizo a un lado, dejando que todos vieran a Hinata.

-Hola Hinata-chan. ¡Yo soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki!-grito a los cuatro vientos, algo sonrojado, por la recién conocida.

-Naruto, Sakura ya lo había dicho-reclamo Ino al instante, notándosele una pequeña vena en la sien.

-Dobe, eres muy escandaloso-se quejo Sasuke, apoyando a Ino, aunque indirectamente.

-Cállate Teme-se quejo Naruto, dándose cuenta de que le habían robado protagonismo.

-Bueno… él es Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura cambio de tema, un poco sonrojada, aunque nadie lo noto.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke, sonriendo arrogante.

-Hey Teme, no te quieras hacer el interesante-reclamo Naruto, con el ceño fruncido.

-Nadie se quiere hacer el interesante-aclaro, simplemente.

Sakura suspiro, mirando a sus dos amigos; Tan diferentes y tan parecidos al mismo tiempo…

-En fin… ella es Ino Yamanaka, mejor conocida como Ino-cerda-presento, burlona, Sakura a su amiga.

-Cuidado Frente de Marquesina-le advirtió Ino, molesta-Mucho gusto, Hinata-aclaro, sonriendo, y cambiando rápidamente de humor.

-I-Igualmente-saludo Hinata, por primera vez muy tímidamente.

-Bueno… hay que empezar a jugar, ¿les parece?-soltó Sakura sonriendo.

-Hmp-Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Hai-acepto Ino.

-Vamos, ¡Hay que empezar, Dattebayo!-grito Naruto emocionado.

-Bueno Naruto…-empezó Ino-Como estas tan emocionado, tú vas a contar mientras nosotros nos escondemos-finalizo.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito-¡No se vale, a mi ya me había tocado contar!-exclamo molesto.

-Si, pero no terminaste de contar-objeto-Así que a ti te toca-termino victoriosa.

-Ino tiene razón Naruto, mejor no te empieces a quejar y cuenta-apoyo Sakura.

-Hmp, Dobe-Sasuke sonrió claramente satisfecho.

-¿Y por qué no cuenta el Teme?-se quejo Naruto, haciendo puchero.

-Por qué no, te toca a ti-argumento Ino.

-Si, seguramente lo dices porque te mueres por él-reprocho Naruto en un susurro.

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida, antes de que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa.

-Y si fuese así… ¿Qué?-lo reto, engañándolo por completo.

Eso basto para que el Uzumaki y la Yamanaka comenzaran una pelea; Una pelea digna de niños de nos más de siete años… ¿Qué se podía esperar?...

Todos los presentes pensaron que no duraría más de cinco minutos; Oh error…

Pasaron cerca de diez, quince, veinte minutos… y aun seguían peleando; Lo que los detuvo fue la tímida y aguda vocecilla de Hinata.

-Y-Yo puedo… puedo contar-argumento, tratando de parar semejante guerra de Troya.

-No hace falta Hinata, Naruto va a contar-finalizo Sakura-¿Verdad Naruto?.. ¿puedes?... por favor-pidió, poniendo esa cara; la misma cara que ponen todos los niños a esa edad con el fin de controlar a cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente y lo observe.

-C-Claro que si, ¡Dattebayo!-Naruto sonrió, sonrojado-Pero solo lo hago por ti, Sakura-chan-aclaro.

-Gracias Naruto-las palabras no le fueron suficientes a la peli-rosa, que abrazo a su rubio amigo.

-No hay de que, Sakura-chan-sonrojado y apenado, correspondió al abrazo de su amiga, formando una escena, de lo más tierna.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke molesto, al notar la cercanía entre sus amigos.

-Bueno Naruto… tú cuentas-Sakura se separo-Con un pequeño detallito-objeto, sonriendo.

-¿Eh?... ¿Cuál?-Naruto no tardo en confundirse.

-Que cuentes hasta el treinta-concluyo Ino, adelantándose a lo que Sakura estaba a punto de decir.

-¡¿Qué?!-el grito de Naruto dejo a todos los presentes sordos-¡¿Porque tanto?!-.

-Porque si, ya empieza a contar-reprocho Ino.

-Ya que-Naruto rodo los ojos antes de girarse y comenzar a contar.

-Empieza, y no hagas trampas-soltó.

-¡Claro que no, Dattebayo!-Naruto frunció el ceño-Uno… dos… tres…-y la cuenta se hizo presente.

Todos corrieron a su escondite, excepto Hinata, que no sabía si seguirlos, o irse por su cuenta.

-Hinata, ¡apresúrate!... Naruto te encontrara si te quedas ahí parada-objeto Sakura, antes de tomarla del brazo y jalarla.

-V-Voy-Hinata siguió a Sakura, tratando de correr a su misma velocidad, no sin unos cuantos trompicones en el intento.

Todos se escondieron y cuando Naruto termino de contar, comenzó a buscarlos: Hinata e Ino fueron las primeras que encontró… y pensando que ganaría, muy confiado de sí mismo, comenzó a bajar la guardia, y a buscar con más tranquilidad, lo que les sirvió lo suficiente a Sasuke y Sakura para salvar a Hinata e Ino.

Siguieron jugando a lo mismo, por varias horas… hasta que cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, un oji-perla, de cabello castaño-obscuro y largo se acerco a donde se encontraba Hinata escondida; tras unos arbustos.

-Hinata…-la pequeña dio un pequeño brinco, y miro los ojos de su primo-¿Donde estabas?-cuestiono, con un tono que denotaba mucha, quizá demasiada, autoridad.

-N-Neji…-el susurro de Hinata apenas y salió de su boca-B-Bueno… pues…-la niña no encontraba las palabras para explicar el por qué había pasado toda la tarde afuera, en vez de pasarla dentro, asistiendo a sus clases, como siempre.

-Jugaba con nosotros-Sakura bajo de un árbol, que segundos antes era su escondite, siendo seguida por Sasuke.

-¿Y ustedes son?-cuestiono Neji.

-Sakura Haruno, un gusto-Sakura sonrió, levemente sonrojada.

-Flor de Cerezo… ya veo, le haces honor a tu nombre-observo el cabello tan peculiar de Sakura.

-H-Hai…-susurro, aumentando un poco su sonrojo.

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-Sasuke Uchiha-se presento, sin tomarle importancia y volteando a otro lado.

-Yo soy Neji Hyuga-se presento, con arrogancia-Soy el primo de Hinata-aclaro, volteando a ver a la recién nombrada-Vámonos-ordeno.

-S-Si-susurro Hinata, decepcionada por no poder seguir jugando-Adiós…-se despidió, antes de seguir a Neji, el cual comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar.

-¡Espera, Hinata!-grito Sakura, llamando la atención de Hinata y de Neji, que voltearon a verla.

-Hmp-Sasuke se alejo de Sakura, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Ino y Naruto.

-¿Uh?... Sasuke-kun-el susurro que Sakura soltó se debió a la confusión que le causo la actitud de Sasuke.

-¿S-Sakura-san?-la llamo Hinata.

-Ah, si…-Sakura volteo a verla-Toma, es una invitación a mi fiesta-aclaro, entregándole a Hinata la invitación-Esta es tuya, Neji-hizo la misma acción antes realizada con Hinata-Espero vayan.

Hinata observo el sobre mediano de color Rosa claro, que despedía un olor a cerezos, y sonrió.

-G-Gracias, S-Sakura-san-agradeció Hinata.

-Trataremos de ir, pero no te aseguro nada-objeto Neji, serio.

-Entiendo-Sakura sonrió-Los esperare, de todas formas-finalizo.

-¡Frente de Marquesina, ya vámonos!-el grito de Ino llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Ya voy!-Ino hizo un gesto y luego comenzó a caminar junto a Sasuke y Naruto-Bien… debo, irme, nos vemos luego Hinata, Neji-hizo un reverencia, sonrió, y corrió hacia donde Sasuke y los demás, para tratar de alcanzarlos.

-Hasta luego, Sakura-san-el susurro de Hinata apenas fue audible.

-Vamos Hinata-Neji retomo su camino.

-¡H-Hai!-Hinata lo siguió.

---

-O-Oigan… ¿P-Porque n-no me e-esperaron?-cuestiono Sakura, tratando de recobrar el aire.

-¿invitaste a Hinata a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?-cuestiono Ino, ignorando a Sakura, que simplemente asintió-¡¿Cómo es que la invitaste a ella, antes que a mí, que soy tu mejor amiga?!-pregunto alterada.

-Ah…-Sakura rodo los ojos-Ino no hagas tanto drama, la invite porque me agrada-explico-Además aunque eres mi mejor amiga, no ibas a ser la primera a la que invitara, y Hinata tampoco lo fue-explico, sonrojándose.

-¿Ah?... ¿A quién invitaste primero Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto, confundido.

-A… Sasuke-kun-contesto.

-¡¿Qué?!-el grito de Naruto hizo que Sakura brincara y lo mirara confundida-¡¿Cómo que invitaste al Teme antes que a mí?!-le mando una mirada de odio a Sasuke.

-Hmp, Dobe-exclamo Sasuke, sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Sakura… ¿Quién era ese niño que estaba junto a Hinata?-cuestiono Ino, cambiando de tema.

-Neji Hyuga-Sakura se sonrojo al nombrarlo-Es primo de Hinata, lo conocimos Sasuke y yo cuando nos escondíamos con Hinata.

-¿Sakura-chan tu estabas escondida con el Teme?-pregunto Naruto, nuevamente confundido.

-Hai-aclaro.

-¡¿Que?!-grito Naruto.

-Entonces es tu vecino… ¿no, Sakura?-volvió a preguntar Ino, ignorando a Naruto.

-Creo que si… pero casi nunca los he visto, no salen muy seguido-aclaro Sakura.

-¿Y lo invitaste a él también?-pregunto.

-Si, Ino, si… hay algo que… me llama la atención de él… pero no se que es-susurro Sakura sonrojada.

-Ya veo-Ino sonrió, entendiendo lo que pasaba, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke observaban molestos el sonrojo de Sakura.

-Bueno, Teme, Sakura-chan, Ino… será mejor que entre antes de que mi mamá se moleste-Naruto se acerco a su hogar.

-Hmp, Dobe-exclamo Sasuke burlón.

-Toma tu invitación, Naruto-Sakura le entrego la invitación a Naruto antes de que entrara a su casa.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, Dattebayo-Naruto sonrió.

-Adiós Naruto-se despidieron, Sakura e Ino.

-Adiós-después de eso, Naruto entro en su hogar.

---

Sakura, Ino y Sasuke siguieron caminando, mientras se dirigían a sus hogares…

Bueno… quizá solo Sakura e Ino iban hablando Sasuke solo escuchaba.

Luego de caminar, por un corto rato, llegaron al hogar de Ino.

-Nos vemos, Frente de Marquesina-se burlo Ino.

-¡Ya te dije que con mi frente no te metas, Ino-cerda!-grito Sakura molesta.

-Si, si… lo que digas nos vemos Sasuke-kun-Ino observo a Sasuke.

-Hmp- exclamo.

- Ino-cerda-la llamo Sakura-Ten, esta es tu invitación-susurro frunciendo el ceño.

-Gracias Frente de Marquesina-Ino tomo la invitación.

-Agradécele a mi mamá, ella fue la que me obligo a invitarte-objeto Sakura, arrogante.

-Hay Sakura… se te pego demasiado lo Uchiha-susurro Ino, rodando los ojos.

-Hmp-Sasuke volteo a ver a otro lado, sin tomarle importancia a lo que pasaba.

-Bueno… nos vemos-Ino no dejo siquiera que se despidieran, cuando ya había entrado a su hogar.

-Maleducada-susurro Sakura indignada.

-Hmp-Sasuke comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Sakura.

-Dime Sasuke-kun…-Sasuke no la miro, pero le prestó atención-¿Ya tienes mi regalo?-pregunto, siendo curiosa y no molestándose en ocultarlo.

-Hmp-exclamo, ignorando la pregunta.

-¿Eh?... ¿Que se supone que significa eso?-pregunto, confundida.

-Hmp-volvió a exclamar.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun-pidió-Dime por favor-rogo.

-…-guardo un minuto, meditándolo-Si-suspiro, era imposible que Sakura no lo controlara.

-¿Y qué es lo que me vas a regalar?-pregunto, aun no satisfecha por la anterior respuesta.

-Lo sabrás en tu cumpleaños-finalizo, sonriendo arrogante.

-Ahh…-suspiro-Se nota que eres comunicativo, ¿verdad?-pregunto sarcástica.

-…-Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun?-comenzó...

-…-Sasuke alzo una ceja, suficiente señal para notar que le prestaba atención.

-Ya se, que es lo que te voy a regalar cuando tú cumplas años-siguió-¿Quieres saber qué?-pregunto.

-Hmp…-Sasuke trato de esconder su curiosidad, sin lograrlo, por supuesto.

-Lo que te voy a regalar es…-hizo una pausa-Un diccionario-soltó una larga carcajada.

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, no seas tan amargado-pidió.

-…-él la ignoro.

-Bien…-se cruzo de brazos indignada-A que no me atrapas, Sasuke-kun-ni bien término la frase, ya había salido corriendo.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke, antes de comenzar a seguirla…

Después de todo, a él le gustaban los retos.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Mansión Hyuga._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Hinata aun no paraba de leer la invitación de Sakura. Verdaderamente le había alegrado en demasía ese pequeño detalle.

_Esta usted cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños_

_De la Srta. Haruno Sakura._

_Que se llevara a cabo en la Mansión Uchiha._

_El día 28 de Marzo._

_A las 3:00 Pm hrs._

_Esperamos asista._

_ATTE: Familia Haruno._

La idea de ser amiga de Sakura la hacía feliz, más aun el hecho de que su padre no la hubiera regañado por haber salido de casa sin permiso, o sin su primo o nanas.

Como si fuera poco, había dejado que asistiera a la fiesta de Sakura.

Aunque estaba consciente del por qué no la había regañado; quería que olvidara la pérdida de su madre.

El solo quería compensar todos esos años de tristezas y llanto, con un poco de alegría por unas cuantas horas.

Sí, todo era compensación.

Y observar que Neji, era como cualquier otro… disfrutaba de la vida, sin que nadie le tuviera que compensar nada.

Podía ser callado, serio, y autoritario, pero era más feliz que ella.

Y mucho más fuerte también. Tanto física como mentalmente.

La prueba solo estaba en el hecho de su reacción:

-x-X-x-

_-Neji, Hinata-Hiashi había estado cerca de cinco minutos, caminando de un lado a otro, meditando el cómo decirles todo-Tengo que decirles algo… es… importante que lo sepan-se había arrodillado frente a ellos, quedando a su altura._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede papá?-pregunto Hinata… ya sabiendo a donde iba todo esto._

_-Bueno… sucede que…-Hiashi suspiro-Tú madre, Hinata y tu padre, Neji... tuvieron un accidente-explico._

_-¿Qué clase de accidente?-pregunto Neji, sin la más mínima preocupación._

_-El avión en el que viajaban se… estrello-aclaro._

_-¿N-Nani?-Hinata, que sabía de la noticia, seguía siendo la más sorprendida._

_-Lo que escuchaste Hinata… nadie sobrevivió-Hiashi se levanto-Nadie se salvo-susurro._

_-P-Pero… ¡Papá!-Hinata rompió a llorar, calendo al piso de rodillas, y cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos._

_-Tranquila Hinata-trato de calmarla Hiashi, la noticia era igual o más dolorosa para él que para Hinata, después de todo, se trataba de su hermano, y su esposa-Yo cuidare de ti, de Neji y de Hanabi-envolvio a su hija en un abrazo._

_-P-Pero… la… la v-voy a extrañar-la voz de Hinata se quebró, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo._

_-Todos lo haremos Hinata, pero es ahora cuando debes de ser fuerte-le explico, mirándola a los ojos-Neji-llamo a su sobrino-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto al verlo tan tranquilo, pero algo distraído._

_-Hai-contesto-Con su permiso-y salió de la habitación, sin siquiera haber soltado una lagrima por la muerte de su padre._

-x-X-x-

El había superado la perdida. Tanto era así, que dudaba que la hubiera sufrido.

Pero ella no, a ella todo le costaba el doble de lo que a él.

Estaba a punto de romper a llorar cuando, escucho unas risas.

Al asomarse por la ventana, vio a Sasuke persiguiendo a Sakura.

Sakura huía en vano, tratando de correr más rápido, para evitar que la atrapara, aun sabiendo, que Sasuke la atraparía en cualquier minuto, después de todo, corría mas rápido que ella

Y así fue, Sasuke la alcanzo, y Sakura perdió el equilibrio.

Los dos cayeron en el césped; Sakura sobre Sasuke, ambos riendo, felices… _como ella quería ser_.

-¡Sakura-san!-grito, y de inmediato se tapo la boca con su pequeña mano. Aunque demasiado tarde, ya había llamado la atención de Sasuke y Sakura, que se levantaron de inmediato del césped.

-Hinata-Sakura sonrió.

-Hola Sakura y Sasuke-san-Hinata correspondió a la sonrisa tímidamente.

-Hmp-Sasuke desvió la mirada, ocultando su sonrojo, temía que Hinata hubiera visto la anterior escena, y si no quería que lo divulgara, sería mejor actuar con indiferencia.

-Sasuke-kun, no seas grosero-susurro Sakura en forma de reproche.

-Hmp-volvió a exclamar Sasuke.

-Si, que expresivo-susurro inflando los cachetes-No le hagas caso Hinata-pidio, haciendo que la nombrada solo soltara una risita.

-Sakura, Sasuke, la Sra. Mikoto los llama-aviso Hiroko.

-Ya vamos Nana-aclaro Sakura-Bueno… adiós Hinata-se despidió-Pero... si iras a mi fiesta, ¿verdad?-pregunto.

-C-Claro S-Sakura-san-respondió, sonriendo.

-¡Que bien!-grito-Entonces luego nos vemos, Hinata-finalizo-Vamos Sasuke-kun-pidio, mientras lo comenzaba a jalar del brazo.

-Hmp… no me jalonees Sakura-ordeno.

-A-Adiós-susurro, mientras observaba como Sakura se despedía de ella con un gesto de mano.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Continuara…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Bien… creo que ya falta menos… ¡Eso espero, sinceramente ya me harte T-T!

Saben que descubrí recién?... soy alérgica a los perros o.o…

Se llevaron a mis dos perritos por lo mismo, solo los tuve un día Dx…

En fin, dejen Review's! =D

Atte; 66Sakura99

…OwO…


	11. ؟υη ςαѕтιgσ؟ ؟ςυαη๔σ ςσмιєηzα ℓα ƒιєѕтα؟

¡¡¡Bueno aquí la conti!!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-que bien entonces luego nos vemos Hinata-dijo Sakura- ya vámonos Sasuke-kun-dijo mientras lo empezaba a jalar del brazo._

_-hmp-dijo Sasuke siguiendo a Sakura._

_-a-adiós-dijo tímidamente Hinata para que no la escucharan, pero Sakura si la escucho, la volteo a ver y se despidió de ella con la mano__**. **_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata observo como Sakura y Sasuke entraban a su casa.

Luego poso su mirada en el parque en el que tantas veces había llorado y en el que había encontrado una nueva amiga.

Le gustaba esa sensación que había perdido hace mucho tiempo la sensación de ser feliz y aunque no era feliz del todo por que aún tenia esa perdida, sabia que tal vez solo tal vez, poco a poco esa perdida se hiciera menos dolorosa con la ayuda de Sakura.

Y quizás ese día no había sido tan triste como todos los demás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura y Sasuke entraron a su casa.

Luego se dirigieron a la sala, donde se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro y con cara de preocupación Mikoto, y claro también estaba Himeko pero por extraño que parezca, ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón tomando una tácita de té y con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.

-¡¡¿donde estaban?!!, ¡¡¿por que no avisaron que iban a salir?!!,¡¡¿Por qué no contestan?!!-**dijo Mikoto al borde de la histeria.**

-Mikoto déjalos contestar-**dijo Himeko tomando un poco de té.**

-¡¡¡¿Cómo dices eso Himeko?!!!, yo les doy un determinado tiempo para que contesten y no lo hacen-**dijo Mikoto viendo a Himeko.**

-claro que no, apenas terminas de preguntar algo y vuelves a hacerlo-**dijo Himeko muy tranquila.**

-claro que no, pero ni se te ocurra Himeko dejarlos libres del castigo-**dijo Mikoto.**

-no, no los pienso dejar libres del castigo, pero tampoco voy a castigarlos sin saber su explicación-**dijo Himeko seria.**

-¡¡¡pero se fueron sin avisar y sin supervisión adulta!!!-**dijo Mikoto gritando y aún viendo a Himeko.**

-yo pienso que si te tranquilizas tal vez contesten-**dijo Himeko muy calmada y tomando un poco de su té.**

-como quieres que me tranquilice, si se fueron y no nos avisaron a donde-**dijo Mikoto.**

-cálmate de una buena vez, deben de tener una buena explicación-**dijo Himeko con su expresión de tranquilidad.**

-pues estoy esperando esa explicación-**dijo Mikoto cambiando su expresión de preocupación a una molesta.**

-cálmate y míralos con tu actitud solo los espantas-**dijo Himeko señalando a Sasuke y Sakura.**

Mikoto volteo y encontró a Sakura y Sasuke con cara de "o.o".

-oh perdón, pero estaba tan preocupada-**dijo Mikoto mientras corría a abrazarlos.**

-siempre es igual, nunca cambiara-**susurro Himeko para luego volver a tomar un poco de su té.**

-pero ahora díganme, ¿donde han estado?-**dijo Mikoto separándose del abrazo.**

-fu-imos a-al p-parque-**dijo Sasuke morado por la falta de aire.**

La verdad, Mikoto tenía mucha fuerza y cuando los abrazo les saco el poco aire que tenían en sus pulmones.

Y aunque a Sasuke le costaba recuperar el aire lo estaba logrando, pero….

Sakura no tuvo la misma suerte, ella tenia muy pequeños sus pulmones y Mikoto una increíble fuerza.

Por más que intentaba recuperar el aire no podía, simplemente no le entraba.

Y de un momento a otro se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡¡¡SAKURA!!!-**grito Himeko mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba sentada y corría a auxiliar a su hija.**

-hay no-**dijo Mikoto mientras hacia la misma acción que Himeko.**

-Sakura, hija, respira-**dijo Himeko mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Sakura y la cargaba para llevarla hasta el sillón, donde la acomodo lo mejor que pudo.**

-vamos Sakura, respira-**decía Mikoto mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro para echarle aire a Sakura y que respirara.**

Y mientras tanto Sasuke que estaba en mejores condiciones que Sakura, luchaba por mantenerse en pie y no desmayarse igual que la recién nombrada.

Cuando Sasuke logro recuperar el aire volteo a ver por que Himeko y Mikoto hacían tanto alboroto y se quedo en estado de shock al ver a Sakura inconsciente, pero ese estado fue interrumpido por la voz de Himeko.

-Sasuke corre y dile a Hiroko que traiga el botiquín de primeros auxilios-**dijo Himeko viéndolo a los ojos. **(Recuerden Hiroko es la nana.)

-hai-**dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a correr.**

No pasaron ni 5 minutos, la nana y Sasuke ya estaban de vuelta y con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Himeko tomo el botiquín, saco un pequeño trocito de algodón y el alcohol.

Con mucho cuidado echó un poco de alcohol en el algodón.

Lo paso por delante de la pequeña nariz de Sakura y espero unos segundos.

Sakura empezó a abrir despacio los ojos a causa del olor a alcohol y cuando los abrió completamente se espanto un poco al ver a todos con cara de preocupación viéndola.

-¿q-que me p-paso?-**pregunto Sakura un poco aturdida.**

-te desmayaste por la falta de aire ¿no es así Mikoto?-**dijo Himeko cerrando los ojos mientras una venita le aparecía en la frente.**

-b-bueno y-yo-**Mikoto no sabia que decir**-si-**dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza**-lo siento Sakura-**dijo Mikoto triste.**

-no te preocupes, no es nada tía Mikoto-**dijo Sakura sonriendo y abrazando a Mikoto para consolarla.**

Himeko y Mikoto siempre les habían dicho a Sasuke y Sakura que eran como hermanas.

Por lo que Sakura estaba acostumbrada a decirle a Mikoto tía y a Fugaku tío y la verdad a Fugaku le sorprendió la primera vez que le dijo tío pero no le molesto, ¿como podía molestarle si quien lo llamaba tío era una niña a la que apreciaba mucho?

Y la razón por la que la apreciaba era por que ella era la que siempre hacia que Fugaku se alegrara después de un día de arduo trabajo, la que hacia que Sasuke hablara… bueno hablara un poco más ya que no tenia un muy extenso vocabulario y hasta hacia que Itachi sonriera cosa que era muy rara.

La verdad, era que Sakura era la que siempre alegraba la casa y siempre hacia que todo fuera color de rosa.

-bueno entonces escuchamos su explicación-**dijo Himeko ya tranquila.**

-lo que sucede es que hoy fuimos al parque-**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.**

-ya veo, pero ¿por que no nos avisaron?-**dijo Mikoto.**

-le avisamos a Hiroko-**dijo Sakura.**

-entonces no creo que haya razón para castigarlos-**dijo Himeko sonriendo.**

-pero dinos Hiroko, ¿por que no nos dijiste que habían ido al parque?-**dijo Mikoto viendo a la nana.**

-Sra. Mikoto lo lamento pero he estado ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta de Sakura y fue por eso que olvide avisarles a usted y a la Sra. Himeko que Sakura y Sasuke habían ido al parque-**dijo la nana apenada**-de verdad lo lamento-**dijo bajando la cabeza.**

-no te preocupes Hiroko sabemos que estas ocupada con los preparativos-**dijo Himeko.**

-no esta bien, después de todo es mi trabajo-**dijo la nana sonriendo.**

-por eso de ahora en adelante Mikoto y yo nos haremos cargo de los preparativos de la fiesta-**dijo Himeko sonriendo.**

-si… ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-**dijo Mikoto alarmada.**

-lo que oíste Mikoto-**dijo Himeko.**

-p-pero s-son muchos los preparativos-**dijo Mikoto asustada.**

-y eso que tiene, tu me vas a ayudar y le vamos a dar unas vacaciones a Hiroko, debe de estar estresada por todo lo que a hecho y aparte ella no tenia quien le ayudara con los preparativos-**dijo Himeko aún sonriendo.**

-b-bueno, si tú lo dices-**dijo Mikoto aún no muy convencida.**

-Sra. Himeko no necesito las vacaciones, en verdad estoy bien-**dijo la nana apenada.**

-dios mío no puede ser, Hiroko esta realmente enferma-**dijo Mikoto fingiendo estar alarmada.**

-¿p-por que dice eso Sra. Mikoto?-**pregunto la nana preocupada.**

-¿como que por que lo digo?, que no es obvio-**dijo Mikoto y vio como la nana negaba con la cabeza**-lo digo por que, ¿como es posible que cuando a uno le dan vacaciones no las acepte?-**dijo casi gritando**-Hiroko yo creo que te tenemos que llevarla al hospital a que la revisen-**dijo Mikoto para luego empezar a reír junto a Himeko y la nana.**

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura las miraban reír y se preguntaban que era lo gracioso.

-bueno creo que es hora de su castigo-**dijo Mikoto sonriendo alegremente.**

-p-pero creí que no nos castigarían-**dijo Sakura triste.**

-bueno si no quieres como castigo ver la película de Anastasia, con Sasuke en tu cuarto -**dijo Mikoto sonriendo y viendo como Sakura se sorprendía al igual que Sasuke**-y comiendo helado entonces no los castigare-**dijo aún sonriendo.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke**-¿Qué clase de castigo es ese?-**pregunto viendo a Mikoto.**

-de la mejor clase que existe-**dijo Himeko en respuesta a la pregunta de Sasuke**-de eso puedes estar seguro-**dijo sonriendo.**

-hmp- **volvió a exclamar Sasuke.**

-Sasuke deja los monosílabos quieres-**dijo Mikoto con una venita en la frente**-cuando sea tu cumpleaños juro que te regalare un diccionario-**dijo con una sonrisa burlona.**

-hmp- **repitió Sasuke**-ya me lo han dicho-**dijo viendo a Sakura.**

-bueno entonces suban a ver la película-**dijo aún Himeko sonriendo**-Hiroko les llevara el helado y después de eso empezaran sus vacaciones-**dijo muy contenta.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura contenta.**

Sakura tomo del brazo a Sasuke y lo llevo de la manera más delicada (arrastrándolo) posible hasta su habitación.

La habitación de Sakura era muy grande, estaba decorada con un papel tapiz con pequeñas coronas de princesa y era de color rosa, tenia un baño privado muy grande y hermoso, en el centro de la habitación estaba su cama que estaba llena de cojines muy cómodos y osos de peluche, su cama también tenia un dosel (son como cortinas alrededor de la cama) de tela muy fina y delgada.

La cama también tenía un buro a cada lado, donde guardaba su ropa.

Enfrente de la cama había un pequeño sillón color rosa claro y en una esquina de la habitación había un tocador de caoba de mediano tamaño y con un espejo.

En otra esquina de la habitación tenia una casita para sus muñecas y en la pared de enfrente de la cama había otro mueble de caoba con una televisión de pantalla plasma y un DVD.

Y para mala suerte de Sakura también tenia algunos arreglos florales, y de seguro se preguntan ¿Qué tienen de malo los arreglos florales?, pues a Sakura le encantaban los arreglos florales pero eran regalos de los niños de su escuela y la mayoría eran de un chico llamado Rock Lee.

Ese chico la perseguía a todos lados y no era que no le gustara que le regalaran cosas y que la pretendieran, pero ese tal Rock Lee todos los días de clase le regalaba un ramo de flores, también había conseguido su número de teléfono ¡¿de quien sabe donde?!, pero apostaba a que la que le había dado su número había sido Ino y solo para molestarla.

Ah y por poco se me olvida, Rock Lee también consiguió su dirección y ahora todos los días le mandaba un ramo de flores a su casa.

Si, ella quería recibir flores y regalos pero no de ese tal Rock Lee, si no de otra persona, a la cual "apreciaba" mucho.

(Inner: y si no saben quien es esa persona, lo siento más adelante lo sabrán)

La verdad era que a Sakura no le gustaba que su habitación fuera tan grande, pero con todas las cosas que tenia no podía cambiar de habitación y claro también estaba otra razón… esa razón era que Mikoto y Himeko habían decorado esa habitación exclusivamente para ella y era obvio que no quería que Mikoto y su mamá se sintieran tristes por el echo de que no le gustaba que su habitación fuera tan grande, en fin tarde o temprano se acostumbraría.

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke entraron, Sasuke hizo mueca de asco y Sakura lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?-**pregunto Sakura confundida.**

-demasiado rosa-**dijo Sasuke haciendo de nuevo la mueca de asco.**

-ah… eso, si bueno acostúmbrate-**dijo Sakura sonriendo.**

-¿Qué película veremos?-**pregunto Sasuke con su tono inexpresivo.**

-la de Anastasia-**dijo Sakura sonriendo más ampliamente que la última vez y dando pequeños brinquitos.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke.**

-¿uh?, ¿Qué sucede?-**dijo Sakura dejando de brincar.**

-no te cansas de verla, la ultima vez que la vimos fue antier-**dijo Sasuke.**

-¿y que tiene?-**dijo ella con duda.**

-que la vimos antier y no fue solo una vez, si no seis-**dijo Sasuke fastidiado.**

-bueno pero aún así me encanta-**dijo Sakura volviendo a brincar.**

-pero no se por que te gusta tanto, si al principio estas emocionada, luego lloras con la película, luego te asustas y para terminar vuelves a llorar-**dijo Sasuke sin comprender a Sakura.**

-pues no se por que me asusto y lloro, pero me encanta-**dijo Sakura para luego tirarse en la cama.**

-¿por que mejor no vemos otra?-**dijo Sasuke mientras se acostaba junto a Sakura.**

-no yo quiero ver esa-**dijo Sakura viéndolo a los ojos.**

-hmp, pero yo creo que es mejor ver otra después de todo la de Anastasia ya la hemos visto 6 o 7 o 13 veces-**dijo Sasuke**-estoy seguro de que ya se me hasta el guion de la película-**dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.**

-hay vamos Sasuke-kun-**dijo Sakura haciendo lo mismo que Sasuke.**

-no-**dijo Sasuke.**

-por favor-**dijo Sakura viendo lo a los ojos.**

-no-**volvió a decir Sasuke.**

-por favor-**repitió de nuevo Sakura.**

-no y es mi ultima palabra-**dijo Sasuke enfadado.**

Cinco minutos después se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la habitación, viendo unos cuantos cortos antes de que empezara la película de Anastasia y comiendo helado, o mejor dicho Sakura comiendo helado.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿no quieres helado?-**pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.**

-no-**dijo Sasuke cortante.**

-vamos no te enojes-**dijo Sakura viéndolo a los ojos.**

-hmp, molesta-**dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a otro lado, por que según el cualquier dirección en la que viera era mejor que ver los ojos de Sakura por que siempre lo controlaba.**

-¿t-tu crees q-que s-soy molesta?-**pregunto Sakura con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas a punto de salir.**

Sasuke al oír la voz quebrada de Sakura volteo a verla rápidamente y la encontró con los ojos llorosos.

-n-no-**dijo Sasuke pensando en lo que pasaría después.**

-¿en-entonces p-por que lo dijiste?-**pregunto Sakura y vio como Sasuke no contestaba**-lo sabia, tu crees que soy molesta-**dijo comenzando a llorar.**

-Sakura si dejas de llorar te prometo que vemos la película las veces que tu quieras-**dijo Sasuke sabiendo que esa era la única forma de parar el llanto.**

-¿de verdad?-**pregunto Sakura y Sasuke asintió**-gracias-**y se lanzo a abrazarlo.**

-si, si-**dijo Sasuke algo sonrojado, separándose del abrazo y levantándose del suelo.**

-¿A dónde vas?-**pregunto Sakura curiosa.**

-voy por los clínex-**dijo Sasuke como si fuera lo más obvio.**

-¿para que Sasuke-kun?-**pregunto de nuevo curiosa.**

-para cuando empieces a llorar-**dijo Sasuke y salió.**

Sasuke bajo por las escaleras y cuando iba a pasar por la sala se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de su madre.

-¿y qué piensas hacer si Sakura te vuelve a preguntar sobre su padre?- **pregunto Mikoto.**

-no lo se Mikoto, la primera vez que me lo pregunto no supe que contestar y si no fuera por que llegaste tu yo creo que…-**contesto Himeko triste y recordando cuando Sakura le pregunto sobre su padre.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Himeko estaba en el cuarto de Sakura viendo su película favorita… "Anastasia", cuando de repente Sakura hizo una pregunta que dejo a Himeko un poco preocupada._

_-mami, ¿yo no tengo papá?-pregunto Sakura inocentemente._

_-¿Q-que?-pregunto Himeko algo confundida._

_-¿Qué si yo no tengo papá?-volvió a preguntar Sakura._

_-b-bueno l-lo que p-pasa es que…-dijo Himeko nerviosa._

_En ese momento llego Mikoto._

_-Himeko, Sakura la comida esta lista-dijo Mikoto contenta._

_-si ya vamos-dijo Himeko agradeciéndole mentalmente a Mikoto por la interrupción._

_-las esperamos abajo-dijo Mikoto y se retiro._

_-¿me vas a contestar mami?-pregunto Sakura._

_-luego de que comas, aparte hay que bajar rápido por que nos están esperando-dijo Himeko._

_-hai-dijo Sakura y ambas bajaron a comer._

_Después de eso Himeko evitaba el tema cuando hablaba con Sakura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Fin de Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Himeko?, ¿Himeko?, reacciona-**dijo Mikoto preocupada.**

-¿Qué sucede?-**dijo Himeko saliendo del trance en el que había entrado.**

-estabas diciendo lo que ibas a hacer si Sakura te volviera a preguntar de su padre-**dijo Mikoto.**

-es verdad lo siento-**dijo Himeko.**

-y dime, ¿Qué es lo que harás?-**pregunto Mikoto muy curiosa.**

-supongo que le diré la verdad, que su padre nos abandono-**dijo Himeko triste**-la primera vez que me lo pregunto no supe que contestar pero pues le diré la verdad-**dijo Himeko.**

-yo diría que mejor le digas otra cosa, le dolerá más si le dices que las abandono-**dijo Mikoto seria.**

-¿pero que le puedo decir?-**pregunto Himeko.**

-por que mejor no le dices que su padre murió-**dijo Mikoto con la misma seriedad.**

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¡¿y eso le va a doler menos que saber la verdad?!!-**dijo Himeko alarmada.**

-Himeko piénsalo, si le dices la verdad se sentirá mal por que su padre las dejo por tener el cabello de color rosa, pero si le dices que murió le puedes hasta decir que fue un gran hombre y un excelente esposo y ella se sentirá orgullosa de su padre aunque no sea verdad-**dijo Mikoto tranquila.**

-pero eso solo seria esconder la verdad con una mentira de la cual nacerán más y más mentiras-**dijo Himeko triste.**

-lo se, pero es la única forma de que no se sienta tan mal-**dijo Mikoto.**

-supongo que tienes razón, no puedo permitir que ella sufra por algo en lo que no tiene nada que ver-**dijo Himeko.**

A Sasuke le sorprendió la platica nunca pensó que el padre de Sakura las haya abandonado, tal vez pensó que vivía en otro lugar o que no vivía con Himeko por tener que trabajar y su trabajo no estaba en Tokio, se sintió algo triste ¿que persona tan despreciable deja a su mujer y su hija recién nacida?, ¿que persona tiene corazón para hacer eso?, la respuesta era simple… el padre de Sakura era esa persona.

Sasuke decidió subir con Sakura ya se había tardado lo suficiente como para que Sakura se desesperara y lo que menos quería era eso, no podía permitir que Sakura escuchara lo que el escucho, simplemente no podía, por algo Himeko lo tenia en secreto y Sasuke no iba a ser el chismoso de ese secreto.

Así Sasuke rápidamente fue por los clínex y subió a la habitación de Sakura.

Cuando entro la encontró sentada en la cama esperándolo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿por que te tardaste tanto?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-por que los clínex no estaban donde siempre, pero ¿por que no empezaste a ver la película?-**pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad.**

-le puse pausa y no la empecé a ver por tres razones-**dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba la cama para sentarse en el suelo.**

-¿Cuáles?-**pregunto Sasuke sentándose junto a Sakura.**

-la primera es que tu fuiste por los clínex y si no los tengo no puedo llorar a gusto-**dijo Sakura**-la segunda es que quiero que la veamos los dos juntos-**dijo con una sonrisa**-y la tercera era que si no estabas cuando pasan las escenas de miedo no habría quien me cuidara-**dijo sonriendo más ampliamente.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke**-bueno pon la película-**dijo Sasuke y se acomodo para empezar a ver la película.**

-hai- **dijo Sakura, se levanto y puso la película.**

Cuando comenzó la película Sakura estaba maravillada, luego tenia miedo, luego lloro, en fin, fue un ciclo.

Sasuke por su lado no dejaba de ver a Sakura y de pensar en lo que había escuchado, no sentía lastima de eso estaba seguro, pero estaba sorprendido de cómo Sakura no lloraba o se sentía todo el tiempo triste por no conocer a su papá, ella todo el tiempo sonreía y siempre era la que le traía alegría.

De repente vio como Sakura se quedaba embobada con una escena de la película, si, era la misma escena con la cual siempre se quedaba embobada, era la escena en donde la abuela de Anastasia le entregaba a su nieta la cajita musical. (Si no han visto véanla la peli esta muy linda de verdad)

Sakura siempre había querido una igual pero sabía que no la tendría o al menos eso pensaba…

Después de esa escena la película siguió y la terminaron de ver lo extraño fue…

-¿y bien Sakura, esta vez cuantas veces la quieres ver?- **dijo Sasuke que ya sabia que Sakura la vería una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otr… **(Creo que ya quedo claro)

-en realidad ya no la quiero ver otra vez estoy muy cansada-**dijo Sakura bostezando.**

-¿estas segura?-**pregunto Sasuke preocupado aunque como todo mundo ya debe de saber, lo oculto.**

-si-**dijo Sakura mientras se iba a acostar a su cama.**

-esta bien, entonces yo también me voy a descansar-**dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la puerta.**

-que descan… ses-**dijo Sakura volviendo a bostezar.**

-igual-**dijo Sasuke apagando la luz del cuarto de Sakura para luego salir de la habitación.**

Sasuke sabía lo que tenia que hacer y aprovecharía que Sakura estaba dormida y al parecer Himeko también estaba descansando.

Iría a hablar con Mikoto sobre lo que escucho en la tarde y vería que era lo que sucedía con el padre de Sakura.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación de Mikoto y toco un par de veces después de oír un "pase" entro y vio a su madre leyendo un libro sentada en la cama.

-mamá te quería decir algo-**dijo Sasuke sin tono expresivo en su voz.**

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Sasuke?-**dijo Mikoto cerrando el libro que leía minutos antes y miraba a Sasuke.**

-veras, esta tarde baje y te escuche a ti y Himeko hablando del padre de Sakura-**dijo Sasuke serio.**

-¡¿Qué?!-**pregunto alarmada Mikoto.**

-lo que oíste-**dijo Sasuke.**

-dime que no le dijiste nada a Sakura por favor-**dijo Mikoto casi llorando.**

-no, no le dije nada-**dijo Sasuke calmado.**

-gracias al cielo-**dijo Mikoto suspirando.**

-pero quiero que me expliques lo del padre de Sakura-**dijo Sasuke serio.**

-si, supongo que deberás saberlo en algún momento-**dijo Mikoto**-veras cuando Sakura nació su padre se fue dejando a Himeko sola con Sakura-**dijo muy triste**-ella le pidió a una enfermera que me llamara y cuando me aviso fue cuando ustedes me acompañaron a ver a Himeko, es probable que no te acuerdes por que estabas muy chico-**dijo Mikoto viendo el suelo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.**

-¿y sabes por que el padre de Sakura se fue y las dejo?-**pregunto Sasuke sentándose en la cama junto a Mikoto.**

-si-**suspiro Mikoto**-las dejo por que estaba casado con otra mujer y tenia dos hijas-**dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla**-también quería comprometer a Sakura con Neji Hyuga o contigo y tomar control absoluto de la empresa-**dijo mientras limpiaba la lagrima que acababa de bajar por su mejilla**-pero se enojo tanto por el color de cabello de Sakura que se fue dejándolas-**Mikoto miro a Sasuke a los ojos.**

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido se esperaba todo menos eso, le parecía imposible todo lo que quería hacer el padre de Sakura.

No le bastaba con haber engañado a Himeko y haber abandonado a Sakura, si no que se quería quedar con el poder absoluto de la empresa, comprometer a Sakura y para terminar con broche de oro a el padre de Sakura no le gustaba el color de su pelo solo por ser rosa.

Quería decirle a Mikoto lo que pensaba del padre de Sakura pero aún así dejo que Mikoto continuara.

-el día que nació Sakura, Himeko se peleo con su esposo-**dijo Mikoto**-y el le conto de su esposa e hijas y también le dijo que la boda que habían tenido había sido una farsa-**dijo para luego suspirar**-Himeko no estaba realmente casada y termino siendo madre soltera-**dijo mientras más lagrimas salian de sus ojos.**

-¿y que fue lo que hizo Himeko?-**pregunto Sasuke.**

-no hizo nada, que podía hacer, lo único que sabe del padre de Sakura es que se llama Kasumi, vive en Estados Unidos con su mujer y sus dos hijas y esa es toda la información que tiene-**dijo Mikoto calmándose un poco**-o al menos la información que cree que es verdadera, de la demás no sabe si es real o falsa-**dijo.**

-¿y que es lo que le va a decir a Sakura?- **volvió preguntar Sasuke.**

-Himeko y yo hablamos y creemos que es mejor que Sakura piense que su padre murió-**dijo Mikoto ya tranquila**-pero Sasuke tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a Sakura, ella no se puede enterar que su padre las abandono, se sentirá muy mal y triste aparte de que esta a días de su cumpleaños-**dijo Mikoto en forma de suplica.**

-no, no le diré nada a Sakura-**dijo Sasuke haciendo que Mikoto soltara un suspiro**-¿Quién más sabe lo del padre de Sakura?-**pregunto viendo a Mikoto a los ojos.**

-solo yo, tu padre y tu-**dijo Mikoto**-prometeme que no le dirás a Sakura o a otra persona, no importa quien sea no le debes de decir, no le puedes decir ni a tu hermano-**dijo Mikoto en forma de orden.**

-lo prometo-**dijo Sasuke sin ganas**-me voy a descansar-**dijo y se levanto de la cama.**

-que descanses-**dijo Mikoto mientras veía como Sasuke se dirigía a la puerta.**

-igual-**dijo Sasuke y salió.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días pasaron, Sakura cuando salía a jugar al parque siempre invitaba a jugar a Hinata y Hiashi el padre de Hinata decidió quitarles a ella y a su primo Neji algunas clases para que salieran a jugar con los vecinos.

Muy pronto todos ya eran amigos Sasuke se juntaba con el "dobe" de Naruto y con el "superdotado" de Neji como el los llamaba.

También Sakura se sentía muy contenta por que se juntaba con la "tímida" de Hinata y la "cerda" de Ino, claro que también se juntaba con Naruto, Sasuke y Neji, en este ultimo tenia mucho interés y aunque no sabía por que, no le importaba.

Por otro lado Sasuke se había empezado a hacer amigo de Neji, aunque siempre soltaba gruñidos cuando veía que le regalaba a Sakura una flor y si la veía muy cerca de el iba a donde estaban y los separaba.

Poco a poco los días pasaban y ya todo estaba arreglado para la fiesta de Sakura.

Sasuke ya tenía el regalo perfecto para Sakura.

Claro que todos tenían el regalo para Sakura, Neji ya lo tenia, Hinata también, hasta Naruto que se le olvidaba todo ya tenia su regalo y según muy especial.

Sin embargo Sasuke sabía que su regalo iba a ser el mejor de todos y aunque suene arrogante tenía toda la razón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El día de la fiesta llego y ya todos estaban en la fiesta esperando a que la cumpleañera bajara.

En la fiesta se encontraban las familias Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Abúrame, Nara, Inuzuka, por supuesto la familia principal la familia Uchiha y la familia Hyuga que acababa de llegar.

De las cuales nuestros personajes importantes son Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto Hinata, Neji e Ino.

Ino iba muy bien arreglada para la ocasión, bueno según ella, llevaba una mini-falda de mezclilla que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Una blusa morada de tirantes y se le había ocurrido llevarse unos zapatos del mismo color que su blusa de taconcito, si en realidad se veía muy bonita, iba peinada con dos broches a cada lado de su cabeza y eran de color morado al igual que su blusa.

Cualquiera que la veía se preguntaba ¿por que iba vestida así? y ¿por que su mamá la había dejado vestirse así?, pero la verdad era que la mamá de Ino era una diseñadora y pues ella le había dado permiso de ir así.

Naruto llevaba un traje blanco, camisa blanca con un moñito negro en lugar de corbata, zapatos del mismo color que su traje y muy bien arreglado para la fiesta de Sakura-chan.

Y Sasuke (Yo: el bombón de la fies… ejem perdón me Salí de tema).

Iba de traje pero de color negro, zapatos del mismo color, camisa blanca con un moñito negro en lugar de corbata y con una rosa roja en el bolsillo del traje, que Mikoto había insistido en ponerle, en fin un bombón.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke se encontraron empezaron una plática digna de caballeros XP.

-¡¡¡Sasuke-teme que gracioso te vez!!!-**dijo Naruto atacándose de la risa cuando vio a Sasuke con traje.**

-cállate dobe-**dijo Sasuke de mala gana.**

-vaya, vaya parece ser que Naruto es un copión-**dijo Ino que se unió a la platica.**

-¿eh?, ¿por que lo dices?-**dijo Naruto molesto y dejando de reír por el comentario que dijo Ino.**

-mira por allá-**dijo Ino señalando a Neji que acababa de entrar y venia vestido igual que Naruto**-parece ser que le copiaste-**dijo Ino y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.**

Neji también iba de traje blanco camisa blanca con un moñito como el de Naruto de color negro y con zapatos blancos y también muy bien arreglado, se podría decir que le copio a Naruto.

Aunque poco caso le hizo Naruto por que estaba embobado viendo a una persona muy linda. Era Hinata a la que observaba.

Hinata iba muy linda al igual que Ino, pero Hinata se veía más linda que Ino debido a que ser tan tímida le daba un aire de más ternura.

Ella iba vestida con vestido azul cielo que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos del mismo color que su vestido, su vestido era simple pero cómodo y podía hacer cualquier actividad.

No como Ino que no podía correr por el taconcito de los zapatos que llevaba, bueno a quien engañamos el taconcito de los zapatos no era tan pequeño como uno piensa.

-dobe, no quieres que te traiga una cubeta para la baba-**dijo Sasuke al notar como Naruto veía a Hinata.**

-¿eh?, ¿por que dices eso teme?-**dijo Naruto saliendo de su estado de enamorado.**

-por que te estoy viendo la baba, por que más dobe-**dijo Sasuke señalando la baba que le escurría a Naruto.**

-cállate teme, no molestes-**dijo Naruto molesto**-ya veras que cuando baje Sakura-chan te pondrás igual que yo-**dijo Naruto casi gritando.**

-Naruto eres un tarado, como que crees que Sasuke-kun se va poner así cuando vea a la frentona-**dijo Ino molesta.**

En ese momento iba bajando las escaleras cierta peli-rosa que por cierto estaba más que linda.

Sakura llevaba una blusa de tirantes de color rosa claro, una falda que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas del mismo color que la blusa.

Unos zapatos cerrados del mismo color que su blusa y falda sin tacón, unas calcetas blancas.

Un suéter del mismo color que su blusa, falda y zapatos, que le llegaba un poco más debajo de su pecho (claro si tuviera ¿verdad?, recuerden que tiene 5 años a esa edad nadie se desarrolla)

Sin embargo Sakura dejaba mostrar la cadena que llevaba desde que tenía memoria, nunca se había quitado esa cadena, la cadena que le regalo Mikoto con el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

Y una diadema de color rosa fuerte, que hacia resaltar un poco su cabello por ser claro.

Su cabello lo tenia brilloso y le llegaba hasta los hombros, se lo habían rizado un poco y le habían dejado dos mechones enfrente de su cara que le daba un toque muy angelical.

Y tenía un poco de brillo en los labios.

Todas las niñas que estaban en la fiesta la veían con rencor y con envidia por tener toda la atención de los niños, excepto claro esta Hinata e Ino, bueno Ino no la veía así por que estaba con la boca abierta.

Todos los niños de la edad de Sakura y hasta algunos mayores que ella la observaban embobados y claro que no faltaba la baba que caía de sus bocas.

Neji, Naruto y hasta Sasuke se había quedado embobado viéndola claro que el había cerrado la boca para que no se le cayera la baba.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa nunca en su vida había visto a tantas personas o mejor dicho, nunca en su vida tantas personas la veían y ella no era de actitud con pánico escénico, solo que no se sentía muy cómoda si la observaban todos y se sentía un poco mal por que pensó que no se le veía bien la ropa.

Himeko pareció notar su incomodidad así que decidió que era mejor llevar a Sakura con cada una de las familias para que las conociera.

-ven conmigo Sakura-**dijo Himeko con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de su hija.**

-h-hai-**dijo Sakura apenada.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡¡¡Pues aquí esta el capi, se que me atrase no era mi intención atrasarme, peeeero (siempre hay un pero) tenia que ir a comprar los obsequios de mi familia para fiesta del 24 y pues no encontré todos los obsequios el mismo día y aparte mi familia no es muy pequeña que se diga, pido una sincera disculpa mañana prometo tratar de subir la conti, y es que la mera verdad yo tenia la idea de subir el capi el día del cumple de Sakura que es el 20 de Diciembre pero no pude "sorry"!!!

¡¡¡BESOTES!!!


	12. ๔єѕмαуσ, ρєℓιяσנα, вєѕσ у ؟๔єѕмαуσ؟

¡¡¡Bueno pues no lo pude subir ayer, ni antier como lo prometí, pero lo subo hoy!!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-ven conmigo Sakura-dijo Himeko con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de su hija._

_-h-hai-dijo Sakura apenada._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-te presentare a los invitados-**dijo Himeko aún sonriendo.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura un poco triste mientras veía como todas las niñas la observaban con odio.**

Himeko llevo a Sakura de la mano hasta donde se encontraba la familia Nara.

Donde Sakura conoció a un niño más grande que ella por un año, que decía que todo era "demasiado problemático", ese chico era nada más y nada menos que Shikamaru Nara.

Himeko también llevo a Sakura hasta donde estaba la familia Abúrame y allí conoció a un niño que la llevaba tan solo por un año al igual que Shikamaru, ese niño se llamaba Shino pero tenia una actitud muy… rara, y hablaba de la misma manera.

Sakura también conoció a la familia Inuzuka y a un niño más grande que ella por 1 año 5 meses, que se llamaba Kiba, era un chico muy alegre y tenía un perrito llamado Akamaru.

Luego de todas esas presentaciones Sakura pudo ir a juntarse con sus amigos.

-¡¡¡hola Sakura-chan, te vez muy hermosa!!!-**dijo Naruto gritando.**

-hola-**dijo Sakura**-gracias-**dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa.**

-Sakura te arreglaste muy bien para la ocasión-**dijo Ino sorprendida.**

-¿uh?, ¿Por qué lo dices?-**pregunto Sakura confundida.**

-por que a ti no te gusta vestirte así ¿recuerdas?, aparte muy pocas ocasiones te he visto vestida así y esas pocas solo han sido en fiestas-**dijo Ino.**

-no es que no me guste vestirme así, pero no me siento del todo cómoda, prefiero andar con ropa más cómoda y aparte es mi fiesta tengo que estar presentable-**dijo Sakura sonriendo.**

En ese momento llego Hinata acompañada de Neji.

-h-hola S-Sakura-chan-**dijo tímidamente Hinata.**

-hola Hinata-**dijo Sakura muy feliz.**

-t-te ve-z muy b-ien-**dijo Hinata.**

-tu también Hinata-**dijo Sakura para luego mirar a Neji**-igual tu Neji-**dijo sonrojada.**

-gracias-**dijo Neji orgulloso.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke.**

-y díganme Hinata, Neji, ¿no están contentos por que los cambiaron a la misma escuela en la que estamos Naruto, Ino, Sasuke y yo?-**pregunto Sakura ignorando el gruñido de Sasuke.**

-m-mucho S-Sakura-chan-**dijo Hinata**-mi p-padre m-me dijo que t-tu m-mamá lo con-venció-**dijo tímidamente.**

-así es-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**-espero que tu papá no se allá enojado-**dijo ella.**

-n-no el di-ce q-que es mejor p-para Neji y p-para mi si estamos c-con ustedes-**dijo Hinata sonriendo.**

-¿y tu Neji?-**le pregunto Ino.**

-yo pienso que esta bien-**dijo Neji cortante**-y más si voy a estar en la misma escuela que Sakura-**dijo sonriendo arrogante haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara de nuevo.**

-tsk-**exclamo Sasuke otra vez.**

-¿Sakura sabes que le pasa a Naruto?-**pregunto Ino ignorando igual que Sakura el gruñido de Sasuke y viendo a Naruto preocupada**-es que mira como esta-**dijo señalándolo.**

-¿eh?, no, no se que le pasa-**dijo Sakura un poco distraída por estar viendo a Neji. **

-¿Naruto?-**pregunto Ino al ver que Naruto veía embobado a Hinata**-¿Naruto?, ¿estas bien?-**volvió a preguntar.**

-lo vez dobe, ¿quieres que vaya por la cubeta?-**dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.**

-¡¡deja de molestar Sasuke-teme!!-**dijo Naruto mientras se limpiaba la baba que había dejado caer.**

-h-hola N-Naruto-kun-**dijo Hinata con un pequeño sonrojo.**

-Hinata-chan te vez muy bien-**dijo Naruto mientras se ponía enfrente de Hinata.**

-gr-gracias-**dijo** **Hinata mientras se ponía un poco más roja.**

-Hinata, ¿tienes fiebre?-**pregunto Naruto mientras ponía una mano en la frente de Hinata.**

-yo…y-yo-**dijo Hinata ahora más roja que un tomate**-y-yo cr-creo q-que…-**no pudo terminar pues ya se estaba cayendo para atrás.**

-¡¡¡hay no, Hinata!!!-**dijo Ino espantada.**

Sakura cuando vio que Hinata estaba apunto de tocar suelo, corrió y logro atraparla, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo de sentón.

Aún así no le había pasado nada a Hinata y el golpe del sentón no le dolió tanto como pensaba que le iba a doler.

Sakura agradecía haber podido atrapar a Hinata, cuando ella se había desmayado nadie la había atrapado y gracias a eso tenia un pequeño moretón.

Pero después de todo Hinata era su amiga y Sakura no iba a dejar que se lastimara.

-¿Sakura estas bien?-**pregunto Ino después de ver el acto heroico de Sakura.**

-si-**respondió**-solo perdí el equilibrio eso es todo-**dijo Sakura tranquila.**

-menos mal que no te paso nada a ti y a Hinata-**dijo Ino con un suspiro**-creo que le diré a la nana que nos ayude con Hinata-**dijo Ino mientras empezaba a caminar.**

-¡¡¡NO!!!-**gritaron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo.**

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?-**pregunto confundida Ino.**

-por que Hiroko esta de vacaciones-**dijo Sakura.**

-¿entonces a quien le digo para que nos ayude con Hinata?-**pregunto Ino.**

-dile a mi mamá-**dijo Sakura mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con el cuerpo de Hinata.**

-esta bien le voy a decir a ella-**dijo Ino**-si no a quien más-**susurro para si misma.**

Sakura se levanto y trato de no volver a caerse con el cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata, no era que Hinata pesara mucho, pero Sakura tenia que cuidar no caerse y de que el cuerpo de Hinata no se le cayera, eso no era una tarea fácil, al menos no una tarea para una niña de 5 años.

-yo te ayudo-**dijo Neji mientras ayudaba a Sakura sostener el cuerpo de Hinata.**

-gracias-**dijo Sakura sonrojada.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke volteando a ver a otro lado.**

-celosito Sasuke-**dijo Naruto con burla.**

-cállate dobe-**dijo Sasuke molesto.**

-¡¡¡no lo puedo creer el gran Sasuke Uchiha, esta celoso del superdotado Neji Hyuga!!!-**dijo Naruto mientras se reía a carcajadas.**

-yo no estoy celoso dobe, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?-**dijo Sasuke sin ver a Naruto o a cualquiera de los otros presentes pues estaba sonrojado.**

-¡¡¿COMO QUE POR QUE?!!-**pregunto Naruto alarmado**-no te hagas teme a ti te gusta Sakura-chan-**dijo mientras apuntaba a Sasuke con el dedo en forma acusadora.**

-como crees dobe, ella solo es mi amiga-**dijo Sasuke**-¿no es cierto Sakura?-**pregunto viendo a Sakura a los ojos, pero obviamente ocultando el sonrojo que tenia en su cara.**

-si-**dijo Sakura triste y desanimada.**

-lo vez dobe-**dijo Sasuke igual que Sakura un poco desanimado, pero ocultándolo.**

-yo solo bromeaba teme, pero dejas mucho que pensar con tu reacción-**dijo Naruto riendo.**

Mientras todos platicaban en la entrada de la mansión había una peli-roja que pataleaba y empujaba a los guardias de seguridad, por querer entrar a la fiesta.

-¡¡¡DEJENME PASAR!!!-**gritaba una peli-roja.**

-lo siento, si no esta en la lista de invitados o sin invitación no puede pasar-**dijo un guardia de seguridad.**

-¡¡¡EXIJO QUE ME DEJEN PASAR!!!-**volvió a gritar la peli-roja.**

-lo sentimos señorita, no puede pasar-**dijo otro guardia de seguridad.**

En ese momento Himeko e Ino que llevaban un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pasaban por la entrada de la mansión con dirección a donde se encontraba inconsciente Hinata.

Y notaron como una tal "Karin" que era una niña de la escuela, trataba de entrar a la mansión, sin mucho éxito claro esta.

-¡¡¡QUE ME DEJEN PASAR, SOY LA NOVIA DE SASUKE-KUN!!!-**gritaba la peli-roja mientras pataleaba.**

-no puede pasar cuantas veces quiere que se lo digamos-**dijo el mismo guardia de seguridad de hace unos segundos.**

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-**pregunto Himeko que estaba acompañada de Ino.**

-es esta niña Sra. Himeko, dice que la dejemos pasar aunque ya le explicamos que sin estar en la lista de invitados o sin invitación no puede pasar-**contesto un guardia. **

-y también dice que es la novia del joven Sasuke-**agrego el otro guardia.**

-ya veo, que yo sepa Sasuke no tiene novia-**dijo Himeko mientras observaba a la peli-roja**-¿Ino tu la conoces?-**le pregunto Himeko mientras la veía a los ojos.**

-es de la escuela, va en el mismo salón que Sakura, Hinata y yo pero…-**Ino hizo una pausa**-pero en si no nos juntamos con ella-**dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño.**

-oh vaya-**suspiro Himeko**-Ino hazme el favor de llevarle a Sasuke y Sakura el botiquín-**dijo dándole el botiquín a Ino.**

-¿pero que hacemos con el?, no sabemos como despertar a Hinata-**dijo Ino mientras tomaba el botiquín.**

-tranquila, Sakura ya vivió la experiencia de un desmayo y Sasuke vio que es lo que se tiene que hacer para despertar a alguien que esta inconsciente-**dijo Himeko tranquila.**

-ah… entonces yo ya me voy-**dijo Ino mientras empezaba a caminar.**

-y bien, ¿cual es tu nombre jovencita?-**le pregunto Himeko a la peli-roja, mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de la niña. **

-me llamo Karin-**dijo muy contenta y sonriendo arrogantemente.**

-¿y se puede saber por que estas aquí?-**volvió a preguntar Himeko.**

-vine a la fiesta, pero ellos no me dejaron entrar-**dijo Karin indignada y señalando al guardia.**

-mira te voy a dejar entrar a la fiesta por dos razones-**dijo Himeko**-la primera es que ya estas aquí y no tiene caso que hayas venido en vano-**suspiro**-y la otra razón es que Ino dijo que te conocía-**la miro a los ojos**-pero la próxima vez trae la invitación-**dijo Himeko levantándose.**

-esta bien pero deberían cambiar de personal-**dijo Karin viendo feo a los guardias de seguridad.**

-lo siento pero no pienso cambiar de personal, ellos no tienen la culpa de que hayas olvidado tu invitación-**dijo Himeko algo enojada por la mirada que le mando Karin a los guardias.**

-yo no olvide mi invitación, si no que Sakurita olvido dármela-**dijo Karin.**

-bueno será mejor que pases a la fiesta de una vez-**dijo Himeko tratando de estar tranquila, esa niña la sacaba de quicio.**

-con permiso-**dijo Karin y entro como si nada hubiera pasado.**

-Sra. Himeko, ¿Por qué la dejo pasar si no estaba invitada?-**pregunto un guardia de seguridad.**

-créeme, ahora que lo pienso me arrepiento-**dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ino camino hasta donde estaban todos.

-aquí esta el botiquín-**dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Sakura.**

-¿y que se supone que hagamos, dattebayo?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-la mamá de Sakura me dijo que ella ya se a desmayado y que Sasuke sabe que es lo que se tiene que hacer cuando alguien esta inconsciente-**dijo Ino.**

-¿y entonces que hacemos teme?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-no me digas así dobe-**dijo Sasuke**-Ino saca el alcohol y un pedacito de algodón-**dijo suspirando.**

-hai-**dijo Ino sacando del botiquín de primeros auxilios lo que le dijo Sasuke**-¿Qué más?-**pregunto Ino.**

-dáselos al dobe-**dijo Sasuke.**

-¡¿Qué?!-**dijo alarmado Naruto.**

-¿estas seguro Sasuke?-**pregunto Ino.**

-solo dáselos y ya Ino-**dijo Sasuke molesto.**

-esta bien-**contesto Ino y le dio el alcohol y el algodón a Naruto.**

-¿y que se supone que haga yo con esto, dattebayo?-**pregunto Naruto rascándose la cabeza.**

-abre el alcohol y échale tantito al algodón-**dijo Sasuke mirando a los ojos a Naruto.**

-esta bien dattebayo-**dijo Naruto e hizo lo que le dijo Sasuke.**

-ahora ustedes dos-**dijo Sasuke señalando a Neji y Sakura que cargaban el cuerpo de Hinata**-acomoden el cuerpo de Hinata en el suelo-**dijo suspirando.**

-hai-**dijeron Neji y Sakura al mismo tiempo.**

-y tu dobe pasa el algodón por enfrente de la nariz de Hinata-**dijo Sasuke.**

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-hazlo y punto-**dijo Sasuke mientras le salía una venita en la frente.**

-esta bien-**dijo Naruto mientras se arrodillaba a lado del cuerpo de Hinata.**

Naruto paso el algodón por enfrente de la nariz de Hinata y poco a poco la recién nombrada fue abriendo los ojos.

-¡¡¡QUE BIEN DATTEBAYO, HINATA DESPERTO, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SOY ASPIRANTE A LA CARRERA DE MEDICINA!!!-**dijo Naruto entusiasmado.**

-no seas tonto Naruto, para esa carrera necesitas saber más cosas sobre medicina-**dijo Sakura.**

-¿y tu como sabes eso Sakura-chan?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-¿Naruto tu no sabias que Sakura quiere estudiar medicina?-**pregunto Ino.**

-claro que no dattebayo-**dijo Naruto confundido.**

-pues ahora ya sabes-**dijo Ino**-y aunque no necesitaras saber más sobre medicina, tú no serias un aspirante a la carrera de medicina Naruto-**dijo suspirando.**

-¿Por qué no?-**pregunto Naruto triste.**

-por que el que sabia que se tenia que hacer era Sasuke-kun-**dijo Ino con una sonrisa.**

-pero yo hice todo dattebayo-**dijo Naruto molesto.**

-pero solo lo hiciste por que lo dijo Sasuke si no, no hubieras hecho nada-**dijo Neji tranquilo.**

-N-Neji m-me duele la cabeza-**dijo Hinata mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus pequeñas manos.**

-¿por que no vamos a mi cuarto Hinata?-**dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Hinata.**

-y-yo no s-se-**dijo Hinata timida.**

-anda ven, es para que descanses-**dijo Ino.**

-es-esta bien-**dijo Hinata sonriendo.**

Todos empezaron a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Sakura y cuando estaban apunto de subir las escaleras alguien los detuvo.

-¡¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!!-**grito una peli-roja mientras se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke.**

-¿Karin?-**preguntaron todos menos Hinata y Neji que no la conocían, al verla mientras Sasuke trataba de soltarse del agarre de Karin.**

-la misma-**dijo Karin arrogante y separándose de Sasuke.**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-vine a la fiesta por mi propia cuenta-**dijo Karin**-por que al parecer olvidaron invitarme pelo de chicle-**dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de Sakura.**

-ah, cierto Sakura se te olvido invitarla-**dijo Ino con sarcasmo**-mejor dicho, se te olvido apropósito invitarla-**dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.**

-¿estas insinuando que no me querían invitar Yamanaka?-**dijo Karin indignada.**

-no que va-**dijo Ino sarcástica.**

-me da igual lo que piensas Yamanaka, en fin cambiando de tema-**dijo Karin sonriendo victoriosa**-vaya, vaya te vez muy bien pelo de chicle-**dijo Karin dando vueltas alrededor de Sakura y observándola con detenimiento**-¿Qué te hicieron?-**dijo dejando de dar vueltas.**

-¡¡¿pero que dices?!!, Sakura-chan siempre se ve así de hermosa dattebayo-**dijo Naruto enojado.**

-hay por favor, tu lo dices por que te gusta la pelo de chicle-**dijo Karin**-pero pregúntale a otra persona y veras que ni la reconocen-**dijo para luego empezar a reír.**

-y-yo c-creo que S-Sakura-chan es m-muy bonita-**dijo Hinata tímida.**

-tu no te metas perdedora-**dijo Karin mientras le mandaba una mirada fría y llena de odio a Hinata.**

-dejala Karin, ella no te esta haciendo nada-**dijo Sakura enojada.**

-conmigo no te metas pelo de chicle-**dijo Karin viendo a Sakura a los ojos.**

-si me meto o no contigo es mi problema, no el tuyo y no se que haces aquí nadie te invito, así que mejor vete-**dijo Sakura mientras hacia lo mismo que Karin.**

-hay Sakura, no me voy a ir así de fácil-**dijo Karin mientras le mandaba una mirada fría.**

-no se quien te dejo entrar no tienes invitación y mucho menos estas en la lista de invitados-**dijo Sakura devolviéndole la mirada fría**-y no es una petición, es una orden, vete de aquí-**dijo más que enojada.**

-mira pelo de chicle, para empezar no me voy si no quiero y para terminar tu mamá fue la que me dejo entrar-**dijo Karin mientras ponía una sonrisa de victoria.**

-mira cacatúa yo no se para que estas aquí pe…-**Ino iba a continuar pero Sakura la interrumpió.**

-no Ino déjala si se quiere quedar en la fiesta esta bien, pero eso si te digo Karin ni te nos acerques-**dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido.**

-así, ¿y quien me va a impedir que me acerque a ustedes?-**dijo Karin retándola.**

-ya te lo advertí, es tu problema si me haces caso o no-**dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a caminar con los demás atrás de ella.**

-ya me las pagaras pelo de chicle-**dijo Karin para si misma.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura y los demás subieron las escaleras con dirección a su habitación.

-S-Sakura-chan ¿Quién es esa niña?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-esa niña se llama Karin-**dijo Ino por que sabia que Sakura no iba a contestar**-solo que tu no la conoces todavía por que eres nueva en la escuela-**dijo y miro a Sakura.**

-¿y por q-que le h-hablo así a Sa-kura-chan?-**volvió a preguntar Hinata.**

-pues… no se llevaban muy bien-**dijo Ino suspirando.**

-supongo que tuvieron un conflicto, ¿no?-**dijo Neji e Ino asintió**-¿Cuál fue el problema?-**volvió a preguntar.**

-pues Karin… amenazo a Sakura-**dijo Ino enojada.**

-¿p-por q-que la ame-nazo?-**volvió a preguntar Hinata.**

-por…-**Ino dudo un poco**-por Sasuke-**dijo viendo a Sasuke.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

-¿pero cual fue la razón para amenazarla?-**pregunto Neji.**

-Karin quería que Sakura le presentara a Sasuke-**dijo Ino**-pero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sakura e Ino estaban platicando en un pasillo de la escuela, cuando llego Karin con su grupo de amigas._

_-vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Karin burlona._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres cacatúa?-pregunto Ino sin mirarla._

_-la cosa no es contigo Yamanaka-dijo Karin- Sakura quiero hablar contigo-dijo y miro a Sakura._

_-¿Qué quieres Karin?-dijo Sakura molesta._

_-quiero que me presentes a Sasuke-kun-dijo Karin._

_-¿y que te hace pensar que yo lo conozco?-pregunto Sakura._

_-no te hagas, los he visto juntos-dijo Karin viéndola a los ojos._

_Ino y Sakura se quedaron observando en silencio a Karin hasta que la peli-rosa rompió el silencio._

_-¿y por que debería de hacerlo?-pregunto Sakura._

_-por eso te lo digo, si no quieres problemas mejor preséntamelo-dijo Karin con una sonrisa de victoria._

_-¿pues sabes que?, si tanto te interesa Sasuke ve tu y háblale, a ver si te hace el mínimo caso-dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido._

_-mira pelo de chicle si no me presentas a Sasuke-kun, te hare la vida imposible- dijo Karin enojada._

_-¿es una amenaza?-pregunto Sakura sarcástica._

_-tenlo por seguro-dijo Karin con su sonrisa de victoria de nuevo._

_-correré el riesgo-dijo Sakura y empezó a caminar seguida por Ino, pero Karin la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca._

_-te estoy dando la oportunidad Sakura-dijo Karin._

_-ya te dije que no te voy a presentar a Sasuke, deja de molestarme-dijo Sakura zafándose del agarre de Karin._

_En ese momento sonó el timbre indicando el comienzo de clases._

_-atente a las consecuencias-dijo Karin y se fue al salón seguida de su grupito de amigas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Fin de Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-después de eso Karin rompió el espejo del baño de mujeres y le hecho la culpa a Sakura-**dijo Ino enojada.**

-pero sin pruebas no pueden acusar a Sakura de nada-**dijo Neji.**

-si lo se, pero Karin y su grupito de amigas le dijeron al director que la habían visto-**dijo Ino viendo a Neji a los ojos**-y aunque Sakura y yo le dijimos que ella no había sido, el director le creyó a Karin-**dijo suspirando.**

-no lo culpo, después de todo eran seis contra dos-**dijo Sakura enojada.**

-¿p-por que seis co-ntra d-os?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-son cinco las que se juntan con Karin y con ella forman un grupito de seis perfectas mentirosas-**dijo Sakura.**

-el director dijo que por ser seis las testigos que supuestamente vieron a Sakura rompiendo el espejo, Karin era la que decía la verdad-**dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño cuando dijo el nombre de Karin.**

-ya veo-**dijo Neji.**

-¿y q-que hizo e-el di-rector?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-el director solo le mando un citatorio a la mamá de Sakura y tuvo que pagar el espejo-**dijo Ino**-y Karin le dijo a Sakura que esos y más problemas tendría por no querer presentarle a Sasuke-kun-**dijo suspirando**-y luego conoció a Sasuke por su propia cuenta-**dijo y miro a Sakura.**

-pasen, esta es mi habitación-**dijo Sakura interrumpiendo la platica y abriendo la puerta de su habitación.**

Todos entraron, Sakura cerró la puerta y tomaron asiento en la cama.

-q-que b-bonita ha-bitación Sa-kura-chan-**dijo Hinata.**

-gracias Hinata-**dijo Sakura.**

-¿y bien que hacemos?-**pregunto Naruto gritando.**

-no grites dobe-**dijo Sasuke**-nos vas a dejar sordos-**dijo molesto.**

-yo creo que podemos jug…-**dijo Ino pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la interrumpió.**

-pase-**dijo Sakura.**

-Sakura, hija-**dijo Himeko entrando.**

-¿si mamá?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-hay una niña que se llama Karin y esta llorando-**dijo Himeko**-dice que por que ustedes no quieren jugar con ella-**dijo mientras miraba a todos los presentes.**

-ash, esa cacatúa-**susurro Ino.**

-no queremos jugar con Karin por que ofendió a Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan-**grito Naruto enojado.**

-lo se, los vi platicando con ella en las escaleras pero por favor necesito que jueguen con ella-**dijo Himeko.**

-¡¡¡NO!!!-**gritaron Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Naruto al mismo tiempo.**

Hinata y Neji solo se quedaron callados observando la escena.

-Ino tu viste la escena que hizo Karin en la entrada de la mansión por querer entrar a la fiesta-**dijo Himeko**-no le basto con esa escenita y ahora anda llorando y molestando a los invitados-**dijo Himeko enojada**-por favor jueguen con ella-**dijo con las manos en forma de suplica.**

-¡¡¡NO!!!-**gritaron de nuevo Sakura y Sasuke.**

-háganlo por mi, por favor-**volvió a suplicar Himeko.**

-esta bien-**dijeron Sasuke y Sakura suspirando.**

-Karin ya puedes pasar-**le grito Himeko a Karin que estaba esperando para poder entrar.**

-gra-gracias Sra. Himeko-**dijo Karin fingiendo haber estado llorando.**

-no quiero que se pelen-**dijo Himeko mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación de Sakura**-que se diviertan-**dijo**-_uy si, se van a divertir mucho_-**pensó con sarcasmo Himeko.**

-a ver cacatúa, no finjas que estabas llorando-**dijo Ino**-con nosotros no funciona tu truquito-**dijo viendo a Karin a los ojos.**

-vaya así que sabes que finjo-**dijo Karin dejando de fingir su llanto.**

-claro que si-**dijo Ino molesta.**

-en fin Yamanaka tu no me importas-**dijo Karin**-¡¡¡PERO TU SI SASUKE-KUN!!!-**grito Karin mientras se le colgaba del cuello a Sasuke.**

-hmp, suéltame Karin-**dijo Sasuke enojado.**

-hay vamos Sasuke-kun, no debes de tratar así a tu novia-**dijo Karin lo que provoco que Sakura bajara la cabeza triste.**

-tu no eres mi novia-**dijo Sasuke y Sakura levanto la cabeza y puso una sonrisa**-ya deja de molestarme-**dijo Sasuke molesto.**

-¿Bu-bueno I-Ino-chan que era l-lo que ibas a-a pro-poner para ju-jugar?-**pregunto Hinata tímida.**

-cierto Hinata, pero ¿sabes?, con solo ver a la cacatúa esta-**dijo Ino apuntando con el dedo a Karin**-se me olvido que cual era el juego que quería decir-**dijo Ino suspirando.**

-hay Yamanaka, al parecer tienes muy mala memoria-**dijo Karin burlona.**

-tu cacatúa cállate, que nadie anda pidiendo tu opinión-**dijo Ino molesta.**

-si, si como digas Yamanaka, ¿por que no jugamos verdad o reto?-**pregunto Karin ignorando a Ino.**

-a mi m-me gusta la i-idea-**dijo Hinata tímida.**

-estoy de acuerdo con Hinata-**dijo Sakura.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

-da igual, es solo para no aburrirnos-**dijo Neji.**

-yo si quiero jugar, dattebayo-**dijo Naruto.**

-que más da-**dijo Ino suspirando.**

-¿Quién tiene una botella?-**pregunto Karin.**

-que te parece si bajas por ella Karin sirve de que quedas allá-**dijo Ino mientras hacia reir a Sakura y Hinata.**

-¡¡¡YAMANAKA!!!-**grito Karin enojada.**

-ya cállate Karin, allí hay una-**dijo Sakura señalando una botella vacía que estaba en el bote de basura.**

-hasta crees que yo meto mano en ese bote-**dijo Karin espantada.**

-si me lo imagine, eres tan predecible-**dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba por la botella.**

-ugg, sabia que eras despreciable Sakura pero no creí que tanto-**dijo Karin cuando vio que Sakura sacaba la botella del bote de basura.**

-yo creo lo mismo de ti y no lo grito a los cuatro vientos-**dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en el suelo.**

Todos los demás se levantaron de la cama y se sentaron en un círculo a lado de Sakura menos Karin que se quedo parada.

-¿y que esperas cacatúa?-**pregunto Ino.**

-¿como que, que espero?-**dijo Karin indignada**-yo pensé que jugaríamos en una mesa o algo pero no en el suelo-**dijo mirando a todos los presentes espantada.**

-o disculpa Karin en este momento llamo a mi nana para que te traía un trono y estés más cómoda-**dijo Sakura sarcástica.**

-¿y que esperas para hacerlo?-**pregunto Karin ingenua.**

-no creerás que lo hare o ¿si?-**dijo Sakura viendo a Karin con una ceja alzada.**

-pues si, si creo que lo harás-**dijo Karin.**

-sueñas-**dijo Sakura**-esta bien empecemos-**dijo Sakura poniendo la botella en el suelo pero sin girarla aún.**

-oigan esperen-**dijo Karin mientras se sentaba a lado de Sasuke**-no empezarían sin mi o ¿si?-**pregunto.**

-no claro que no cacatúa, ¿como crees que empezaríamos sin ti?-**dijo Ino sarcástica.**

-déjate de sarcasmos Yamanaka-**dijo Karin de mala gana.**

-ya empieza Sakura-**dijo Sasuke.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa**-este lado es el que manda-**dijo apuntando donde estaba la tapadera de la botella**-y esta la que recibe el castigo-**dijo pero esta vez apuntando la parte inferior de la botella.**

-hai-**dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.**

Sakura empezó a girar la botella y cuando paro estaba apuntando a Ino para mandar y a Karin para recibir.

-¿verdad o castigo?-**pregunto Ino con una sonrisa maligna.**

-cas-castigo-**dijo Karin asustada por la sonrisa de Ino.**

-tienes que cortarte un pedazo de cabello-**dijo Ino contenta.**

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!-**grito Karin mientras se levantaba rápidamente de donde estaba sentada.**

-tu elegiste castigo y castigo es castigo-**dijo Ino aún con su sonrisa.**

-es verdad pero… ¿de donde voy a sacar las tijeras?-**dijo Karin tratando de escapar del castigo.**

-aquí-**dijo Sakura mostrando las tijeras y una sonrisa igual a la de Ino.**

-esta bien-**dijo Karin resignada.**

Karin acerco las tijeras y se corto un microscópico pedazo de cabello.

-listo-**dijo Karin contenta.**

-eso es trampa tiene que ser más grande-**dijo Ino enojada.**

-no es cierto no es trampa-**se defendió Karin.**

-mira cacatúa teñida, más te vale que te cortes un pedazo grande o voy yo y te lo corto, pero en vez de cortarte solo un pedazo te voy a dejar pelona-**dijo Ino con una venita en la frente. **

-esta bien, eres una…-**dijo Karin mientras se cortaba un pedazo de cabello grande.**

-uy, ¿con esa boquita comes Karin?-**pregunto Sakura haciendo reír a todos menos a Sasuke y Neji que tenían una sonrisa de arrogancia en rostro.**

-tu cállate pelo de chicle-**dijo Karin**-sigamos-**dijo Karin sentándose en el suelo y girando la botella.**

Esta vez la botella se detuvo y otra vez le tocaba mandar a Ino solo que a Sakura recibir el castigo.

-¿verdad o castigo?-**pregunto Ino con una de sus tantas sonrisas maliciosas.**

-castigo-**dijo Sakura como si nada después de todo que podría ser lo que Ino le pidiera que hiciera.**

-dale un beso a Neji en la mejilla-**dijo Ino mirando pícaramente a Neji y a Sakura.**

-¿y-yo?-**pregunto Sakura roja a más no poder.**

-si tu, ni modo que yo-**dijo Ino con las manos en la cadera.**

-¿pero si Neji se molesta?-**pregunto Sakura avergonzada.**

-no te preocupes no me molesto-**dijo Neji con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.**

-lo vez frentona no se molesta-**dijo Ino**-así que apúrate no tenemos todo el día-**dijo y vio como Sakura se ponía más roja si se podía.**

-e-esta bien-**dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba.**

Sakura se levanto y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Neji quien lo recibió gustoso y con su sonrisa arrogante.

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke al ver a Sakura dándole el beso a Neji.**

-oh vamos Sasuke-kun, ya será tu turno y podrás besarme-**dijo Karin contenta.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke enojado.**

-con-continuemos-**dijo Sakura aún roja mientras giraba la botella.**

Y esta vez le toco a Sasuke mandar y a Naruto recibir el castigo.

-hay no-**exclamo Naruto al ver quien le tocaba castigarlo.**

-¿verdad o castigo dobe?-**dijo Sasuke con la misma sonrisa de arrogancia que Neji.**

-castigo-**dijo Naruto con la voz temblorosa, aún así no se humillaría escogiendo verdad en vez de castigo.**

-dale un beso en la mejilla a…-**Sasuke pauso y Naruto le brillaron los ojos pensó que le tocaria Sakura**-a Hinata-**dijo mientras Naruto lo miraba con cara de no entender y Hinata se sonrojaba.**

-esta bien dattebayo-**dijo Naruto.**

Hinata estaba que se moría de la vergüenza y cuando Naruto se le empezó a acercar para darle el beso aguanto la respiración.

Naruto sin embargo estaba tranquilo.

Cuando los labios de Naruto rozaron con la mejilla de Hinata ella se… desmayo.

-¿uh?, ¿Hinata?, no otra vez-**dijo Naruto mientras veía a Hinata inconsciente en el suelo, de nuevo.**

-al menos esta vez se desmayo y callo en el suelo pero desde una altura menos riesgosa-**dijo Ino.**

-yo creo que hay que acostarla en la cama-**dijo Sakura preocupada.**

-tienes razón-**dijo Neji y se levanto para cargar a Hinata.**

-hmp-**dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y lo ayudaba.**

-yo también ayudo dattebayo-**dijo Naruto y ayudo a Sasuke y Neji con Hinata.**

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-**pregunto Ino.**

-no lo se-**dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón que tenia en su cuarto.**

-¿y si le entregamos a Sakura-chan sus regalos?-**pregunto alegre Naruto.**

-no podemos Naruto recuerda que están abajo-**dijo Ino**-con todos los demás regalos que recibió la frentona-**dijo suspirando.**

-yo vi que la mesa de regalos de Sakura-chan estaba llena y con puros regalos enormes-**dijo Naruto contento.**

-si no puedo creer que la frentona reciba más regalos que yo-**dijo Ino.**

-eso es por que ella si es una buena persona-**dijo Naruto riendo.**

-tu cállate Naruto-**dijo Ino mientras agarraba un cojín de la cama de Sakura y se lo lanzaba a Naruto a la cara.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡¡¡Bueno pues aquí esta, mañana 24 o mejor dicho hoy por que ya pasa de las doce y yo apenas termino de envolver mis regalos, no creo subir la conti a lo mejor el 25 o el 26 y si ya estoy muy atrasada 27 o 28 pero no pasa de 28 de Diciembre.

Ya saben que siempre agradezco sus comentarios pero la vez pasada solo alguien me dejo un comentario y esa persona es… **setsuna17 **así que muchas gracias a esta personita que no dejo que mi animo estuviera por los suelos.

Aún así les agradezco a los que me han dejado comentarios.

Dejen comentarios por fa por que si no siento que no les gusta la historia.

Y una cosa más…

"_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS"**_

De verdad que se la pasen muy bien los que se van de vacaciones y los que no, pues yo acá tratare de consolarlos con mi historia al fin y al cbo yo tampoco voy a irme de vacaciones XP.!!!

¡¡¡BESOTES PARA TODOS!!!


	13. яєςυєя๔σ, ραѕтєℓ у яσρα

¡¡¡Bueno aquí la conti, que la disfruten y dejen comentarios!!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-si no puedo creer que la frentona reciba más regalos que yo-dijo Ino._

_-eso es por que ella si es una buena persona-dijo Naruto riendo._

_-tu cállate Naruto-dijo Ino mientras agarraba un cojín de la cama de Sakura y se lo lanzaba a Naruto a la cara._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Naru-to-kun I-Ino-chan es tam-también m-muy bu-buena per-sona-**dijo tímida Hinata.**

-pero no tanto como Sakura-chan-**dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

-Naruto aunque no lo creas Ino es muy buena persona, ella siempre me a ayudado cuando tengo problemas-**dijo Sakura**-no tienes que decir que ella es menos buena que yo-**dijo suspirando**-a decir verdad, nadie es completamente bueno, siempre hacemos cosas buenas o malas según nos convenga-**dijo Sakura viendo a Naruto a los ojos.**

-pero tu siempre eres buena Sakura-chan-**dijo Naruto confundido.**

-no, eso no es verdad ya viste que hace rato me enoje con Karin y le dije cosas no muy buenas que digamos-**dijo Sakura**-y en realidad aunque me comporte bien y sea buena persona, no quiere decir que siempre lo sea-**dijo y** **suspiro.**

-de todos modos yo digo que tu eres mejor persona que Ino-**dijo Naruto sentándose con los brazos cruzados en el suelo.**

-que no, yo creo que Ino es mejor persona que yo, siempre me ayuda cuando tengo problemas y a ti también te a ayudado-**dijo Sakura un poco molesta por la insistencia de Naruto.**

-así, ¿como cuales?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-no te acuerdas cuando pintaste el pizarrón de Kakashi-sensei-**dijo Sakura viendo a Naruto.**

- si, me acuerdo pero, ¿en que me ayudo?-**dijo Naruto.**

-recuerdas que esa semana anduviste haciendo muchas travesuras y que te dijeron que si hacías otra más te suspenderían-**dijo Sakura viendo la expresión de Naruto.**

-si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-**pregunto Naruto rascándose la cabeza en señal de no comprender.**

-recuerdas que cuando llego el profesor se molesto y…-**dijo Sakura**- te regaño enfrente de toda la clase-**dijo suspirando, el tema de **_"Naruto te regañaron"_** ya era muy conocido y llegaba a cansar.**

-si, ¿y que?-**dijo Naruto aún confundido.**

-¿no te acuerdas dobe?-**pregunto Sasuke con su sonrisa arrogante.**

-claro que no teme-**dijo Naruto.**

-¡¡¡que Ino fue la que se hecho la culpa!!!-**dijo Sakura enojada.**

-eso no puede ser, Ino no esta en el salón en el que yo estoy, mucho menos en el grado ¿recuerdas?-**dijo Naruto**-tu, Ino y Hinata-chan van en primer año con Kurenai-sensei, mientras que el teme, el superdotado y yo vamos en segundo y con Kakashi-sensei-**dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.**

-si ya lo se-**dijo Sakura**-pero Kurenai-sensei nos pidió que le lleváramos unos papeles a Kakashi-sensei y entonces…-**volvió a recordar.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Ino, Sakura necesito que le lleven a Kakashi estos papeles-dijo Kurenai mientras les entregaba los dichosos papeles-¿pueden?-pregunto Kurenai._

_-hai-dijeron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo mientras empezaban a caminar con dirección al salón de Kakashi._

_Cuando estaban a punto de tocar la puerta para que les dieran permiso para entrar escucharon la voz de Kakashi._

_-Naruto, ¿fuiste tu el que pinto el pizarrón?-pregunto Kakashi enojado._

_-…-Naruto no contesto._

_-te pregunte algo contest…-no termino de decir Kakashi, por que escucho el sonido de la puerta._

_-¿podemos pasar?-preguntaron Sakura e Ino juntas._

_-adelante-dijo Kakashi -sientate Naruto-le ordeno._

_-hai-dijo Naruto triste._

_Sakura e Ino entraron algo apenadas por tener la mirada de todos los niños del salón._

_-¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunto Kakashi sentándose detrás de su escritorio._

_-Kurenai-sensei nos pidió que le trajéramos estos papeles-dijo Sakura mientras ponía los papeles en el escritorio._

_-hai-dijo Ino e hizo lo mismo que Sakura._

_-gracias-dijo Kakashi._

_-de nada-dijeron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo._

_Sakura empezó a buscar a Sasuke con la mirada hasta que lo encontró mirándola, por lo que se sonrojo._

_-bu-bueno nos retiramos-dijo Sakura que seguía viendo a Sasuke._

_-con permiso-dijo Ino y empezó a jalar a Sakura del brazo, por que seguía en su ensoñación viendo a Sasuke._

_Kakashi empezó a ver los papeles que Ino y Sakura habían traído pero escucho que uno de sus alumnos hablaba._

_-mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo un niño cuando Sakura pasó por enfrente de donde estaba sentado._

_-¿disculpa?-pregunto Sakura._

_-me llamo Suigetsu, ¿y tu?-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante._

_-Sakura Haruno-contesto Sakura algo confundida._

_-que nombre tan bonito, pero dime ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Suigetsu viéndola coquetamente._

_-¿pe-perdón?-dijo Sakura con expresión entre alarmada y confundida._

_-tsk-se quejo Sasuke al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo Suigetsu a Sakura._

_-¿que si quieres ser mi novia?-volvió a preguntar Suigetsu._

_-p-pero apenas nos conocemos-dijo Sakura alarmada._

_Sin embargo Sasuke puso sonrisa de victoria, sabia que Sakura no aceptaría._

_-cuando seas mi novia, ya habrá tiempo para que nos conozcamos-dijo Suigetsu aún con su mirada coqueta._

_-p-pero y-yo-dijo Sakura apunto de entrar en un colapso nervioso._

_-hmp-exclamo Sasuke viendo con atención la escena hasta que…_

_-Suigetsu-dijo Kakashi-me gustaría que dejaras de molestar a…-miro a Sakura._

_-Sakura-dijo ella cuando noto que Kakashi no sabía su nombre._

_-a Sakura-finalizo Kakashi._

_- yo no la estoy molestando, yo la estoy pretendiendo que es otra cosa-dijo Suigetsu mirando a Sakura._

_-si, si como sea-dijo Kakashi- esto me saco por traer mis libros "educativos", ahora hasta mis alumnos-pensó Kakashi._

_-bueno entonces ya nos vamos-dijo Ino mientras Sakura la seguía y caminaban con dirección a la puerta de la salida pero la voz de Kakashi hizo que se detuvieran._

_-Naruto pasa al frente-dijo Kakashi._

_-hai-dijo Naruto-no puede ser voy a quedar como idiota enfrente de Sakura-chan-pensó._

_-¿Qué habrá hecho?-le susurro Ino a Sakura._

_-no lo se-dijo Sakura igual en un susurro._

_-¿me vas a decir si fuiste tu quien pinto el pizarrón?-pregunto Kakashi enojado._

_-bu-bueno es que y-yo…-Naruto se puso nervioso al ver las miradas de sorpresa de Ino y Sakura cuando vieron el pizarrón._

_-estoy esperando tu respuesta y sabes perfectamente que si esta es otra de tus travesuras quedaras suspendido -dijo Kakashi viéndolo a los ojos._

_-…-Naruto no contestaba._

_-¿Sakura tu crees que deberíamos… bueno tu sabes?-susurro Ino para que Kakashi no escuchara._

_-no se… pero yo creo que lo tendremos que hacer-dijo Sakura susurrando igual que Ino._

_-esta bien entonces lo hago yo, tu ya tienes muchos problemas gracias a Karin-dijo Ino aún susurrando._

_-¿segura?-pregunto Sakura-si no quieres yo lo puedo hacer-dijo Sakura._

_--no, yo lo hare no te preocupes-susurro Ino._

_-esta bien-dijo Sakura resignada._

_-¿y bien Naruto?, sigo esperando tu respuesta-dijo Kakashi._

_-yo fui el que…-dijo Naruto pero alguien lo interrumpió._

_-Kakashi-sensei yo fui la que pinto el pizarrón-dijo Ino sorprendiendo a todos menos a Sakura que ya sabia que era lo que Ino iba a hacer._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto Kakashi._

_-yo fui la que pinto el pizarrón-repitió Ino._

_-eso no puede ser tu no estudias en este salón y eres de un grado inferior-dijo Kakashi serio._

_-pero ayer cuando usted se fue, yo vine y pinte el pizarrón-dijo Ino bajando la cabeza._

_-sabes que te castigaran, ¿verdad?-dijo Kakashi._

_-si-dijo Ino aún con la cabeza baja._

_-esta bien, agradezco tu honestidad pero tendré que decirle también al director-dijo Kakashi._

_-si no se preocupe-dijo Ino triste._

_-esta bien ya se pueden retirar-dijo Kakashi mientras se sentaba atrás de su escritorio._

_-hai- dijeron Sakura e Ino tristes y salieron del salón._

_Naruto se había quedado parado viendo la puerta por donde Ino y Sakura salieron._

_-Naruto ya siéntate-le dijo Kakashi serio y empezó a dar la clase._

_La clase transcurrió normal, a excepción de que Kakashi no quiso utilizar el pizarrón por tener todos los dibujitos de "Ino" y tuvo que dictar._

_Y con la novedad de que Naruto puso atención a la clase pero pensando en lo que hizo Ino._

_Y cuando todos se retiraron del salón para su siguiente clase, Kakashi decidió que tenia que limpiar el pizarrón y cuando estaba apunto de borrar todos lo dibujos hechos por "Ino" vio que había escrito algo._

_NARUTO UZUMAKI._

_Kakashi no se había dado cuenta de eso._

_Naruto se había delatado solo y la niña llamada Ino se había echado la culpa pero, ¿por que?, entonces recordo "estoy esperando tu respuesta y sabes perfectamente que si esta es otra de tus travesuras quedaras suspendido", esa fue la razón por la que Ino se había echado la culpa, para que no suspendieran a Naruto._

_Kakashi pensó que seria mejor decirle al director lo que Naruto hizo pero también conseguiría que no lo suspendieran y luego hablaría con los padres de Ino para que se enteraran de lo que hizo por ayudar a un amigo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Fin de** **Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿eso hi-hiciste Ino-chan?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-si-**dijo Ino.**

-y bien Naruto, ¿ahora que piensas de Ino?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-…-**Naruto pensaba.**

-ya dilo Naruto-**dijo Sakura.**

-esta bien dattebayo, Ino no es tan mala persona como creía-**dijo Naruto resignado**-lo siento Ino-**dijo apenadado.**

-no te preocupes Naruto-**dijo Ino.**

-lo vez Naruto, Ino es muy buena-**dijo Sakura.**

-aparte de que me debes una-**dijo Ino burlona.**

-hay, Ino-cerda me haces quedar mal-**dijo Sakura**-que no vez que digo que eres buena y ahora me sales con esto-**suspiro.**

-si, yo se que soy buena, pero le hice un favor a Naruto y me lo tiene que devolver-**dijo Ino con una sonrisa de victoria.**

-pero si tu me hiciste el favor sin que yo te lo pidiera dattebayo-**dijo Naruto alarmado.**

-no importa, favor se paga con favor-**dijo Ino contenta.**

-esta bien-**dijo Naruto resignado.**

-¿Naruto cuantos regalos fueron los que viste?-**pregunto Neji.**

-no se, no los conté pero si son muchos-**dijo Naruto.**

-claro que no los conto, no sabe-**dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y haciendo reír a los demás, menos a Neji claro esta.**

-¡¡¡SASUKE-TEME!!!-**dijo Naruto gritando.**

-a decir verdad no son tantos regalos-**dijo Karin con burla e ignorando a Naruto.**

-claro que son muchos y tu estas celosa-**dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona.**

-¿por que debería de estar celosa?-**pregunto sarcástica Karin.**

-no te hagas cacatúa teñida, sabes igual que yo, que estas celosa-**dijo Ino enojada.**

-no-**dijo Karin.**

-claro que si-**dijo Ino.**

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

-Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Naruto y la peli-roja-**dijo Mikoto asomando la cabeza a la habitación.**

-hai, ¿tía Mikoto?-**dijo Sakura sonriendo.**

-los esperamos abajo-**dijo Mikoto para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación.**

-con que tía, ¿no?-**dijo Karin con burla.**

-si, ¿que tiene de malo?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-nada… bueno es solo que…-**decía Karin con una sonrisa.**

-¿es solo que?-**volvió a preguntar Sakura.**

-que si Mikoto es tu tía… en todo caso Sasuke vendría siendo… tu primo-**dijo Karin burlándose.**

-eso no es cierto-**dijeron Sasuke y Sakura.**

-claro que si-**dijo Karin**-si Mikoto es tu tía entonces Sasuke es tu primo-**hizo una pausa**-y lo mejor, ¿saben que es?-**dijo aún con su sonrisa.**

-¿que? -**pregunto Sakura.**

-que los primos no se pueden "E-N-A-M-O-R-A-R"-**dijo con burla Karin y deletreando la ultima palabra.**

-¿Qué?, no se te entendió, dattebayo-**dijo Naruto confundido.**

-para que lo sepas cacatúa teñida a Sasuke no le gusta Sakura ni a Sakura le gusta Sasuke-**dijo Ino enojada, ella ya sabia que sentía Sakura por Sasuke y no iba a dejar que Karin se enterara.**

-bueno pero yo solo lo decía para que supieran-**dijo Karin aún burlándose**-los espero abajo-**dijo y salió de habitación.**

-los espero abajo-**dijo Neji**-a ti principalmente Sakura-**dijo sonriendo con arrogancia y saliendo de la habitación.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke enojado.**

-¡¡¡Hinata-chan vamos a comer ramén!!!-**dijo Naruto tomando a Hinata de la mano.**

-N-Naruto-kun-**susurro Hinata sonrojada por el contacto que tenía con Naruto. **

-oye Hinata, ¿tu sabes que dijo Karin?-**pregunto Naruto saliendo de la habitación con Hinata**.

-K-Karin d-dijo que lo-los p-primos no se p-pueden en-amorar-**dijo Hinata sonrojada.**

-ah… y por que están hablando de primos no entiendo, dattebayo-**dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.**

Hinata solo dio una caída anime.

Ella quería a Naruto por que era lindo, era alegre y una persona amable.

Pero también era torpe, inútil y tarado.

En fin, en la habitación solo quedaron Sakura, Ino y Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke-kun me dejas hablar con Sakura a solas?-**dijo Ino sonriendo.**

-hmp-**dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la habitación.**

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sakura?-**pregunto Ino.**

-es que me quede pensando…-**dijo Sakura.**

-¿en que?-**pregunto curiosa Ino.**

-en lo que dijo Karin-**dijo Sakura mostrando una sonrisa.**

- ¿estas segura que no te afecto lo que te dijo Karin?-**pregunto Ino preocupada.**

-no, que me va a afectar lo que diga esa cacatúa teñida-**dijo Sakura contenta**-pero me quede pensando ¿por que habrá sacado ese tema de los primos?-**dijo Sakura confundida.**

-hay Sakura es obvio que esa cacatúa te tiene envidia-**dijo Ino**-yo creo que sabe que al final Sasuke y tu van a terminar siendo pareja y por eso te dijo eso de los primos-**dijo Ino.**

-no digas eso-**dijo Sakura apenada.**

-sabes que es verdad, no lo niegues Sasuke y tu serán novios-**dijo Ino con una sonrisa.**

-_la verdad si me gustaría_-**pensó Sakura**-pero me sorprendió que dijera eso-**dijo Sakura.**

-pues conociéndola eso y más va a decirte por que yo se que esta celosa-**dijo Ino**-¿y que tal si le hacemos una broma?-**pregunto Ino.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras ellas hablaban Sasuke las estaba escuchado pegado a la puerta, hasta que…

-Sasuke, ¿ahora eso es lo que haces?-**dijo Itachi burlón que estaba recargado en la pared observando como Sasuke escuchaba la conversación.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke**-¿hacer que?-**pregunto enojado.**

-escuchar las conversaciones privadas-**dijo Itachi**-que bajo has caído Sasuke-**dijo riendo.**

-yo no estoy escuchando conversaciones privadas-**dijo Sasuke.**

A decir verdad la relación que Sasuke tenia con Itachi había empeorado desde que Sakura llego a la mansión Uchiha y siempre terminaban peleando por el mismo tema… _Sakura_.

-si no estas escuchando una conversación privada, entonces, ¿que haces pegado en la puerta de Sakura?-**pregunto Itachi aún con su tono burlón.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

-en fin, dice Mikoto que le diga a Sakura que baje-**dijo Itachi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de Sakura.**

Itachi nunca les había dicho a Mikoto y Fugaku, mamá y papá, siempre los llamaba por su nombre.

-hmp- **volvió a exclamar Sasuke.**

-hazte a un lado Sasuke-**le ordeno Itachi a Sasuke.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke mientras se quita de enfrente de la puerta.**

-Sakura, dice Mikoto que bajes-**dijo Itachi mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.**

-sabes que se toca, ¿verdad Itachi?-**pregunto Sasuke con el mismo tono burlon de Itachi.**

-hmp-**exclamo Itachi ignorando a Sasuke**-¿bajas, Sakura?-**pregunto.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura contenta.**

Itachi se acerco y agarro a Sakura de la mano.

-vamonos-**dijo Itachi.**

-hai- **repitió Sakura contenta. **

-supongo que agarrar a Sakura de la mano es un privilegio de cumpleañera ¿no Itachi-san?-**dijo Ino por que también quería que Itachi la tomara de la mano.**

-exacto-**dijo Itachi con una de sus tantas sonrisas sexys.**

( Inner: dios mio yo quiero tener privilegios de cumpleañera. Yo: ya me había desecho de ti ¿por que sigues aquí?. Inner: no te libraras de mi hasta que dejes de escribir historias con Sasuke-kun ¬///¬ y con Itachi-kun n///n. Yo: en todo caso jamás desharé de ti T.T)

-Itachi-san espera-**dijo Sakura y corrió al lado de Ino.**

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-**pregunto Ino.**

-entonces… le hacemos… eso a… y…-**le murmuraba Sakura en el oído a Ino.**

-hai-**dijo Ino mientras daba brinquitos junto con Sakura.**

-listo-**dijo Sakura y volvió a tomar la mano de Itachi.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke.**

-no te pongas celoso Sasuke-**dijo Itachi **–si quieres Ino también puedes tener privilegios de cumpleañera-**dijo de espaldas a Ino y con Sakura de la mano, mientras salia de la habitación. **(Inner: hasta un personaje tiene más privilegios que yo T.T. Yo: ya saben ignoren a mi Inner.)

-hai, ahora voy-**dijo Ino contenta.**

-como quieras-**dijo Itachi sin tomarle mucha importancia.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke ignorando a Itachi.**

-vamos Sasuke-kun, debes tener más vocabulario-**dijo Ino con una sonrisa.**

-hmp, vamos-**dijo Sasuke caminando a la salida de la habitación.**

-hai-**dijo Ino y empezó a correr para alcanzar a Itachi.**

Después de que todos bajaron, salieron al jardín trasero de la mansión Uchiha.

El jardín estaba muy bien decorado y había muchas mesas con comida.

Había de toda clase de comida y toda se veía muy sabrosa.

Empezaron a comer y luego empezaron a cantarle las mañanitas a la cumpleañera.

Himeko había mandado a hacer un pastel muy grande y hermoso.

Era un pastel con el nombre de la cumpleañera en el centro, estaba escrito en cursiva y con un color rosa pastel al igual que el borde del pastel (por si no entienden es el contorno del pastel).

(Inner: irónico, un pastel con color rosa pastel. Yo: cállate.)

Tenía también tres coronas de princesas de color plateado alrededor del nombre.

A Sakura nunca le había gustado que Himeko siempre usara como símbolo personal las coronas de princesas. Ella se consideraba una persona normal y su mamá junto con varias personas le habían dicho que ella era una princesa, cosa que a ella nunca le gusto y aunque no lo demostraba le molestaba que la llamaran así.

Aunque esta vez pensó que el pastel era muy hermoso.

Sakura estaba muy contenta y cuando tocaba apagar las velitas del pastel, su madre le dijo…

-Sakura pide un deseo-**le dijo Himeko contenta.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura**-_deseo conocer a mi papá_-**pensó y le soplo a las 6 velitas que tenia el pastel.**

Todos aplaudieron y entonces llego el momento… que en tu vida siempre quieres evitar…

-¡¡¡MORDIDA, MORDIDA, MORDIDA!!!-**gritaba Naruto entusiasmado.**

-N-Naruto-kun n-no gri-tes-**dijo Hinata apenada por que todos habían dirigido la mirada hacia ella y Naruto gracias al griterío.**

Sin embargo a los pocos segundos todos comenzaron a gritar "mordida" y que más le quedo a Sakura que aceptar.

-este es el momento perfecto para vengarme-**dijo Karin para si misma.**

Karin se había acercado a donde estaba Sakura y planeaba empujarla con toda la fuerza que tenia.

Sakura estaba apunto de morder el pastel y Karin apunto de empujarla para que se embarrara la cara de pastel.

Pero Ino que estaba al lado de Sakura, la jalo, lo que causo que la única que se estampara en el pastel fuera Karin.

Cuando todos vieron que Karin fue la que tenía pastel en la cara se empezaron a reir hasta los serios del lugar que eran Sasuke, Neji, Itachi y Fugaku que estaba grabando con una cámara todo lo que sucedía.

-mira nada más-**dijo Ino alarmada**-Sakura, mira como quedo-**dijo lo que causo la atención de los demás**-pobre de tu pastel-**dijo y todos empezaron a reírse.**

-¿estas insinuando que el pastel es más importante que yo?-**dijo Karin indignada.**

-lo que yo pienso, es que ese pastel vale más que tu-**dijo Ino riendo.**

-ya esta bien, dejen de pelear-**interrumpió Mikoto.**

-yo creo que deberías cambiarte-**dijo Himeko señalando a Karin que no solo tenia pastel en la cara si no que también en la ropa**-¿Sakura crees que le puedas prestar ropa?-**pregunto Himeko.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura aún riendo.**

-¿Sra. Himeko cree que le quede la ropa de Sakura?-**pregunto Ino lo que causo una sonrisa burlona por parte de Karin.**

_-es obvio que lo dice por que yo soy más delgada que la pelo de chicle-_**pensó Karin.**

-¿por que lo dices?-**pregunto Himeko.**

-pues por que Sakura es más delgada que Karin-**dijo Ino viendo a Karin burlona.**

-¡¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO YO SOY MÁS DELGADA!!! -**grito Karin histérica.**

-tranquila cacatúa teñi… digo Karin, seguro encontramos algo de tu talla-**dijo Sakura riendo junto con Ino.**

-ash-**se quejo Karin.**

-anda ven, te presto ropa-**dijo Sakura jalando a Karin del brazo con dirección a su habitación.**

Sakura subió a Karin con mucha delicadeza (ya saben, arrastrándola) y la llevo a su habitación.

Karin se había quedado asombrada por toda la ropa que tenia Sakura pero lo oculto y salió diciendo "¿esa es toda tu ropa?, yo tengo más" cosa que a Sakura le importaba un comino.

Y después de que Karin se probo un millón de conjuntos de ropa, que o le quedaban muy pequeños, no se le veían sexys (que mentalidad tiene esa niña) o que no le gustaba eligió uno que le quedaba mazo menos bien. (Mazo menos, recuerden).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡¡¡Por allí hay una personita que me pidió que cambiara el "Fiction Reated" y tal vez si lo haga pero me gustaría saber cuales son las razones, en fin, espero se la hayan pasado muy bien en navidad y quiero que me dejen comentarios ¿eh? XP, bueno si no quieren no, pero luego no se quejen si me tardo, por que no me llega la inspiración y todo a causa de que no me e motivan T.T.!!!

¡¡¡BESOTES!!!


	14. ςσмιєηzα ℓα ρυвєятα๔

¡¡¡Pues aquí la conti, espero me dejen comentarios, ¿eh? XP, deberían ver mi cara cuando veo los comentarios.

Por cierto, la duda que tenia **girl-hatake95** era que si la historia iba a ser hasta que los personajes estuvieran grandes, y pues la verdad esa era mi idea, claro que ya nadie se tiene que preocupar por que tal vez en este capi se lleven una sorpresota, bueno depende de cómo se lo tomen ¿verdad? XP.

También quería decir que este capitulo esta dedicado a **Yaya-Uchiha** por ser su cumple el mismo día que el de Sakura en mi fic, y aclarar que las fechas de cumpleaños, fueron las fechas que yo elegí.

Y por cierto a todos les agradezco eternamente por sus comentarios, por que si no fuera por ustedes yo no escribiría.

En fin, quería pedirles que checaran mi nueva historia que se llama "Las Nuevas Hechiceras", espero les guste y me dejen comentarios, aunque en realidad solo tiene el prologo, aún así espero que les guste y que la califiquen.

Sin más que decir… (Inner: acaso querías decir mucho más. Yo: ¿por que esa pregunta?. Inner: no pues simple curiosidad, aparte de que estabas por quitarle a Karin el titulo de cacatúa. Yo: si serás… lastima que pienses eso, ¿sabes? ahora ya no aparecerás en la historia ¬¬U. Inner: ¿pensabas que yo podría aparecer en la historia?.

Yo: claro, pero ahora por meter la pata ya no. Inner: para lo mucho que me importa, después de todo si no salgo yo tampoco tú. Yo: debo de pensar en mejores amenazas. Inner: tenlo por seguro.)

Como decía, sin más que decir disfruten de la historia.!!!

**ACLARACIONES DE LA HISTORIA.**

**Nombres de los personajes:**

**Mucama: Melanie.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Karin se había quedado asombrada por toda la ropa que tenia Sakura pero lo oculto y salió diciendo "¿esa es toda tu ropa?, yo tengo más" cosa que a Sakura le importaba un comino._

_Y después de que Karin se probo un millón de conjuntos de ropa, que o le quedaban muy pequeños, no se le veían sexys (que mentalidad tiene esa niña) o que no le gustaba eligió uno que le quedaba mazo menos bien. (Mazo menos, recuerden)._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿se me ve bien?-**pregunto Karin viendo a Sakura.**

-que si, pero ya vámonos-**dijo Sakura con una venita en la frente.**

-¿segura?-**pregunto de nuevo Karin.**

-si-**dijo Sakura viendo la ropa que le presto a Karin.**

Como era posible que Karin, no se cansara de preguntar si le quedaba bien.

La verdad era que el conjunto estaba muy bonito.

Era un conjunto rojo de una blusa de manga larga, una falda roja y larga que llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y un suéter también rojo.

-¿estas completamente segura?- **pregunto de nuevo la peli-roja.**

-¡¡¡QUE SI!!!-**grito Sakura desesperada**-hay ¿sabes que?, ya me voy, me estoy perdiendo de la fiesta y no es una fiesta común, es mi fiesta-**dijo Sakura mientras salía de la habitación.**

-¡¡¡oye, espera!!!-**grito Karin y salió de la habitación tras Sakura.**

Sakura bajo y busco a sus amigos, que no aparecían por ningún lado, hasta que los fue a encontrar en la sala platicando.

-ya regrese-**dijo Sakura mientras suspiraba y se sentaba en el sillón junto a Ino.**

-¿que te pasa frentona?-**pregunto Ino.**

-nada, es solo que me canse de solo ver cuantos conjuntos se probo la cacatúa esa-**dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Karin.**

-t-te tardaste m-mucho Sakura-chan-**dijo Hinata tímidamente.**

-si lo se, pero a Karin no le gustaba mi ropa y cuando algún conjunto le gustaba le quedaba muy chico-**dijo Sakura suspirando**-yo solo la observaba entrar y salir del baño con un montón de ropa-**dijo y vio a Karin corriendo hacia ella**-hay no-**dijo un poco asustada.**

-¿que pasa Sakura-chan?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-allí viene Karin, de seguro me va a reclamar por dejarla sola en la habitación-**dijo Sakura viendo a Naruto.**

-OYEME PELO DE CHICLE, ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA DEJARME SOLA?-**grito Karin llamando la atención de todos los presentes.**

-eres psíquica, Sakura-chan-**dijo Naruto viendo como Karin corría, empujando a todo el que se pusiera en su camino y solo para llegar hasta Sakura.**

-no Naruto, Sakura no es psíquica, lo que sucede es que ese ser es tan predecible-**dijo Ino refiriéndose a Karin, y lo que causo que todos rieran, menos Sasuke y Neji que como sabrán, solo pusieron una sonrisa de arrogancia.**

Karin llego y vio que todos se reían.

-¿de que se ríen?-**pregunto Karin confundida.**

-de nada, no te preocupes cacatúa-**dijo Ino aún riendo.**

-¿a quien llamas cacatúa, Yamanaka?-**dijo Karin enojada y con una venita en la frente.**

-a ti, ¿a quien más?-**dijo Ino riendo**-¿acaso ves otra cacatúa?-**dijo y Sakura empezó a reír junto a ella a dúo.**

-ash, ya veras Yamanaka-**dijo Karin enojada.**

-por cierto Karin, ¿Cómo sabe el pastel?-**pregunto Naruto sonriendo.**

-¿uh?-**Karin no lo comprendió del todo.**

-digo, debe de saber muy rico, ¿tu que opinas Ino?-**dijo Naruto viendo a Ino.**

-lo mismo pienso Naruto, lastima que no lo probáramos por culpa de la cacatúa esta-**dijo Ino señalando a Karin.**

-cierto dattebayo, por culpa de Karin se desperdicio el pastel-**dijo Naruto**-por suerte, la mamá de Sakura-chan mando a que compraran otro-**dijo y empezó a reírse de Karin.**

-no tengo por que aguantar sus insultos, yo me voy-**dijo Karin y empezó a caminar.**

-Karin-**la llamo Sakura.**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**dijo Karin de mala gana.**

-yo solo quería decirte que te puedes quedar con la ropa-**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.**

-hmp-**exclamo Karin con una sonrisa de victoria.**

-Karin que no se te pegue el aire Uchiha, ya tenemos suficiente con el teme-**dijo Naruto**.

Sin embargo Naruto recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sasuke, que lo dejo viendo ilusiones de platitos de ramén alrededor de su cabeza y tirado en el suelo.

-Na-Naruto-kun-**dijo Hinata mientras corría para auxiliar al pobre inconsciente… por así decirlo.**

-¿Sakura estas segura que le regalas la ropa?-**pregunto Ino.**

-si, ¿por que?-**respondió Sakura.**

-¿sabes algo pelo de chicle?, no necesito que me des tu ropa, yo tengo más y de mejor marca-**dijo Karin arrogante.**

-haber fíjate en lo que dices cacatúa-**dijo Ino**-¿que no vez que Sakura lo hace por una buena causa?-**dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de Karin.**

-¿así?, ¿y cual es esa buena causa?-**pregunto Karin viendo a Ino a los ojos.**

-simple, ayudar a los necesitados-**dijo Ino con burla.**

-¿Qué intentas decir?-**pregunto Karin indignada.**

-¿yo?-**pregunto sarcástica Ino**-nada, simplemente que si no quieres la ropa se la puedes regresar a Sakura-**dijo y suspiro**-luego Sakura y yo tendremos que quemarla-**dijo Ino y Sakura rio.**

-no te preocupes no tenia intenciones de quedármela, te la regresare el Lunes cuando vayamos a la escuela-**dijo Karin y empezó a caminar a quien sabe que dirección.**

-¿Hinata como sigue Naruto?-**pregunto Sakura viendo a Hinata.**

-n-no se-**dijo Hinata preocupada.**

-yo… quiero… ramén… DATTEBAYO-**grito de repente Naruto.**

-lo vez Sasuke, no le hubieras pegado lo dejaste más torpe de lo que ya era-**dijo Neji con su sonrisa de arrogancia.**

-tu cállate superdotado-**grito Naruto por fin volviendo a la normalidad**-¿y por que fue eso Sasuke-teme?-**pregunto sobándose la cabeza.**

-por decir que Karin tiene aire Uchiha-**dijo Sasuke tranquilo.**

-cierto teme, las sonrisas, poses, miradas y demás son marca Uchiha y con todos sus derechos reservados ¿no?-**dijo Naruto y le volvió a pegar Sasuke**-¿y eso por que?, dattebayo-**dijo Naruto.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

-hay Naruto, cada vez me preocupa más tu salud mental-**dijo Ino suspirando.**

Naruto iba a reclamar pero llego Himeko.

-Sakura, ya es hora de abrir los regalos-**dijo Himeko sonriendo.**

-¡¡¡SI!!!-**gritaron Sakura e Ino mientras daban brinquitos y se tomaban de las manos.**

Todos fueron a donde estaba una mesa con demasiados regalos, Sakura se puso en medio de todos con Himeko atrás de ella, Ino y Hinata a su lado derecho, Sasuke a su lado Izquierdo conjunto con Naruto y Neji.

Y los demás invitados se acomodaron como pudieron alrededor de la mesa para observar los obsequios de la cumpleañera, mientras que Fugaku grababa con una cámara de video.

Pero aquí la duda es… ¿donde estaba Karin?

-Sakura-chan abre el mío primero-**dijo Naruto emocionado.**

-esta bien Naruto, cálmate-**dijo Sakura y agarro el regalo de Naruto.**

Sakura parecía tranquila, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de ganas de ver cual era el maravilloso regalo de Naruto.

Lo abrió y todo mundo puso cara de sorpresa, el regalo era…

-¿ramén?-**preguntaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.**

-¡¡¡SI!!!-**grito Naruto**-no hay cosa más maravillosa que el ramén, ¿te gusta?-**pregunto.**

-eh… este… yo… si-**dijo Sakura un poquito desanimada.**

-¡¡¡QUE BIEN DATTEBAYO, ASÍ PODEMOS ESTRENARLO AHORA MISMO!!!-**dijo Naruto súper entusiasmado.**

-si… este, claro-**dijo Sakura**-mami… lo preparas por favor-**pidió viendo a Himeko.**

-aja-**dijo Himeko tomando el ramén y desconcertada por el regalo.**

¿Pero a quien se le ocurría regalar ramén?, pues yo si se a quien, es el más cabeza hueca y torpe fanático del ramén instantáneo… Naruto.

-¡¡¡NOTE DIJE QUE ERA EL MEJOR REGALO DEL MUNDO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA-CHAN!!!-**grito Naruto abrazando a Sakura.**

Sakura le correspondió, aunque Naruto no la quería soltar y por tratar de que Sakura no se separa la empezó a abrazar más fuerte, lo que causo que Sakura se empezara a asfixiar.

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke un poco celoso**-dobe no querrás matar a Sakura el mismo día de su cumpleaños-**dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia.**

-¿Por qué lo dices Sasuke-teme?-**pregunto Naruto rompiendo el abrazo de Sakura y viendo a Sasuke.**

-lo dice por que la estabas asfixiando-**dijo Neji tranquilo, pero también un poco celoso.**

-eso no es cierto-**dijo Naruto haciendo puchero.**

-si no nos crees, mírala entonces-**dijo Neji con una sonrisa de arrogancia.**

Naruto volteo, vio a Ino y Hinata, soplando y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro para que Sakura recuperara el aire.

Naruto se espanto tanto que la volvió a abrazar y…

-Sakura-chan lo siento tanto T.T-**dijo Naruto con cascadas saliendo de sus ojos.**

-Naruto suéltala casi la matas y ahora lo vuelves a intentar-** dijo Ino tratando de que Naruto soltara a Sakura.**

Naruto la soltó y se separo de Sakura.

-bueno… este Sakura abre mi regalo-**dijo Ino aún desconcertada por el "maravilloso" regalo de Naruto.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura tomando el regalo de Ino.**

Cuando Sakura abrió el regalo se quedo muy sorprendida, Ino le había regalado unos aretes pequeños de oro y con forma de corazón.

-¡¡¡GRACIAS INO!!!-**grito Sakura abrazando a Ino.**

-de nada frentona-**dijo Ino correspondiendo al abrazo**-a ver, te ayudo a ponértelos-**dijo Ino separándose del abrazo, para ayudar a Sakura a ponerse los aretes.**

-y bien ¿Cómo me veo con los aretes?-**pregunto Sakura viendo a sus amigos cuando termino de ponerse sus aretes.**

-hermosa-**dijo Neji haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke celoso, lo que causo que Sakura pensara que los aretes se le veían mal.**

-los are-tes hacen q-que te veas m-más bonita Sakura-chan-**dijo Hinata.**

-¡¡¡Sakura-chan tu no necesitas de los aretes para verte hermosa!!!-**dijo Naruto contento lo que causo que Hinata bajara la cabeza.**

-hay frentona ya sabes que te vez bien, ¿para que preguntas?-**dijo Ino viendo a Sakura a los ojos.**

-creo que pregunto… por que no soy bonita para todos-**dijo Sakura triste al recordar que Sasuke solo se quejo.**

-¿Por qué lo dices?-**pregunto Ino algo confundida.**

-por que Sa…-**Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar. **

-aquí esta el ramén-**dijo Himeko interrumpiendo la platica y llegando con el ramén haciendo que a Naruto los ojos se le pusieran en forma de estrellitas.**

-Naruto, si quieres comer el ramén, cómelo por mi no hay problema solo deja de babear-**dijo Sakura tratando de que nadie notara que estaba triste y viendo a Naruto.**

-¿enserio Sakura-chan?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-si-**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.**

-BUENO, YA QUE INSISTES, DATTEBA…-**dijo Naruto pero vio la mirada que le mando su mamá.**

-Naruto, Minato quiero hablar con ustedes-**dijo Kushina mientras se acercaba a Naruto.**

-pero mamá… duele, duele, duele-**dijo Naruto pues Kushina lo había agarrado de la oreja y ya lo estaba jalando a un lugar un poco alejado, para poder hablar en privado.**

-vamos Minato-**dijo enojada Kushina.**

-este… bueno sigan abriendo los regalos enseguida regresamos-**dijo Minato algo nervioso, mientras seguía a Kushina y Naruto.**

-S-Sakura-chan m-me gustaría q-que abrieras el m-mío-**dijo Hinata tímidamente.**

-claro-**dijo Sakura sonriendo y abriendo una pequeña cajita que le dio Hinata.**

Cuando Sakura abrió la cajita se encontró con una hoja de color rosa claro y que despedía un perfume a cerezos, como el sobre que ella le entrego a Hinata con la invitación.

Empezó a leerla en la mente, claro que eso dejos desconcertados a muchos de los presentes menos a los que la conocían, pues no sabían que Sakura de tan solos 5 años o mejor dicho 6 años supiera leer.

_Querida Sakura:_

_En realidad no tengo mucho que ofrecer,_

_Y a decir verdad, lo único que puedo darte es… mi amistad,_

_Se que suena algo tonto… por que no es el mejor regalo de todos…_

_Pero es lo que considero y lo más valioso que tengo_

_También quería agradecerte por que en el poco tiempo que llevamos de amigas, hiciste que dejara de sentirme sola…_

_Me ayudaste a dejar de llorar todos los días…_

_Y supongo que todavía tienes la duda de por que me encontraste llorando en el parque…_

_La verdad es que yo… lloraba todos los días por que… mi mamá murió…_

_Pero desde que te conozco me siento más feliz y he dejado de llorar_

_Y todo gracias a que tu… _

_Me demostraste que es una amiga…_

_Se que tal vez no te quedes conforme con esta carta pero…_

_Quiero que sepas que es el mejor regalo que te puedo dar…_

_ATTE: Hinata Hyuga. _

Cuando termino de leerla tenía una sonrisa muy tierna.

Sakura dirigió su mirada a Hinata que estaba sonrojada y apenada.

Todos las miraban dudosos por que no sabían que decía la carta.

Sakura se acerco a Hinata y la abrazo con mucha ternura, de todos los regalos que pudiera haber pedido ese era uno de los mejores.

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo la escena tan tierna, aún así no entendían como era posible que una carta fuera un regalo que dejara conforme a Sakura.

Pero como muchas personas dicen _"el detalle es lo que cuenta"_, y eso Sakura lo sabia muy bien, ella se conformaba con lo que Hinata le había dado.

Y eso era por que lo que Hinata le regalo, era una de las cosas más valiosas que existían en el mundo para ella.

Cuando Sakura rompió el abrazo vio que la pequeña cajita contenía algo más.

Con mucho cuidado lo saco de la caja y vio un pequeño camafeo de oro en forma de corazón y con su nombre grabado.

-es-espero te guste S-Sakura-chan-**dijo Hinata viendo a Sakura a los ojos.**

-tranquila Hinata, me encanto y queda perfecto con los aretes-**dijo Sakura viendo a Hinata**-¿mami me lo pones?-**le pregunto Sakura a Himeko.**

-claro-**dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.**

Himeko se acerco a Sakura y tomo el camafeo, le hizo a un lado el cabello y le coloco el camafeo.

-t-te vez muy b-bonita Sakura-chan-**dijo Hinata viéndola.**

-gracias Hinata-**dijo Sakura abrazándola de nuevo.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto con Naruto, Minato y Kushina.

-Naruto, tu me habías dicho que tu padre te ayudo a elegir el regalo-**dijo Kushina enojada.**

-bueno… si… pero-**dijo Naruto nervioso.**

-aparte te di el dinero-**dijo Kushina.**

-este… cielito no te enojes-**dijo Minato nervioso.**

-quiero una explicación ahora mismo-**dijo Kushina con una vena en la frente.**

-bueno… lo que sucedió fue que…-**empezó Naruto con su relato.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿papá crees que me puedas ayudar a escoger el regalo para Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto._

_-claro-le respondió Minato-vamos al centro comercial allí debe de haber un buen regalo-dijo Minato con una sonrisa._

_-le comprare el mejor regalo de todos-dijo Naruto muy contento._

_En el centro comercial…_

_-mira papá, ¿que te parece si le compramos eso?, o mejor esto, no, no esto-decía Naruto muy emocionado y apuntando a varios juguetes._

_-¿Naruto por que no le pediste a tu mamá que te ayudara a escoger el regalo de Sakura?-pregunto Minato._

_-le dije, pero estaba muy ocupada-contesto Naruto- pero me dio el dinero para comprarlo y me dijo que te dijera a ti-dijo sacando el dinero de su pantalón._

_-bueno pues vamos a comprarlo que se hace tarde-dijo Minato._

_-papá hay que comp… no lo puedo creer-decía Naruto alucinando._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Minato viendo a Naruto._

_-¡¡¡RAMÉN!!!-grito Naruto._

_-¿eh?-Minato no entendía, volteo para ver que era lo que tanto admiraba su hijo y… _

_Efectivamente Naruto observaba uno de los tantos locales que habían en el centro comercial, pero no era un local común y corriente ¡¡¡No!!!, era en donde vendían ramén, el mejor ramén de todos, que lleva por nombre "____**Ichiraku Ramén".**_

___-¡papá vamos hay que ir a comer!-dijo Naruto emocionado._

___-pues que esperas-le dijo su papá que ya había empezado a correr hacia el local._

___-oye espérame-le grito Naruto empezando a correr._

___Y es que como todos sabrán Naruto era fanático del ramén, la pregunta aquí era ¿de quien había heredado la obsesión con el ramén?, era tan simple, su gran gusto y obsesión la había heredado de Minato, su padre._

___Que se podría decir que era igual o más fanático del ramén que el mismísimo Naruto._

___Naruto y Minato llegaron al local y comieron hasta que ya no pudieron._

___Pero todo tiene un precio y el del ramén es el dinero._

___-señor aquí esta la cuenta-le dijo el encargado del local Ichiraku y entregándole una hojita._

___-¿¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!-grito Minato alterado-AQUÍ DEBE HABER UN ERROR-grito de nuevo y el encargado se acerco._

___-oh, mis disculpas señor-dijo el encargado-su cuenta es esta-dijo y le entrego otra hojita._

___-pero que incompetencia-pensó Minato._

___Minato agarro la hoja y la leyó con mucho cuidado._

___-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!-volvió a gritar-esta no puede ser mi cuenta-dijo alterado el pobre de Minato al ver tantos ceros (Inner: yo no creo que sean tantos ceros, pero ya saben como son los empresarios… unos avaros), ¿como era posible que el ramén costara tanto?._

___-si es señor-dijo el encargado-su hijo comió 18 platos de ramén y usted 24-dijo tranquilo._

___-¿Cómo… pude… comer?-pregunto Minato viendo los platos enfrente de ellos-eso explica por que vi tantos ceros-pensó. _

___-papá, solo paga y ya-dijo Naruto aburrido-todavía tengo que comprarle su regalo a Sakura-chan-dijo viendo a Minato a los ojos._

___-si, al fin se oye muy fácil decir paga y ya ¿verdad?-dijo Minato viendo a Naruto y buscando su billetera-oh, esto no es bueno-dijo un poco asustado._

___-¿y ahora que?-pregunto Naruto._

___-se me olvido… la cartera-dijo Minato nervioso._

___-ah eso-dijo Naruto-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!-grito luego de meditar lo dicho por Minato. _

___-que se me olvido la cartera-dijo Minato._

___-¿y que vamos a hacer?, yo no me quiero quedar a lavar platos-dijo Naruto._

___-¿y tu crees que yo si?-pregunto Minato con sarcasmo-¿Cuánto fue el dinero que te dio tu mamá?-pregunto con esperanza._

___-me dio ochocientos pesos, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Naruto extrañado-ah no, eso si que no, el dinero es para el regalo de Sakura-chan-dijo cuando vio la sonrisa malévola de Minato._

___-esta bien si te quieres quedar a lavar platos…-dijo Minato pero Naruto lo interrumpió._

___-es el dinero para el regalo de Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto enojado-además, ¿a quien se le puede olvidar su cartera?-pregunto viendo a Minato a los ojos._

___-por lo visto a mi-pensó Minato-eso no tiene importancia, dame el dinero para el regalo de Sakura, luego le compraremos algo-dijo extendiendo la mano para que Naruto le diera el dinero._

___-pero…-dijo Naruto pero lo interrumpió Minato._

___-¿de verdad quieres quedarte a lavar los platos?-pregunto Minato._

___- esta bien dattebayo, pero me ayudaras a escoger el regalo a Sakura-chan y lo pagaras con tu dinero-dijo Naruto enojado y entregándole a Minato el dinero._

___Minato se dirigió a la caja, pago y entonces vio como la cajera le extendía una bolsa blanca con algo dentro._

___-es ramén instantáneo, el jefe dijo que se lo diéramos por que es uno de nuestros mejores clientes-dijo la cajera con una sonrisa._

___-gracias-dijo Minato tomando la bolsa con el ramén instantáneo._

___(El ramén instantáneo viene en un contenedor como el de la sopa Maruchan, no se si se escribe así, pero ese es mi punto)_

___Y salieron del local de "Ichiraku Ramén", luego se fueron al estacionamiento donde habían dejado su auto y se fueron con dirección a su mansión._

___-recuerda Naruto si tu madre pregunta le dices que ya compramos el obsequio-dijo Minato con la vista al frente y manejando._

___-¿y que le digo si quiere que se lo enseñe?-pregunto Naruto._

___-le dirás que es una sorpresa y que sabrá cual es el regalo hasta el día de la fiesta-dijo Minato conduciendo._

___-esta bien, dattebayo-dijo Naruto-¿pero cuando lo compraremos?-volvió a preguntar._

___-eso es lo de menos, no te preocupes todavía faltan cuatro días-dijo Minato tranquilo._

___Cuando llegaron a la mansión estaba Kushina esperándolos._

___-¿Naruto ya compraron el regalo para Sakura?-pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa._

___-este… yo… bueno… creo que si-dijo Naruto pero lo ultimo lo susurro._

___-¿dijiste algo cielo?-pregunto Kushina acercándose a Naruto._

___-ya, ya lo compramos amor-dijo Minato, ya que sabia que Naruto no era muy bueno mintiendo o al menos no era bueno mintiéndole a Kushina._

___-me alegro, yo no te pude acompañar Naruto por que estaba ocupada, pero veo que tu padre te ayudo a escogerlo-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa-y bien, ¿donde esta?-pregunto viendo a Minato y Naruto._

___-¿Dónde esta que?-pregunto Minato._

___-el regalo-dijo Kushina._

___-a pues esta en…-Minato estaba muy nervioso._

___-¿en el auto?-pregunto Kushina._

___-este… bueno…-Minato se ponía cada vez más nervioso._

___-ya se no me digas, es eso que llevas en la bolsa blanca-dijo Kushina señalando la bolsa donde estaba el ramén y que llevaba Minato en la mano izquierda._

___-mamá en esa bolsa va el ra…-Naruto no pudo terminar ya que Minato le tapo la boca._

___-exacto-dijo Minato sonriendo nervioso-aquí esta el obsequio de Sakura-dijo empezando a reír por los nervios._

___-¿que es?-pregunto Kushina viendo la bolsa._

___-es una sorpresa lo sabrás después-dijo Naruto._

___-bueno, esta bien-dijo resignada Kushina-espero que hayan comprado un buen regalo-pensó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina._

___-¿papá cuando le compraremos el regalo a Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto cuando vio que su mamá ya no estaba cerca._

___-ya te dije que todavía faltan cuatro días, tenemos tiempo de sobra para comprárselo-dijo Minato tranquilo._

___Cuatro días después…_

___-Naruto ya levántate y báñate acuérdate que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura-le dijo Kushina moviendo a Naruto un poco para que despertara._

___-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-grito Naruto._

___-que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa-así que ve a bañarte-dijo con una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación de Naruto._

___-¿y ahora que hago?, no compre el regalo de Sakura-chan-se pregunto asimismo Naruto y salió corriendo._

___En la habitación de Minato…_

___Minato seguía dormido, por que Kushina lo había tratado de despertar pero el no quiso así que decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más hasta que…_

___-¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!-grito Naruto entrando a la habitación._

___-¿eh?, ¿Qué?¿donde?-pregunto Minato mientras despertaba muy alterado por el grito de Naruto, para luego caer al suelo por el maldito brinco que dio-auch-se quejo._

___-¡¡¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ!!!-grito Naruto mientras se acercaba a el-¿Qué hacemos?, tenemos que comprar el regalo de Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto nervioso._

___-ya te dije que no te preocupes y que todavía falta para el cumpleaños de Sakura-dijo Minato mientras se levantaba del suelo y se volvía a acostar para taparse con las sabanas hasta la cabeza._

___-¡¡¡¿Cómo que todavía falta?!!!-pregunto Naruto preocupado-si hoy es su cumpleaños-dijo apunto de entrar en un ataque de nervios._

___-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-pregunto alterado Minato-no puede ser-dijo también apunto de entrar en un ataque de nervios-¿que le podemos regalar?-pensó nervioso._

___Y entonces el y Naruto recordaron… _

___-¡¡¡EL RAMÉN!!!-dijeron Minato y Naruto al mismo tiempo y corrieron hacia donde estaba el ramén, obvio a la cocina, que por suerte a ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido comerse el ramén y pues Kushina no era fanática del ramén._

___Cuando fueron por el ramén, lo envolvieron con un papel de color rosa y un moño rojo que Kushina había comprado para el regalo y así fue como…_

___(Inner: Naruto y Minato salvaron la navidad. Yo: que no te metas en la historia. Inner:¬¬) _

___Así fue como consiguieron el regalo de Sakura._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**__Fin de Flash Back__**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-Naruto, Minato ustedes son un par de incompetentes**_-_dijo Kushina con una vena en la frente.**

-ci-cielo no te pongas así-**dijo Minato nervioso tratando de calmarla.**

-¿como quieres que no me ponga así, si no compraron un regalo decente?-**pregunto enojada Kushina.**

-mamá pero Sakura-chan dijo que le gusto**_-_dijo Naruto escondido atrás de Minato.**

-¿saben que?-**pregunto Kushina viendo a Minato y Naruto.**

-n-no ¿Qué?-**preguntaron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo.**

-esto lo arreglaremos en casa-**dijo Kushina y se fue para ver a Sakura abrir sus regalos.**

-uf-**dijo aliviado Naruto**-¿Qué te pasa papá?-**pregunto cuando vio a Minato todavía espantado.**

-es que… es mejor que lo arreglemos aquí-**dijo Minato nervioso.**

-¿Por qué?-**pregunto Naruto confundido.**

-por que cuando estemos en casa no va a haber testigos que comprueben el asesinato-**dijo Minato.**

-¿Qué asesinato?-**pregunto Naruto sin comprender.**

-el de nosotros-**dijo Minato tragando saliva.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Kushina regreso a donde Sakura abría los obsequios se dio cuenta que…

Ya había abierto casi todos los regalos y solo quedaban los de Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Kiba y Sasuke.

Pero aún así llego justo en el momento en que Sakura abría el regalo de Kiba.

Kiba le había regalado una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

La muñeca tenía el cabello de color rubio, su piel era tan pálida como la de Sakura y tenía puesto un vestido de color azul cielo, con zapatos del mismo color.

-gracias Kiba, me encanto**_-_dijo Sakura emocionada y abrazando a Kiba**-l-lo siento-**dijo Sakura apenada y con un sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia.**

-no te preocupes-**dijo Kiba tranquilo, pero un poco sonrojado.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke.**

-¡¡¡YA REGRESAMOS, DATTEBAYO!!!-**grito Naruto emocionado**-¿donde esta el ramén?, me muero de hambre dattebayo-**dijo buscando el ramén desesperado.**

-N-Naruto-kun a-aquí esta-**dijo Hinata tímidamente y dándole el ramén.**

-gracias Hinata-chan-**dijo Naruto sonriendo y tomando el ramén.**

-d-de nada- N-Naruto-kun-**dijo Hinata sonrojada.**

-este es mi obsequio-**dijo un chico misterioso, obviamente Shino, entregándole un regalo.**

-ah… este gracias-**dijo Sakura un poco extrañada por la actitud del chico.**

-ábrelo Sakura-**dijo Ino contenta.**

-esta bien-**dijo Sakura y empezó a desenvolver el regalo.**

Sakura se sorprendió demasiado, Shino le había regalado un pequeño cofre que al parecer era de madera, era de color verde, con una mariposa monarca pintada en el centro de la tapa del cofre y tenia un candadito con unas pequeñas llaves.

-que…-**dijo Ino.**

-bonito…-**termino de decir Sakura.**

-espero te guste-**dijo Shino y empezó a caminar con dirección a donde se encontraba su familia.**

-gracias-**dijo Sakura en un susurro pero Shino la escucho.**

-de nada-**dijo Shino sin voltear a verla.**

-toma Sakura-**le dijo Neji entregándole su obsequio**-de mi parte-**dijo Neji con una sonrisa de arrogancia.**

-g-gracias-**dijo Sakura sonrojada.**

-ábrelo ya Sakura-**dijo Ino emocionada.**

-hai, hai-**dijo Sakura desenvolviendo el regalo.**

Cuando lo termino de desenvolver, se encontró con una pequeña caja igual a la que le regalo Hinata, pero con la diferencia de que adentro de la cajita había una pulsera de oro con un dije en forma de corazón y con su nombre grabado atrás del dije.

-que lindo Neji, muchas gracias-**dijo Sakura apenada y con un sonrojo mayor al anterior.**

-de nada-**dijo Neji sonriendo más arrogante que de costumbre.**

-tsk, esto es problemático-**se quejo Shikamaru**-tu regalo-**dijo Shikamaru, extendiendo el brazo con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color negro, por lo que no estaba en vuelta.**

-gracias-**dijo Sakura**-supongo-**susurro para si misma y nadie logro escucharla.**

Cuando Sakura abrió la cajita vio un pequeño anillo de oro y con su nombre grabado.

-vaya, vaya Sakura al parecer el oro esta de moda-**dijo Karin que apareció de la nada.**

-pues ya vez cacatúa-**dijo Ino contestando por Sakura.**

-ash, ya veras Yamanaka-**se quejo Karin.**

-consigue nuevas amenazas Karin, te hacen falta-**dijo Ino burlona.**

-eres…-**dijo Karin pero Mikoto la interrumpió.**

-pero como nos divertimos, ¿verdad?-**dijo Mikoto sonriendo**-Sasuke por que no le das tu regalo a Sakura-**dijo Mikoto en forma de orden.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke y se acerco a Sakura con su regalo**-toma Sakura-**dijo y le entrego el regalo.**

-…-**Sakura no dijo nada, solo lo miro sonrojada cosa que Sasuke no noto por estar celoso.**

En cuanto Sakura tomo el regalo lo abrió desesperada y se encontró con nada menos que…

Una cajita musical igual a la de Anastasia…

Ino y Sakura se miraron entre si y luego voltearon a ver a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo supiste…?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-cuando aparecía en la película te quedabas embobada viéndola-**dijo Sasuke**-hmp, no fue difícil saber que la querías-**dijo con su sonrisa marca Uchiha.**

-gracias Sasuke-kun-**dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.**

-de nada-**dijo Sasuke sonrojado, cosa que oculto como todo buen Uchiha.**

-óyeme pelo de chicle, ¿quien crees que eres para abrazar a Sasuke-kun?-**pregunto Karin enojada por el contacto que tenia Sakura con "su" Sasuke-kun.**

-¿que te parece?…mmm… pues es la cumpleañera-**dijo Ino en tono burlón.**

-pero no tiene derecho a abrazar a mi novio-**se quejo Karin.**

-Karin yo no soy tu novio-**dijo Sasuke enojado cuando Sakura se separo y lo dejo de abrazar.**

-hay cacatúa, ya no sabes que inventar-**dijo Ino aún burlona.**

-si, por lo visto nos estamos divirtiendo mucho ¿verdad?- **le susurro Himeko a Mikoto y esta solo soltó una risita.**

-¿Hinata, Ino me acompañan a mi cuarto a dejar los regalos?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-claro Sakura, pero son muchos no vamos a poder solas-**dijo Ino viendo el montón de regalos de Sakura.**

-¿q-que h-hacemos?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-que Sasuke los ayude-**dijo Mikoto.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke**-en ese caso el dobe también ayuda-**dijo Sasuke sonriendo arrogante.**

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!-**grito Naruto**-en ese caso el superdotado también ayuda-**dijo señalando a Neji.**

-hmp, por mi no hay problema en ayudar a Sakura-**dijo Neji con su sonrisa arrogante solo que a diferencia de la de Sasuke la de Neji era marca Hyuga.**

-hmp-**se quejo Sasuke con su monosílabo.**

-bueno pues que esperas Sasuke ayuda a Sakura-**dijo Mikoto.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke y agarro varios regalos**-vamos dobe, ayuda-**dijo viendo a Naruto haciendo pucheros por no querer ayudar.**

-pero el superdotado no ayu…-**Naruto no termino de quejarse.**

-decías-**dijo Neji que cargaba la misma cantidad de regalos que Sasuke.**

-nada-**dijo Naruto tomando un solo regalo**-_con esto ayudo lo suficiente_-**pensó y empezó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras para subir a la habitación de Sakura.**

-Naruto-**dijo Sakura llamando la atención del recién nombrado.**

-¿si Sakura-chan?-**pregunto Naruto viéndola a los ojos.**

-cuidado-**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.**

-¿eh? ¿Por que?-**dijo Naruto antes de que una rubia le tirara casi una montaña de regalos.**

-¡¡¡¿QUE TE PASA NARUTO?!!!, ¡¡¡¿CREÍAS QUE SAKURA, HINATA, NEJI, SASUKE Y YO, IBAMOS A LLEVAR TODO A LA HABITACION DE SAKURA?!!!-**grito Ino enojada.**

-claro que no, iba a dejar que Sasuke-teme, el superdotado y tu llevaran todo a la habitación de Sakura-chan, mientras Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan y yo nos quedábamos desc…-**Naruto no continuo ya que se había dado cuenta de que se había delatado.**

-¡¡¡NARUTO!!!-**grito Ino.**

-esta bien, los ayudo, dattebayo-**dijo Naruto mientras agarraba la misma cantidad de regalos que Neji y Sasuke dejando que Ino, Sakura y Hinata cargaran muy pocos regalos.**

-bueno vamos-**dijo Ino victoriosa por que no cargaba tantos regalos como Naruto.**

-hai-**dijeron Neji, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata.**

-…- **Naruto no dijo nada ya que estaba un poco molesto por tener que ayudar.**

-¿no nos vas a ayudar Karin?-**pregunto Ino.**

-no tengo por que-**contesto Karin.**

-como quieras, nosotros si ayudamos a Sakura-chan-**dijo Naruto sonriendo.**

-¿y mientras que hago?-**pregunto Karin.**

-tu te quedas-**dijo Ino riendo e ignorando todas las maldiciones que le decía Karin.**

Todos empezaron a subir las escaleras y como sabrán la habitación de Sakura estaba en el quinto piso de la mansión por lo que hay muchos…

Escalones…

Ya estaban a punto de llegar al quinto piso iban en el escalón…

521…

522…

523…

Dos más y llegaban…

524…

Y…

525…

Todos llegaron excepto…

-¡¡¡NARUTO!!!-**gritaron Ino, Sakura y Hinata.**

524…

523…

522…

El pobre de Naruto se había caído, bueno el como decirlo… no se había caído si no que había… preferido parar a descansar (Inner: según el.)

-ayuda, por favor-**dijo Naruto en forma de suplica, con todos los regalos de Sakura encima de el.**

-Ino, Neji, Sasuke hay que ir a dejar los regalos a la habitación y venimos a ayudar a Naruto-**dijo Sakura con un sonrisa cuando comprobo que Naruto seguia vivo.**

-hai-**dijo Ino.**

-hmp-**exclamaron Neji y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.**

-y-yo me q-quedo a ayu-dar a Na-Naruto-kun-**dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.**

-hai-**contestaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.**

Sakura, Ino, Neji y Sasuke fueron a dejar los regalos a la habitación, que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba Naruto.

Cuando regresaron a donde estaba Naruto, Hinata ya lo había ayudado a levantarse.

-ahora hay que llevar los regalos que faltan-**dijo Sakura viendo los regalos que Naruto había dejado en las escaleras.**

-lo vez Naruto, debes ponerte en forma y dejar de comer ramén-**dijo Ino apuntándolo con un dedo en forma acusadora.**

-¡¿Cómo que dejar de comer ramén?!-**dijo Naruto un poco alterado.**

-tarea difícil para Naruto pues no aguantaría ni una semana sin comer ramén-**dijo Karin que de repente apareció.**

-¿Qué haces aquí cacatúa?-**pregunto enojada Ino mientras se ponía enfrente de Karin**-te dije que te quedaras abajo-**dijo mirándola retadoramente.**

-¡que te importa Yamanaka! Y para que lo sepas yo hago lo que se me da la gana-**dijo Karin también enojada.**

-me importa mucho, ¿por que crees que pregunto?-**le contesto Ino.**

-ya dejen de pelear-**dijo Sakura mientras se ponía en medio de Ino y Karin.**

-empezó ella-**se quejo Ino.**

-no es cierto-**dijo Karin.**

-que de dejen de pelear-**repitió Sakura.**

-hmp-**dijeron Ino y Karin al mismo tiempo mientras se volteaban con los brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda a Sakura que estaba en medio de ellas.**

-Sakura voy a llevar los regalos que faltan a tu habitación-**dijo Neji tomando varios de los regalos que Naruto había cargado.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke tomando también varios regalos.**

-N-Naruto-kun ¿y-ya estas b-bien?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-claro que si Hinata-chan-**dijo Naruto contento.**

-pues que bueno que estas bien, ahora ayuda-**dijo Ino.**

-esta bien dattebayo-**dijo Naruto tomando varios regalos.**

Después de que Neji, Naruto y Sasuke metieran los pocos regalos que faltaban, todos se encontraban en la habitación de Sakura…

Claro esta que dejaron a Karin afuera de la habitación o mejor dicho Ino no la dejo entrar.

-Sakura si eran muchos regalos-**dijo Ino suspirando y acostándose en la cama de Sakura.**

-lo se-**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa**-¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque?-**pregunto Sakura mientras se sentaba junto a Ino en la cama.**

-por mi esta bien-**dijo Ino.**

-cla-claro Sakura-chan-**dijo Hinata sentada en el suelo.**

-claro dattebayo-**dijo Naruto entusiasmado, sentado junto a Hinata.**

-hmp-**exclamaron Neji y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, que estaban parados.**

-que comunicativos-**dijeron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.**

-hmp-**repitieron Neji y Sasuke.**

-bueno entonces que esperamos, vamos al parque-**dijo Ino contenta saliendo de la habitación seguida por los demás.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura igual de contenta que Ino.**

-¿A dónde vamos Sasukito-kun?-**dijo Karin abrazando a Sasuke cuando salió de la habitación.**

-que te importa-**dijo Ino enojada.**

-no te estoy preguntando a ti-**dijo Karin sonriendo con burla**-entonces dime Sasukito-kun, ¿a donde vamos?-**volvió a preguntar Karin.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke ignorándola.**

-Sasuke-kun no seas así, dime a donde vamos-**dijo Karin mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Sasuke. **

-que te importa cacatúa-**dijo Ino**-aparte te dije que nos ayudaras y no lo hiciste-**dijo enojada**-ahora te aguantas y no nos acompañas-**dijo viéndola retadoramente.**

-anda Sasuke-kun dime-**dijo Karin aún abrazándolo e ignorando a Ino.**

-¡¡¡YA CALLATE KARIN!!!-**grito enojada Sakura por que Karin abrazaba a Sasuke**-vamos al parque, ¿contenta? Y ahora que ya sabes, ¿nos puedes dejar en paz?-**pregunto.**

-tranquilízate pelo de chicle-**dijo burlona Karin y aún abrazando a Sasuke**-en fin, vamos Sasuke-kun quiero que me compres un helado y también hay que pasear en el parque-**dijo Karin sonrojada.**

-¿y se puede saber Karin, quien te dijo que yo te iba a comprar un helado e iba a pasear contigo en el parque?-**pregunto Sasuke soltándose del abrazo de Karin.**

-pero Sasuke-kun, si soy tu novia y me tienes que tratar como tal-**dijo Karin sonriendo.**

-hmp, tu no eres mi novia-**dijo enojado Sasuke.**

-claro que si Sasuke-kun-**dijo Karin haciendo puchero.**

Sin embargo Sakura estaba enojada, según ella claro esta por que yo pienso que esta celosa, pero bueno.

Ino que noto como estaba Sakura prefirió que era mejor cambiar un poquito de tema.

-mejor ya hay que irnos al parque ¿no crees Sakura?-**dijo Ino viendo a Sakura.**

-¿eh?... yo… este… si-**dijo Sakura distraída por que miraba como Karin intentaba abrazar a Sasuke y este no selo permitía.**

-bueno vamos-**dijo Ino jalando a Sakura para que dejara ver que Karin intentaba abrazar a Sasuke y he de decir que este nunca selo permitía.**

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras vieron que Naruto les veía con un terrible miedo.

-¿y ahora que te pasa dobe?-**pregunto Sasuke viendo a Naruto a los ojos.**

-bueno… yo… este… nada-**dijo Naruto nervioso**-…creo…-**susurro pero Ino lo escucho.**

-no me digas que tienes miedo de bajar por las escaleras-**dijo Ino burlona.**

-¡¡¡claro que no DATTEBAYO!!!-**dijo Naruto enojado**-_tengo miedo a caerme, que es otra cosa-_**pensó.**

-ya Naruto, queremos ir al parque-**dijeron Sakura e Ino juntas mientras se ponían enfrente de Naruto tapando el paso para bajar las escaleras.**

-si… este… ¿Sakura-chan tu casa no tiene elevador?-**pregunto Naruto nervioso.**

-¿eh?-**Sakura no entendió del todo**.

(Inner: mejor dicho no entendió nada).

-¿que si tú casa no tiene elevador?-**volvió a preguntar Naruto.**

-no, no tiene-**dijo Sakura muy extrañada por la pregunta**-pero Naruto tu ya debes conocer la casa como la palma de tu mano-**dijo Sakura confundida**-después de todo casi siempre vienes a ver a Sasuke-kun-**dijo Sakura.**

-eso no es cierto Sakura-chan, yo te vengo a ver a ti- **dijo Naruto sonriendo.**

-hay Naruto-**dijeron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo.**

-vamos dobe apúrate-**dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras.**

-hmp-**dijo Neji haciendo lo mismo que Sasuke.**

-pero…-**Naruto tenia miedo por su reciente caída.**

-¿pero que?-**preguntaron Neji y Sasuke parando de caminar y viendo a Naruto a los ojos.**

-es que yo…-**Naruto no sabia que contestar.**

-vamos, ¿acaso tienes miedo?-**pregunto Karin burlona.**

-esta bien dattebayo, tu ganas, pero donde me caiga la culpa la tienes tu-**dijo Naruto enojado y empezando a bajar las escaleras muy lentamente para no accidentarse de nuevo.**

Cuando todos bajaron las escaleras…

-mami, ¿podemos ir al parque?-**pregunto Sakura viendo a Himeko a los ojos.**

-claro, pero solo un rato por que eres la cumpleañera y tienes que estar aquí, ¿esta bien?-**dijo Himeko sonriendo.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura contenta.**

-¿nos dio permiso?-**pregunto Ino curiosa.**

-si-**dijo Sakura sonriendo.**

-que bueno dattebayo-**dijo Naruto contento.**

-pues vámonos-**dijo Ino viendo a Sakura.**

-oigan… bueno… es que… yo-**dijo Sakura dudando.**

-¿que sucede Sakura?-**pregunto Ino.**

-pues quería saber si no les molesta que… invite a Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru a jugar con nosotros-**dijo Sakura un poco dudosa.**

-¿Quiénes son esos?-pregunto Naruto confundido.

-bueno Naruto ¿que nunca pones atención?-**dijo Ino con una vena en la frente**-Kiba es ese chico que tiene un perrito-**dijo señalando a Kiba**-Shino es… pues ese raro de allá-**dijo pero ahora señalando a Shino**-y ese de allá, es Shikamaru-**dijo Ino señalando a Shikamaru.**

-pues no me acuerdo dattebayo-**dijo Naruto haciendo puchero.**

-pero si los estoy señalando para que sepas quienes son-**dijo casi histérica Ino.**

-esta bien, pero no te pongas histérica-**dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.**

-hay ya, no te soporto-**dijo Ino enojada.**

-_si supieras que yo tampoco_-**pensó Naruto.**

-¿entonces si los puedo invitar?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-¡¡¡claro que si dattebayo!!!-**dijo Naruto emocionado.**

-hmp-**exclamaron Neji y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, lo cual Sakura interpreto como un "si".**

-c-claro-**dijo Hinata con una linda sonrisa.**

-yo creo que ellos son muy raros-**dijo Karin**-mejor no-**dijo viendo a Sakura.**

-tu opinión no cuenta Karin-**dijo Ino**-tú, aquí no tienes vela en el entierro-**dijo con una sonrisa burlona.**

-mira sabes que Yamana…-**dijo Karin pero fue interrumpida.**

-entonces ahora vuelvo-**dijo Sakura ignorando a Karin y empezó a correr a donde se encontraban Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru.**

(Inner: que por alguna extraña razón estaban juntos).

-este… Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino… queria saber si…-**dijo Sakura pero Kiba la interrumpió.**

-ah, hola Sakura, ¿que sucede?-**pregunto Kiba sonriendo y un poco sonrojado.**

-bueno yo solo quería saber… ¿si quieren venir al parque conmigo y los demás?-**dijo Sakura sonriendo.**

-tsk, que problemático-**se quejo Shikamaru**-pero no tengo nada que hacer así que…-**dijo soltando un bostezo**-iré-**dijo con tranquilidad.**

-yo si voy, aparte de que puedo jugar con Akamaru en el parque-**dijo Kiba sonriendo ampliamente.**

-hmp-**exclamo Shino.**

-¿eso es un si o un no?-**pregunto un poco confundida Sakura.**

-es un si, tenlo por seguro-**dijo Kiba.**

-a esta bien… creo-**dijo dudosa Sakura**-bueno vamos-**dijo y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.**

Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru solo la siguieron.

-ahora que ya estamos todos vamos al parque-**dijo entusiasmada Ino.**

-tsk, que problemática-**dijo Shikamaru.**

-vaya, vaya hasta que el chico nube se aparece y ¿ese milagro que no es demasiado problemático para ti asistir a una fiesta?-**pregunto Ino con burla.**

-tsk-**se quejo Shikamaru.**

-¿ustedes se conocen?-**preguntaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.**

-claro que si, mi mamá es madrina de Shikamaru-**dijo Ino.**

-¿y por que no le hablaste cuando estábamos abriendo los regalos?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-simplemente por que no tenia ganas y el tampoco me hablo-**dijo Ino tranquila.**

-eres demasiado problemática-**se volvió a quejar Shikamaru.**

-bueno entonces… les presento a Kiba y a Shino-**dijo Sakura**-ellos son Naruto-**dijo señalándolo**-Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata y esa cacatúa de allá es Karin-**dijo y también los señalo igual que a Naruto.**

-cuidado pelo de chicle-**se quejo Karin.**

-si, si lo que digas-**dijo Sakura ignorándola.**

-hola S-Shino, K-Kiba-**dijo tímidamente Hinata.**

-hola-**dijeron al unisonó Kiba y Shino.**

-Hinata ¿tu ya los conocías?-**pregunto Naruto confundido.**

-h-hai-dijo Hinata tímida-mi p-padre es ami-go de l-los padres de Kiba y Shino-**dijo sonrojada por que Naruto la veía atento.**

-ya veo-**dijo Sakura.**

-nos lo hubieras dicho antes Hinata, así Sakura no hubiera gastado saliva-**dijo Ino.**

-bueno ya vámonos-**dijo Sakura y todos salieron con dirección al parque.**

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato y luego vieron pasar un señor que llevaba un carrito de helados, sin embargo no fue gran asombro ya que ese señor siempre pasaba todas las tardes.

-¿vamos por un helado?-**sugirió Naruto.**

-hai-**dijeron Ino, Sakura Hinata y la cacatúa… perdón Karin.**

-hmp-**dijeron Neji, Sasuke y Shino.**

-vamos-**dijo Kiba entusiasmado.**

-que problemático-**dijo Shikamaru.**

Todos fueron por un helado a donde se encontraba el señor sin embargi se detuvieron a mitad de camino por que Karin... bueno...

-Sasuke-kun yo quiero uno de limón-**dijo Karin mientras lo abrazaba.**

-¿y por que me dices?-**pregunto Sasuke tratando de quitársela de encima.**

-pues por que soy tu novia y me tienes que comprar un helado-**dijo Karin sonriendo.**

-hmp, estas loca si crees que te voy a comprar un helado-**dijo Sasuke.**

-pero Sasuke-kun-**dijo Karin haciendo puchero.**

-¿ahora que Karin?- **pregunto Sasuke enojado.**

-soy tu novia-**dijo Karin sonrojado.**

-brincos dieras-**dijo Ino con burla.**

-tu cállate, a ti nadie te esta hablando-**dijo Karin enojada.**

Karin e Ino seguían peleando mientras que todos las observaban con una gota en la cabeza incluyendo al señor de los helados.

-¿Sakura-chan quieres que te compre tu helado?- **pregunto Naruto.**

-este… yo… no Naruto, gracias-**dijo Sakura apenada.**

-¿Por qué no?-**pregunto Naruto de nuevo solo que esta vez casi llorando.**

-por que yo le voy a comprar su helado, por eso-**dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.**

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-**dijo Naruto alarmado**-¿por que Sakura-chan?, ¿por que el te va a comprar tu helado?-**pregunto Naruto con cascadas en los ojos.**

-pero… Naruto… Kiba no va a comprarm…-**dijo Sakura pero la interrumpieron.**

-¿Sakura de que sabor quieres tu helado?-**le pregunto Neji.**

-¿eh?-**Sakura no entendía.**

-¿de que sabor quieres tu helado?-**volvió a preguntar Neji.**

-este… Neji yo traigo mi dine…-**dijo Sakura pero de nuevo la interrumpieron.**

-su sabor favorito es el de vainilla-**dijo Ino.**

-perfecto-**susurro Neji cuando escucho lo que dijo Ino**-me da un helado de vainilla, por favor- **le dijo Neji al señor de los helados.**

-claro-**le contesto el señor y empezó a colocar el sabor del helado que Neji le dijo que quería en un pequeño cono.**

-¡¡¡INO-CERDA!!!-**grito enojada Sakura.**

-¿y ahora que hice?-**pregunto Ino fingiendo inocencia.**

-no te hagas-**dijo Sakura con una venita en la frente.**

-toma-**le dijo Neji a Sakura, que ya le había pagado al señor y ahora le entregaba el helado de vainilla.**

-¿eh?, gracias-**dijo Sakura sonrojada y tomando el helado.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke enojado observando la escena de Sakura y Neji.**

-no se vale superdotado, yo le dije que se lo iba a comprar-**dijo Naruto enojado.**

-claro que no-**se defendió** **Neji**-tu le preguntaste a Sakura si quería que se lo compraras, mientras que yo, se lo compre-**dijo tranquilo.**

-aún así, eres un tramposo-**se volvió a quejar Naruto.**

-ya Naruto, deja de pelear después de todo ya se lo compro, no puedes hacer nada-**dijo Ino viendo a Naruto.**

-esta bien dattebayo-**dijo Naruto enojado pero resignado**-¿Hinata-chan quieres que te compre tu helado?-**pregunto con un poquito de esperanza.**

-yo… este… s-si-**dijo Hinata tímida y sonrojada.**

-genial dettebayo, ¿de que sabor lo quieres?-**pregunto de nuevo Naruto.**

-de f-fresa-**dijo tímida Hinata.**

-esta bien-**dijo Naruto**-me puede dar un helado de fresa y uno de ramén-**dijo Naruto contento.**

-si…-**dijo el señor pero recapacito**-disculpa pero el helado de ramén no existe-**dijo un poco confundido.**

-¿no?-**pregunto Naruto**-_pero mi papá siempre me da helado de ramén_- **pensó.**

-no, no existe-**dijo el señor de los helados**-aquí tienes el de fresa-**le dijo y le entrego el helado.**

-entonces quiero otro de fresa-**dijo Naruto y le entrego a Hinata su helado.**

-g-gracias-**dijo Hinata sonrojada y sonriendo.**

-de nada-**dijo Naruto.**

-aquí tienes-**le dijo el señor a Naruto.**

-¿eh?, a si ¿cuanto es?-**pregunto Naruto un poco distraído por ver a Hinata.**

-siete pesos-**dijo tranquilo el señor.**

-_me voy a quedar en la calle_-**pensó Naruto mientras le entregaba el dinero. **

-me sorprende que Hinata no se haya desmayado-**le susurro Ino a Sakura.**

-veo que tu también te diste cuenta-**le susurro Sakura después de una risita.**

-claro que si, ¿que creías que no notaba los sonrojos y lo nerviosa que se pone cuando esta con Naruto?-**pregunto en un susurro, sarcástica Ino.**

-tienes razón-**le susurro Sakura.**

-claro, siempre la tengo-**dijo contenta Ino.**

-Sasuke-kun quiero un helado-**dijo Karin haciendo puchero.**

-¿y que quieres que haga?-**pregunto Sasuke enojado.**

-que me compres mi helado-**dijo Karin.**

-no creo-**dijo Sasuke**.

_-Sasuke no me quiso comprar el helado, esto es por culpa de la pelo de chicle_-**pensó Karin**-_pero ya se como lo podre arreglar_-**pensó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.**

-¿Neji tu no vas a comer un helado?-**pregunto Sakura comiendo lentamente el helado de vainilla.**

-no-**dijo Neji simplemente mirándola**-¿sabes?, tienes helado en la cara-**dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.**

-¿eh?, ¿Dónde?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-aquí-**dijo Neji mientras agarraba la barbilla de Sakura.**

Neji la empezó a acercar lentamente hacia el para poder darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Sakura estaba sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la cercanía de Neji, sin embargo solo pensaba que su primer beso no iba a ser precisamente con la persona que quería.

Sasuke estaba enojado (Inner: ejem… ejem… celoso).

Naruto y Kiba estaban que se morían (literalmente) de celos.

Ino estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios, a ella Sakura le había contado que quería que otra persona le diera su primer beso.

Mientras que Shino, Hinata y Shikamaru estaban ajenos a todo eso.

Sin embargo llego el fan numero un de Sakura…

-¡¡¡MI BELLA FLOR DE CEREZO!!! -**grito un chico llamado Rock Lee.**

Este chico era muy raro, tenía un peinado muy extraño y cejas muy pobladas y también vestía de una manera muy rara.

En fin, el chico era más extraño que Shino, con eso les digo todo.

Neji estaba apunto de darle el beso a Sakura en la comisura de los labios, cuando Rock Lee brinco encima de Neji, haciendo que cayera en el césped y lo alejo de Sakura.

_-¿que demonios?-_**pensó Neji al ver a Rock Lee, mientras se levantaba del suelo.**

Todos estaban observando la escena, aunque unos más tranquilos que otros, pues Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia cuando vio a Neji en el suelo y lejos de Sakura, Naruto y Kiba se calmaron y desaparecieron los celos, Hinata e Ino suspiraron al ver que no había pasado nada de lo que se esperaban y Shino y Shikamaru solo observaron aburridos.

-ufff- **suspiro Ino con alivio al ver que Sakura estaba lejos de Neji** -hay no- **fue lo que pensó al ver a Rock Lee.**

-mira Hinata-chan es el cejas de azotador-**dijo Naruto viendo a Rock Lee.**

-¿q-quien?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-Rock Lee-**dijo Naruto tranquilo y saboreando su helado.**

-tsk, que problemático-**se quejo Shikamaru.**

-estoy de acuerdo-**dijo Shino tranquilo.**

-¿Rock Lee?-**pregunto Sakura confundida y tratando de creer que el recién nombrado no estaba allí.**

-claro que si mi bella flor de cerezo-**dijo Rock Lee mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de Sakura.**

-¿q-que haces aquí?-**pregunto Sakura un poco asustada.**

-vine a buscarte mi bella flor de cerezo, me entere que cumplías años y te traje esto-**dijo Rock Lee y saco un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas.**

-no te hubieras molestado-**dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada pero por la vergüenza.**

-no es molestia, ahora quiero saber algo-**dijo Rock Lee entregándole el ramo de rosas.**

-ah si… este… ¿que quieres saber?-**pregunto Sakura nerviosa.**

Rock Lee tomo la pequeña mano de Sakura.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-**pregunto Rock Lee muy esperanzado.**

-…-**Sakura se quedo helada.**

-¿y bien que respondes?-**pregunto de nuevo Rock Lee.**

-mira es que… no estoy interesada-**dijo Sakura tratando de estar tranquila.**

-esta bien, ¿pero crees que podrías darme una oportunidad?-**pregunto Rock Lee desanimado pero con un poco de esperanza.**

-pues… tal vez si llego a estar interesada…-**dijo Sakura pero Rock Lee la interrumpió.**

-me darías una oportunidad-**dijo emocionado Rock Lee.**

-y-yo no quise decir eso-**dijo nerviosa Sakura.**

-pero lo implicaste-**dijo muy contento Rock Lee.**

-s-sabes Rock Lee creo que Sakura no va a estar interesada-**dijo Ino nerviosa y tratando de ayudar a Sakura para librarse de Rock Lee.**

-no importa, yo la esperare-**dijo Rock Lee tranquilo mientras se iba.**

-así que ese es tu fan numero uno, ¿no Sakura?-**dijo Karin burlona.**

-…-**Sakura solo bajo la cabeza apenada.**

-en fin, ya que, me voy a comprar mi helado-**dijo Karin y se dirigió a comprar su helado de limón.**

-¿Sakura estas bien?-**pregunto Ino preocupada.**

-si… no te preocupes-**dijo Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa, pues estaba muy apenada por el show que hizo Rock Lee.**

-¿y tu helado?-**volvió a preguntar Ino.**

-…-**Sakura no dijo nada más señalo el suelo en donde estaba gracias que Rock Lee empujo a Neji también hizo que a Sakura se le callera el helado. **

-¿N-Neji estas b-bien?-**pregunto preocupada Hinata.**

-si-**dijo Neji tranquilo**-¿Sakura, quieres otro helado?-**pregunto con su sonrisa arrogante y como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke.**

-no gracias Neji-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**-Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, ¿ustedes no van a comer un helado?-**pregunto Sakura al notar que ninguno de los recién nombrados había comprado su helado.**

-yo si-**dijo Ino empezando a caminar para comprarse su helado.**

-¿y ustedes?-**les volvió a preguntar Sakura a Kiba Shino, Sasuke y Shikamaru.**

-yo voy por uno de chocolate-**dijo Kiba y se fue a comprar su helado.**

-los helados son problemáticos-**se quejo Shikamaru.**

-…-**Shino solo negó con la cabeza.**

-hmp, no se me antoja-**dijo Sasuke tranquilo.**

- ya vámonos, ya me aburrí-**dijo Karin comiendo su helado limón.**

-ya regresamos-**dijo Kiba comiendo su helado de chocolate y que venia al lado de Ino.**

-¿ya nos vamos?-**pregunto Ino con un helado de nuez.**

-pues no se-**dijo Sakura**-si ya se quieren ir pues nos vamos, después de todo yo tengo que estar en la fiesta-**dijo Sakura.**

- hmp-**exclamaron Shino, Sasuke y Neji al mismo tiempo.**

-h-hai-**dijo Hinata.**

-tsk que problemático-**se quejo nuestro vago favorito, obvio Shikamaru.**

-si ya vámonos-**dijeron Kiba e Ino juntos.**

-¡¡¡VAMONOS DATTEBAYO!!!-**dijo Naruto mientras jalaba a Hinata de la mano.**

-N-Naruto-kun-**susurro Hinata sonrojada.**

Todos se fueron a la mansión Uchiha y a decir verdad solo estuvieron comiendo, platicando y viendo como los adultos estaban en la casa platicando.

Pero una fiesta nunca dura para siempre, así que alrededor de las 8:45 ya no habían muchos invitados, solo quedaban Ino, Hinata, Neji, Naruto y Karin.

Sin embargo a Sakura se le ocurrió algo…

-¿mami, se pueden quedar a dormir Hinata e Ino?-**le pregunto Sakura.**

-pues si las dejan, si-**dijo Himeko sonriendo**-pregúntale al padre de Hinata-**dijo tranquila.**

-esta bien-**dijo Sakura**-Sr. Hiashi, ¿puede dejar que Hinata se quede a dormir?-**pregunto un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza.**

-no, lo siento pero ya causo demasiadas molestias por un día-**dijo Hiashi viendo a Hinata que estaba sonrojada por la petición.**

-claro que no, Hinata se comporta bien, ella es la que menos molestias causa-**dijo Himeko sonriendo y tratando de convencerlo.**

-pero…-**dijo Hiashi pero Sakura lo interrumpió.**

-por favor-**dijo Sakura haciendo ojitos de perrito triste.**

-esta bien-**dijo resignado Hiashi.**

-gracias-**dijo contenta Sakura**-ven Hinata-**dijo Sakura y agarro a Hinata de la mano para luego empezar a correr hacia donde estaban los demás.**

-Hiashi puedo hablar un momento contigo-**dijo Fugaku tranquilo mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Hiashi.**

-…-**Hiashi solo asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a Fugaku.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a donde estaban los demás y pudieron notar como Naruto trataba de…

-por favor teme-**dijo suplicando el pobre de Naruto.**

-no-**dijo Sasuke.**

-por favor, soy muy joven para morir-**dijo Naruto llorando.**

-¿como esta eso de que vas a morir?-**pregunto Ino.**

-mi mamá me va a asesinar-**contesto Naruto.**

-¿y ahora que hiciste?-**pregunto de nuevo Ino.**

-eso es lo de menos, por favor teme-**seguía suplicando Naruto.**

-no-**repitió Sasuke.**

-¿que es lo que quiere Naruto?-**pregunto Neji.**

-quedarse a dormir-**dijo Sasuke entre dientes.**

-¿y que tiene de malo?-**pregunto Sakura metiéndose en la conversación.**

-que yo voy a ser quien lo tenga que aguantar-**dijo Sasuke enojado.**

-¿oye Ino te quieres quedar a dormir?-**dijo Sakura tranquila.**

-claro que si frentona-**dijo Ino sonriendo.**

-por cierto también se va a quedar Hinata-**dijo Sakura correspondiendo a la sonrisa.**

-genial así podremos tener una piyamada-**dijo Ino contenta.**

-ya vez se va a quedar Hinata-chan, por favor-**dijo Naruto.**

-no-**dijo Sasuke de nuevo.**

-por favor-**suplicaba Naruto.**

-no-**dijo enojado Sasuke y con una vena en la frente**-aunque claro si se quedara el superdotado a aguantarte… seria otra cosa-**dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo que Neji no se quedaría.**

-hmp-**exclamo Neji.**

-¿enserio?, dattebayo-**dijo Naruto emocionado**-¿superdotado te quedaras a dormir?-**pregunto Naruto con esperanza.**

-no-**dijo simplemente Neji.**

-por favor-**dijo Naruto.**

-no-**repitió Neji.**

-¿sabes Neji?, a Sakura le agradaría mucho tu presencia-**dijo burlona Karin.**

-¡¡¡CACATÚA!!!-**gritaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.**

-…-**Neji parecía meditarlo**-siendo ese el caso, no me importaría quedarme-**dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke.**

-dime Sakura, ¿te molesta que me quede?-**dijo Neji haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.**

-eh… yo…n-no…-**dijo Sakura nerviosa pero alguien la interrumpió.**

-Neji ya nos vamos-**dijo Hiashi interrumpiendo la platica.**

-hai-**contesto simplemente Neji.**

-¿eh?, no espera superdotado-**dijo Naruto.**

-¿Qué quieres?-**pregunto frio Neji.**

-¿no te quedaras?-**pregunto Naruto con esperanza.**

-…-**Neji solo volteo a ver a Hiashi.**

-…-**Hiashi parecía meditar si dejar que Neji se quedara.**

-Hinata-chan si se quedara-**dijo Naruto sonriendo.**

-…-**Hiashi observo a Naruto que sonreía, lo cual lo hizo recapacitar pues esa sonrisa por parte del rubio se le hizo un poco… ¿pervertida?, al pronunciar el nombre de Hinata**-Neji quédate y…-**se acerco un poco a el**-cuidas a Hinata-**le susurro Hiashi.**

-hai-**dijo simplemente Neji.**

-bueno… Sakura, Hinata hay que irnos a preparar para tener la piyamada-**dijo Ino sonriendo**.

-hai-**dijeron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo.**

-¡¡¡QUE BIEN ME PODRE QUEDAR!!!-**gritaba Naruto**-Sakura-chan, ¿cuando empezamos la piyamada?-**pregunto entusiasmado.**

-¿eh?-**Ino, Hinata y Sakura se observaron confundidas.**

-¿cuando comienza la piyamada?-**pregunto de nuevo Naruto.**

-Naruto es una piyamada solo para niñas-**dijo Ino con las manos en la cadera.**

(Inner: parece una jarra. Yo: ¡¡¡¿pero que te pasa?!!! deja de interrumpir. Inner: vaya, lo dices cuando ya interrumpí la historia más de cinco veces. Yo: ¬.¬).

-pro yo quería estar con Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan-**lloriqueaba Naruto.**

-¡¡¡¿y yo que?!!!, ¡¡¡¿estoy pintada?!!!-**dijo Ino enojada.**

-este… Ino, ¿donde estas?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-¡¡¡¿COMO QUE DONDE, TORPE?!!!-**grito Ino mientras le pegaba a Naruto en la cabeza**-¡¡¡estoy aquí que no vez!!!-**grito de nuevo enojada.**

-¡¡¡¿QUE TE PASA, DATTEBAYO?!!!-**grito Naruto sobándose la cabeza.**

-hay ya, vámonos Sakura, Hinata-**dijo Ino y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Sakura.**

-h-hai-**dijo Hinata y siguió a Ino.**

-…-**Sakura se quedo en silencio y solo las siguió.**

-bueno Sasukito-kun, lo siento pero tengo que irme-**dijo Karin tratando de darle un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke, el cual Sasuke logro evitar.**

-ya vete Karin-**se quejo Naruto.**

-si claro baka, como eres el dueño de la mansión-**dijo Karin sarcástica mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida de la casa.**

-bueno y ¿que hacemos nosotros teme?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-¿hacemos?, eso me suena a manada-**dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante**-yo me largo a mi cuarto y ustedes arréglenselas como puedan-**dijo tranquilo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.**

-espera Sasuke-teme, se supone que nosotros somos los invitados-**dijo Naruto.**

-no-**dijo Sasuke dejando de caminar y volteándose a verlos**- tú eres un bebé que no quiere ir a su casa por temor a que su mamá lo regañe y el superdotado es solo tu niñero-**aclaro fríamente.**

-hmp, yo no soy su niñero-**dijo Neji con el seño fruncido.**

-bueno, no seas su niñero, solo cuida que no haga tonterías-**dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar de nuevo.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto Kushina ya empezaba a regañar a Minato.

-ya vámonos Minato-**dijo Kushina con una vena en la frente.**

-s-si amor-**dijo nervioso Minato.**

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?-**pregunto Kushina.**

-pues…-**Minato buscaba a Naruto con la mirada**-allí esta-**dijo cuando lo encontró al lado de Neji observando como Sasuke subía alas escaleras con evidente dirección hacia su habitación.**

-¡¡¡NARUTO!!!-**grito Kushina.**

-¿eh?-**Naruto escucho un poco asustado la voz de su madre**-¿s-si?-**pregunto mientras se acercaba a ellos dejando a Neji viendo el show que daba Kushina con los gritos.**

-ya nos vamos-**dijo Kushina con los brazos cruzados.**

-este… mamá Sasuke… me invito a quedarme a dormir-**mintió Naruto con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.**

-…-**Kushina levanto una ceja y lo observo no muy convencida.**

-este… ¿dejas que me quede?-**pregunto Naruto esperanzado.**

-claro hijo-**dijo Kushina con una gran sonrisa, cosa que extraño a Minato y Naruto**-¿pero sabes algo?-**dijo mientras se agachaba para poder quedar a la altura de Naruto.**

-n-no-**dijo Naruto nervioso.**

-no creas que te libraras de tu castigo solo por quedarte a dormir aquí-**dijo Kushina**-vamonos Minato-**dijo en forma de orden.**

-s-si cielo-**dijo Minato nervioso.**

-…-**a Naruto los ojos se le pusieron en blanco, el pensaba que con quedarse a dormir en la casa (mansión) de Sasuke se libraría del castigo.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya cuando estaban los dos integrantes de la familia Uzumaki en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha, Himeko se acerco a despedirse.

-¿ya se van?-**pregunto Himeko.**

-si, estamos algo cansados y Minato tienen que llegar a arreglar unos papeles de la empresa-**dijo Kushina sonriendo, aunque la palabra "papeles", no era precisamente la verdadera.**

-¿así?-**pregunto Minato confundido, pues el ya había arreglado todo lo de la empresa.**

-si-**dijo Kushina mirándolo retadoramente.**

-ahh sí, si, si tengo unos papeles que arreglar-**dijo Minato nervioso por la mirada de Kushina. **

-bueno, el trabajo es el trabajo-**dijo Himeko**- espero me disculpen por no haberles puesto mucha atención pero como Mikoto y yo andábamos de anfitrionas y Fugaku de camarógrafo, pues…-**dijo Himeko apenada.**

-no te preocupes, lo sabemos, así andamos nosotros cuando es el cumpleaños de Naruto-**dijo Kushina comprensiva.**

-en verdad espero me disculpen-**dijo Himeko.**

-si no te preocupes-**dijo Kushina**-por cierto Naruto se va quedar a dormir, te lo encargo por fa-**dijo viendo como Naruto hablaba con Neji.**

-si yo lo cuido no te preocupes-**dijo Himeko tranquila.**

-¿y Mikoto?-**pregunto Kushina**-no la he visto desde que le dijo a Sasuke que le entregara su regalo a Sakura-**dijo algo preocupada.**

-lo que sucede es que le dolía un poco la cabeza y se fue a descansar-**dijo Himeko tranquila.**

-le dices que se mejore-**dijo Kushina ya tranquila.**

-si claro yo le digo-**dijo Himeko sonriendo.**

-bueno entonces nos retiramos-**dijo Kushina**-por cierto, mañana mandare el verdadero regalo de Sakura-**dijo con una sonrisa.**

-no, no te molestes-**dijo Himeko apenada.**

-claro que si, es que Naruto y Minato se equivocaron de regalo por así decirlo-**dijo Kushina viendo a Minato feo.**

-ya veo-**dijo Himeko meditando lo dicho por Kushina.**

-vámonos Minato-**dijo enojada Kushina.**

-s-si amor-**dijo Minato mientras salía de la mansión.**

-ya veo quien tiene los pantalones en el matrimonio-**dijo Himeko en un susurro, lo cual provoco una risita por parte de Kushina.**

-y así seguirá-**dijo Kushina orgullosa sabiendo que ni Minato ni Naruto tenían el valor para desafiarla**-avanza Minato-**dijo cuando Minato se** **quedaba parado esperándola.**

-si amor-**dijo Minato resignado.**

-hasta luego-dijo Himeko.

-nos vemos-**dijo Kushina despidiéndose.**

Himeko solo observo como en el camino Kushina regañaba a Minato y después cuando los perdió de vista cerro la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura…

-ten Hinata-**le dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba una piyama de color lila con unas pequeñas figuras de zanahorias en ella.**

-¿q-que es es-to Sakura-chan?-**pregunto Hinata tomando la piyama.**

-pues la piyama con la que vas a dormir-**dijo Sakura**-¿no pensabas que ibas a dormir con la ropa que traes puesta o si?-**dijo sonriendo.**

-g-gracias-**dijo Hinata sonrojada. **

-de nada, te puedes cambiar en el baño-**dijo Sakura señalando el baño con su dedo para que Hinata lo ubicara.**

-gra-gracias-**dijo Hinata mientras se metía en el baño para cambiarse.**

-ten- Ino esta es la tuya-**dijo Sakura entregándole una piyama de color morado pero con conejitos blancos en vez de zanahorias.**

-gracias-**dijo Ino tomando la piyama.**

-o-oye I-Ino-chan, ¿le p-pediste permiso a t-tu mamá p-para quedarte a d-dormir?-**pregunto tímida Hinata mientras salía del baño.**

-¿como te cambiaste tan rápido?-**pregunto Ino sorprendida.**

-…-**Hinata se sonrojo de la vergüenza por pensar que cambiarse así de rápido estaba mal.**

-es un don que se nos da-**dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Hinata**-¿no es así Hinata?-pregunto sonriendo.

-h-hai-**dijo Hinata devolviéndole la sonrisa.**

-pero es verdad, ¿le pediste permiso a tu mamá para quedarte a dormir?-**pregunto Sakura confundida.**

-sip-**dijo Ino contenta.**

-¿pero como le pediste permiso si se fue apenas termine de abrir tu regalo?-**pregunto Sakura confundida.**

-pues como me imagine que tu le pedirías permiso a tu mamá para que Hinata y yo nos quedáramos a dormir, le pregunte a mi mamá antes de irse-**dijo Ino.**

-ah ya veo-**dijo Sakura calmada.**

-bueno me voy a cambiar-**dijo Ino mientras entraba en el baño.**

-hai-**dijeron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo.**

-¿Sakura-chan que p-piyama te v-vas a poner?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-esta-**dijo Sakura mientras le mostraba una piyama de color azul claro y con unas pequeñas fresas en vez de conejos o zanahorias.**

-q-que bonita S-Sakura-chan-**dijo Hinata sonriendo.**

-gracias-**dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa.**

-este, ¿S-Sakura-chan?-**pregunto tímida Hinata.**

-¿si?-**le contesto Sakura.**

-¿m-me prestas una de t-tus muñe-cas?-**pregunto Hinata tímida.**

-claro, toma la que más te guste, están allí-**dijo Sakura señalando la casita donde estaban todas sus muñecas.**

-h-hai-**dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a elegir la muñeca que más le gustaba.**

Después de estar alrededor de 3 minutos decidiendo cual era la que más le gustaba se decidió por una que tenía el cabello y los ojos del mismo color que ella.

-es-ta es l-la que más m-me gusto S-Saku…-**Hinata iba a continuar pero se sorprendió al ver que Sakura estaba acostada en la cama, viendo la tele y ya tenia la piyama puesta.**

-¿Hinata?... ¿Hinata?-**pregunto Sakura al ver a Hinata en estado de shock.**

-p-perdón Sakura-chan, ¿p-pero como t-te cambiaste t-tan rápido?-**pregunto Hinata algo confundida.**

-Hinata no eres la única que tiene ese don-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**-la que se tarda es Ino-**dijo suspirando**-anda ven, hay que ver la tele-**dijo Sakura contenta.**

-h-hai-**dijo Hinata y se sentó en el suelo.**

-Hinata-**la llamo Sakura.**

-¿s-si?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-¿que haces en el suelo?, ven y acuéstate en la cama-**dijo Sakura sonriéndole.**

-p-pero…-**dijo Hinata pero Sakura la interrumpió.**

-no me vallas a salir con que no cabemos, mira que no estamos gordas y la cama esta grande-**dijo Sakura por lo que Hinata soltó una risita**-ven-**le repitió.**

-h-hai-**dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acostaba en la cama.**

En ese momento salió Ino del baño y noto como Hinata y Sakura la miraban.

-¿Qué?-**pregunto confundida Ino.**

-te tardaste-**contestaron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo.**

-hay perdón, no sabia que existía una ley que no dejara tardarse más de cinco minutos para cambiarse-**dijo Ino sarcástica y empezo a reír junto con Sakura y Hinata.**

-Sakura, ¿puedo pasar?-**se oyó la voz de Himeko mientras tocaba la puerta.**

-hai-**contesto Sakura.**

-Sakura tengo algo que darte-**dijo Himeko mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Sakura.**

-si claro, ¿Qué es?-**pregunto curiosa Sakura.**

-esto-**dijo Himeko mientras le mostraba un diario de color rosa en forma de mariposa y con una pequeña y extraña cerradura.**

-que lindo-**exclamaron Sakura, Ino y Hinata al ver el diario.**

-es un diario que compre hace poco-**dijo Himeko sonriendo**- se abre con esto-**dijo y le mostro una pulsera de oro**-la pulsera tiene un pequeño dije en forma de mariposa, entonces cuando quieras abrir el diario solo tienes que pasar el dije por encima de la cerradura-**dijo Himeko mientras le ponía la pulsera a Sakura.**

-que…-**dijo Sakura.**

-bonito…-**siguió Ino.**

-esta…-**termino de decir Hinata.**

-que bueno que te guste-**dijo Himeko sonriendo.**

-gracia mami-**dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba.**

-de nada-**dijo Himeko mientras correspondía al abrazo**-ahora diviértanse, pero no se duerman tarde-**dijo Himeko mientras se levantaba de la cama**-por cierto, ¿saben donde esta la niña peli-roja?-**pregunto mientras se detenía en la puerta para salir.**

-no, no la hemos visto-**dijo Sakura tranquila.**

-de seguro ya se fue-**dijo Ino con el seño fruncido levemente.**

-y-yo pienso l-lo mismo-**termino de decir Hinata.**

-bueno-**dijo Himeko saliendo de la habitación**-_solo espero que si sigue aquí no se le ocurra entrar al cuarto de Sasuke, si no el seria capaz de..._**- pensó Himeko mientras caminaba con dirección hacia su habitación.**

Sin embargo cuando iba por el pasillo choco con Naruto y…

-Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Himeko.**

-nada, solo voy al cuarto del teme-**contesto Naruto.**

-ahh, esta bien-**dijo Himeko**-¿Neji?-**pregunto al ver a Neji atrás de Naruto.**

-hmp-**exclamo Neji.**

-ya veo, de seguro el padre de Hinata te dejo aquí para que la cuidaras-**indago Himeko.**

-hai-**aclaro Neji.**

-ya veo, te debes llevar muy bien con Sasuke, por lo visto tampoco eres de muchas palabras-**dijo Himeko sonriendo**- bueno voy a descansar no se duerman tan tarde-**dijo Himeko y se fue hacia su habitación.**

-vamos superdotado tienes que conocer el cuarto del teme-**dijo Naruto mientras lo jalaba.**

-tsk-**se quejo Neji por que lo jalaban.**

Naruto y Neji llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke que de casualidad y por obra del destino (Inner: si como no, es por que la escritora quiere no por obra del destino) estaba enfrente del cuarto de Sakura.

-bueno… y esta la habitación de Sasuke-teme-**dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.**

Cuando entraron, Neji observo que las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul obscuro al igual que la alfombra era de ese color, había una cama matrimonial (Inner: ya saben los ricos con sus camas matrimoniales y sin tener un matrimonio irónico ¿no?)En el centro de la habitación con sabanas del mismo color que las paredes y con unos buros a cada lado de la cama y en uno de esos buros una lámpara pequeña encendida.

Un sillón grande en una de las esquinas de la habitación, también había un mueble de caoba con una televisión de pantalla plasma y un DVD, un ropero que por lo visto era muy grande, había una puerta que Neji dedujo que debía ser el baño, un escritorio de caoba en una de las esquinas de la habitación con una silla de color y con un ordenador encima del escritorio (computadora para los que no sepan).

Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras así que lo único que alumbraba era la pequeña lámpara que estaba en el buro.

-¿pero que le pasa al teme?-**pregunto en voz alta Naruto**-si hay cosas en el suelo uno se puede contra matar y todo por que al niño lindo le gusta la obscuridad-**se quejo sarcástico.**

-¿y hay algún problema con que me guste la obscuridad?-**pregunto Sasuke saliendo del baño.**

-no claro que, yo solo decía-**dijo Naruto restándole importancia.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke mientras se acostaba en la cama.**

-con que esta es tu habitación Uchiha-**dijo Neji observando la habitación cuidadosamente.**

-así es Hyuga-**dijo Sasuke frio**-espero sea de tu agrado-**dijo sarcástico mientras se levantaba de la cama.**

-lo es-**aclaro Neji.**

-me alegro, no pensaba remodelarla por que a ti no te gustara-**dijo Sasuke frunciendo levemente el seño.**

-tsk-**se quejo Neji.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke victorioso.**

-este… oye teme-**dijo Naruto tratando de cambiar el ambiente tan tenso que se formaba**-¿Dónde dormiremos?-**pregunto curioso.**

-hmp, donde quieras-**dijo Sasuke mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama.**

-genial, dattebayo-**dijo Naruto mientras se tiraba en la cama de Sasuke.**

-¿Qué te pasa dobe?-**pregunto Sasuke mientras empujaba a Naruto de la cama haciéndolo que se cayera en el suelo.**

-eso es lo que quiero saber yo, teme-**dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que se dio al caer de la cama**-¿Por qué me tiras de la cama?-**pregunto enojado mientras se levantaba del suelo.**

-por que te acostaste en mi cama-dijo Sasuke tranquilo.

-pero tu dijiste que podíamos dormir donde quisiéramos-**dijo Naruto.**

-si-**afirmo el Uchiha**-menos en mi cama-**dijo frio.**

-¿entonces donde dormimos?-**pregunto confundido Naruto.**

-ya te dije que donde qui…-**dijo Sasuke pero lo interrumpieron.**

(Inner: dios, se nota que eres fanatica de la interrumpciones. Yo: cállate.)

-Sasuke-**dijo Itachi entrando a la habitación**-ahh, entonces era cierto tus amigos se quedan-**dijo Itachi inexpresivo.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

-¿Itachi sabes donde nos podemos quedar a dormir?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-¿que no les dijo Sasuke?-**pregunto Itachi con su inexpresividad tan conocida en el.**

(Inner: ¡¡¡KYYYA!!! ME MUERO)

-no-**dijo Naruto.**

-pues quédense en una habitación de huéspedes-**dijo Itachi como si fuera lo más obvio.**

-¿en cual de todas?, ¿te has dado cuenta que hay más de cien habitaciones?-dijo Sasuke metiéndose en la platica.

-como no me voy a dar cuenta si yo también vivo aquí-**dijo Itachi**-pues que se queden en la habitación que esta al lado de la de Sakura-**dijo tranquilo.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke, pues no quería que Neji estuviera cerca de Sakura.**

-¿algún problema Sasuke?-**pregunto Itachi.**

-hmp, ninguno-**dijo Sasuke entre dientes.**

-si quieren los llevo a la habitación-**se ofreció Itachi.**

-hmp, yo los llevo-**dijo Sasuke.**

-como quieras-**dijo Itachi.**

-¿para eso venias?-**pregunto Sasuke**-¿solo venias a molestar?-**siguió con su cuestionario.**

-no, solo venia a comprobar que tus amigos se quedaban-**contesto Itachi**-pero… ¿moleste?-**pregunto con burla dando a entender que eso era lo que quería.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke**-no-**aclaro con una sonrisa arrogante.**

-da igual-**dijo Itachi saliendo de la habitación.**

-vamos-**dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama**-los llevare a su habitación-**dijo tranquilo mientras salía de la habitación.**

-espera Sasuke-teme-**dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke lo volteara a ver**-yo no dormiré en la misma cama con el superdotado si es lo que piensas-**dijo tranquilamente.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke mientras observaba como salían Neji y Naruto de su habitación.**

En ese momento Sakura iba saliendo de la habitación.

-frentona no te tardes con las palomas-**dijo Ino desde adentro de la habitación.**

-hai, hai, hai-**dijo Sakura suspirando y cerrando la puerta de la habitación sin notar que Sasuke, Neji y Naruto la observaban.**

-¿a donde vas Sakura-chan?-**pregunto Naruto al lado de ella.**

-¡¡¡¿pero que?!!!-**dijo Sakura ahogando un grito**-a eres tu Naruto-**dijo con alivio.**

-siento haberte asustado-**dijo Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente.**

-no te preocupes-**le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa lo que causo Naruto se sonrojara.**

-¿eh?, este Sakura… ¿adonde vas?-**pregunto de nuevo Naruto.**

-ahh… bueno yo iba a la cocina-**dijo Sakura aún sonriendo.**

-¿a la cocina?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-si, ¿por que?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-¿que vas a hacer en la cocina?-**pregunto muy curioso Naruto.**

-no voy a hacer ramén si es lo que crees-**dijo Sakura y Naruto se desilusiono**-voy hacer palomitas-**dijo sonriendo.**

-ya oíste teme-**dijo Naruto**-ellas si van a comer palomitas-**dijo un poco enojado**-¿por que nosotros no comemos palomitas, o mejor aún comemos ramén?-**dijo Naruto con un poco de baba en la boca.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke**-claro que comerás palomas-**le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y a Naruto le brillaron los ojos**-si tu las preparas-**aclaro.**

-¿Qué?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-lo que oíste-**dijo Sasuke tranquilo.**

-no se vale-**se quejo Naruto**.

-bueno yo me voy tengo que preparar las palomitas o sino Ino-cerda se va a molestar-**dijo Sakura y se oyó un grito desde adentro de la habitación de la peli-rosa.**

-¡¡¡SAKURA!!!-**grito Ino**-APURATE TENGO HAMBRE-**grito de nuevo.**

-lo ven-**dijo Sakura suspirando**-bueno voy a hacer las palomitas-**dijo y se fue caminando con dirección hacia la cocina.**

-Sasuke-teme quiero palomitas-**dijo Naruto.**

-ya lo se dobe no tienes que decírmelo dos veces-**dijo Sasuke tranquilo.**

-por lo visto no harás nada por complacer a Naruto, ¿entonces donde dormiremos?-**pregunto Neji inexpresivo.**

-aquí-**dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta de una habitación.**

Esa habitación era casi igual a la de Sasuke, lo único que cambiaba era que habían dos camas individuales en vez de una matrimonial.

-Sasuke-teme quiero palomi…-**dijo Naruto pero no continuo al ver que Sasuke ya se había ido.**

Sasuke había dejado a Neji y Naruto durmiendo en una habitación que estaba al lado de la de Sakura, y aunque la idea no le gusto del todo (del nada) pensó que así podría cuidar que Neji no se acercara a Sakura y de paso que Naruto no hiciera una estupidez.

Y por supuesto estaba lo de que Itachi casi, casi lo llamaba celoso, pero si dejaba que Neji y Naruto durmieran cerca de Sakura, Itachi dejaría de molestarlo y el por fin podría descansar.

-superdotado, ¿vas por las palomitas?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-hmp-**dijo Neji mientras salía de la habitación y dejaba a Naruto viendo la tele.**

Neji bajo para hacer las palomitas y no por complacer a Naruto, si no que así podría terminar lo que empezó es tarde con Sakura antes de que Rock Lee se interpusiera.

Cuando por fin llego a la cocina vio a Sakura poner las palomitas en un recipiente de plástico.

-Sakura-**la llamo.**

-¡¡¡¿AH?!!!-**grito la peli-rosa asustada mientras daba un brinco y tiraba unas cuantas palomitas.**

-lo siento-**dijo Neji mientras tomaba un paquete de palomitas con extra mantequilla.**

-vaya parece que hoy todos se las ingeniaron para espantarme-**dijo Sakura sarcástica.**

-hmp-**exclamo Neji mientras metía las palomitas al horno de microondas.**

-no me digas, Naruto te dijo que hicieras las palomitas-**dijo Sakura tranquila.**

-tsk-**se quejo Neji.**

-por lo visto estoy en lo correcto-**dijo Sakura sonriendo victoriosa.**

-…-**Neji no dijo nada y se acerco a ella**-¿Sakura no te gustaría terminar lo que empezamos esta tarde antes de que nos interrumpieran?-**dijo y vio como Sakura se sonrojaba. **

-¿d-de que hablas?-**dijo Sakura sonrojada y tratando de evitar el tema del casi beso.**

-de esto-**dijo Neji mientras volvía a tomar la barbilla de Sakura para poder besarla pero...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras Neji "hablaba" con Sakura en la cocina, Naruto meditaba lo que acababa de hacer Neji.

-_el superdotado no se quejo, y se fue directo a la cocina a preparar las palomitas_-**pensó Naruto**_-¿por que habrá sido?-_**se preguntaba asimismo**-hay no Sakura-chan-**dijo mientras corría para evitar lo que pensaba que podría pasar.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura ya sabia que era lo que seguía después de que Neji tomara su barbilla, y cuando menos pensó que podrían salvarla…

-¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!!-**grito Naruto mientras brincaba encima de Neji haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso frio de la cocina.**

-Neji, Naruto-**dijo Sakura al verlos en el suelo**-¿estan bien?-**pregunto.**

-tsk-**se quejo Neji levantándose**-¿pero que te pasa?-**pregunto enojado, pues ya era la segunda vez que lo tiraban al suelo y la segunda vez que impedían que pudiera besar a Sakura.**

-¿Por qué crees superdotado?-**pregunto Naruto sarcástico y levantándose del suelo.**

-hmp-**exclamo Neji y sabiendo a lo que se refería Naruto.**

-yo… este… ya me voy Ino debe de estar muy enojada-**dijo Sakura como excusa para poder salir de ese lugar y claro esta se llevo sus palomitas.**

-¿Por qué querías besar a Sakura-chan?-**pregunto celoso Naruto.**

-hmp, ese es mi problema-**le contesto Neji mientras salía de la cocina.**

-uff, lo logre salve a Sakura-chan, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿como estará mi papá?-**se pregunto Naruto asimismo.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki…

-t-tranquilizate amor-**dijo Minato nervioso y huyendo de Kushina.**

-ah eso si que no Minato, eres un completo incompetente-**dijo Kushina mientras lo perseguía con un sartén en la mano.**

-p-pero no hay razón para llegar a la violencia-**dijo Minato mientras se escondía detrás de un silla.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-bueno será mejor que me lleve estas palomitas-**dijo Naruto cuando escucho que el microondas anunciaba que las palomitas ya estaban hechas**-no hay que desperdiciarlas-**dijo y las abrió para empezar a comérselas.**

Naruto subió las escaleras y escucho como Sakura, Ino y Hinata reian, así que toco la puerta y escucho a que todas le contestaran con un "pase" para poder pasar.

-Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-**dijo Naruto comiendo palomitas.**

-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-¿por que se ríen?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-pues…-**empezó a decir Ino.**

-es…-**siguió Hinata.**

-un secreto-**termino Sakura.**

-¿y no me pueden decir?-**pregunto curioso.**

-no-**dijeron las tres niñas al mismo tiempo.**

-hai, hai, hai-**dijo Naruto**-bueno nos vemos mañana, ya tengo sueño dattebayo-**dijo y salió de la habitación.**

-¿dime Hinata que fue lo que le viste a Naruto?-**pregunto Ino haciendo sonrojar a Hinata.**

-¿q-que?-**dijo Hinata apenada.**

-si Hinata no te hagas, ya nos dimos cuenta que quieres a Naruto-**dijo Sakura sonriendo picaronamente.**

-¿t-tan obvia s-soy?-**pregunto Hinata viéndolas a los ojos.**

-noooo-**contestaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo.**

-…-**Hinata las siguió observando.**

-si-**contestaron Sakura e Ino.**

-tranquila Hinata Naruto es tan despistado que de seguro ni lo noto-**dijo Ino tratando de consolarla, pero solo causo que se pusiera triste.**

-y-ya veo-**dijo Hinata triste.**

-calma Hinata, algún día se dará cuenta y te pedirá que seas su novia-**dijo sonriendo Sakura.**

-¿e-enserio lo c-crees?-**pregunto esperanzada Hinata.**

-claro-**dijeron al unisonó Sakura e Ino.**

-¿y Sakura-chan q-quien te gusta a t-ti?-**pregunto Hinata tímida.**

-yo… este…-**Sakura no sabia que decir**-...Sasuke-kun...-**susurro y Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.**

-¿e-enserio Sakura-chan?-**pregunto Hinata aún sin poder creerlo.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura sonrojada.**

-¿y a t-ti Ino-chan?-**pregunto de nuevo Hinata.**

- ¿a mi?-**dijo Ino nerviosa y Hinata asintió**-a mi me gusta un niño que se llama Sai-**dijo sonrojada.**

-¿q-quien es el?-**preguntoalgo confundida Hinata.**

-es un chico de nuestro salón-**contesto Sakura.**

-oh-**exclamo Hinata.**

Y así se la pasaron platicando un rato más y viendo la tele mientras comían palomitas, para después quedarse profundamente dormidas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**6 AÑOS DESPUES.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una peli-rosa se removía entre las sabanas y colchas de su cama.

Era fin de semana así que no había razón por la cual levantarse temprano.

Sin embargo la costumbre de levantarse temprano era eso… una costumbre.

Por lo que decidió levantarse y bajar a desayunar.

Miro el despertador que tenia al lado, en su pequeño buro y vio que eran las 7:50, cosa que la hizo fruncir el seño.

Como odiaba esa maldita costumbre de levantarse temprano, pero no podía hacer nada así, que solo se levanto y fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

Luego de desayunar tomaría una ducha, pero por ahora lo importante era desayunar, decidió bajar aun en pijama, la misma pijama que tenia desde hace seis años, bueno no la misma pijama pero si el mismo modelo.

Solo se hecho una miradita en su tocador y se acomodo un poco el cabello, luego bajo y se encontró con las personas que ya sabía que estarían desayunando a esas horas del la mañana.

Si, las únicas personas que despertaban temprano en esa casa eran Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke y ella.

Era sorprendente como esa familia se despertaba tan temprano y en fines de semana.

Claro esta que las únicas perezosas eran Himeko y Mikoto, si sus adorada madre y su adorada tía, pero no se le podía hacer nada.

Sakura bajo las escaleras y entro al comedor donde estaba Fugaku leyendo el periódico y sentado en la cabecera de de la mesa como era costumbre, luego estaba Itachi a su lado derecho comiendo su desayuno y Sasuke a su lado izquierdo haciendo lo mismo que Itachi.

Sakura entro y las miradas de los tres hombres que estaban en el comedor se posaron en ella, quien al verlas se sonrojo un poco, ¿como se le había ocurrido irse en pijama a desayunar?, en fin lo hecho, hecho esta.

Se acerco a Fugaku lentamente para saludarlo…

-buenos días tío-**dijo Sakura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.**

-buenos días Sakura-**dijo Fugaku mostrando las sonrisas que solo Sakura lograba que aparecieran en el rostro del Uchiha.**

-buenos días Itachi-**dijo Sakura mientras hacia la misma acción que hizo con Fugaku.**

-buenos días Sakura, ¿como dormiste?-**pregunto Itachi interesado.**

-bien gracias, ¿y tú?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-igual, gracias por preguntar-**dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.**

-buenos días Sasuke-kun-**dijo Sakura mientras le besaba la mejilla y lo cual llamo la atención de Fugaku e Itachi.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke frio.**

-y comenzamos el día con nuestro gran vocabulario, ¿no es así Sasuke-kun?-**dijo Sakura soltando una risita y haciendo que Fugaku e Itachi solo sonrieran.**

-hmp-**exclamo de nuevo Sasuke.**

Si esa era la rutina de todos los fines de semana, pues en la semana ya casi no se veían, Fugaku ahora ayudaba a Himeko con algunas cosas de la empresa Haruno y sumándole el trabajo de la empresa Uchiha era más trabajo de lo normal, por lo cual Fugaku ya casi no estaba en casa.

Itachi ya tenía 19 años por lo tanto ya estaba comenzando su carrera, aparte de ayudar a Fugaku en algunos trabajos de la empresa, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para convivir con la familia.

Luego seguía Sasuke que ya tenia 13 años por lo cual ya estaba en secundaria, aparte de haber salido de la primaria con honores y toda clase de felicitaciones por ser un chico tan inteligente, muchos lo admiraban no solo por la inteligencia o por ser bueno en toda clase de deporte, si no que muchos o mejor dicho toda la escuela sabia que tenia un club de fans que era formado por más de la mitad de las chicas de toda el colegio, para luego entrar a secundaria y tener la misma suerte que en primaria.

Se podría decir que Sasuke tenia mucha suerte, y bueno pues como todos sabrán en secundaria te tienes aguantar si es que no quieres reprobar y esa palabra no estaba, estuvo o estaría en el vocabulario de Sasuke Uchiha, pues aparte de que logro quedar en una de las mejores secundarias de todo Japón le pedían trabajos de todo tipo, junto con proyectos y muchas otras cosas, por lo que ya no tenia tiempo para salir con Sakura y los demás al parque y comer un helado tranquilamente.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro Sakura que tenia 12 años recién cumplidos hace 3 meses, estaba en sexto y lista para graduarse en unos cuantos meses más, había hecho el examen de admisión en la misma secundaria que Sasuke y también ella era muy conocida pues ser amiga de Sasuke Uchiha no pasaba desapercibido y aparte de que era una de las chicas mas lindas junto con Ino y la tímida de Hinata que eran perseguidas por casi todo el colegio era de mucha ayuda en la escala de la popularidad, y pues ella tampoco tenia ya mucho tiempo se la pasaba estudiando, preparándose para la secundaria o huyendo de sus fans y gracias a eso ya solo salía de vez en cuando con Ino y Hinata que estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-y dime Sakura, ¿como vas en el colegio?-**pregunto Itachi.**

-pues bien, un poco estresada eso es todo-**contesto Sakura sonriendo y sentándose al lado de Sasuke.**

-ya veo-**dijo Itachi volviendo a su desayuno.**

-Sakura, hiciste el examen de admisión en la misma secundaria que Sasuke ¿verdad?-**pregunto Fugaku dejando aún lado el periódico para empezar a comer su desayuno.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura aún sonriendo.**

-Srta. Sakura, ¿Qué desea para desayunar?-**pregunto un joven que no pasaba de 24 años, que venia de Estados Unidos y que era mucama de la mansión Uchiha.**

-un jugo de Naranja y huevos con jamón-**contesto Sakura**-por favor Melanie-**dijo viéndola a los ojos.**

-claro Srta. Sakura, enseguida se lo traigo-**dijo Melanie haciendo una reverencia**-con su permiso-**dijo y salió del comedor.**

-¿Sakura, sabias que hay mejores cosas para comer?-**pregunto Sasuke sarcástico.**

-si-**dijo Sakura**-pero eso es lo que quiero desayunar y punto-**dijo sonriendo victoriosa y haciendo que Fugaku e Itachi volvieran a sonreír.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

-vaya Sakura, por lo visto se te pego lo Uchiha-**dijo Mikoto entrado al comedor.**

-buenos días tía Mikoto-**dijo la peli-rosa mientras se levantaba para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.**

-buenos días, Sakura-**dijo Mikoto recibiendo el beso en la mejilla y abrazando a Sakura.**

-buenos días Mikoto-**dijo Itachi tranquilo.**

-buenos días Itachi, Fugaku y Sasuke-**dijo Mikoto separándose de Sakura y mirándolos en el orden que pronuncio su nombre**-pues al parecer Sakura es la única que sabe como se saluda cuando alguien se levanta-**dijo Mikoto en tono divertido haciendo que a Sakura se le saliera una risita. **

-Srta. Sakura su desayuno-**dijo Melanie mientras le ponía el desayuno a Sakura en la mesa.**

-gracias-**dijo Sakura sonriendo y sentándose para poder desayunar.**

-con permiso-**dijo Melanie y se retiro.**

-¿y tu Sasuke como vas en el colegio?-**pregunto Fugaku interesado.**

-hmp, bien-**respondió Sasuke tranquilo.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡¡¡Bueno espero les haya gustado y esta vez como estaba inspirada escribí 64 paginas, así que espero más de 10 comentarios o si no me decepcionare, y perdón por la tardanza pero las fiestas y todo eso no me dejaron escribir mucho, entonces se me prendió el foco y pensé que para recompensarlos les escribiría un capitulo súper largo, espero les gustara!!!

¡¡¡Y aparte ya tengo una parte comenzada del otro así que no se preocupen, tratare de subir la continuación lo antes posible!!!

¡¡¡Besos y agradezco sus comentarios!!!


	15. υη ρєqυєñσ єѕςαρє

¡¡¡Estoy tan decepcionada, que poquitos comentarios me dejaron y eso que el capi pasado era de 64 págs. (Yo: T.T. Inner: )

Y yo que hice el capitulo lo más largo que pude para poder compensarlos por mi tardanza y ustedes ni siquiera un "hola" me escribieron.

Pero bueno aquí la continuación, espero el capi pasado les gustara (Inner: aunque no nos dejaron comentarios T.T), en fin quiero aclarar la duda de **LILI**,a decir verdad la pareja NejiSaku me gusta un poco y es probable que haya un poquito de esta pareja.

Sin embargo el fic es SasuSaku ( Inner: mi pareja favorita) así que Neji NO se quedara con Sakura, aparte de que no soy tan descarada como para dejar solo a Sasuke-papito-sexy-kun con la cacatúa de Karin.

Y de hecho Ten-Ten más adelante aparecerá en el fic, pero no les adelanto más por que sino no seria sorpresa.

En el capi pasado hice un esfuerzo tremendo para que les gustara y les di una sorpresa.

La sorpresa era un capitulo de 64 paginas espero lo disfrutaran y prometo que cuando me tarde mucho los compensare con capítulos así de grandes.

Este capi va dedicado a las únicas personitas que me dejaron comentarios en el capi pasado, T.T…

**LILI**

**lupita-chan**

**girl-hatake95**

**sweet_arlequin**

Sin más que decir disfruten este capitulo y dejan comentarios ¿eh? XP.

**ACLARACIONES DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Nombre del colegio donde estudian Naruto y compañía: Akira. Significado: Inteligencia, brillo.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

___-¿y tu Sasuke como vas en el colegio?-pregunto Fugaku interesado._

___-hmp, bien-respondió Sasuke tranquilo._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-eso espero**_-_dijo tranquilo Fugaku.**

-Sakura dime, ¿como estaba el examen de admisión para la secundaria?-**pregunto Mikoto sentándose en la mesa para desayunar.**

-pues a decir verdad yo creo que estaba fácil y supongo que nos fue bastante bien-**contesto Sakura sonriendo para luego tomar un poco de jugo.**

-¿nos?-**preguntaron Sasuke, Itachi y Fugaku.**

- ¿que no sabían que Ino y Hinata también presentaron examen para la misma secundaria que yo?-**pregunto un poco confundida Sakura.**

-bueno, pues supongo que de Hinata era de esperarse pues su primo Neji esta en la misma secundaria que Sasuke y en el mismo salón-**explico Itachi serio.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke al recordar a Neji.**

-aparte de que Hinata esta muy apegada a ti por ser su mejor amiga y tiene buenas calificaciones**_-_agrego Mikoto.**

-…pero Ino Yamanaka…-**dijo Fugaku e hizo una pausa**-¿tiene calificaciones lo suficientemente altas como para poder estar en la misma secundaria que tu, Hinata y Sasuke?-**pregunto algo extrañado.**

-se sorprenderían si vieran lo que Hinata y yo podemos hacer en una hora de estudios para ayudar a Ino a subir sus calificaciones-**dijo Sakura para luego comer un bocado de sus huevos con jamón.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke**-no creo que mucho-**dijo con burla.**

-oye, es mi amiga-**dijo Sakura mientras le daba un leve golpecito con el codo a Sasuke en el brazo.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke de nuevo y luego tomo un poco de agua.**

-mmm…-**Sakura observo a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados y luego tomo un poco de judo de naranja.**

-¿sabes Fugaku?, Sakura esta en la escolta y es la abanderada-**dijo Mikoto empezando a comer su desayuno.**

-hmp, no, no lo sabia-**dijo Fugaku sincero**-pero era de esperarse con las calificaciones que tiene-**contesto Fugaku orgulloso y también empezando a desayunar.**

-lo sabrías si pasaras más tiempo en casa-**dijo Mikoto viendo a Fugaku a los ojos.**

-sabes que he estado ocupado-**dijo Fugaku**-recuerda que me fui de viaje a Nueva York para arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa-**explico**-además me fui exactamente cuando comenzaron las clases de Sakura y Sasuke-**dijo tranquilo.**

-en fin-**dijo resignada Mikoto-**y cambiando de tema Sakura es la que tiene las mejores calificaciones de su salón-**dijo Mikoto**

-me alegro-**dijo Fugaku para luego tomar un poco de café**-¿pero no hay algo más que me quieras decir?-**pregunto serio.**

-pues… no, ¿acaso hay otra cosa que quieras saber?-**pregunto Mikoto.**

-Mikoto-**dijo Fugaku serio**- hace poco note que Sakura tiene muchos pretendientes-**dijo un poco molesto.**

En ese preciso instante, Sakura y Sasuke que estaban tomando sus respectivas bebidas, escupieron el líquido que estaban bebiendo.

-¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Mikoto viendo a Sakura y Sasuke.**

-n-nada…-**dijo nerviosa Sakura**-l-lo si-ento-**dijo limpiándose con una servilleta la boca tratando de quitar rastro del jugo que acababa de escupir.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke también limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.**

Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi los observaban con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

-bueno como decía, ¿es verdad que tiene tantos pretendientes?-**pregunto Fugaku.**

-que te lo conteste Sakura-**dijo Mikoto sonriendo.**

-…-Fu**gaku solo volteo a ver a Sakura.**

-bueno… este…-**dijo Sakura nerviosa.**

-…-**Fugaku esperaba la respuesta atento.**

-bueno la verdad…-**dijo Sakura y tomo un poco de jugo pues las palabras no le salían**-l-la verdad es q-qu…-**dijo pero la interrumpieron.**

-Srta. Sakura, la llama la Srta. Ino-**dijo Melanie interrumpiendo y dándole el teléfono.**

-gracias-**dijo Sakura mientras tomaba rápidamente el teléfono y se levantaba de la mesa para dejar desayunar a los demás presentes**-ahora vuelvo-**susurro Sakura y salió del comedor.**

Si, era verdad Sakura junto con Hinata e Ino eran las chicas más lindas y las más populares de todo el colegio.

Y lo extraño era que… pues a decir verdad las tres chicas más codiciadas de todo el colegio… para tener la corta edad de 12 años ya estaban un poco… desarrolladas.

Por eso cuando Sasuke dejo la primaria maldijo a todo el que se le cruzaba en su camino, pues el Naruto y Neji eran los que cuidaban y ahuyentaban a los pretendientes de Hinata, Ino y Sakura (aunque cuidaban más a la ultima que los otras dos primeras).

Pero al pasar Sasuke a secundaria junto con Neji y Naruto (aunque parezca imposible), los pretendientes volvieron a asechar a las "niñas" y a invitarlas a salir.

-y bien Mikoto, sigo esperando una respuesta-**dijo Fugaku con el seño fruncido.**

-no me digas que te vas a poner celoso, esta bien que la quieras como si fuera tu hija pero no la tienes que sobreproteger-**dijo Mikoto con tono** **de burla, pues sabia que Fugaku era capaz de ponerle guardaespaldas a Sakura con tal de que ningún muchacho se le acercara.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

-pero si lo que quieres es saber si tiene muchos pretendientes…-**continuo Mikoto haciendo una pausa para que Fugaku se tensara**-pues te digo todo con una palabra…-**dijo con una sonrisa**- …si… -**dijo Mikoto aún con su tono juguetón.**

-tsk-**se quejaron Sasuke, Itachi y Fugaku al mismo tiempo.**

-vaya, si que son celosos-**dijo Mikoto con burla.**

-también he notado que Neji la anda pretendiendo-**dijo Fugaku.**

-si, de hecho deberías ver a Sakura cuando esta con Neji, siempre se sonroja-**dijo Mikoto tratando de causarle celos al menor de los Uchiha.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke.**

-Hyuga Neji siempre la ha pretendido, eso no es muy nuevo que se diga-**dijo Itachi tranquilo.**

-y lo dices muy tranquilo-**se quejo Fugaku.**

-¿Por qué debería de preocuparme?-**dijo Itachi con una sonrisa**-después de todo Sakura nunca le ha correspondido-**dijo y tomo un poco de agua.**

-aún así…-**dijo Fugaku e hizo una pausa**-Hyuga Neji tarde o temprano llamara la atención de Sakura y…-**dijo pero lo interrumpieron.**

-y entonces será ella la que decida no tu-**dijo Mikoto tranquila para luego comer un bocado de su desayuno.**

-hmp-**se quejo Fugaku.**

-ya regrese-dijo Sakura interrumpiendo la platica y entrando al comedor-¿Por qué me miran así?-**pregunto cuando todos los hombres clavaron su mirada en ella, por el reciente tema.**

-por nada Sakura, no te preocupes-**dijo tranquila Mikoto.**

-este… tío…-**dijo Sakura un poco tímida y aún parada.**

-…-**Fugaku solo la observo dándole a entender que prosiguiera.**

-…te quiero…-**dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a Fugaku y lo abrazaba tiernamente.**

Todos se quedaron viendo como Sakura abrazaba a Fugaku, ya sabían lo que seguía…

-mmm…-**Fugaku parecía meditar lo dicho por Sakura**-ese "te quiero", me suena a "¿me das permiso?"-**dijo tranquilo.**

-yo… bueno es… que…-**dijo Sakura mientras se soltaba del abrazo.**

-¿y esta vez a donde irán?-**pregunto Mikoto.**

-al parque…-**dijo Sakura.**

-¿con quien iras?-**pregunto Fugaku interesado.**

-con… Hinata-**dijo Sakura nerviosa.**

-…-**Fugaku solo la miro.**

-ok, ok no me mires así-**dijo Sakura más nerviosa por la mirada de Fugaku-**iremos Ino, Hinata y yo, queremos salir un rato ya casi no salimos y todo gracias a los trabajos del colegio-**dijo tratando de estar tranquila**-¿puedo ir?-**pregunto suplicante.**

-¿ya le pediste permiso a tu mamá?-**pregunto Mikoto.**

-¿como le voy a pedir permiso para que me deje ir?, si Melanie dice que esta en el noveno sueño-**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa divertida**-¿puedo, puedo, puedo?-**pregunto desesperada.**

**_-_**esta bien-**dijo Fugaku resignado.**

_¿Cómo esa niña lo podía convencer tan rápido?_

-¡¡¡Si!!!-**dijo Sakura dando brinquitos**-gracias, gracias, gracias-**dijo dándole un abrazo a Fugaku.**

-si, si…-**dijo Fugaku dándole a Sakura unas palmaditas en la espalda**-pero primero desayuna-**dijo para luego soltarse del abrazo.**

-este… fíjate que lo curioso…es-**dijo Sakura de nuevo nerviosa.**

-no me digas, ya quieres ir al parque-**dijo Mikoto viendo a Sakura a los ojos.**

-bueno… no es que yo quiera… lo que sucede es que… le dije a Ino que en media hora nos veíamos en el parque-**dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosa.**

-¿y cual es el problema?-**pregunto Fugaku_-_**desayunas y te vas a arreglar_-_**dijo y empezó a comer su desayuno.**

-pero tío ¿que no me has visto?-**pregunto alarmada Sakura**_-_estoy en piyama y solo tengo media hora para arreglarme**_-_dijo Sakura viendo a Fugaku.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke**-¿bajas a desayunar en piyama y ahora te preocupas por la falta de tiempo para poder arreglarte e ir al parque**_?-_**pregunto sarcástico.

-hmp-**exclamo Sakura, lo que causo que Mikoto se riera y que Fugaku e Itachi sonrieran arrogantes.**

-eso es lo que sucede por juntarte tanto con Sasuke-**dijo Mikoto aún riendo.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

-bueno ya me voy sino, no me va a dar tiempo de nada-**dijo Sakura sonriendo.**

-Srta. Sakura la llama la Srta. Hinata-**dijo Melanie entrando al comedor y con el teléfono en la mano**-¿ya se va?-**pregunto y Sakura afirmo con la cabeza**-¿quiere contestar en su habitación o…?-**dijo pero no pudo continuar.**

-en mi habitación, gracias-**contesto Sakura**-por cierto Melanie el desayuno estuvo delicioso-**dijo con una sonrisa y entregándole a Melanie el plato de su desayuno**-por cierto tío…-**dijo Sakura mirando a Fugaku.**

-…-**Fugaku la miro y dio a entender que continuara.**

-te quiero-**dijo Sakura sincera, para luego salir del comedor.**

-hmp-**exclamo Fugaku orgulloso por lo que escucho.**

-pero…-**dijo Melanie observando el desayuno de Sakura.**

-¿sucede algo Melanie?-**pregunto Mikoto un poco preocupada.**

-es que apenas y toco su desayuno-**dijo Melanie aún observando como Sakura apenas y había probado su desayuno.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura subió las escaleras tranquila y al momento de entrar a su habitación recordó…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cuando Sakura y Sasuke entraron, Sasuke hizo mueca de asco y Sakura lo miro confundida._

_-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?-__pregunto Sakura confundida._

_-demasiado rosa-__dijo Sasuke haciendo de nuevo la mueca de asco._

_-ah… eso, si bueno acostúmbrate-__dijo Sakura sonriendo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Fin de Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sonrisa alegre se le formo en los labios al recordar eso…

Su habitación ya no era la misma, pues ella tampoco era la misma pequeña.

Sin embargo su habitación no había cambiado mucho, si no que había cambiado lo suficiente para una niña de su edad.

Ahora su habitación tenia un papel tapiz lila con pequeñas coronas de princesa, sobra decir que a ella no le gustaban las coronas pero como se menciono antes, Himeko había tomado las coronas de princesa como símbolo personal de Sakura.

Su cama era casi igual a la que tenia de pequeña, solo que más grande con unas sabanas nuevas pero con el mismo diseño de pétalos de cerezos, con su dosel de tela fina y delgada, con unos buros de caoba a cada lado de la cama y con una lámpara en uno de ellos y un teléfono en el otro, la cama estaba llena de peluches y cojines.

Y la cama seguía en medio de la habitación, con un pequeño sillón enfrente de la cama igual al que tenia de pequeña solo que de color lila.

Tenia la misma casita de muñecas que de pequeña, 2 repisas donde colocaba algunos de sus peluches, también tenia una televisión más grande de pantalla plasma colocada en la pared y un DVD nuevo, un tocador muy hermoso de caoba con un espejo muy grande.

Había un escritorio de caoba muy grande en una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde tenia una impresora, su laptop nueva que le había comprado Fugaku, su mochila y todo lo que necesitaba para la escuela, cerca del escritorio estaba una silla negra que se veía bastante cómoda.

El baño privado era igual.

Ahora su habitación tenía un closet enorme para toda la ropa de Sakura y tenia dos ventanas que Himeko, había mandado a construir poco después del cumpleaños numero 7 de Sakura.

Las ventanas tenían unas cortinas de una tela muy fina y de color lila, con un asiento debajo de cada una.

(Por si no entienden, las ventanas están entre dos paredes y debajo de las ventanas hay un pequeño asiento pegado a la pared de la ventana.

Este asiento se coloca dentro de la separación de las paredes, para así poder sentarte y observar más cómodo el paisaje, es la mejor explicación que puedo dar, pero si quieren saber como es lo que trato de explicar pueden ver esta imagen: http: //static .consumer .es/www/ imgs/2003/ 01/asiento .jpg solo le quitan los espacios y listo)

Observo su habitación un momento más con la sonrisa alegre que siempre llevaba en el rostro.

Sonrisa que a los pocos momentos se le borro la alegría y formándose solo una sonrisa tiste y amarga.

Era verdad, ya nada era igual…

Ya no había tiempo para nada…

Siempre tenían actividades que cumplir…

Actividades que ocupan más de la mitad de su día…

Y dejando de lado las actividades, ya todo había cambiado, empezando por las actitudes de sus amigos para terminar con el poco tiempo libre que tenían.

Sasuke se había vuelto muy frio y competitivo.

Neji era igual que Sasuke, y los dos mantenían una amistad que al mismo tiempo era rivalidad.

Ino ahora se fijaba demasiado en su físico.

Y Naruto, Hinata y Sakura eran los únicos que no habían cambiado nada.

Naruto seguía siendo escandaloso, tal vez demasiado.

Hinata era la misma de siempre, sonrojada y tímida y con sus típicos desmayos cuando estaba cerca de Naruto.

Y Sakura mejor conocida como "princesa", seguía siendo la misma de siempre, tan alegre y siempre sonriendo.

Si, ya nada era igual…

Luego también estaba el colegio, Neji, Sasuke y Naruto se graduaron, los primeros dos con honores y bueno de Naruto no se sabe como fue que logro aprobar y pasar a secundaria.

Tal vez se debía a las "citas" de Estudio que tenia con Hinata.

Luego…

La graduación…

Uno de los mejores momentos que hay en nuestras vidas, no por saber que ya pasas a secundaria, sino por el hecho de sentir que estas conforme con lo que has logrado durante los años que estuviste en la primaria, como los amigos, lo que aprendiste y los momentos de preocupación, tristes y alegres.

Se supone que tienes que estar feliz y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero no era así…

El día de la graduación Naruto estaba triste por que ya no podría tener sus "citas" de Estudio con Hinata, por que ¿Cómo podría Hinata enseñarle algo que aún no había estudiado?, Hinata no iba en el mismo grado que Naruto y era extraño ver como ella le ayudaba a estudiar si no veía los mismos temas y apuntes, pero por suerte Naruto tenia los suyos, que eran como jeroglíficos pero servían, sin embargo ya no podrían verse más que en fines de semana y los fines de semana Naruto iba a practicar fútbol junto con Neji y Sasuke, por lo tanto adiós "citas" de Estudio.

Sasuke estaba más que enojado al ver que, precisamente en el momento que el director dijo por el micrófono…

"_Un fuerte aplauso para los alumnos de sexto año, que el día de hoy se gradúan del Instituto Akira"_

No, Sasuke no estaba enojado por las palabras del director, sino por que apenas dijo esas insignificantes palabras todos empezaron a aplaudir…

Muchos creerían que aplaudían por que los de sexto año se graduaban, pero no…

Y eso Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente, y como no saberlo, si apenas termino de decir el discurso su "querido" director…

Y los alumnos de grados inferiores, que vendrían siendo de tercero y cuarto ya estaban rodeando a sus presas…

Presas que sobra decir eran Sakura, Hinata e Ino.

Claro que no faltaban los de quinto que ahora tomaban el grado de sexto, lo cual les daba derecho a hacer lo que se les diera la gana.

Y una de las cosas que podían hacer, era invitar a las más lindas e inteligentes alumnas de toda la escuela…

Sakura, Hinata e Ino.

Luego dejando de lado el enojo de Sasuke. (Inner: celos)

Neji estaba tranquilo y orgulloso por graduarse, aparte de que estaba un poco celoso de ver como los alumnos ya estaban persiguiendo a "su" "presa" (Sakura).

Era verdad, Neji consideraba a Sakura como "su" Sakura, y no era que la tratara como objeto o algo así, por que en todo caso no sentiría celos, pero era muy sobre protector y ahora Sakura ya era como de su propiedad.

Y también era cierto que al principio sentía atracción por Sakura, pues le parecía muy linda, pero luego cuando la empezó a conocer más, noto que no era pura atracción.

También se dio cuenta que lo que más le gustaba de Sakura era que pensaba diferente a como pensaban las demás niñas, ella tenia su punto de vista y nadie la hacia cambiar de opinión.

Era por eso que cada vez que los pretendientes andaban tras ella, Neji y Sasuke entraban en acción y los alejaban, Naruto se ponía celoso pero no había tiempo para eso cuando también habían muchachos pretendiendo a Hinata y era allí cuando el entraba en acción, y en cuanto a Ino aunque no lo supiera también la protegían.

Sin embargo Sasuke, Neji o Naruto no eran los que cuidaban de Ino, si no un chico llamado Sai.

Ahora dejando de lado a los graduados, venían las "presas".

Ino se deprimió, ya no iban a estar Naruto con sus estupideces, Sasuke con su frialdad y Neji con su competitividad. Los iba a extrañar mucho de eso estaba segura, aún así se deprimió tanto que cuando Sai, su chico adorado le pidió que fuera su novia ella lo rechazo, para luego arrepentirse aunque demasiado tarde y ella no era precisamente de las que van y les piden otra oportunidad a su chico soñado, ella era más con el pensamiento de _"si de verdad me quiere, ya volverá"__._

Luego pasamos a la siguiente "presa"… Hinata.

La tímida y lindísima de Hinata estaba que quería morirse (literalmente). No, si piensan que fue por que le confeso a Naruto sus sentimientos están equivocados, ella quería morirse pues estaba más deprimida que Ino, y ya no aguantaba estar así, no se ponía así desde que su mamá… _murió._

Deprimida esa era la palabra y como no estarlo si ya no tendría sus "citas" de Estudio con Naruto, todo lo que había logrado se había echado a perder por la graduación, que sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría pero nunca pensó que pasara tan rápido.

En cuanto lo que había logrado con Naruto, fue que el tuviera más confianza en ella.

Y lo que se arruino fue que cuando le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a Naruto, se entero de la graduación, por lo que prefirió aprovechar al máximo las pocas "citas" de Estudio que le quedaban y dejar de lado la posibilidad de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Y por ultimo Sakura, ella estaba muy triste no tanto como Ino o Hinata pero después de todo triste.

Y como no estarlo, Sasuke ya no pasaría tiempo con ella, de plano cuando estaba en primaria con ella casi no se veían por las actividades que tenían y ahora si Sasuke estaba en secundaria pues peor tantito.

Claro que estaba un poco feliz, no todos los días Sasuke Uchiha se gradúa, pero no estaba completamente feliz de hecho estaba muy triste pero lo supo aparentar con una de sus tantas sonrisas.

Si, ahora todos estaban separados en grupos, pero en fin, no era el momento de lamentarse luego pensaría en ello.

Se apresuro y tomo el teléfono al recordar que Hinata la estaba llamando.

-¿bueno?-**pregunto Sakura mientras se acostaba en su cama.**

-h-hola Sakura-chan-**contesto Chinata timida.**

-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto Sakura bostezando.**

-m-me dijo I-Ino-chan que i-ibas a ir con no-nosotras al p-parque-**contesto Hinata.**

-sip, pero si no quieres no voy-**dijo Sakura sonriendo.**

-y-yo Sakura-chan, y-yo no q-quise decir e-eso-**dijo Hinata nerviosa.**

-tranquila, lo se-**dijo Sakura soltando una risita.**

-t-te llamaba p-para preguntarte, ¿s-si después de ir a-al parque podías ve-venir a comer a m-mi casa?-**pregunto Hinata esperanzada.**

-claro-**dijo Sakura sonriendo.**

-t-también va a v-venir Ino-chan-**dijo Hinata.**

-hai-**afirmo Sakura.**

-b-bueno nos vemos e-en el parque-**dijo Hinata sonrojada aunque Sakura no la pudiera ver.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura**-¿Hinata no quieres que pase a tu casa y de allí nos vamos juntas al parque?-**pregunto.**

-h-hai-**contesto Hinata.**

-entonces me baño, me visto y voy para allá-**dijo Sakura**-nos vemos en 15 minutos-**dijo tranquila.**

-s-si quieres p-puedo esperar-**dijo Hinata creyendo que Sakura había quedado en 15 minutos por que tenia que pasar por ella.**

-no, no te preocupes, ya te dije que esto de vestirse y bañarse rápido es un don-**dijo Sakura y le saco una risita a Hinata**- además Ino-cerda se enoja si nos tardamos mucho-**dijo suspirando.**

-b-bueno entonces te e-espero-**dijo Hinata.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura**-adiós-**dijo suspirando.**

-a-adiós-**dijo Hinata y las dos colgaron al mismo tiempo.**

-bueno me tengo que apresurar-**dijo Sakura mientras buscaba su ropa.**

Comenzó a buscar en su closet hasta que encontró un pantalón de mezclilla acampanado y con un unas rosas bordadas en el lado izquierdo del pantalón.

También encontró una blusa de color negro de manga larga, que tenia un escote en forma de "V" que no era provocativo y una chamarra de mezclilla que era el conjunto del pantalón.

Tomo una diadema roja que tenia dentro de uno de sus buros, también saco su ropa interior, coloco la ropa, la diadema sobre la cama, tomo una bata, una toalla y entro al baño.

Se baño lo más rápido que pudo y termino saliendo del baño con diez minutos de sobra.

Salió con la bata puesta y la toalla en el cabello, se apresuro a cambiarse.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba con el pantalón puesto, la blusa y se estaba cepillando el cabello. Cuando termino de cepillarse se coloco su diadema roja y luego se puso su chamarra.

Busco sus zapatos pero se decidió por unos tenis blancos, para poder andar cómoda caminando por el parque.

Saco de su buro su celular nuevo que recibió en su cumpleaños de regalo por parte de Mikoto, como la laptop que le regalo Fugaku.

Tomo un bolso pequeño de color negro y metió su celular, también tomo una dona para el cabello de color negro para ponérsela cuando el cabello le estorbara y cuando estuviera seco.

Metió unas cuantas cosas más en su bolso y salió de la habitación, pero se llevo la sorpresa de chocar con algo o mejor dicho alguien al abrir la puerta…

-auh-**dijo Sakura sobándose la nariz por el golpe que recibió al salir.**

-hmp-**exclamo nuestro personaje favorito, Sasuke.**

-te perdono-**dijo Sakura sarcástica.**

-…-**Sasuke solo la observaba sobarse la nariz.**

-¿Qué necesitas, Sasuke-kun?-**pregunto Sakura suspirando sabia que no podría lograr que Sasuke se disculpara.**

-Himeko despertó, te quiere ver y te espera en el estudio-**dijo Sasuke tranquilo mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta de su habitación.**

-mi mamá, hay no-**dijo Sakura pues sabia que Himeko le daría un discurso antes de salir**-pero tu… podrías…-**dijo sonriendo con malicia.**

-…-**Sasuke no dijo nada y la volteo a ver con una ceja levemente alzada.**

-cubrirme-**dijo Sakura sonriendo y viendo a Sasuke.**

-…-**Sasuke la observo**-hmp-**exclamo.**

-oh vamos-**dijo Sakura con las manos juntas en forma de suplica.**

-…-**Sasuke solo la observaba.**

-por favor, ¿si?-**dijo Sakura viéndolo a los ojos.**

-¿Qué gano yo?-**pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.**

-¿eh?-**Sakura no comprendió**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-** pregunto Sakura con el seño levemente fruncido.**

-¿que gano yo con cubrirte?-**dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Sakura.**

-¿que es lo que quieres?-**pregunto Sakura seria, mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke con una sonrisa victoriosa.**

-que significa un "hmp"-**dijo Sakura**-ah ya entendí quieres que te diga "hmp"-**dijo sonriendo**-bueno listo, ahora cúbreme-**dijo viendo a Sasuke.**

-…-**Sasuke la observo serio.**

-no te voy a dar eso Sasuke-**dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza.**

-como quieras-**dijo Sasuke y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su habitación.**

-espera-**dijo Sakura**-por favor-**dijo con ojitos de perro triste.**

-…-**Sasuke la observaba.**

-por favor-**dijo Sakura aún con los ojitos de perro triste.**

-…-**Sasuke se estaba regañando a si mismo por caer en el juego de Sakura.**

-por favor-**repitió Sakura.**

-…-**Sasuke se paso una mano por la cara y suspiro**-esta bien-**dijo entre dientes.**

-gracias-**dijo Sakura mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo y le daba un beso en la mejilla.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

-entonces si esta en el estudio, ¿como lograre salir de casa sin que me vea?-**pregunto Sakura separándose de Sasuke.**

-por la cocina-**dijo Sasuke tranquilo.**

-pero tengo que bajar las escaleras para poder ir a la cocina y el estudio esta casi enfrente de las escaleras-**dijo Sakura confundida.**

-hmp- **exclamo Sasuke y la tomo de la muñeca**-yo la distraigo-**dijo mientras la jalaba para bajar las escaleras.**

-h-hai-**dijo Sakura sonrojada.**

Bajaron las escaleras y antes de que Mikoto y Himeko vieran a Sakura se escondió detrás de Sasuke, por lo que no notaron que estaba escondida detrás del Uchiha menor.

-Sasuke, ¿y Sakura?-**pregunto Mikoto.**

-…-**Sasuke observo a Mikoto**-ya se fue-**dijo con semblante inexpresivo.**

-pero no la vimos bajar-**dijo Himeko no muy convencida.**

-Sakura-**dijo Itachi bajando la escalera.**

-…-**Sakura no dijo nada, no se quería delatar, solo volteo a ver a Itachi y le hizo señas con las manos.**

-¿Qué?-**preguntaron Himeko y Mikoto al mismo tiempo.**

-…-**Itachi solo vio las señas de Sakura y se le ocurrió algo**-Sakura ya se fue-**dijo tranquilo mientras se colocaba al lado de Sasuke.**

-…-**Sasuke miro a Itachi y entonces comprendió.**

-de hecho quería hablar con ustedes-**dijo Itachi mientras entraba al estudio y cerraba la puerta.**

-vamos-**dijo Sasuke y jalo a Sakura de la muñeca hacia la cocina.**

Cuando entraron a la cocina…

-gracias Sasuke-kun-**dijo Sakura mientras lo volvía a abrazar y le daba otro beso en la mejilla**-te prometo que después de esto, siempre iré a tus partidos y practicas de fútbol-**dijo sonriendo.**

-…-**Sasuke la miro**-Sakura tu siempre vas a las practicas y partidos-**dijo viéndola a los ojos.**

-¿ah si?-**pregunto Sakura confundida**-bueno no importa-**dijo y empezó a abrir la puerta de la cocina para salir por el patio trasero**-adiós Sasuke-kun-**dijo antes de salir.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke**-adiós-**dijo y salió de la cocina.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡¡¡Espero les haya gustado, y en verdad me esfuerzo pero si ustedes no me dejan comentario me siento triste T.T!!!

¡¡¡No quiero decirles que me dejen un numero especifico de comentarios para continuar la historia, por que eso se me hace muy feo y se que uno no siempre tiene ganas de dejar comentarios o no tiene tiempo para leer la historia, pero no les pido mucho con que me digan "hola" me conformo!!!

¡¡¡La intención es lo que cuenta!!!

¡¡¡En fin espero lo disfrutaran!!!

¡¡¡Besotes!!!


	16. ℓα ρяáςтιςα

IMPORTANTE, LEAN ESTO (y cuando digo lean me refiero a todo o.ó).

Bueno aquí la conti, estoy tan orgullosa.

(Inner: nos dejaron muchos comentarios . Yo: ¿y por que lloras?. Inner: lloro de la alegría, no pensé que mi historia gustara tanto T.T.

Yo: ¿tu?. Inner: si, mi historia T.T. Yo: no, eso si que no, no te lleves el crédito por algo que yo hago. Inner: hacemos T.T. Yo: ¬¬).

Bueno primero que nada…. perdón por la tardanza, mi teclado se descompuso gracias a mi hermana que le tiro refresco y bueno el resto es historia, luego que me quede sin internet, se me borro todo el capitulo cuando lo estaba escribiendo y ya llevaba 62 págs. por lo que tuve que volver a empezarlo…

Me dejaron leer un libro y para cerrar con broche de oro… lo tenia que leer en una semana.

(Inner: y el libro no esta nada chiquito. Yo: disculpen a mi Inner pero es que no le gusta leer tanto como a mi. Inner: ¡¡¿y a quien le va a gustar si lees libros de casi ochocientas o novecientas paginas?!!... no se como es que no se te seca el cerebro despues de tanta lectura. Yo: ¬¬)

Y como les dije el teclado se me descompuso y como tengo clave para ingresar a mi computadora, no podía entrar por lo que no podía ni escribir ni nada por el estilo.

Sin embargo estuve pensando en que otras historias podía hacer y mi sorpresa fue ver que tengo demasiada imaginación, no se como le voy a hacer para poder escribirlas todas… pero los que las lean les pido que me tengan paciencia por que todavía no termino un Fic y ya ando empezando otro, jeje.

Bueno ya he subido unas me gustaría que las leyeran y me dejaran un comentario.

Y bueno por dejarme tantos comentarios y por que la historia ya rebaso los "50 REVIEWS" este capitulo será de 70 págs. de Word, espero les guste.

(Inner: quizás de más págs. veremos si se puede.)

**ACLARACIONES DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Nombre de los personajes:**

**Akako: Nana personal de Ino. Significado: Niña Roja.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cuando entraron a la cocina…_

_-gracias Sasuke-kun-__dijo Sakura mientras lo volvía a abrazar y le daba otro beso en la mejilla__-te prometo que después de esto, siempre iré a tus partidos y practicas de fútbol-__dijo sonriendo._

_-…-__Sasuke la miro__-Sakura tu siempre vas a las practicas y partidos-__dijo viéndola a los ojos._

_-¿ah si?-__pregunto Sakura confundida__-bueno no importa-__dijo y empezó a abrir la puerta de la cocina para salir por el patio trasero__-adiós Sasuke-kun-__dijo antes de salir._

_-hmp-__exclamo Sasuke__-adiós-__dijo y salió de la cocina._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura salió de la cocina y camino hacia la casa de Hinata.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la mansión Hyuga toco el timbre y salió Hinata inmediatamente.

-¿nos vamos?-**pregunto Sakura sonriendo.**

-h-hai-**contesto Hinata**-¿S-Sakura-chan?-**pregunto tímida Hinata.**

-¿si?-**dijo Sakura con curiosidad.**

-¿n-no te molesta que c-comamos en mi c-casa después de la p-practica de fútbol de N-Neji?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-¿ah?-**Sakura no la comprendió.**

-lo que s-sucede es que mi p-padre me dijo q-que tenia que ir a la p-practica de Neji-**dijo Hinata**-¿esta b-bien si v-venimos a comer a mi casa después de la p-practica de Neji?-**pregunto con la cabeza baja.**

-…-**Sakura no dijo nada y solo la miro.**

-l-lo siento S-Sakura-chan perdóname, y-yo no s-sabia que tenia q-que ir a la prac…-**dijo Hinata alarmada pensando que Sakura se molestaría.**

-tranquila, yo también tengo que ir a la practica de Sasuke-kun-**dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a Hinata.**

-p-pero pensé que…-**dijo Hinata viendo a Sakura a los ojos.**

-¿que me enoje?-**interrumpió de nuevo Sakura**-no, claro que no-**dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Hinata**-¿nos vamos?-**pregunto.**

-h-hai-**contesto Hinata.**

-pues andando -**dijo Sakura y agarro a Hinata de la mano para luego empezar a jalarla.**

Sakura jalo a Hinata de la mano y empezó a correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

-S-Sakura-chan, m-más lento y-yo no p-puedo correr t-tan rápido-**dijo Hinata tratando de seguir el paso de Sakura.**

-esta bien-**dijo Sakura bajando la velocidad.**

-g-gracias-**dijo Hinata tratando de regular su respiración.**

-si no te preocupes, pero hay que apresurarnos, ya me imagino a Ino-cerda gritando histérica por que llegamos tarde-**dijo Sakura para luego soltar un suspiro.**

-h-hai-**dijo Hinata y empezaron a caminar en dirección al parque.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke regreso a su habitación después del pequeño escape de Sakura y se acostó en su cama para poder descansar un poco más.

Después de todo era sábado y los sábados tenía práctica de fútbol, por lo que necesitaba energías para estar el 100% atento en la práctica.

Estaba a punto de dormir, cuando…

Sonó el teléfono de su habitación.

Con maldiciones y gruñidos tomo el teléfono.

-¿si?-**pregunto Sasuke enojado.**

_-¿que paso teme?, ¿tan temprano y ya maldiciendo?-pregunto un alegre Naruto._

-¿que quieres dobe?-**dijo Sasuke entre dientes.**

-_solo hablaba para saber ¿si, si ibas a ir a la practica de fútbol?-pregunto Naruto._

-claro que si dobe, yo no soy como tu y falto a la practica-**dijo Sasuke tranquilo.**

_-ya te dije que falte por que me quede…-dijo Naruto pero Sasuke lo interrumpió._

-¿dormido?-**dijo Sasuke con burla y sarcasmo.**

_-ese no es el punto, queria saber ¿si Sakura-chan ira a verme entrenar fútbol?-pregunto Naruto esperanzado._

-si, si ira, pero no te ira a ver a ti-**contesto Sasuke.**

_-¿y entonces a quien ira a ver?, ¿a ti?-pregunto Naruto con burla._

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

_-¡¡¡Sakura-chan ira a ver al maravilloso jugador de fútbol, Uzumaki Naruto!!!-dijo Naruto o mejor dicho… grito._

-si, si como digas dobe, nos vemos en la practica-**dijo Sasuke fastidiado.**

_-esta bien teme-dijo Naruto._

-adiós-**dijo Sasuke por ultimo y colgó el teléfono.**

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y se tiro en su cama, por lo que al poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-¿Dónde estarán?, ya se tardaron mucho_-**pensaba una desesperada Ino sentada en una banca del parque.**

-ya estamos aquí-**dijo Sakura.**

-vaya, ya era hora, ¿Dónde estaban?-**pregunto Ino con las manos en la cadera y levantándose de la banca donde se encontraba sentada.**

-pues veníamos para acá, pero se nos antojo un helado y compramos uno-**dijo Sakura sonriendo.**

-¡¡¿y no me compraron uno?!!-**pregunto enojada Ino.**

-hay cerda, ¿para que quieres comer helado?, vas a engordar y mira que tienes que adelgazar-**dijo Sakura burlona.**

-¡¡NO TE METAS CON MI PESO!!-**grito Ino.**

-calma, calma-**dijo Sakura**-Hinata dale su helado-**dijo viendo a Hinata a los ojos.**

-h-hai-**dijo Hinata**-t-toma Ino-chan-**dijo entregándole a Ino un helado de nuez.**

-¡¡SI, DE NUEZ, MI FAVORITO!!-**grito entusiasmada Ino.**

-ya lo sabemos-**dijo Sakura suspirando.**

-b-bueno, ¿y a-ahora que ha-hacemos?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-hay que caminar un rato-**sugirió Ino.**

-hai-**dijeron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo.**

Empezaron a caminar, comiendo sus helados y empezaron a platicar.

Platicaron de varias cosas, cosas importantes, algunas tonterías, una que otra sin mucha importancia, platicaron tanto que se terminaron su helado más rápido de lo que pensaban, pero aun así siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron a un tema muy importante…

-y dime Hinata, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Naruto lo que sientes?-**pregunto Ino para luego comer un poco más de helado.**

-…-**Hinata no dijo nada solo se quedo callada y se sonrojo de sobre manera.**

-¿Hinata?... ¿Hinata estas bien?-**pregunto Sakura mientras le pasaba una mano enfrente de la cara.**

-…-**Hinata seguía sin contestar.**

-hay no otra vez-**dijo Ino suspirando.**

-supongo que tendremos…-**dijo Sakura.**

-sip-**dijo Ino**-yo lo hago-**dijo sonriendo.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura.**

-¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!-**grito Ino**-¡¡ES NARUTO!!-**grito de nuevo, señalando con su dedo índice a el supuesto Naruto atrás de Hinata.**

-¡¡¿Q-qué?!!-**dijo Hinata alarmada**-¡¡¿D-dónde?!!-**pregunto dándose la vuelta.**

Sakura e Ino solo empezaron a reír por la reacción que tuvo Hinata al pensar que Naruto estaba detrás de ella.

-¡¡¡Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!!!-**dijo Hinata**-no e-es gracioso-**dijo sonrojada y viendo como Ino y Sakura seguían riendo.**

-s-si lo es-**dijeron Sakura e Ino mientras reían viendo a Hinata.**

-…-**Hinata las observo apenada.**

-oh vamos, no te pongas a-así Hinata-**dijo Ino aun riendo.**

-…-**Hinata bajo la mirada más apenada.**

-tranquila, todo el mundo tiene momentos así de vergonzosos alguna vez-**dijo Sakura dejando de reír **-ya basta Ino-**dijo viendo a la recién nombrada que seguía riendo.**

-p-pero es muy gra-gracioso-**dijo Ino tratando de contener la risa sin mucho éxito.**

-hay Ino-**dijo Sakura suspirando**-hola Sai-**dijo viendo atrás de Ino que aun reía.**

-…-**Ino no dijo nada pero paro de reírse al escuchar el nombre de Sai y se sonrojo igual o quizás un poco más que Hinata, ahora lo único que se le venia a la cabeza era que Sai iba a pensar que ella era una tonta por reír sola.**

Ino giro en sus talones para encontrarse con…

Nada, eso fue con lo que se encontró, con nada.

Sin embargo unas grandes carcajadas por parte de Sakura y Hinata fueron lo que se escuchaba. Ino volteo con el seño fruncido levemente.

-no es gracioso-**dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos.**

-claro q-que lo es-**dijo Sakura tratando de contener la risa.**

-…-**Ino le mando una mirada fría a Sakura, pero la recién nombrada ni se inmuto y siguió riendo, sin embargo a la que afecto fue a Hinata que paro de reír al ver la mirada de Ino**-creo que ya te reíste demasiado en un solo día ¿no crees Sakura?-**dijo Ino molesta.**

-si-**dijo Sakura dejando de reír**-supongo-**dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Ino**-bueno hay que seguir caminando-**dijo Sakura.**

-hai-**dijeron Ino y Hinata al mismo tiempo.**

Siguieron caminando, haciéndose una que otra broma.

Estuvieron tan entretenidas platicando y jugando a lo que hace tanto no jugaban… "las atrapadas"… por lo que el tiempo se les paso volando.

Y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 2:35 de la tarde.

-¡¡¡no puede ser!!!-**dijo Sakura viendo la hora en su celular**-¡¡¡vean que hora es y se supone que tengo que ir a ver a Sasuke-kun a su practica de fútbol!!-**dijo alarmada.**

-¡y-yo también t-tengo que ir a l-la practica d-de Neji!-**dijo Hinata igual de alarmada que Sakura.**

-la practica comienza a las 3:00 de la tarde-**dijo Sakura**- de seguro Sasuke-kun ya se fue a la practica-**dijo desanimada.**

En ese momento una camioneta se detuvo enfrente de donde Ino, Sakura y Hinata se encontraban.

La ventana del conductor se abrió dejando ver a Mikoto al volante y a Himeko en el asiento copiloto.

-¿Sakura donde habías estado?-**pregunto Mikoto viendo a Sakura a los ojos.**

-este… en el parque…pero se me paso el tiempo volando-**dijo Sakura riendo nerviosa.**

-si ya me di cuenta-**dijo Mikoto**-esta bien, sube-**dijo tranquila.**

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió dejando ver a Neji junto a Sasuke sentados en los asientos medios de la camioneta y Naruto en los asientos traseros.

Los tres iban vestidos con su uniforme para la práctica de fútbol.

-¿Neji?-**preguntaron Hinata y Sakura al verlo.**

-hmp-**exclamo Neji viéndolas a los ojos.**

-llevaremos a Naruto y Neji a la practica de fútbol-**aclaro Mikoto.**

-Sakura, Hinata e Ino suban-**dijo Himeko viendo como las recién nombradas no ponían ni un pie en la camioneta.**

-hai-**contestaron Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo.**

Sakura y Hinata estaban a punto de subir cuando notaron que Ino no tenía intenciones de subir a la camioneta.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-mi mamá no sabe que te voy a acompañar a la practica-**contesto Ino.**

-tranquila Ino, ya le avisamos a tu mamá-**aclaro Himeko.**

-si, ahora suban que se nos hace tarde-**agrego Mikoto.**

-hai-**contestaron Sakura, Hinata e Ino al mismo tiempo.**

Sakura estaba apunto de subir cuando alguien le extendió la mano para ayudarla.

-g-gracias Neji-**dijo Sakura apenada mientras subía a la camioneta con ayuda de Neji.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke al ver el sonrojo de Sakura.**

-hmp-**exclamo Neji**-aquí Sakura-**dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y jalándola para que se sentara a su lado.**

-h-hai-**contesto Sakura sonrojada.**

-no, Sakura-chan se sentara junto a mi-**dijo Naruto tomando a Sakura de su otra mano y tratando de que Sakura se pasara a los asientos traseros.**

-hmp-**exclamo Neji y jalo un poco más fuerte a Sakura.**

-vaya lio en el que se metió la frentona-**le** **susurro Ino a Hinata.**

-S-Sakura-chan-**susurro Hinata preocupada.**

-¡¡¡ya suéltala superdotado!!!-**dijo Naruto jalando más fuerte a Sakura de su mano.**

-t-tranquilos-**dijo Sakura tratando de calmarlos para no perder sus manos y brazos, pues Neji y Naruto incrementaban la fuerza cada vez que la jalaban.**

-no puede ser-**susurro Himeko con una mano en la frente dando a entender que necesitaba más paciencia.**

-dios, ¿por que no son unos niños normales?-**se quejo Mikoto con una vena en la frente.**

-¡¡¡no es justo superdotado, tu siempre haces que Sakura-chan este contigo todo el tiempo!!!-**dijo Naruto enojado.**

-tsk-**se quejo Neji y jalo más fuerte a Sakura.**

-¡¡¡QUE LA SUELTES!!!-**grito Naruto enojado jalando a Sakura mucho más fuerte.**

-¡¡YA BASTA!!-**grito Mikoto enojada**-Sakura-**dijo mirando a la recién nombrada**-siéntate junto a Sasuke-**dijo ahora posando la mirada en su hijo.**

-hmp-**dijo Sasuke orgulloso.**

-y ustedes…-**dijo Mikoto señalando a Naruto y Neji**-quiero que se comporten-**dijo y miro a Sakura**-vamos Sakura, siéntate-**dijo.**

-h-hai-**dijo Sakura un poco asustada.**

-pero si Sakura-chan se sienta junto a el teme, estará en medio de el y del superdotado-**dijo Naruto haciendo uno de sus tantos pucheros.**

-hmp-**exclamo Neji pues lo que decía Naruto era verdad.**

-…-**Mikoto solo lo miro.**

-este… mejor me callo-**dijo Naruto nervioso por la mirada de Mikoto.**

-Ino, Hinata suban-**dijo Himeko.**

-hai-**dijeron Ino y Hinata al mismo tiempo.**

-¡¡¡entonces Hinata-chan se sentara junto a mi, dattebayo!!!-**dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a Hinata de la mano y la jalaba para sentarla junto a el en los asientos traseros de la camioneta.**

-N-Naruto-kun-**susurro Hinata**-I-Ino-chan, siéntate j-junto a mi-**dijo viendo a Ino a los ojos como rogando que no la dejara sola con Naruto o se desmayaria.**

-lo siento Hinata, nunca me a gustado ir en los asientos traseros-**dijo Ino sonriendo.**

Ino solo subió y se sentó junto a la ventana en los asientos del medio, pues quería que Hinata estuviera con Naruto sola en los asientos traseros de la camioneta.

-_esto es deprimente, por Sakura se pelean Neji y Naruto_-**pensó Ino**-_y por Hinata, Naruto haría todo_-**pensó mientras miraba por la ventana**-_si tan solo no me hubiera deprimido tanto por que Neji, Sasuke y Naruto se graduaban y nos dejaban solas a Sakura, Hinata y a mi, ahora estaría de novia con Sai_-**pensó al momento de que soltaba un suspiro.**

Mikoto condujo hasta el campo de fútbol donde siempre hacían la práctica.

Sin embargo en el transcurso no paso nada del otro mundo, pues Naruto gritaba y se ponía celoso cada vez que Neji le coqueteaba a Sakura.

Sasuke solo maldecía por lo bajo y observaba a Neji con una mirada llena de odio e ira, por acercarse tanto a Sakura y coquetearle.

Neji le coqueteaba a Sakura como siempre y esto hacia que a la recién nombrada se le subieran los colores.

Ino iba perdida en sus pensamientos, pues no le cavia en la cabeza haber rechazado a Sai y todo por estar tan deprimida por que Sasuke, Neji y Naruto las dejarían a ella y a sus amigas por que tenían que pasar a secundaria, y de solo pensarlo se enojaba tanto que tenia ganas de tirar a Naruto por la ventana ya que gracias a que Naruto hablaba como la cacatúa de Karin le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

(Inner: pobre de Naruto T.T. Yo: cállate, Naruto es de Hinata. Inner: ¡¡¡muéstrame una ley que diga que no puedo soñar con estar con Naruto!!!. Yo:¬¬)

Hinata solo observaba los celos que Naruto tenia y se ponía triste, pues sabia que Naruto sentía cierta atracción por Sakura.

Las únicas que iban tranquilas o tal vez no tanto, eran Mikoto y Himeko, que rogaban al cielo para que los niños que llevaban en los asientos traseros de la camioneta se callaran.

Aun así no pasaron ni quince minutos cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado al campo de fútbol, o mejor dicho al estacionamiento del campo de fútbol.

Y no era precisamente por que el campo quedara cerca del parque en donde se encontraban hace uno momento, si no que Mikoto desesperada por dejar de oír los gritos de Naruto, escuchar las maldiciones de Sasuke, escuchar y en ocasiones poder ver como Neji coqueteaba con Sakura, ver que a esta se le subían los colores con los comentarios de Neji, presenciar la tristeza que Hinata sentía al ver a Naruto tan interesado en Sakura y a Ino en sus pensamientos…

Decidió que era mejor pisar hasta fondo el acelerador de la camioneta, pues ya le dolía la cabeza de escuchar a tantos pubertos hablar.

En fin, el campo de fútbol era muy grande, con pasto muy bien cuidado, con dos porterías y todo lo que se necesita para las prácticas y partidos.

También había un pequeño lugar… para ser más precisa era una pequeña enfermería que serbia en caso de que hubiera algún accidentado en practicas o algún partido.

Y cerca de la enfermería había unos baños públicos… sin embargo los baños estaban impecables y la razón era que como los hijos de varios empresarios iban a entrenar a ese campo… tanto el campo como los baños tenían que estar en excelentes condiciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-bueno llegamos-**dijo Mikoto suspirando aun sentada en el asiento del conductor, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás dando a entender que el transcurso había sido un asco.**

-bajen niños, adelántense ahora los alcanzamos-**dijo Himeko viendo a todos los pubertos.**

-hai-**contestaron los pubertos y bajaron de la camioneta.**

(Inner: hay la pubertad, como la extraño , es tan triste ser una universitaria que esta apunto de casarse. Yo: deja de llorar y ser tan dramática, aparte nos vamos a casar con un bombón o//o. Inner: mira quien habla, la que hoy en la tarde se puso a llorar por la historia que se llama "Locura" de "valtrax".

Yo: no llore o//o, tenia alergia y de los ojos me salían lagrimas rebeldes, era solo eso. Inner: si como no y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. Yo: esta bien si llore, pero con esa historia quien no lloraría, esta muy linda . Inner: vez lo que causas ya promocionamos una historia que no es nuestra.

Yo: . Inner: no dejaras de llorar ¿verdad?. Yo: no estoy llorando , tengo alergia, eso es todo. Inner: ¬¬)

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, mamá?-**pregunto Sakura cuando ya se había bajado de la camioneta.**

-le daré una pastilla a Mikoto para el dolor de cabeza-**explico Himeko.**

-ah esta bien, las esperamos en el campo-**dijo Sakura comprensiva.**

-si-**dijo Himeko**-Mikoto aquí esta tu pastilla-**dijo Himeko entregándole a Mikoto una pequeña pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y viendo como los pubertos caminaban hacia el campo.**

-gracias-**dijo Mikoto con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba la pastilla**-necesito una botella de agua-**dijo suspirando**-creo que por aquí tenia una-**dijo buscando entre sus cosas la botella de agua.**

-toma-**dijo Himeko mostrándole una botella de agua**-te la regalo, después de todo ya tome suficiente agua-**dijo sonriendo.**

-gracias-**dijo Mikoto correspondiendo a la sonrisa.**

-de nada-**dijo Himeko**-ahora tomate la pastilla si no te dolerá más la cabeza-**dijo tranquila.**

-hay ni me lo recuerdes-**dijo Mikoto para luego colocar la pastilla en su boca y tomar un poco de agua**-por cierto, ¿recuerdas a la niña esa llamada Karin?-**pregunto después de tomar su pastilla.**

-si, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?-**pregunto Himeko curiosa.**

-pues como abras notado, ella esta muy obsesionada con Sasuke-**dijo Mikoto y vio como Himeko asentía con la cabeza**-pues hace poco me comento la madre de Karin, que entrara a la misma secundaria que Sakura y Sasuke-**dijo algo molesta.**

-¿tan obsesionada esta?-**pregunto Himeko viendo a Mikoto asentir con la cabeza**-vaya eso si no me lo esperaba-**dijo un poco sorprendida.**

-a decir verdad, yo si-**dijo Mikoto suspirando**-es mejor que los alcancemos-**dijo viendo por la ventana a Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Ino y Sasuke.**

-hai-**dijo Himeko para luego bajar de la camioneta.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Qué te pasa Ino-cerda?, estuviste muy callada cuando veníamos para acá-**dijo Sakura un poco preocupada.**

-¿eh?, nada…nada, es solo que...-**dijo Ino pero luego se quedo callada.**

-es solo que…-**repitió Sakura dando a entender que continuara.**

-nada-**dijo Ino**-¿que no tienen que empezar con su practica?-**pregunto cambiando de tema. **

-hmp-**exclamaron Neji y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.**

-vamonos dattebayo, si no Gai-sensei empezara a decir sus cursile…-**dijo Naruto pero alguien lo interrumpió.**

-Neji, Sasuke, Naruto-**dijo Gai**-que bueno que llegaron diez minutos antes de que empezara la practica, mientras esperamos a los demás miembros del equipo, quiero ver que dejan que la llama de la juventud los llene de su energía y den diez vueltas trotando-**dijo sonriendo y con su típica pose.**

Todos los pubertos lo miraron con un tic en el ojo y con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-¡¡¡GAI-SENSEI!!!-**grito un chico mientras corría hacia Gai.**

-¡¡¡LEE!!!-**dijo Gai y también empezó a correr.**

-¿q-que hace el aquí?-**susurro Sakura escondiéndose atrás de Ino.**

-y yo como voy a saber-**le susurro Ino.**

-S-Sakura-chan t-tranquila-**dijo Hinata tratando de calmarla.**

-Gai-sensei-**dijo Lee llorando y abrazando a su sensei.**

-Lee-**dijo Gai igual llorando y abrazando a su alumno.**

Todos se quedaron observándolos con un tic en el ojo.

-ejem…ejem-**disimulo Gai una pequeña tos**-Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, ¡¡¿que esperan?!!, los quiero ver trotando ¡¡¡YA!!!-**grito aparentando estar enojado, para disimular la pequeña escenita de hace un momento.**

-hai-**contestaron Neji, Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo, para luego empezar a trotar.**

-vámonos Ino-**susurro Sakura jalando a Ino para alejarse de Rock Lee.**

-hai, ven Hinata-**dijo Ino mientras agarraba a Hinata de la mano.**

-h-hai-**dijo Hinata.**

-tu también Lee, te quiero ver trotando, ¡¡quiero ver como la llama de la juventud se apodera de ti!!-**dijo Gai observando a su alumno.**

-hai-**respondio Lee.**

Rock Lee empezó a trotar pero noto un peculiar cabello color rosa.

-Sakura-san-**dijo Lee al verla al mismo tiempo que corría hacia donde estaba.**

-…-**Sakura no dijo nada pero abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar su nombre y de la persona que menos quería escuchar.**

-hay no-**dijo Ino viendo como se acercaba a ellas a toda prisa.**

-…-**Hinata no dijo absolutamente nada pero trago saliva al ver a que velocidad se acercaba Lee.**

-mi bella flor de cerezo-**dijo Lee mientras se acercaba a Sakura hasta quedar a un distancia algo… incomoda, al menos para ella.**

-h-hola L-ee-**dijo Sakura nerviosa**-¿q-que haces aquí?-**pregunto retrocediendo unos pasos para alejarse de Lee.**

-vine a la practica de fútbol, pero… ¿tu por que estas aquí?-**pregunto Lee curioso.**

-y-yo… s-solo-**decía Sakura nerviosa pues Lee otra vez se acercaba a ella.**

-¡¡YA SE!!-**grito Lee**-te enteraste que tenia practica de fútbol y me viniste a animar-**dijo con los ojos llorosos.**

-este… yo… la verdad…-**dijo Sakura nerviosa sin embargo no pudo terminar pues Lee ya la andaba cargando y dándole vueltas.**

-¡¡¡SI, MI BELLA FLOR DE CEREZO ME QUIERE!!!-**dijo Lee aún cargando a Sakura y dándole vueltas.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto Mikoto y Himeko caminaban tranquilas para llegar al campo de practica, pero…

-oye Himeko, ¿que ese no es el niño que siempre persigue a Sakura?-**pregunto Mikoto viendo desde lejos como Lee cargaba a Sakura y le daba vueltas.**

-¿eh?-**Himeko no entendió y cuando volteo, vio a su hija**-¿pero que hace el aquí?-**pregunto.**

-es un nuevo miembro del equipo, si mal no recuerdo-**contesto Mikoto**-¿Qué no te enteraste que estaban haciendo pruebas para el equipo?-**pregunto.**

-no-**contesto Himeko.**

-ah es cierto, no lo sabias por que te quedabas en casa ayudando a Sakura con el proyecto que le dejaron en la escuela-**dijo Mikoto recordando**-oye… ¿no crees que Sakura se va a marear?-**pregunto.**

-hay no, ven-**dijo Himeko jalando a Mikoto del brazo y empezando a correr. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Qué hacia aquí el cejas de azotador?-**pregunto Naruto confundido mientras trotaba.**

-y nosotros que vamos a saber-**dijo Neji trotando.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke trotando y en forma de estar de acuerdo a lo que dijo Neji.**

-oigan miren-**dijo Naruto señalando a donde estaba Lee cargando a Sakura.**

-…-**Sasuke y Neji se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a donde señalaba Naruto.**

-¡¡¿Qué HACE EL CEJAS DE AZOTADOR CARGANDO A SAKURA-CHAN?!!-**grito Naruto celoso.**

-tsk-**se quejaron Neji y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.**

-¡¡¿QUE NO VAMOS A HACER NADA, VAMOS A DEJAR QUE EL CEJAS DE AZOTADOR SE LA QUEDE, SÚPERDOTADO?!!-**grito Naruto enojado.**

-hmp-**exclamo Neji.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Lee, no creo que sea bueno que cargues a Sakura y le des vueltas-**dijo Ino viendo como Lee no bajaba a Sakura que se estaba mareando.**

-¡¡¡MI BELLA FLOR DE CEREZO ME QUIERE!!!-**grito Lee ignorando a Ino.**

-Lee ¿m-me puedes b-bajar?-**pregunto Sakura ya mareada.**

-¡¡MI BELLA FLOR DE CEREZO ME QUIERE!!-**grito de nuevo Lee emocionado e ignorando a Sakura.**

-disculpa Lee-**dijo Himeko poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Lee y que había llegado junto con Mikoto corriendo a salvar a su hija**-¿p-puedes bajar a S-Sakura?-**pregunto tratando de recobrar el aire, pues había corrido lo más rápido que podía para poder llegar a donde estaba su hija.**

-¿eh?...este… claro-**dijo Lee ya tranquilo, dejando de cargar a Sakura y bajándola delicadamente.**

-gracias-**agradeció Himeko con una sonrisa.**

-¿S-Sakura-chan estas b-bien?-**preguntaron Hinata y Mikoto viendo como Sakura se tapaba con la mano la boca.**

-…-**Sakura no dijo nada y siguió con la mano en la boca.**

-hay hija-**dijo Himeko**-ven, vamos al baño, ¿nos esperas Mikoto?-**pregunto y vio como Mikoto asentía con la cabeza para luego agarrar a Sakura de la mano y llevársela.**

-ya vez Lee-**dijo Ino**-no debías de cargarla, la terminaste mareando-**dijo con las manos en la cadera.**

-p-pobre S-Sakura-chan-**dijo Hinata viendo desde lejos como Sakura iba con su mamá al baño… lo más seguro a devolver el estomago.**

En ese momento llego un Naruto algo agitado de tanto correr para poder evitar que Rock Lee cargara a Sakura, junto con Neji y Sasuke.

-¿que le paso a Sakura-chan?-**pregunto Naruto.**

-pues yo creo que fue a devolver el estomago-**respondio Ino.**

-¿a devolver el estomago?-**pregunto Neji y vio como Ino afirmo con la cabeza**-¿Por qué?-**pregunto inexpresivo.**

-Lee la cargo y le empezó a dar de vueltas, eso hizo que se mareara-**respondió Mikoto.**

-…-**Neji no dijo nada y solo volteo a ver a Lee con odio.**

-¡¡¿pero que te pasa cejas de azotador?!!-**dijo enojado Naruto.**

-Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Lee-**dijo Gai**-los quiero ver trotando ¡¡AHORA!!-**grito viéndolos a los ojos.**

-hmp-**exclamaron Neji y Sasuke para luego empezar a trotar.**

-hai-**dijo Lee y también empezó a trotar.**

-pero… que… ¡¡¿no lo va a regañar por marear a Sakura-chan?!!-**pregunto Naruto enojado.**

-dije que ¡¡AHORA!!-**volvió a gritar Gai.**

-esta bien, dattebayo-**dijo Naruto a regaña dientes y empezó a trotar.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿ya estas mejor Sakura?-**pregunto Himeko viendo a Sakura.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura**-¿mami no tienes agua?, me quiero quitar el sabor a vomi…-**dijo Sakura sin embargo no termino por que solo pronunciar esa palabra se le revolvía el estomago.**

-¿vomito?-**pregunto Himeko con una sonrisa**-no, no tengo pero Mikoto si tiene una botella de agua, pregúntale si te da tantita-**dijo tranquila.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura mientras caminaba hacia la salida del baño**-¿no vienes?-**pregunto al ver como Himeko aún se quedaba enfrente del espejo del baño.**

-¿eh?, si, si en un momento voy, adelántate-**dijo Himeko.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.**

Sakura salió del baño y se dirigió a donde estaban Hinata, Ino y Mikoto.

-tía Mikoto, mi mamá me dijo que tu tienes una botella de agua ¿me puedes dar tantita?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-si claro, toma-**contesto Mikoto mientras le entregaba la botella de agua.**

-gracias-**dijo Sakura y abrió la botella de agua para luego tomar un poco.**

-vaya Sakura, al parecer siempre tienes pretendientes-**dijo Mikoto con un tono algo burlón.**

-…-**Sakura no dijo nada pero escupió el liquido que bebía en ese momento.**

-¡¡¿pero que te pasa, Sakura?!!-**dijo Ino algo molesta por como actuo Sakura, pues al momento de escupir el agua le salpico un poco.**

-l-lo siento-**dijo Sakura.**

-toma, límpiate-**dijo Mikoto entregándole un pequeño pañuelo.**

-gracias-**dijo Sakura mientras se limpia la boca.**

-tu también Ino-**dijo Mikoto entregándole un pañuelo igual al que le entrego a Sakura.**

-gracias-**dijo Ino y también empezó a secarse las gotas de agua que le había salpicado Sakura.**

-de nada-**dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa**-Sakura, ¿y Himeko?-**pregunto cuando noto que no estaba la madre de Sakura.**

-se quedo en el baño dijo que nos alcanzaba luego pero ya se tardo mucho-**dijo Sakura con un tono de preocupación en su voz y viendo hacia los baños.**

-bueno, por que no mejor se van a sentar y ven la practica, yo voy a buscar a Himeko, ahora vuelvo-**dijo Mikoto para luego empezar a caminar con dirección a los baños.**

-¿y-ya estas mejor S-Sakura-chan?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-hai-**contesto Sakura con una sonrisa.**

-hola, yo también existo-**dijo Ino sarcástica pues no se le hacia justo que solo se preocuparan por Sakura.**

-l-lo siento I-Ino-chan-**dijo Hinata apenada**-¿es-estas bien?-**pregunto viendo a Ino a los ojos.**

-si-**dijo Ino sonriendo.**

-hay cerdita-**dijo Sakura burlona**-¿Qué ese no es Sai?-**pregunto Sakura señalando atrás de Ino.**

-ah no, esta vez no caere en tu juego, frentona-**dijo Ino indignada y con los brazos cruzados.**

-h-hola S-Sai-kun-**dijo Hinata con una tímida sonrisa.**

-hola Hinata-**dijo Sai con una sonrisa.**

-…-**Ino se quedo de piedra al oír la voz de Sai y se dio la vuelta rápidamente**-h-hola Sai-**dijo ruborizada.**

-hola-**dijo Sai inexpresivo y muy frio.**

-…-**Ino solo bajo la cabeza triste pues ya sabia por que la trataba así.**

-hola Sai-**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.**

-hola feita-linda-**dijo Sai burlón.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sakura con los brazos cruzados y le dio la espalda a Sai.**

-no te enojes feita-linda-**dijo Sai aún con su tono burlón. **

-Sai quiero verte trotar-**dijo Gai**-y quiero que dejes salir toda tu llama de la juventud-**dijo con su típica pose.**

-…-**Sai lo miro con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza para después empezar a trotar.**

-… -**Ino solo vio que Sai se alejaba.**

-hay Ino-cerda-**dijo Sakura**-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?-**pregunto viendo a Ino a los ojos.**

-no serviría de nada-**dijo Ino suspirando**-lo más seguro es que ya ni le gusto-**dijo viendo como Sai practicaba con el balón pues al parecer ya había terminado de trotar.**

-n-no te p-pongas así-**dijo Hinata preocupada por Ino.**

-de verdad lo quieres, ¿no es así?-**pregunto Sakura ya sabiendo la respuesta.**

-…-**Ino solo afirmo con la cabeza.**

-tranquila, de seguro todavía te quiere-**dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Ino dándole a entender que la apoyaba.**

-pero si yo no lo hubiera ignorado como lo hice ahora seriamos novios-**dijo Ino dejando escapar una lagrima rebelde y soltándose del abrazo de Sakura.**

-pero estabas triste y Sai debía de entender que necesitabas estar sola-**dijo Sakura pues no le gustaba la idea de que Ino se echara la culpa.**

-pero no es justo Sakura, yo si quería ser su novia-**dijo Ino dejando escapar mas lagrimas.**

-t-tranquila I-Ino-chan-**dijo Hinata.**

-todo por ponerme triste por que Neji, Naruto y Sasuke se graduaban-**dijo Ino secándose las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.**

-ya tranquila Ino, ven mejor vamos a sentarnos-**dijo Sakura mientras agarraba a Ino de la mano y la llevaba a las gradas para sentarse y observar la practica.**

-y-yo creo t-todavía te quiere-**dijo Hinata sentándose junto con Ino y Sakura en las gradas.**

-si de seguro todavía te quiere, solo debe…-**dijo Sakura pero la interrumpió Ino.**

-no, el ya no me quiere-**dijo Ino**-lo ignore y el malinterpreto pensando que me caía mal-**dijo viendo de nuevo a Sai practicar**-pero en verdad lo quiero solo que…-**dijo pero de repente dejo de hablar.**

-solo que ahora el es el que te ignora-**completo Sakura e Ino asintió para luego bajar la cabeza.**

-ya no me volverá a tratar como antes, ahora siempre me ignora y muy pocas veces me habla-**dijo Ino dejando que más lagrimas rebeldes salieran de sus ojos.**

-ya tranquila, veras que Sai te volverá a tratar como antes-**dijo Sakura**-_de eso me encargo yo_-**pensó viendo a Sai practicar.**

-…-**Ino no dijo nada pero sabia que Sai no la volvería a tratar como antes.**

-mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí-**dijo alguien con voz burlona mientras se paraba enfrente de Ino, Hinata y Sakura**-no sabia que dejaban entrar a la chusma-**dijo Karin con burla.**

-tienes toda la razón Karin pero…-**dijo Sakura burlona mientras se levantaba de las gradas donde estaba sentada**-si no dejan entrar a la chusma ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-**pregunto con una sonrisa de victoria.**

-al menos yo no me junto con perdedoras-**dijo Karin viendo a Ino y Hinata.**

-con ellas no te metas cacatúa-**dijo Sakura enojada.**

-oh vamos pelo de chicle-**dijo Karin burlona parándose enfrente de Sakura**-¿que no puedes dejar que tus amigas se defiendan solas?-**pregunto viendo de nuevo a Hinata e Ino.**

-…-**Ino y Hinata solo guardaron silencio y observando a Karin a los ojos.**

-¡¡hay dios!!-**dijo Karin con burla**-no puedes ser, Ino Yamanaka esta llorando-**dijo aún con su tonito de burla.**

-…-**Ino no le contesto o reclamo simplemente bajo la cabeza, se sentía muy triste como para tener una pelea absurda.**

-has perdido el toque Yamanaka, ya no te defiendes como cuando éramos niñas- **dijo Karin acercándose a Ino hasta quedar frente a frente sin embargo la recién nombrada no se dignaba a mirarla.**

-y dime Karin-**dijo Sakura llamando la atención de Karin que volteo a verla de inmediato**-¿desde cuando dejamos de ser niñas?, que yo sepa seguimos siendo eso o ¿me equivoco?-**pregunto viendo a Karin a los ojos.**

-tienes razón Sakura ¿desde cuando ustedes dejaron de ser niñas?-**dijo Karin otra vez burlona**-que yo sepa siguen siendo las mismas niñas de siempre sin embargo yo…-**dijo Karin mientras sonreía burlonamente.**

-¿tu que?-**pregunto Sakura con el seño ligeramente fruncido**-no me vallas a decir que ya eres toda una mujer-**dijo burlona.**

-pues aunque no lo quieras admitir es verdad-**dijo Karin subiendo un poco el tono de voz pero sin gritar**-es por eso que Sasukito-kun se fijara en mí-**dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.**

-¿en ti?, no me hagas reír-**dijo Sakura soltando una carcajada.**

-pues si, en mi o ¿que creías que en ti? –**dijo Karin lo que hizo que Sakura frunciera el seño**-y cuando me vea con esta ropa quedara perdidamente enamorado de mi-**dijo dando una vuelta para que Hinata, Ino y Sakura vieran bien la ropa que llevaba puesta.**

La ropa de Karin era un pantalón y una chamarra de mezclilla que hacia un lindo conjunto.

La chamarra y el pantalón tenían bordadas estrellas de color plateado.

Y llevaba una blusa de color azul cielo con demasiado escote o al menos demasiado escote para una niña de su edad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mikoto se acerco a donde estaban los baños y cuando estaba a punto de entrar…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-dudo que alguna vez Sasuke-kun se fije en ti-**dijo Sakura con los brazos cruzados.**

-claro que se fijara, solo que no lo admites por que estas celosa-**dijo Karin también cruzándose de brazos.**

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sakura podía llegar a ser envidiosa en ocasiones (muy pocas a decir verdad), podía ser algo tonta en otras ocasiones, pero nunca, NUNCA iba a ser celosa.

-¡¡¿Y POR QUE DEBERIA ESTAR CELOSA DE ALGUIEN COMO TU?!!-**grito Sakura viendo como tanto Karin como Hinata e Ino la miraban sorprendidas por su reacción.**

-¡¡CLARO QUE LO ESTAS, ESTAS CELOSA DE QUE SOY MUCHO MÁS BONITA QUE TU!!-**grito también Karin enojada mientras se acercaba a Sakura y volvían a estar frente a frente.**

-¡¡yo nunca en mi vida podría estar celosa de alguien como tu!!-**dijo Sakura poniendo las manos en la cadera.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-mira Sasuke-**dijo Neji señalando donde se encontraba Sakura, Karin, Ino y Hinata**-tu novia le anda echando bronca a Sakura-**dijo cuando noto como Karin le gritaba.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke pero no por el hecho de que Neji le dijera que Karin era su novia, sino por el hecho de que Karin le gritara a Sakura.**

-¿y ahora por que Karin le estará gritando a Sakura?-**pregunto Naruto viendo como Karin le gritaba más cosas a Sakura y esta le contestaba.**

-hmp-**exclamaron Neji y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.**

-¿vamos a ver por que se pelean?-**pregunto Lee que era un nuevo miembro del equipo de fútbol.**

-hai-**contesto Sai.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡¡¿Y SE PUEDE SABER COMO ES UNA PERSONA COMO YO?!!-**grito enojada Karin.**

-¡¡¡UNA PERSONA QUE BESA EL SUELO POR DONDE CAMINA SASUKE, QUE LO PERSIGUE, QUE NUNCA LO DEJA EN PAZ, QUE SE LE CUELGA DEL CUELLO Y SIEMPRE ANDA ATRÁS DE EL!!!-**grito Sakura**-¡¡LAS PERSONAS COMO TU ME DAN ASCO!!-**grito, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, lo que obtuvo fue la mano de Karin estampada en su cara logrando tirarla al suelo. **

-¡¡SAKURA!!-**gritaron Ino y Hinata al verla en el suelo.**

-…-**Sakura no dijo nada y se quedo con la cabeza gacha.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mikoto entre abrió la puerta del baño y vio a Himeko con la cabeza baja enfrente del espejo.

Entro sin hacer mucho ruido.

Y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que…

-¿Himeko estas bien?-**pregunto Mikoto y Himeko la volteo a ver.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡¡SASUKE-TEME, MIRA!!-**grito Naruto.**

Cuando los demás voltearon a ver a donde señalaba Naruto se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Lo que vieron fue… Karin dándole una bofetada a Sakura lo que hizo que la recién nombrada callera al suelo.

-¡¡SAKURA!!-**fue lo que gritaron Naruto y Lee.**

-tsk-**se quejaron Sasuke y Neji.**

-…-**Sai no dijo nada debido a lo sorprendido que estaba.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿es-estas bien S-Sakura-chan?-**pregunto Hinata mientras corría para ayudarla a levantarse.**

-…-**Sakura seguía sin contestar y le hizo una seña con la mano a Hinata para que la dejara en el suelo.**

-esta vez te pasaste de la raya Karin-**dijo Ino viendo como Sakura no se levantaba del suelo.**

-eso le enseñara a no meterse conmigo-**dijo Karin con una sonrisa victoriosa.**

-¡¡¿Sakura-chan estas bien?!!-**pregunto Naruto que llegaba como la primera vez, agitado y corriendo seguido de Neji, Sasuke, Sai y Lee.**

-h-hai-**dijo Sakura aún con la cabeza baja.**

-Sakura-san-**pronuncio Lee mientras trataba de ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.**

-gracias Lee, yo puedo sola-**dijo Sakura brindándole una sonrisa y levantándose sin ayuda de nadie.**

-S-Sakura-chan t-tu labio-**dijo Hinata muy asustada.**

Sakura dirigió su mano derecha hasta su labio inferior y cuando lo toco dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor… si, Karin le había roto el labio con la bofetada que proporciono.

-¡¡VEZ LO QUE LE HICISTE CACATÚA!!-**grito Ino enojada al ver un hilo de sangre salir del labio de Sakura.**

-bien merecido se lo tiene, a mi nadie me grita-**dijo Karin con los brazos cruzados.**

-¡¡y solo por que te grito, le pegaste!!-**dijo Neji enojado.**

-ella no tiene ningún derecho a gritarme-**dijo Karin con tono de burla.**

-ah y como ella no tiene derecho a gritarte, tu si tienes derecho a pegarle ¿no?-**dijo Ino sarcástica y poniéndose enfrente de Karin.**

-exacto-**dijo Karin con una sonrisa de victoria.**

-eres una…-**dijo Ino y empezó a levantar su mano para meterle una bofetada.**

-déjala Ino-**dijo Sakura agarrando la mano de Ino para evitar que le pegara a Karin.**

-pero Sakura te pego y…-**dijo Ino pero se callo cuando Sakura le hizo una seña con la mano.**

-increíble que sigas de pie con la bofetada que te metí-**dijo Karin con burla.**

-no, eso no es lo increíble-**dijo Sakura con la cabeza baja.**

-ah no, ¿entonces que es lo increíble?-**pregunto Karin aún con su tono de burla.**

-que me haya dejado golpear por ti-**dijo Sakura entre dientes y aún con la cabeza baja y cuando iba a continuar Karin la interrumpió.**

-ja, pues eso te lo tienes bien merecido-**dijo Karin sonriendo.**

-…-**Sakura no decía nada y seguía con la cabeza baja.**

-que te quede claro cacatúa, Sakura no es débil, puede ser todo menos eso-**dijo Ino viendo a Karin a los ojos.**

-¿sabes Yamanaka? si la defiendes ayudas más mi teoría de que Sakura es débil, pues ni siquiera se puede defender sola-**dijo Karin con las manos en la cadera.**

-…-**Ino iba a reclamarle pero Karin tenia razón… si ella seguía defendiendo a Sakura la teoría de Karin tendría más sentido y seria verdad.**

-hmp-**exclamo Karin**-das lastima Haruno-**dijo y dio media vuelta para irse.**

-Karin-**la llamo Sakura y Karin volteo a verla.**

-¿y ahora que es lo qu…?-**dijo Karin sin embargo se callo al sentir la mano de Sakura en su mejilla.**

Ahora fue Sakura la que le metió una bofetada.

Sin embargo Sakura no le había proporcionado una bofetada como la que Karin le proporciono a ella, solo le dio una simple bofetada pero al parecer se le paso un poco la fuerza y la hizo caer al suelo.

-S-Sakura-**dijeron Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Lee y Sai al ver como le había regresado la bofetada a Karin.**

-…-**Sasuke y Neji solo se dedicaron a mirar.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-ah Mikoto no pasa nada solo pensaba-**dijo Himeko algo distraída.**

-¿segura?-**pregunto Mikoto no muy convencida.**

-si, no te preocupes-**contesto Himeko haciendo una sonrisa fingida**-Mikoto, ¿y los niños?-**pregunto.**

-bueno supongo que Neji, Naruto y Sasuke ya deben de estar practicando y pues Sakura, Hinata e Ino deben de estar viendo como practican-**respondió Mikoto.**

-ya veo-**dijo Himeko tranquila.**

-¿que te parece si dejamos aquí a nuestros pubertos y vamos a dar un pequeño paseo?-**pregunto Mikoto con una sonrisa.**

-¡¡¡pero Mikoto, les podría pasar algo!!!-**dijo Himeko nerviosa.**

-hay no te preocupes, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke cuidaran de Sakura-**dijo Mikoto jalándola de un brazo y sacándola de los baños.**

-pero no solo es Sakura la que me preocupa-**dijo Himeko tratando de zafarse del agarre de Mikoto.**

-tranquila que así como Naruto, Neji y Sasuke cuidaran de Sakura, ella cuidara de Hinata e Ino-**dijo Mikoto jalándola y sacándola hacia el estacionamiento del campo de fútbol.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡¡¿pero que diablos te sucede pelo de chicle?!!-**dijo enojada Karin mientras se levantaba del suelo.**

-solo te estoy regresando tu pequeño obsequio-**dijo Sakura viéndola a los ojos.**

-esto no se va a quedar así, ¡¡¿me escuchas?!!-**dijo Karin**-¡¡me las pagaras tarde o temprano y te arrepentirás!!-**dijo para después darse media vuelta para irse.**

Todos observaron por donde se iba Karin y luego voltearon a ver a Sakura.

-¿S-Sakura-chan?-**dijo dudosa Hinata.**

-…-**Sakura la volteo a ver.**

-¿es-estas bien?-**pregunto preocupada Hinata.**

-…-**Sakura no contesto pero le sonrió dando a entender que se encontraba bien.**

-esta vez Karin se paso de la raya-**dijo Ino**-pero Sakura le dio su merecido-**dijo sonriendo.**

-Sakura será mejor que te revisen-**dijo Neji refiriéndose al labio de Sakura.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura.**

-¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?-**pregunto Ino.**

-no, yo quiero que me acompañe Sai-** dijo Sakura señalando al recién nombrado.**

-…-**Ino no dijo nada pero abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar quien era la persona que Sakura quería que la acompañara.**

-claro que te acompaño feita-linda-**dijo Sai con una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas.**

-¡¡¿QUE?!!-**grito Naruto**-¿Por qué el Sakura-chan?-**dijo viendo a Sakura a los ojos.**

-por que si Naruto-**dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro.**

-pero Sakura-chan…-**dijo Naruto pero se callo al ver que Sakura fruncía el seño.**

-¿vamos?-**pregunto Sai.**

-hai-**contesto Sakura y lo agarro del brazo.**

-tsk-**se quejaron Naruto, Neji, Lee y Sasuke.**

-ahh-**suspiraron Ino y Hinata al ver que todos se ponían celosos de Sai.**

-_Sakura-chan e-es tan bonita y t-tiene muchos p-pretendientes_-**pensó Hinata.**

-¿Por qué Sakura habrá querido que Sai la acompañase a la enfermería?-**prenso Ino pero un grito la saco de sus pensamientos.**

-¡¡LOS QUIERO VER PRACTICANDO!!-**grito Gai.**

-hai-**dijeron Naruto y Lee mientras se dirigían de nuevo al campo a practicar.**

-hmp-**exclamaron Neji y Sasuke empezando a caminar hacia el campo (de nuevo).**

-¿I-Ino-chan que sucede?-**pregunto Hinata al ver que Ino veía por donde se había ido Sakura con Sai.**

-¿eh?, no nada-**contesto Ino**-mejor hay que sentarnos-**dijo mientras se sentaba en las gradas.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura y Sai iban caminando a la enfermería cuando a Sakura…

-Sai-**dijo Sakura dejando de caminar.**

-…-**Sai solo volteo a verla.**

-etto… Ino todavía te…gusta?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-…-**Sai no contesto y levanto una ceja.**

-p-pregunto p-por que me dijo que tu le pediste que fuera t-tu novia, ¿no es así?-**pregunto Sakura nerviosa.**

-¿por que la pregunta?-**pregunto Sai empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia la enfermería.**

-pues… -**dijo Sakura siguiendo a Sai**-simple curiosidad-**dijo sacando la lengua en forma infantil.**

-…-**Sai no dijo nada solo la observaba.**

-¿aún te gusta?-**pregunto de nuevo Sakura.**

-…-**Sai no le contesto y siguió caminando.**

-Sai-**dijo Sakura agarrándolo del brazo para que dejara de avanzar**-contéstame-**ordeno.**

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-**pregunto Sai.**

-pues… es que si te digo no creo que me creas…-**dijo Sakura y vio como Sai la observaba dando a entender que siguiera**-lo que pasa es que… Ino…te quiere-**dijo y vio como Sai la miraba sin ninguna emoción marcada en el rostro.**

-…-**Sai la observo un momento y luego empezó a caminar de nuevo con dirección a la enfermería.**

-no me crees ¿verdad?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-…-**Sai la volteo a ver y negó con la cabeza.**

-no importa que no me creas, es la verdad-**susurro Sakura bajando la cabeza**-hoy se puso a llorar por como la trataste-**dijo.**

-…-**Sai no decía nada.**

-de verdad te quiere… solo que se deprimió cuando se entero que Neji, Naruto y Sasuke-kun se graduaban-**explico Sakura ahora viéndolo a los ojos**-ella no esta acostumbrada a que la dejen sola, siempre estamos Hinata y yo para que no se sienta tan sola-**hizo una pausa y volvió a bajar la cabeza**-sus papas ya no le ponen atención como antes y es por eso que nunca se separa de Hinata y de mi, supongo que tiene miedo de quedarse sola-**lo ultimo lo susurro pero Sai la escucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Hinata, no crees que Sakura ya se tardo?-**pregunto Ino buscando con la mirada a la peli-rosa aunque sin mucho éxito claro esta.**

-p-pero I-Ino-chan se acaban de ir-**dijo Hinata algo desconcertada por la pregunta de Ino.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-es enserio Sai, ella…-**dijo Sakura**-ella siempre a estado acompañada y esta acostumbrada a que la traten bien, pero tu la empezaste a tratar muy indiferente y ella…-**hizo una vez más una pequeña pausa**-se puso triste… piensa que lo haces por que te ignoro-**dijo levantando la cabeza.**

-…-**Sai no decía nada.**

-¿no me vas a creer?-**pregunto Sakura y Sai no contesto**-te juro que es la verdad, Ino te quiere y mucho-**dijo viéndolo a los ojos.**

-…-**Sai todavía no estaba muy convencido.**

-por favor créeme-**dijo Sakura**-es la verdad, Ino te quiere pero se deprimió cuando Neji, Sasuke y Naruto se graduaron, en realidad… todas nos deprimimos… ellos siempre estaban con nosotras y siempre nos cuidaban aunque no tuvieran que hacerlo-**dijo triste y volviendo a bajar la cabeza**-todas los extrañábamos de la misma manera pero nos deprimimos de diferente forma-**explico.**

-¿hmp?-**Sai levanto una ceja.**

-Hinata se puso triste pero supo entender que tarde o temprano se graduarían y no podría evitarlo, yo estaba feliz pero también estaba triste… sin embargo Ino… -**dijo Sakura**-se deprimió tanto que por un tiempo dejo de hablarnos…-**explico recordando.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sakura y Hinata conversaban en el pasillo de la escuela esperando a que Ino saliera del salón pues se había atrasado en clase y no había terminado el trabajo._

_Cuando Ino salió Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a ella._

_-I-Ino-chan hay que ir a a-almorzar-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa._

_-…-Ino no contesto y siguió su camino._

_-¿Qué sucede cerda?-pregunto Sakura al ver que Ino no les hacia caso y se dirigía a dejar sus libros a su casillero._

_-…-Ino seguía sin contestar y las ignoro por completo._

_-¿S-Sakura-chan que le p-pasa a I-Ino-chan?-pregunto Hinata preocupada._

_-no lo se-contesto Sakura-sera mejor dejarla sola-dijo viendo por donde se había ido Ino._

_-p-pero Sakura-chan…-dijo Hinata pero Sakura la interrumpió._

_-créeme es lo mejor, la conozco y se que es mejor dejarla sola-dijo Sakura triste._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Fin de Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-lo que te digo es verdad, te quiere y le duele que la trates indiferente-**dijo Sakura viendo a Sai a los ojos**-¿me crees?-**pregunto esperanzada.**

-…-**Sai volvió a negar con la cabeza.**

-…-**Sakura bajo de nuevo la mirada**-al menos…podrías pensar en lo que te…dije ¿no crees?-**dijo levantando la cabeza para ver a Sai.**

-ven, te tienen que revisar el labio-**dijo Sai ignorándola y agarrándola del brazo para ir a la enfermería. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-oye Sasuke-**dijo Naruto practicando con un balón el solo.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke haciendo lo mismo.**

-Sakura-chan ya se tardo mucho, ¿que no?-**pregunto Naruto buscando con la mirada a Sakura.**

-¿desde cuando la cuidas tanto?-**pregunto Neji sin dejar de practicar con el balón.**

-¡¡¡YO SIEMPRE LA CUIDO!!!-**grito Naruto enojado.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke**-a la que siempre cuidas es a la Hyuga-**dijo refiriéndose a Hinata**-no a Sakura-**dijo sin dejar de practicar.**

-¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!!-gr**ito Naruto un poco sonrojado por escuchar a Sasuke hablar de Hinata.**

-hmp-**exclamo Neji.**

-¿sera que te gusta Hyuga Hinata?-**pregunto Lee metiéndose a la platica.**

-¿q-que?… claro que no, H-Hinata solo es una buena amiga, solo eso-**dijo Naruto nervioso.**

-hmp-**exclamo de nuevo Neji.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura y Sai no tardaron tanto en llegar a la enfermería.

La enfermería no era un lugar muy espacioso, solo tenia unas cuantas camillas, dos escritorios no muy grandes, unas cuantas sillas y por supuesto que habían pequeños estantes y unas cuantas repisas con los medicamentos necesarios en caso de algún accidentado.

En realidad la enfermería no era muy grande, aun así todos los medicamentos estaban bien organizados y también las pocas camillas y sillas que habían por lo que la enfermería parecía más grande de lo que era.

En fin, como decía… Sakura y Sai no tardaron en llegar a la enfermería y lo siguiente que sucedió fue…

-¡¡dios santo, ¿pero que te paso?!!-**pregunto una peli-negra, con ojos café obscuro casi llegando a negro y un cuerpo bien proporcionado.**

-le pega…-**dijo Sai pero Sakura lo interrumpió.**

-no me paso nada, tranquila Shizune-**contesto Sakura sentada en una camilla de la enfermería.**

-si no te hubiera pasado nada… no tendrías el labio roto- **dijo Shizune algo molesta.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sakura.**

_-¿desde cuando se le pego tanto el estilo Uchiha?-_**pensó Sai viendo a Sakura con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.**

-jovencito creo que deberías de regresar a la practica-**dijo Shizune viendo a Sai.**

-…-**Sai afirmo con la cabeza.**

-n-no, espera Sai-**dijo Sakura pero Sai ya había salido de la pequeña enfermería.**

-ohh-**pronuncio Shizune**-no será que es tu… ¿novio?-**pregunto viendo a Sakura a los ojos.**

-¿eh?-**exclamo Sakura**-n-no para nada, el es solo un amigo, si, solo eso-**dijo Sakura sonrojada.**

-hum, entonces ¿por que te sonrojas?-**pregunto Shizune curiosa.**

-¿q-que?-**pregunto nerviosa Sakura**-y-yo no me sonrojo-**dijo volteando a ver a otro lado para que Shizune no notara su sonrojo.**

-claro que si-**afirmo Shizune con una sonrisa y las manos en la cadera.**

-…-**Sakura no dijo nada**-_¿como no me voy a sonrojar si dice que es mi novio?-_**pensó**_-si Ino se enterara seguro me deja de hablar-_**pensó y volvió a ver a Shizune.**

-¿estas segura de que no te gusta?-**pregunto Shizune curiosa.**

-c-claro que no me gusta-**dijo Sakura**-n-no se como es que dices eso, Shizune-**dijo nerviosa.**

-tranquila, solo bromeaba-**dijo Shizune empezando a reír.**

-…-**Sakura solo la observo con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sai caminaba tranquilo en dirección al campo de fútbol.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-**Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-

_-de verdad te quiere… solo que se deprimió cuando se entero que Neji, Naruto y Sasuke-kun se graduaban-explico Sakura ahora viéndolo a los ojos-ella no esta acostumbrada a que la dejen sola, siempre estamos Hinata y yo para que no se sienta tan sola-hizo una pausa y volvió a bajar la cabeza-sus papas ya no le ponen atención como antes y es por eso que nunca se separa de Hinata y de mi, supongo que tiene miedo de quedarse sola-lo ultimo lo susurro pero Sai la escucho. _

-.-.-.-.-.-**Fin de Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabia si creerle o no, después de todo Ino lo había ignorado un buen tiempo y…

¿Por qué no darle a Ino… una pequeña cucharada de su propia medicina?

Ino lo había ignorado y el se había cansado de tratar hablarle.

Siempre que le iba a decir que fuera su novia ella seguía su camino y no le hacia caso… y cuando por fin le había preguntado si quería ser su novia, ella solo lo miro y lo siguió ignorando.

Puede ser que Sai le hubiera preguntado en un mal momento.

Sabía que Ino siempre había estado con Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke y era obvio que cuando los últimos tres mencionados se graduaran, se deprimiera.

También sabia que Ino no era la clase de chica que cuando le piden que sea su novia los rechaza para luego arrepentirse e ir y decirles que si será su novia. Y es que a Sai no le había gustado solo por que era bonita, a el le gustaba por su forma de ser.

Pues Ino tenia un carácter muy extraño, podía ser muy alegre y tierna en ocasiones pero cuando la molestaban se defendía con todo… eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, que no se dejara molestar por nadie.

Vaya dilema en el que se había metido, por un lado estaba molesto por que Ino lo había ignorado, pero también aceptaba que cuando le pidió que fuera su novia… no se lo pidió en el mejor momento.

Tal vez Sakura tenia razón, pero quería oír con sus propios oídos si era verdad que a Ino, el le gustaba.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y poso su mirada en las gradas donde estaban Ino y Hinata.

Pudo notar como Ino estaba nerviosa y se movía de un lado a otro en las gradas, pensó en ir al campo para practicar… pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia las gradas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata e Ino observaban la práctica desde las gradas.

Bueno quizás la única que observaba la práctica era Hinata aunque ponía más atención en un rubio hiperactivo que en otra cosa.

E Ino estaba más ocupada buscando a un peli-negro y a una peli-rosa.

Tan sumidas estaban en sus propios intereses que no notaron cuando un peli-negro se acerco a donde ellas se encontraban sentadas.

Sin embargo el peli-negro no se había acercado para poder conversar, sino que estaba más interesado tratando de saber por que Ino estaba tan inquieta…pero tal fue su curiosidad que decidió que era mejor espiarlas por lo que se escondió detrás de las gradas con la intención y esperanza de poder escuchar algo que pudiera darle una pista sobre el comportamiento de la rubia.

-Hinata ya se tardaron mucho-**dijo Ino impaciente sin notar que un peli-negro escuchaba la conversación tan "interesante".**

-¿I-Ino-chan p-por que estas t-tan inquieta?-**pregunto Hinata ignorando por completo la presencia del peli-negro que las espiaba.**

-…-**Ino no dijo nada y poso su mirada en el suelo.**

-¿e-es por S-Sai-kun?-**pregunto Hinata.**

-…- **Ino no dijo nada pero afirmo con la cabeza.**

Sai, solo se dedicaba a escuchar sin poner mucha atención, pero cuando escucho su nombre en la conversación empezó a poner más atención.

-¿p-por que?, s-solo acompaño a Sakura-chan a l-la enfermería-**dijo Hinata.**

-…-**Ino prefirió quedarse callada.**

-¿t-tienes miedo de q-que S-Sakura-chan se vuelva n-novia de Sai-kun?-**pregunto Hinata pensando que a eso se debía la inquietud de Ino.**

Eso había tomado por sorpresa a el peli-negro, el nunca se había imaginado a Sakura como su novia… el solo la veía como una amiga y estaba seguro de que ella también, era por eso que cuando escucho que ella podía volverse su novia casi le da un paro cardiaco pero dejando eso de lado, empezó a poner más y más atención… el quería oír la respuesta de cierta rubia.

-…-**Ino se quedo callada.**

-¿I-Ino-chan?-**pregunto Hinata.**

El peli-negro solo esperaba la respuesta de la rubia… respuesta que no tardaría en salir a la luz.

-si Hinata-**contesto Ino dejando escapar una lagrima.**

-I-Ino-chan desconfías d-de Sakura-chan-**pregunto Hinata sorprendida.**

-no es que desconfié…-**contesto Ino**-pero… Sai ya no me hace caso y no me gustaría verlo con… otra persona-**dijo dejando caer más lagrimas.**

El peli-negro se sorprendió al escuchar lo dicho por la rubia, Sakura le había dicho que Ino lo quería pero no pensó que fuera de verdad, tal vez se debía a que lo ignoro y por esa razón ya no sabia ni que pensar.

En ese momento lo único que hizo fue alejarse de donde se encontraba hace unos segundos, ya había escuchado suficiente, ahora lo que haría seria practicar… luego tendría tiempo para poder pensar en lo que había escuchado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-ya esta-**dijo Shizune con una gran sonrisa.**

-gracias Shizune-**dijo Sakura bajándose de la camilla donde segundos antes se encontraba sentada.**

-si, ¿pero me vas a decir que es lo que te paso?-**pregunto Shizune.**

-no paso nada en especial, ¿Qué uno ya no se puede romper el labio sin que te interroguen?-**pregunto Sakura divertida.**

-…-**Shizune también le sonrió**-te peleaste, ¿no es así?-**dijo y observo como Sakura se tenso un poco.**

-¿c-como lo sabes?-**pregunto Sakura viéndola a los ojos.**

-me lo imagine-**contesto Shizune**-de seguro te peleaste con Karin… ¿o me equivoco?-**pregunto.**

-…-**Sakura no contesto solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada.**

-Sakura no deberías dejar que te pegue esa niña-**dijo Shizune algo molesta.**

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me quede con los brazos cruzados?-**pregunto Sakura fingiendo estar indignada.**

-conociéndote… lo más seguro es que le hayas regresado el golpe-**dijo Shizune soltando un suspiro**-¿pero como te pego?-**pregunto.**

-me metió una bofetada-**contesto Sakura tranquila**-la muy salvaje tiene una fuerza monstruosa-**dijo Sakura y soltó una risita.**

-tu no te quedas atrás-**dijo Shizune también dejando salir una pequeña risa**-le regresaste el golpe, ¿verdad?-**pregunto curiosa.**

-no, que va-**contesto Sakura sarcástica.**

-hay Sakura-**dijo Shizune suspirando.**

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a una rubia peinada con dos coletas bajas, ojos color miel, cuerpo bien proporcionado aunque… sus pechos tal vez estaban un poco más proporcionados de lo que debían y que no aparentaba tener más de 27 años.

-Shizune-**dijo la rubia.**

-h-hai-**dijo Shizune observando a la rubia.**

-necesito hablar contigo-**dijo la rubia viéndola a Shizune a los ojos.**

-h-hai Tsunade-sama-**dijo Shizune**-Sakura creo que es mejor que vayas con tus amigas-**dijo mirando a Sakura.**

-hai-**dijo Sakura y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la enfermería**-con permiso-**dijo antes de salir de la enfermería.**

-¿Quién era la mocosa?-**pregunto Tsunade.**

-se llama Sakura, Haruno Sakura-**contesto Shizune.**

-vaya, con que la hija de Himeko Haruno ¿no?-**dijo Tsunade sentándose en uno de los dos escritorios que habían en la enfermería.**

-hai-**dijo Shizune.**

-hmp, de seguro es una mocosa mimada como todas las demás-**dijo Tsunade viendo unos papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio.**

-a decir verdad Sakura es muy sencilla-**dijo Shizune con una sonrisa**-ella piensa que es una persona común y corriente-**dijo aún con una sonrisa.**

-si, claro Shizune-**dijo Tsunade sarcástica.**

-es verdad Tsunade-sama-**dijo Shizune**-deberia de conocerla es una niña muy linda-**dijo viendo a Tsunade a los ojos.**

-sabes que no me agradan ese tipo de personas-**dijo Tsunade tranquila.**

-ella es diferente, ella no se cree mejor por ser de alta sociedad y de un nivel económico muy estable-**dijo Shizune**-aparte de que es muy inteligente-**explico Shizune.**

-vaya hablas muy bien de esa mocosa-**dijo Tsunade divertida**-¿Dónde la conociste?-**pregunto.**

-aquí, ella casi siempre viene a ver las practicas de fútbol con sus amigas y una vez vino a la enfermería junto con su madre, se había caído y yo la cure-**dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.**

-¿y se puede saber donde estaba yo?, no recuerdo haber conocido a ninguna mocosa mucho menos a su madre-**pregunto Tsunade.**

-¿Tsunade-sama no recuerda?, bueno no importa… usted estaba en un bar… si mal no recuerdo-**contesto Shizune.**

-…-**Tsunade se quedo calla, sabia que Shizune tenia razón, por lo regular ella siempre se iba a tomar un "poco" de sake a un pequeño bar y dejaba a cargo a Shizune.**

-¿Tsunade-sama que era lo que quería decirme?-**pregunto Shizune curiosa.**

-bueno lo que quería decirte era que…-**dijo Tsunade empezando a ver la enfermería con mucha atención**-¿no crees que este lugar es algo pequeño?-**pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura camino hacia las gradas, sin embargo le sorprendió ver a Ino llorando y a Hinata tratando de consolarla.

-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto Sakura sentándose junto con Ino y Hinata en las gradas.**

-I-Ino-chan p-piensa que le vas a r-robar a Sai-kun-**contesto Hinata.**

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!-**grito Sakura mientras de un brinco se levantaba de las gradas.**

-p-piensa que S-Sai-kun va a s-ser tu novio-**contesto de nuevo Hinata.**

-¡¡¿pero como piensas eso Ino?!!-**pregunto Sakura alarmada.**

-…-**Ino la observo un momento para luego empezar a llorar de nuevo.**

-S-Sakura-chan creo que e-eso no ayudo m-mucho-**dijo Hinata dándole palmaditas a Ino en la espalda tratndo de calmarla.**

-tienes razón-**dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza apenada**-¿Ino en verdad crees que yo podría hacerte eso?-**pregunto**-¿crees que yo podría volverme novia de Sai sabiendo tus sentimientos hacia el?-**pregunto viéndola a los ojos.**

-…-**Ino también la veía a los ojos**-l-lo siento Sakura-**le dijo Ino entrecortadamente por el llanto**-p-ero en verdad me g-gusta y lo quiero mucho-**dijo soltando más lagrimas mientras la abrazaba.**

-ya tranquila, no pasa nada-**dijo Sakura correspondiendo al abrazo de Ino.**

-per-dona-mé-**dijo Ino aún afectada por el llanto y sin mirarla a los ojos**-es que me t-trata tan diferente-**dijo separándose de Sakura.**

-no, no te tratara más así-**dijo Sakura sonriéndole.**

-¿C-cómo es que estas t-tan segura?-**pregunto Ino tratando de calmarse y viéndola a los ojos.**

-es…como…un presentimiento-**contesto Sakura viendo como Sai practicaba.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mikoto creo que es mejor regresar-**dijo Himeko preocupada.**

-sigues preocupada por los niños, vaya Himeko ya no te comportas como cuando éramos jóvenes-**dijo Mikoto con un tono divertido.**

-no es eso, es que precisamente… ya no somos tan jóvenes y tenemos hijos-**dijo Himeko viendo a Mikoto a los ojos.**

-bueno, bueno, calmate-**dijo Mikoto**-no estamos tan jóvenes pero tampoco tan viejas-**dijo Mikoto aun divertida.**

-hmp-**exclamo Himeko.**

-¿uh?-**Mikoto observo a Himeko a los ojos**-¡¡¿ahora tu también?!!, sabes que no me gustan los monosílabos-**dijo algo enojada.**

-era broma-**dijo Himeko soltando una risita.**

-hay Himeko-**dijo Mikoto**- ven, es mejor que vayamos a cuidar a nuestros hijos-**dijo Mikoto jalándola del brazo.**

-voy, voy-**dijo Himeko mientras se dejaba jalar por Mikoto.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-oye Sai, ¿por que tardaste tanto?-**pregunto Naruto celoso.**

-Sakura no quería que la dejara sola en la enfermería-**contesto Sai para molestar a Naruto.**

-tsk-**se quejaron Neji y Sasuke.**

-¡¡¿QUE?!!-**gritaron Naruto y Lee.**

-¿por que mi bella flor de cerezo?-**pregunto Lee con ojitos llorosos y viendo hacia las gradas donde Sakura estaba sentada.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿S-Sakura-chan no crees que t-tu mamá ya se t-tardo?**pregunto Hinata.**

-si, supongo que fue a dar una vuelta con mi tía Mikoto-**contesto Sakura.**

-mira Sakura, allí vienen-**dijo Ino señalando a Mikoto y Himeko que venían caminando con dirección a las gradas.**

-ya regresamos-**dijo Mikoto tranquila mientras se sentaba en las gradas.**

-hai-**dijeron Ino, Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo.**

-¡¡Sakura!!- **dijo Himeko alarmada.**

-¿uh?-**Sakura no entendió por que su mamá se alarmo.**

-¡¿que te paso en el labio?!-**pregunto Himeko observando el labio de su hija.**

-ah… este…-**Sakura no sabia que decir.**

-lo que sucede es que se pele…-**dijo Ino pero Sakura le tapo la boca.**

-es que me…cai…-**dijo Sakura**-¿me cai?... ahh, si, si… me cai-**afirmo Sakura.**

-ah, bueno eso me deja más tranquila-**dijo Himeko sonriendo**-pensé que te habías peleado-**dijo sentándose en las gradas.**

-n-no, ¿como crees?-**dijo Sakura aún agarrando a Ino.**

-Sakura, Ino esta morada-**dijo Mikoto señalando a Ino que ya estaba morada pues Sakura al taparle la boca también le tapo la nariz haciendo que no le entrara ni un poco de oxigeno.**

-¿eh?-**exclamo Sakura y volteo a ver a Ino**-¡¡hay Ino!!, vamos… respira-**dijo quitando su mano de la boca de Ino.**

-cof, cof-**tocio Ino cuando pudo recuperar el aire.**

-¿I-Ino chan estas b-bien?-**pregunto Hinata preocupada.**

-si Hinata, estoy bien-**contesto Ino**-¡¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA FRENTE DE MARQUESINA?!!-**grito Ino enojada**-¡¡CASI ME MATAS!!-**grito con las manos en la cadera.**

-l-lo siento Ino, no fue apropósito-**dijo Sakura algo nerviosa al ver el aura negra que había alrededor del cuerpo de Ino.**

-mmm… te perdono con una condición-**dijo Ino sonriendo maliciosamente.**

-¿Cuál?-**pregunto Sakura ingenua.**

-Sra. Uchiha, Sra. Haruno, ¿podemos ir a ver más de cerca la practica de Neji, Sasuke y Naruto?-**pregunto Ino.**

-y Sai-**susurro Sakura y como Hinata la escucho soltó una pequeña risita.**

-…-**Ino miro a Hinata y Sakura, lo cual hizo que se espantaran un poquito.**

-claro Ino, no veo por que no-**contesto Himeko.**

-si vallan, mientras Himeko y yo platicaremos-**dijo Mikoto con una hermosa sonrisa.**

-hai-**dijo Ino**-vamos, caminen-**ordeno Ino jalando a Sakura y Hinata de los brazos.**

-e-espera Ino-chan-**dijo Hinata caminando lo más rápido que podía pues Ino ya estaba casi, casi corriendo.**

-no podemos esperar, Hinata, esto es muy importante-**dijo Ino aun jalando a Hinata y Sakura.**

Ino las jalo hasta que estuvieron cerca de donde practicaba el equipo de fútbol y fue entonces cuando Sakura le pregunto…

-¿Ino que es tan importante como para arrastrarnos hasta aquí?-**pregunto Sakura sobándose las muñecas pues Ino la había lastimado cuando la jalo.**

-bueno pues…-**dijo Ino**-¿saben de que me entere? –**pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

-no-**dijo Sakura.**

-…-**Hinata solo negó con la cabeza mientras se sobaba las muñecas igual que Sakura.**

-hace poco me entere, de que en la secundaria "Akemi" donde nosotras realizamos el examen de admisión-**dijo Ino e hizo una pausa**-realizaran pruebas para el equipo de porristas-**dijo con una enorme sonrisa.**

-¿y eso que?-**pregunto Sakura desinteresada.**

Y es que para Sakura el solo pensar en las porristas le daban nauseas, pero pensar en que ella podría ser parte del equipo de porristas hacia que vomitara.

-¡¡¿como que, y eso que?!!-**pregunto Ino alarmada.**

-si, ¿que tiene?-**volvió a preguntar Sakura.**

-¡¡que nosotras somos perfectas para los puestos de porristas!!-**dijo Ino abrazando a Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo**-solo imagínense con el uniforme de porrista, animando a el equipo de fútbol, todos admirándonos-**dijo Ino con los ojos llorosos y soltando a Sakura y Hinata, mientras…**

-.-.-.-.-.-**Imaginación de Ino**-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-dame una A, dame una K, dame una E, dame una M, dame una I-gritaban Ino, Sakura y Hinata, mientras hacían su rutina de porristas-¡¡¿Qué dice?!!-gritaron preguntándole al publico._

_-¡¡AKEMI!!-gritaba el publico emocionado._

_-¡¡¡Vamos secundaria AKEMI!!!-gritaba Ino junto con Sakura y Hinata._

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Fin de la Imaginación de Ino**-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Ino reacciona!!-**grito Sakura tronando los dedos enfrente de la cara de Ino.**

-¿ah?, ¿Qué?-**pregunto un poco aturdida Ino.**

-reacciona-**repitió Sakura viendo a Ino.**

-¿es-estas b-bien Ino-chan?-**pregunto Hinata viéndola a los ojos.**

-si, si estoy bien-**dijo Ino sonriendo**-¿y bien que dicen?-**pregunto viendo a Sakura y Hinata a los ojos.**

-y-yo…-**dijo Hinata.**

-yo no lo hare-**dijo Sakura rápidamente interrumpiendo a Hinata.**

-¿Por qué no, Sakura?-**pregunto Ino.**

-por que no me gusta eso de andar haciendo rutinas y gritando-**contesto Sakura.**

-oh vamos, Hinata si lo hará, ¿no es así Hinata?-**pregunto Ino viendo a Hinata.**

-a d-decir verdad I-Ino-chan y-yo tampoco creo que sea b-buena idea-**contesto Hinata apenada.**

-¿sabes?, a Naruto se le caería la baba si te viera con el uniforme de porristas-**pregunto Ino con una sonrisa picara.**

-…-**Hinata no dijo nada pero su imaginación trabajo demasiado rápido lo que dijo Ino.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Imaginación de Hinata**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-N-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata viendo a Naruto a los ojos._

_-Hi-Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver a Hinata de pies a cabeza con su uniforme de porrista._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Fi… Interrupción de la Imaginación de Hinata**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oh por favor, Hinata sabe que no necesita el uniforme de porrista para estar bonita y enamorar a Naruto-**reprocho Sakura.**

-ya lo se, pero no le vendría mal una ayudadita con el uniforme-**dijo Ino con las manos en la cadera**-¿Qué dices Hinata, haremos la prueba para las porristas?-**pregunto sonriendo.**

-…-**Hinata no sabia que hacer pues Ino tenia razón… una ayudadita no le hacia mal.**

-¿Qué dices Hinata, si o no?-**pregunto de nuevo Ino impaciente por la respuesta.**

-n-no se Ino-chan…-**dijo Hinata aún pensando en el tema de Naruto.**

-ohh, vamos-**dijo Ino con las manos juntas en forma de suplica.**

-b-bueno… pero s-solo si S-Sakura-chan hace la p-practica con noso-tras-**dijo Hinata viendo a Sakura.**

-…-**Ino no dijo nada y volteo a ver a Sakura.**

-ah no, eso si que no, ya me quiero ver yo haciendo una tonta rutina y gritando como loca-**dijo Sakura mientras…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Imaginación de Sakura**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-dame una A, dame una K, dame una E, dame una M, dame una I-gritaban Sakura, Ino y Hinata, mientras hacian su rutina de porristas-¡¡¿Qué dice?!!-gritaron preguntándole al publico._

_-¡¡AKEMI!!-gritaba el publico emocionado._

_-¡¡¡Vamos secundaria AKEMI!!!-gritaba Sakura junto con Ino y Hinata._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Fin de la imaginación de Sakura**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…-**Sakura no dijo nada pero en su rostro apareció una muestra de asco**-no, olvídalo, no lo hare-**dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.**

-vamos Sakura-**suplico Ino.**

-no-**dijo Sakura.**

-¿Por qué no?-**pregunto Ino.**

-por que ya te dije que no quiero andar gritando y bailando-**dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido cuando recordó que se imagino haciendo una rutina de porristas.**

-bueno, como quieras-**dijo Ino y Sakura levanto una ceja**-si Karin te robaa Sasuke-kun, luego no te andes quejando-**dijo Ino con las manos en la cadera.**

-…-**Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida**-¿por que dices que Karin me robara a Sasuke-kun?-**pregunto**-el no es mío y mucho menos de mi propiedad-**dijo indignada y sonrojada.**

-ahh, es eso…-**dijo Ino**-¡con que si frentona!-**dijo Ino**-aun te gusta Sasuke-kun-**dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.**

-¡¡¿Qué dices?!!-**pregunto Sakura sorprendida.**

-claro que si, aun te gusta-**afirmo Ino.**

-n-no es cierto-**dijo Sakura sonrojada y nerviosa**-el ya no me gusta-**susurro más para si que para Ino.**

-si claro-**dijo Ino con sarcasmo**-bueno puedes pensarlo. Al fin y al cabo todavía no son las pruebas para las porristas-**dijo sonriendo.**

-S-Sakura-chan, m-mejor piénsalo-**dijo Hinata tímida.**

-¿entonces tu si lo harás Hinata?-**pregunto esperanzada Ino.**

-s-si Sakura-chan lo hace s-si-**contesto Hinata.**

-mmm…-**Ino observo a Sakura**-mejor vámonos a con la Sra. Mikoto y la -**dijo tranquila.**

-yo…-**dijo Sakura**-luego las alcanzo-**dijo viendo a los ojos a Hinata e Ino.**

-como quieras-**dijo Ino tranquila.**

-¿S-Sakura-chan estas b-bien?-**pregunto Hinata preocupada al ver que Sakura tenia la cabeza baja.**

-si, si estoy bien-**dijo Sakura** **fingiendo una sonrisa.**

-entonces te esperamos haya, frentona-**dijo Ino señalando las gradas en donde se habían sentado.**

-hai-**contesto Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa.**

Sakura se quedo observando como Ino y Hinata se alejaban de donde ella e encontraba y después se sentó en el suelo tratando de olvidar lo dicho por Ino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-I-Ino-chan, ¿t-tu crees que S-Sakura-chan este bien?-**pregunto Hinata preocupada mientras caminaba con dirección a las gradas.**

-hay que dejarla sola-**dijo Ino caminado junto a Hinata**-_creo que debí de haberme quedado callada_-**fue lo que pensó mientras volteaba a ver a Sakura.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura se había sentado en el suelo y ahora pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Ino.

¿Era verdad que ya no le gustaba Sasuke?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.

Sabia que lo quería y mucho, pero estaba confundida, triste y enojada.

Hace poco tiempo que había tratado de dejar de pensar en Sasuke… no por el hecho de que estuviera mal pensar en el pero es que pensar como ella pensaba en el no esta bien o así era para ella.

Pensaba que esos pensamientos eran malos y no lo eran, ¿por que tiene de malo pensar en la persona que te gusta?

Pensaba que estaba mal sonrojarse y tartamudear cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke, según ella esos comportamientos no eran normales entre amigos.

Y si, si, lo eran pero no para ella… ella se había propuesto dejar de pensar en Sasuke como algo más que un amigo y es que la verdad era que el solo la quería como una amiga…o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Se había enojado consigo misma al pensar que Sasuke le pediría que fuera su novia y "vivieran felices para siempre", como en los cuentos de hadas, princesas y bosques.

Era una de las razones por las cuales nunca le gustaba escuchar de princesas o algo que tuviera relación con esos cuentos.

Ya tenia suficiente con que la trataran como una princesa y ahora lo que menos quería hacer, era empezar a creer en los cuentos de hada.

No era que no hubiera creído en ellos cuando era pequeña, de hecho de pequeña siempre había pensado que los cuentos donde aparecen las princesas se hacían realidad.

Pero cuando uno es pequeño, ¿como no pensar en esos cuentos como en una realidad?...uno siempre piensa que los cuentos son verdad por que cuando somos pequeños siempre creemos todo lo que nos dicen, oímos o vemos.

Y cuando uno es pequeño siempre ve el mundo con ojos de inocencia y curiosidad.

Pero Sakura sabía que los cuentos de princesas con sus príncipes, castillos y corceles… no se hacían realidad.

Muchas veces había pensado decirle a Sasuke sobre sus sentimientos hacia el, pero simplemente no podía, creía que si le decía Sasuke se molestaría y pensaría que ella también era de su club de Fan's.

Eso era lo que quería evitar, que Sasuke se enojara y su amistad se terminara…

Estaba enojada por el comentario de Ino, no por la manera en la que lo dijo, sino que le molesto oír lo que Ino dijo… Karin se quedaría con Sasuke.

Y si era verdad, ¿que pasaría si Karin se volvía novia de Sasuke?...

Sabía que Karin era bonita, por que aunque le costaba decirlo… era bonita y también era una chica muy codiciada en el colegio.

Sasuke nunca le hizo caso pero… ¿que pasaría si Karin se volviera parte del equipo de porristas?…

Karin siempre decía que se quedaría con Sasuke y que el seria su novio pero solo eran comentarios que no pasaban de ser simples mentiras.

Aun así Sakura sabía que Karin haría cualquier cosa por ser novia de Sasuke y una de esas cosas era ponerse ropa que no debería ponerse una niña de 12 años.

Karin en el colegio era conocida como una chica fácil pero aun así los chicos se le acercaban, la pretendían y claro esta, que Karin siempre terminaba accediendo a una cita con tal de darle celos a Sasuke, aunque a este ultimo ni le iba ni le venia.

Esa era la verdad, Karin era bonita, Sakura también…

Karin una chica codiciada y Sakura también…

Karin era una chica fácil, Sakura no lo era.

Esa era la diferencia entre ellas.

Sakura se estaba preguntando una y otra vez que era lo que sentía por Sasuke, hace tiempo ella le había dicho a Ino y Hinata que Sasuke solo seria su amigo y que ella ya no lo quería más allá de esa relación de amigos.

Que equivocada estaba al pensar que ya no quería más a Sasuke, pero estaba confundida Neji siempre se la pasaba mandándole "indirectas" muy directas y lo único que las "indirectas" conseguían era confundirla más. Había llegado a creer que ahora quería a Neji y es que Neji se parecía mucho a Sasuke.

Los dos eran igual de competitivos, serios, arrogantes y orgullosos.

Quizás Sasuke era un poco más que Neji, pero se parecían después de todo y eso no ayudaba en lo absoluto a Sakura.

¿Como poder escoger entre dos personas casi idénticas en personalidad?

Ya no sabia que hacer… había llegado a pensar que ya se había olvidado de Sasuke y que ahora podría tratar de querer a Neji… Neji siempre le decía y hacia "indirectas" y era por eso que pensó que si lo quería… pero con el reciente comentario de Ino los celos se le subieron a la cabeza lo que causo que terminara más confundida de lo antes estaba.

Definitivamente estos dilemas eran de la pubertad… aunque ella hubiera preferido que fueran un poco después.

Los dilemas que tenia eran como para una persona más grande, pero simplemente no sabia… que esos dilemas cualquier persona los puede tener y a cualquier edad.

Pero por el momento no era para ponerse a llorar y hacer los típicos episodios que hacen las adolescentes en las telenovelas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿y Sakura?-**pregunto Himeko al ver que su hija no estaba con Ino y Hinata.**

-d-dijo que a-ahorita nos alcanzaba-**contesto Hinata.**

-…-**Himeko no dijo nada y pareció relajarse pero aun así comenzó a buscar a Sakura con la mirada.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura seguía sentadas en el suelo pensando y tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos pero…

Ahora en lo que tenia que pensar era en lo del equipo de las porristas, si entraba al equipo lo más seguro era que el resto de la secundaria tuviera que estar gritando y haciendo las tontas rutinas pero… si no entraba… Karin, si, siempre Karin… no era secreto en el colegio que Karin allá echo el examen de admisión en la misma secundaria que Sakura, Hinata e Ino y solo para poder estar con Sasuke-kun.

Entonces lo más seguro es que Karin si entrara al equipo de porristas y anduviera detrás de Sasuke todo el tiempo…

¿Que podía hacer?...

Dejo de pensar en eso, ella ya sabia o trataba de pensar que solo quería a Sasuke como un amigo.

No tenia por que hacer una estúpida rutina de porristas y gritar como loca para llamar la atención de Sasuke.

Claro que apoyaría a Hinata, ¿por que no?... después de todo Hinata era su amiga e Ino tenia razón… una ayudadita no le hace daño a nadie.

Se levanto del suelo donde momentos antes se encontraba sentada y empezó a caminar hacia las gradas, sabia que no tenia por que preocuparse lo único que tenia que hacer era tratar de aclarar las dudas que tenia y pensó que seria fácil y que lo lograría fácilmente… vaya que estaba equivocada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-ya tranquila Himeko, de seguro ya viene en camino-**dijo Mikoto.**

-este…si, si-**dijo Himeko distraída mientras seguía buscando a Sakura con la mirada.**

-Sra. Himeko, tranquila de seguro ahorita viene hacia aquí-**dijo Ino tratando de calmarla.**

-bueno es que yo…-**dijo Himeko pero alguien la interrumpió.**

-ya vine-**dijo Sakura tranquila.**

-hay hija… me había preocupado por ti-**dijo Himeko mientras se levantaba de las gradas donde estaba sentada y corría a abrazar a su hija.**

-tranquila mamá no me paso nada-**dijo Sakura tratando de respirar pues su madre la estaba abrazando pero al mismo tiempo asfixiando.**

-ya Himeko, calma-**dijo Mikoto.**

-bueno, esta bien-**dijo Himeko sentándose de nuevo en las gradas.**

-vengan niñas siéntense para poder observar la practica de Neji, Naruto y Sasuke-**dijo Mikoto sonriendo.**

-hai-**dijeron Ino, Hinata e Sakura mientras se sentaban en las gradas.**

Ino, Hinata y Sakura estuvieron más que atentas viendo la práctica de fútbol, pero tanta fue su atención que ni siquiera notó que faltaba muy poco para que terminara. Cuando termino la practica de fútbol Mikoto y Himeko…

-ya es hora de irnos-**informaron Himeko y Mikoto al mismo tiempo.**

-hai-**contestaron Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Naruto.**

-hmp-**exclamaron Neji y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.**

Caminaron tranquilos hasta el estacionamiento y fue entonces cuando Mikoto hablo…

-ya vamos suban-**dijo abriendo la puerta de la camioneta.**

-hai-**contestaron Hinata, Ino y Sakura para después comenzar a subir en orden a la camioneta.**

Sakura se sentó junto a la ventana en los asientos medios de la camioneta y agradeció eternamente el hecho de no estar en medio de Neji y Sasuke pues se ponía nerviosa.

Hinata se sentó junto a Sakura y espero que Ino subiera y se sentar junto a ella pero Ino prefirió sentarse en los asientos traseros de la camioneta.

-I-Ino-chan, p-pensé que no te g-gustaba sentarte e-en los asientos t-traseros-**dijo Hinata.**

-ahh, este es que quiero descansar y pues… de seguro Naruto quiere sentarse junto a ti-**dijo Ino nerviosa.**

-¡¡Si yo me sentare junto a Hinata-chan!!-**dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata.**

-N-Naruto-kun, c-creo que… m-me… voy a…-**dijo Hinata roja por la cercanía de Naruto**-d-desma…-**no termino la frase pues ya se había desmayado.**

-mamá… Hinata se desmayo…otra vez- **dijo Sakura despreocupada y viendo por la ventana, no era nuevo que Hinata se desmayara por lo que no se sorprendida.**

-¿Qué, otra vez?-**pregunto Himeko y vio como Sakura afirmaba con la cabeza**-Naruto puedes acomo…-**dijo pero se callo al ver a Naruto zarandear a Hinata con mucha "delicadeza"**

-¿Hinata?, ¿Hinata?-**pregunto Naruto zarandeándola "suavemente".**

-Naruto deja de zarandearla y acomódala en el asiento-**dijo Mikoto algo molesta.**

-h-hai-**dijo Naruto dejando de zarandear a Hinata y acomodándola delicadamente en asiento.**

-ahora suban ustedes dos-**dijo Mikoto viendo a Neji y a Sasuke a los ojos.**

-hmp-**exclamaron Neji y Sasuke al mismo tiempo para luego subir a la camioneta.**

Neji y Sasuke se sentaron en los asientos traseros.

Y la camioneta se puso en marcha, nadie hablaba, todos iban perdidos en sus pensamientos…

Sakura iba viendo por la ventana cuando…

-oh, mira Ino-**dijo Sakura señalando a alguien**-es Sai-**dijo viendo a Ino a los ojos.**

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?-**pregunto Ino buscándolo con la mirada y era verdad, Sai estaba caminando tranquilo…lo más seguro era que iba hacia su casa.**

-tía Mikoto, ¿lo podemos llevar a su casa?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-ahh-**suspiro Mikoto**-esta bien-**dijo estacionando la camioneta justo enfrente de Sai.**

-…-**Sai observo la camioneta y vio como la puerta de la camioneta se abría dejando ver a Ino, Sakura, Hinata (desmayada), Naruto, Neji y Sasuke.**

-¿Sai quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-…-**Sai no contesto pero negó con la cabeza.**

-anda, sube, tu casa queda cerca de la de nosotros-**dijo Sakura.**

-…-**Sai volvió a negar con la cabeza.**

-vamos Sai, te llevamos a tu casa-**dijo Himeko bajando el vidrio de la puerta de la camioneta.**

-…-**Sai no contesto y observo a Himeko.**

-vamos, sube-**dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.**

-hai-**dijo Sai resignado.**

Sai se acerco a la camioneta y cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en los asientos del medio, Sakura le dijo…

-ah no, aquí no-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**-atrás-**dijo señalando los asientos traseros.**

Sai solo observo a Sakura que tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, luego miro a Ino y noto como tenia la cabeza baja.

Hizo caso y se sentó en los asientos traseros junto a Ino.

La puerta de la camioneta se cerró y la camioneta volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Sakura de vez en cuando volteaba a ver atrás para saber como le iba a Ino con Sai, pero al parecer Ino no ayudaba mucho pues llevaba la cabeza baja y seguramente era para ocultar su sonrojo.

Sai iba inexpresivo, como siempre y con la vista clavada en el camino.

Todo el camino fue silencioso, no hablaban… algo que agradeció Mikoto pues lo que menos quería era escuchar los gritos de Naruto, maldiciones de Sasuke, los nervios de Hinata cuando Naruto se le acercaba, los "gracias" nerviosos que decía Sakura cuando Neji le decía algún piropo o le daba una que otra "indirecta" muy directa.

El camino fue tan tranquilo que ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya estaban en la casa de Sai.

-aquí es Sai-**dijo Mikoto estacionando la camioneta enfrente de al casa de Sai.**

-…-**Sai afirmo con la cabeza para luego salir de la camioneta**-gracias-**dijo inexpresivo.**

-si, no hay problema-**contesto Mikoto sonriendo.**

-nos vemos el lunes en la escuela Sai-**se animo a decir Ino.**

-…-**Sai la miro y vio como Ino bajaba la cabeza triste.**

-nos vemos el lunes Sai-**dijo Sakura molesta por el comportamiento de Sai con Ino.**

-…-**Sai la observo**-adiós-**dijo para luego caminar hacia la entrada de su casa.**

-si, adiós-**dijo Sakura molesta.**

-bueno… creo que es mejor que nos vallamos-**dijo Mikoto y encendió la camioneta.**

Sakura se volteo a ver a Ino y vio que llevaba la cabeza gacha como en un principio.

Esperaría paciente el Lunes y entonces hablaría con Sai, si el no entraba en razón por las buenas entonces entraría por las malas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

-Sra. Mikoto-**dijo Ino**-¿podría dejarme en mi casa?-**dijo triste.**

-pero Ino, pensé que iríamos a comer a la casa de Hinata-**dijo Sakura.**

-bueno…es que me duele la cabeza-**dijo Ino**-será otro día-**dijo con la cabeza baja.**

-esta bien-**dijo Sakura triste.**

-entonces te dejare en tu casa Ino-**dijo Mikoto.**

-hai-**dijo Ino triste.**

Mikoto y Himeko notaron el tono triste en que lo dijo Ino pero no dijeron nada, Neji ni siquiera se percato estaba más ocupado viendo a Sakura, Sasuke tampoco lo noto pues se quedo viendo con odio a Neji por mirar a Sakura, Naruto ni se diga… el se durmió y por lo tanto no noto nada y Hinata… bueno ella seguía desmayada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Ino pues vivía cerca de donde vivía Sai.

-gracias Sra. Mikoto-**dijo Ino bajando de la camioneta.**

-de nada-**dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.**

-nos vemos Ino-**dijo Sakura triste.**

-adiós Sakura-**dijo Ino igual de triste que Sakura.**

Ino se dio la vuelta y no tardo mucho en estar dentro de su casa, Sakura solo la observo por la ventana, ella también estaba triste, no por Ino, por que no tenia que estarlo por Ino ¿o si?, no no tenia por que…

Tenia que estar triste por Sai, le había dicho un millón de veces, ¿Qué?... ¿acaso creyeron que era la primera vez que se lo decía?... claro que no.

Sakura le había dicho más de 5 veces que Ino lo quería, pero el nunca que le hacia caso y decía que era mentira.

Pero Sakura ya se había cansado de oír llorar a Ino por culpa de Sai, ya se había cansado de tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Sai sin tener éxito y ya se había cansado de ser siempre la que tenia que consolar a Ino y decirle que Sai si la quería pero que le diera tiempo.

Y sabía como lo haría entrar en razón pero tendría que esperar hasta el lunes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-bien ya llegamos-**dijo Mikoto estacionándose enfrente de su casa (mansión).**

-bajen con cuidado de la camioneta niños-**dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.**

-hai, hai-**dijo Sakura**-mmm… mamá, Hinata esta desmayada-**dijo viendo a Hinata que seguía inconsciente.**

-¿todavía?-**pregunto Himeko sorprendida.**

-si, ¿que hacemos?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-llamare a alguien para que la lleven a su casa-**contesto Mikoto.**

-si creo que es lo mejor-**dijo Himeko.**

-bueno entonces los demás bájense-**dijo Mikoto para luego empezar a caminar con dirección a la entrada de su casa.**

-Naruto esta dormido-**dijo Neji viendo como Naruto estaba dormido con la boca abierta y con baba saliendo de ella.**

-dobe-**dijo Sasuke.**

-yo lo despierto-**dijo Sakura y se acerco a Naruto**-Naruto, Naruto…vamos despierta-**dijo Sakura moviéndolo suavemente.**

-…-**Naruto seguía dormido hasta tal punto de parecer muerto.**

-vamos Naruto despierta ya llegamos-**dijo Sakura moviéndolo con un poco más de fuerza.**

-¿eh?...-**Naruto comenzaba a despertar**-Sakura-chan-**dijo todavía adormilado y abrazando a la recién nombrada como si de una almohada se tratara.**

-N-Naruto-**dijo Sakura sonrojada por la vergüenza.**

-Sakura-chan-**dijo Naruto abrazándola más fuerte.**

-tsk-**se quejaron Neji y Sasuke.**

-Naruto, suelta a Sakura-**dijo Himeko.**

-Sakura-chan-**dijo Naruto abrazándola más fuerte.**

-mamá, ayúdame-**dijo Sakura viendo a su madre con ojos de suplica.**

-a ver… Naruto ya despierta…-**dijo Himeko moviendo a Naruto y tratando de que soltara a Sakura.**

-Sakura-chan-**dijo Naruto apretándola más hacia su cuerpo.**

-Naru…-**dijo Himeko pero se quedo callada al ver que Sasuke le pego a Naruto en la cabeza.**

-¡¡Auh!!-**se quejo Naruto ya despierto**-¡¡¿Qué te pasa teme?!!-**dijo sobándose la cabeza.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke tranquilo.**

-¡¡Contesta teme!!-**dijo Naruto señalándolo con el dedo índice.**

-no pelen-**dijo Himeko**-ya bájense-**dijo tranquila. **

-hmp-**exclamaron Neji y Sasuke para después bajar de la camioneta.**

-Himeko, ya vino Takumi por Hinata-**dijo Mikoto llegando junto a Takumi.**

(Recuerden que Takumi es el ayudante de Hiashi)

-ah, claro-**dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.**

-permiso-**dijo Takumi para después dirigirse a donde se encontraba la inconsciente de Hinata y cargarla en brazos.**

-vámonos Takumi-**ordeno Neji viendo a Takumi a los ojos.**

-si Neji-sama-**dijo Takumi para luego empezar a caminar junto con Neji con dirección a la mansión Hyuga pero una voz los hizo parar.**

-Neji, ¿no te gustaría quedarte a comer?-**pregunto Mikoto con una calida sonrisa.**

-…-**Neji negó con la cabeza.**

-anda, quédate después de todo Naruto se quedara a comer-**dijo Mikoto aun con su cálida sonrisa.**

-…-**Neji negó de nuevo con la cabeza.**

-de seguro a Sakura le encantaría que te quedaras-**dijo Mikoto fingiendo decepción.**

-t-tía-**susurro Sakura sonrojada.**

-…-**Neji solo observo a Sakura y sonrió con arrogancia, ya sabia que Sakura siempre se sonrojaba cuando estaba el cerca de ella.**

-¿y bien Neji, aceptas?-**pregunto Mikoto divertida.**

-hai-**contesto Neji.**

-tsk-**se quejo Sasuke.**

-Takumi avísale a mi tío que me quedare a comer-**ordeno Neji serio.**

-si Neji-sama-**dijo Takumi**-permiso-**dijo para después dirigirse a la mansión Hyuga con Hinata en brazos.**

-bueno entonces entremos-**dijo Mikoto señalando la entrada de su casa.**

-hai-**contestaron Naruto y Sakura para empezar a caminar hacia l a entrada de la mansión Uchiha.**

-hmp-**exclamaron Neji y Sasuke para después seguir a Naruto y Sakura.**

-Mikoto, le hiciste pasar un mal momento a Sakura-le **susurro Himeko a Mikoto.**

-si, lo se-**dijo Mikoto**-esta confundida y yo solo la estoy ayudando-**dijo con una sonrisa viendo como Sakura, Neji, Sasuke y Naruto entraban a la mansión.**

-esa no es forma de ayudar-**dijo Himeko con seño fruncido.**

-¿que mejor manera de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos que pasando tiempo con los que quiere?-**pregunto Mikoto divertida.**

-…-**Himeko no contesto sabia que Mikoto tenia razón.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-oh niña, ya llegaron-**dijo la nana sonriendo.**

(Inner: ¿que ya no te acuerdas de su nombre?. Yo: claro que si. Inner: ¿y por que no llamaste a la nana por su nombre?

Yo: no se me dio la gana, ¿algún problema?. Inner: no, ninguno… pero ¿como se llama la nana?, si es que te acuerdas claro.

Yo: ¡¿como crees que no me voy a acordar de un personaje que invente yo?!. Inner: no, no creo que no te acuerdes yo solo estoy preguntando. Yo: se llama Hiroko ¿contenta?. Inner: si ¬U¬.)

-si nana, ya llegamos-**dijo Sakura correspondiendo a la sonrisa.**

-¡¿pero que te paso?!-**dijo la nana corriendo hacia Sakura cuando noto su labio.**

-no me paso nada nana, ¿a que te refieres?-**pregunto Sakura pues ya no se acordaba de la "platica" que tubo con Karin.**

-tu labio, oh dios mío-**dijo la nana**-mírate, ¿Quién te hizo eso?, dime-**exigió la nana.**

-no es nada, tranquila-**dijo Sakura.**

-claro que si, dime quien te hizo eso-**dijo la nana.**

-es que me cai, nana, solo fue eso-**dijo Sakura dejando salir un suspiro.**

-hay pobrecita-**dijo la nana abrazándola.**

-Hiroko… ¿ya esta la comida?-**pregunto Mikoto entrando a la mansión junto con Himeko.**

-hai-**contesto Hiroko dejando de abrazar a Sakura.**

-este… estoy algo cansada, subiré a mi cuarto a descansar tantito-**dijo Sakura.**

-te acompaño Sak…-**se ofreció Naruto pero alguien le pego en la cabeza interrumpiéndolo**-¡¿Qué te pasa teme?!-**se quejo Naruto sobándose la cabeza (de nuevo).**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

-¡¡¡Que contestes!!!-**exigió Naruto.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke**-dobe-**dijo tranquilo.**

-teme-**dijo Naruto.**

-baka-**dijo Sasuke.**

-tem…-**iba decir Naruto cuando vio que Mikoto ya tenia una vena en la frente.**

-¡¿me harian el favor de CALLARSE?!-**dijo Mikoto enojada.**

-el teme empezó, yo solo quería acompañar a Sakura a su habitación-**dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros.**

-¿y se puede saber para que quieres acompañar a Sakura a su habitación?-**pregunto Himeko curiosa.**

-yo… este… bueno… es que…-**decía Naruto nervioso.**

(Yo: no sean mal pensados, el solo quería pasar tiempo con Sakura y nada más. Inner: ¿y por que lo aclaras?.

Yo: ¡¿Cómo que por que?!. Inner: si, ¿por que?. Yo: pues por que debe de haber uno que otro mal pensado como Mayra por ejemplo. Inner: buen punto u.u).

-eso ya no importa Himeko-**dijo Mikoto tranquila.**

-¿por que no importa?-**pregunto Himeko curiosa.**

-por que Sakura ya subió a su habitación y nadie se percato de eso-**contesto Mikoto con una sonrisa divertida.**

-¡¡ya vez teme, por tu culpa ya no pude acompañar a Sakura-chan!!-**se quejo Naruto.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke con una sonrisa de victoria.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura había subido a su habitación sin que nadie se percatara y a ahora se encontraba acostada en su cama.

Estaba cansada y lo que menos quería era escuchar a Naruto y a Sasuke con sus típicas peleas de niños.

Oh vaya, Sasuke era serio e inexpresivo pero algunas veces actuaba como si tuviera cinco años.

Y Naruto… bueno de Naruto ni se diga, el si que parecía tener cinco años.

Dejo de pensar en eso…

No ganaba nada pensando en como se comportaban Sasuke y Naruto… ¿o si?...

No, no ganaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Comenzó a observar su habitación con detenimiento, parecía que quería guardar en su memoria cada esquina, mueble o cosa que estuviera dentro de la habitación.

Pero su mirada paro cuando vio sus videos en el escritorio donde se encontraba su laptop…

Oh, no se atrevería…

Se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió a donde estaban los videos.

No lo podía creer, Sasuke se había atrevido a entrar a su habitación y revisar sus videos…

Comenzó a buscar con desesperación un video en especial, pero al parecer el destino estaba en su contra o mejor dicho Sasuke estaba en su contra.

Oh, no, no lo podía creer… Sasuke se había llevado el video más valioso que tenia.

No, no era un video donde salía ella, no era un video donde salían sus amigas, no era un video de uno de sus tantos cumpleaños…

No, ninguno de esos videos era, el video que se había llevado Sasuke era en donde el aparecía…

Si, donde el aparecía, ella lo sabia Sasuke aprovecharía cualquier momento para entrar a su habitación y quitárselo.

Sabia que lo debía de haber escondido mejor, ah pero no, uno siempre cree que no puede pasar nada si algún objeto de valor esta en tu casa…

Ahora se arrepentía por no haber escondido mejor ese video…

Sabia que Sasuke lo quería por la simple razón de que es donde el aparece disfrazado de Rodolfo el reno…

Se veía tan lindo, pero a Sasuke eso le parecía reverenda estupidez…

A Sakura ese video le encantaba, adoraba ver ese video…

¿Y como no hacerlo si aparece Sasuke disfrazado de Rodolfo el reno?…

Pero Sasuke odiaba ese video con toda su alma… ¿que acaso creían que a Sasuke le gustaba ver un video donde el salía disfrazado de Rodolfo el reno?, pues no, no le gustaba y para cerrar con broche de oro fue disfrazado en contra de su voluntad…

Todo por esa maldita obra de niños que tuvo que hacer cuando tenía 8 años…

Oh como detestaba esa obra, día, mes y año…

No hubo día más vergonzoso que ese, donde lo obligaron a disfrazarse y a hacer una obra en la cual el no quería participar.

Pero su madre, oh si, Mikoto fue la que lo obligo a hacer la obra…

Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que le molestaba es que Sasuke había entrado a su habitación y había registrado sus cosas, oh es si que se la pagaría muy pero muy caro…

-¡¡SASUKE!!-**grito Sakura enojada.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-_tsk…ya lo noto_-**pensó Sasuke.**

-¡Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Dónde esta?!-**pregunto Sakura bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.**

-¿hmp?-**exclamo Sasuke en forma de pregunta, fingiendo inocencia que sabemos…no tenía.**

-¡¿Dónde esta?!-**pregunto Sakura acercándose peligrosamente a Sasuke.**

-no se de que hablas-**contesto Sasuke inexpresivo.**

-¡claro que sabes de que hablo, ¿Dónde esta?!-**dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido.**

-Sakura tranquilízate-**pidió Himeko.**

-pero mamá, Sasuke entro a mi habitación y tomo mi video favorito-**dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros.**

-¿Qué hiciste que, Sasuke?-**pregunto Mikoto.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

-no puedo creerlo-**dijeron Mikoto y Himeko al mismo tiempo.**

-devuelmelo Sasuke-kun-**pidio Sakura.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sasuke.**

-por favor-**pidió de nuevo Sakura.**

-…-**Sasuke la miro y luego negó con la cabeza.**

-hmp-**exclamo Sakura resignada**-ya te lo quitare-**dijo con una sonrisa divertida, para después empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras.**

-espera Sakura-chan-**dijo Naruto para luego correr y tomar a Sakura de la muñeca.**

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-**pregunto Sakura.**

-te acompaño a tu habitación-**dijo Naruto.**

-no gracias, tengo que llamar a Ino-**dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa que dejo embobado a Naruto.**

-si… esta bien-**dijo Naruto sonrojado.**

-…-**Sakura le sonrió de nuevo y aprovecho que Naruto se quedo viéndola para poder subir las escaleras.**

-tsk-**se quejo Neji pues no le gustaba que Sakura le sonriera a otra persona que no sea el.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura subió a su habitación.

Cuando entro se dirigió a donde se encontraba el teléfono inalámbrico y se dispuso a llamarle a Ino, quería saber si estaba aun triste pero…

-esta llamando a la Mansión Yamanaka, en que puedo servirle-**dijo Akako, la nana personal de Ino.**

-hola Akako, ¿se encuentra Ino?-**pregunto Sakura extraña pues por lo regular la que contestaba el teléfono era Ino.**

-ahh, hola Sakura… no, no se encuentra-**dijo Akako**-salio hace 15 minutos-**dijo tranquila.**

-¿no sabes a donde?-**pregunto Sakura curiosa.**

-no, no me dijo a donde iba, solo que iba salir-**respondió Akako.**

-ah… ya veo, bueno gracias de todos modos-**dijo Sakura.**

-si de nada, hasta luego-**dijo Akako.**

-adiós-**dijo Sakura y cortó la llamada.**

-_¿a donde habrá ido?_-**pensó.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ino caminaba lentamente por la banqueta y pensaba en como podría hacer lo que se había propuesto hacer desde hace una 30 hora…

Con cada paso que daba se iba acercando a su destino… la casa de Sai…

Si, ese era el destino de Ino, la casa de Sai.

Pero no iba a la casa de Sai para decirle que si quería ir al parque o a otro lado con ella, no, a lo que ella iba era a…

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Sai.

Con su mano derecha, que estaba algo temblorosa, toco el timbre de la casa (mansión) de Sai…

No tardaron mucho en abrirle y cuando abrieron la puerta, Ino pudo ver a la que parecía ser la madre de Sai…

-ah Ino-**dijo la madre de Sai**-que milagro verte-**dijo dándole un beso a Ino en la mejilla.**

-este… si-**dijo Ino algo nerviosa**-¿se encuentra Sai?-**pregunto algo dudosa.**

-si, pasa-**contesto la madre de Sai.**

-no gracias, aquí lo espero-**dijo Ino con una sonrisa fingida.**

-¿segura?-**pregunto la madre de Sai.**

-si-**contesto Ino.**

-esta bien, ahora lo llamo-**dijo la madre de Sai.**

Ino vio como la madre de Sai se acercaba a las escaleras y luego le gritaba a Sai que bajara.

-ahora viene-**dijo la madre de Sai antes de irse en dirección a la cocina. **

Cuando Ino vio que Sai bajaba, se ruborizo…

Sin embargo el rubor que tenia en sus mejillas se borro al ver la fría mirada de Sai.

-este… hola-**dijo Ino nerviosa.**

-…-**Sai solo la observo serio**-¿Qué quieres?-**pregunto frio e inexpresivo.**

-bueno… yo solo vine por que-**decía Ino nerviosa.**

-…-**Sai la observo con una ceja alzada**-¿vas a decir algo o solo vienes a molestar?-**pregunto directo.**

-…-**Ino solo bajo la mirada triste**-no, ya no te preocupes… prometo dejar de molestarte-**dijo triste y aun con la cabeza baja.**

-…-**Sai volvió a mirarla con una ceja alzada.**

-ya no te molestare-**susurro Ino antes de salir corriendo y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

IMPORTANTE LEAN ESTO.

¡¡¡SI, LO LOGRARON ME SUBIERON DEMASIADO EL ANIMO!!!, espero que este capitulo les gustara leerlo, tanto como a mi me gusto hacerlo.

De verdad me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios y una vez más perdón la tardanza.

En fin, ahora viene algo que siempre quise hacer.

Mis agradecimientos a:

**mirermione**

**dark-ryu-0**

**Scetkh**

**-vaalee95-**

**LadySatanika**

**LunaSuk-chan**

…

**Ara**

**setsuna17**

**Hatake Edith**

**tsuki-airen**

**descanse**

**sasusaku-G**

**pia**

**Lupita-chan**

**JaDesAkUriNnHa**

**Saster**

**hikari haruno**

**nhiithaa-chan**

**Yaya-Uchiha**

**girl-hatake95**

**LILI**

**sweet_arlequin**

**nekiita**

**ale**

**Sayoko-chan**

**sakura93**

**bea**

**PaO!!!**

**IlTh.....XD**

**..:AnDrEa:..**

**._HOtEl_FaN.:.**

De verdad muchas gracias.

Y ahora vienen unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

**Aclaración**** de** **Sayoko-chan:** si, la historia esta relacionada con el titulo pero todavía no la relaciono del todo, más adelante se empezara a relacionar un poco más y sino logro relacionarla del todo, pues… ya que, hice el intento y no salió pues no se le puede hacer nada XP, no como crees… si estará relacionada pero como ya dije más adelante.

**Aclaración de LILI: **mi correo esta en mi perfil pero no le veo nada de malo decírtelo aquí ¿verdad? XP.

Mi correo es "", solo un favor… si me agregas a tus contactos me gustaría que me avisaras por que siempre tengo solicitudes de varias personas que me quieren agregar a sus contactos y como dice mi perfil… luego ni se quienes son XP.

**Aclaración de PaO!!!: **no, no me moleste con tu critica por que tienes razón, si pasa el tiempo hay nueva tecnología, pero como decirlo… yo… no se crear nuevos aparatos tecnológicos XP, es por eso que deje esa tecnología tan "prehispánica" por así decirlo XP y pues imagina que es la nueva tecnología y ya.

**Aclaración de girl-hatake95:** y solo por que tu lo pides XP… pronto aparecerá Gaara-kun, ¡¡SI!!... pronto aparecerá el sexy de Gaara.

Dejan comentarios ¿ok? XP, recuerden que este capi es de 70 págs.

Ahora si me despido.

¡¡GoodBye, adiós, nos vemos (leemos)!!

¡¡¡Kisses!!!


	17. вσƒєтα๔α тяαѕ вσƒєтα๔α ؟ςυαη๔σ αςαвαяαη؟

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañía son de mi propiedad, son propiedad exclusiva de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

Hello EveryBody!

Por fin regrese ^^… me desaparecí por un muy buen tiempo, ¿no?...

Bueno, ya se que me tarde, algo que se comienza a hacer costumbre lamentablemente u.u…

No es algo que quiera pero la verdad que estoy demasiado cansada…

Me la he pasado mis vacaciones, sentada en el ordenador y créanme que ya estoy toda entumida…

Han sido unas vacaciones de horror, más que descansar, me he estresado y lo peor… la depre ya es algo normal en mi pero ya me consumió totalmente ¬¬…

Me he pasado las vacaciones enteras, editando los otros capis, y lo hice con toda razón, tengo unas faltas de ortografía y narración… que si las vieran mis profesores, se avergonzarían de mi…

Nunca pensé encontrar tantas faltas de ortografía, ya se por que tan poquitos Coment's ¬¬…

Y me puse a revisar mi otro Fic y vaya sorpresa, tan pocas faltas de ortografía que hasta quería festejar y no me sorprendió que me dejaran tantos Review's pues la historia no la narre tan mal como pensé ¬¬…

Aparte de que mi primita no me ayuda y solo hace que tenga editar, y re-editar, y re-editar ¬¬… claro que luego pondré los capítulos ya editados…

De verdad que hay veces que mis trabajos avergüenzan pero con todo lo que tengo que hacer… no se como es que sigo viva…

Esta lo de mi "graduación" (Si es que así se le puede llamar pues en si no será una graduación ¬¬) y que tengo que estudiar para el examen de admisión de mi new school, mis clases de todo lo que practico y lo cual, no tengo ganas de nombrar ¬¬… mis clases de Manga, mis salidas familiares OBLIGATORIAS por que si he salido pero en contra de mi voluntad ¬¬, tengo que estar de Moderadora en un Foro de una amiga… y lo más importante…

Tengo que crear una historia con mis propios personajes… algo que de verdad quiero hacer por que no pienso pasar toda mi vida con historias de Naruto, eso seria quedarse estancada ¬¬ si ahora lo hago, es por puro fanatismo… pero quiero llegar a escribir mis propias historias con mis propios personajes ^^…

Pero bueno… ya no tengo tiempo para mí, estoy muy atareada …

De verdad, son demasiadas cosas para una persona como yo T.T…

Ya me a pasado de todo, hace apenas una o dos semanas, me desmaye y ahora, gracias al desmayo, me tuve que sacar sangre (Otra vez ¬¬)… mi mamá se puso tan paranoica y bueno… yo tenia ganas hasta de fugarme del país con tal de que la condenada enfermera no me sacara sangre pero buehh… y la verdad, he estado bajando de peso (Y miren que yo nunca he sido gorda, tengo mi peso normal aunque ahora ya no tan "normal" ¬¬)…

Pero buehh… mejor pónganse a leer y perdonen que este capi no este tan largo pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir…

**

* * *

**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-…-__Sai la observo con una ceja alzada__-¿Vas a decir algo o solo vienes a molestar?-__pregunto directo._

_-…-__Ino solo bajo la mirada triste__-No, ya no te preocupes… prometo dejar de molestarte-__dijo triste y aun con la cabeza baja._

_-…-__Sai volvió a mirarla con una ceja alzada._

_-Ya no te molestare-__susurro Ino antes de salir corriendo y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ino corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, ahora lo único que quería era llorar lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Quizás ir a casa de Sai no había sido una buena idea… no como ella lo había creido…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura se encontraba ya acostada en su cama y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue llamar a la mansión Hyuga para saber si Hinata ya había despertado.

-_Esta llamando a la mansión Hyuga, ¿en que puedo servirle?-pregunto Takumi._

-Hola Takumi, ¿Hinata ya despertó?-pregunto Sakura curiosa mientras se acostaba nuevamente en su cama.

_-Si Srta. Sakura pero ahora se encuentra descansando-contesto Takumi._

-Que bueno, espero se encuentre mejor-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa aunque Takumi no la viera-¿Le podrías decir que me llame cuando se sienta mejor?-pregunto.

_-Si Srta. Sakura-contesto Takumi._

-Gracias, entonces adiós-se despidió Sakura.

_-Hasta luego Srta. Sakura-dijo Takumi._

Sakura cortó la llamada.

Ahora si que estaba aburrida, no tenia nada que hacer y no quería ni siquiera comer, ya sabia que mientras comiera Neji le mandaría piropos y ella se sonrojaría, eso no era nada nuevo era casi tan conocido como los desmayos de Hinata cuando Naruto se le acercaba demasiado.

Vaya, ahora se daba cuenta que su vida no seria nada sino fuera por sus amigos.

Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino y Hinata… si que habían pasado por mucho juntos.

Tambien había pasado momentos con Sai pero no como los que había pasado con el resto de sus amigos.

Comenzó a observar de nuevo la habitación en la que se encontraba y su vista paro justamente en los videos en los que Sasuke anduvo esculcando y buscando el más valioso video para ella.

Se levanto de su cama y se acerco a donde estaban los videos, sonrió al ver que eran los videos de sus cumpleaños o competencias ganadas en natación, gimnasia y… ballet.

Hizo una mueca de asco al ver que todavía tenia ese video, nunca le había gustado el ballet y sin embargo, era buena en ello.

Había ganado más de 3 competencias de ballet y siempre en primer lugar.

Aun recordaba las caras de felicidad que ponía su madre cuando ella ganaba, Sakura sabia que a Himeko siempre le había gustado verla bailar ballet pero a Sakura… simplemente no le gustaba.

La hacia sentirse muy… muy extraña por el simple echo de que no le gustaba como se sentía cuando bailaba… nunca se sentía ella misma y si lo hacia era solo para ver como su madre lloraba de felicidad.

Recordó que la primera vez que bailo ballet con Kazuko-sensei como instructora…

Frunció el seño cuando recordó a esa instructora, ¿y como no fruncir el seño si la instructora que te toca es una gruñona, amargada y grosera?...

La verdad es que todavía no sabia como es que se llamaba Kazuko pues el significado de ese nombre era "niña simpática" y ella no tenia nada de simpática.

Enseñaba muy bien pero trataba muy mal a sus alumnos.

Recordó como era que esa maestra había insultado a la pobre de Hinata, y esta ultima no supo que hacer más que llorar, también había insultado a Ino y aunque Sakura sabia que no tenia por que molestarse, había veces que tenia ganas de decirle sus verdades a esa instructora.

A Sakura no le gustaba ver como las insultaba pero no podía reclamar después de todo a ella, la instructora, Kazuko, la trataba de lo mejor y siempre la felicitaba cuando ganaba las competencias.

Dejo de pensar en eso y vio cerca de su escritorio el bote de basura.

Tomo el video de sus competencias de Ballet y vacilo un poco antes de tratar de tirar el video…

Poco a poco empezó a soltar el video… pero…

No logro tirarlo, sabia que detestaba bailar ballet pero no por eso le quitaría la felicidad a su madre.

Observo una vez más el bote de basura y luego el video, después de recapacitar y de pensar en lo que había estado apunto de hacer volvió a colocar el video en su escritorio.

Luego se dirigió hacia su cama y se volvió a acostar.

No había tenido un muy buen día, después de pelearse con Karin, pensar y confundirse más con el comentario que dijo Ino, no comer con Hinata como lo habían planeado… no le quedaban muchas ganas de bajar e ir a comer.

Pero tenia que hacerlo…

_-Sakura, ya baja a comer-escucho que le gritaba Himeko._

-Voy-dijo Sakura y luego se levanto de la cama.

Caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta no tenia ganas de de nada, justo cuando tomo la manija de la puerta de su habitación, sonó el teléfono.

Corrió hacia el y rogo por que le llamara Ino o Hinata, estaba muy aburrida y haría todo con tal de dejar de estarlo.

Contesto rápidamente y escucho el llanto de una persona o mejor dicho de la nana de Ino, Akako.

-Akako, ¿que sucede?, ¿por que lloras?-pregunto Sakura cuando logro reconocer la voz de Akako entre los sollozos que esta soltaba.

_-Srta. Sakura, la Srta. Ino vino llorando-contesto Akako tratando de tranquilizarse._

-…-Sakura no contesto pero sabia que era algo malo pues Akako siempre le decía Srta. Sakura cuando algo malo pasaba.

-_Cuando llego a casa, llego llorando… le pregunte que tenia y no me contesto-__dijo__ Akako__llorando un poco más fuerte-Le dije que la llamaría a usted Srta. Sakura, pero ella salió corriendo antes de que pudiera hacerlo-dijo preocupada._

-¿Viste hacia donde se fue?-pregunto seria, Sakura.

_-Creo que se dirigía al parque o al menos hacia esa dirección parecía que se dirigía-contesto Akako._

-Esta bien, no te preocupes… yo la iré a buscar-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

_-Gracias Srta. Sakura-dijo Akako un poco más tranquila pero aun llorando._

-Ahora solo tranquilízate… ¿si?-pregunto Sakura.

_-Esta bien Srta. Sakura-contesto Akako._

-Adiós-dijo Sakura.

_-Adiós Srta.-dijo Akako._

En cuanto Akako termino de hablar, Sakura, salió corriendo de su habitación.

---

-Creo que Sakura ya se tardo mucho, ¿no crees Himeko?-pregunto Mikoto ya sentada en la mesa con los demás.

-Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor será que valla a su habitación-dijo Himeko levantándose de la silla en donde segundos antes estaba sentada.

-Si, yo creo lo mis…-dijo Mikoto pero vio como Sakura bajaba corriendo las escaleras-Ah Sakura, ya ven a…-el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose, fue lo que la interrumpió-¿Pero a donde va?-pregunto Mikoto extrañada.

-No lo se-dijo Himeko igual de extrañada que Mikoto.

-Con permiso-dijo Neji mientras se levantaba de la silla donde se encontraba sentado.

-Pero Neji, pensé que comerías con nosotros-dijo Mikoto confundida.

-Lo siento pero… recordé que tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Neji para luego comenzar a caminar con dirección a la salida de la mansión Uchiha-Hasta luego-dijo antes de salir.

-Ira a buscarla, ¿no?-pregunto Himeko viendo aun la puerta por donde había salido Neji.

-Si-contesto Mikoto suspirando- Bueno entonces comen…-dijo Mikoto pero la voz de Naruto la interrumpió.

-¡¡Sasuke-Teme!!-grito Naruto-¡¿Dejaremos que el superdotado, este solo con Sakura-chan?!-pregunto alterado.

-…-Sasuke solo apretó la mandíbula en señal de enojo y frustración.

Naruto tenía una voz chillona y cuando gritaba molestaba a todos pero eso no molesto a Sasuke, lo que lo molesto fue el hecho de que Naruto dijera que Neji se quedaría solo con Sakura.

-Ahh…-suspiro Mikoto pidiendo paciencia internamente.

-…-Himeko no dijo y solo cerro los ojos tratando de calarse.

-¡¡Vamos Teme!!-grito Naruto.

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio…

O se calmaba o terminaría desquitándose con Naruto.

-¡¡Teme!!-grito Naruto, una vez más.

-¡Ya cállate Naruto!-grito Mikoto desesperada-Mejor vallan a buscar a Sakura-dijo suspirando.

-¿Lo vez Teme?-pregunto Naruto-¡¡Vamos!!-grito al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Sasuke del brazo para luego, comenzar a jalarlo.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke-No me jales, dobe-dijo enojado.

-No van a cambiar-dijo Mikoto suspirando-En fin, no por que ellos no coman, yo no lo voy a hacer-dijo antes de clavar su tenedor en… ¿la mesa?...

-¿Y mi filete?-pregunto Mikoto buscándolo con la mirada.

-Mikoto-dijo Himeko.

-Espera Himeko, estoy buscando mi filete-dijo mientras buscaba debajo de la mesa.

-Mikoto-repitió Himeko.

-Espera-dijo Mikoto aun buscando su filete.

-¡Mikoto!-grito Himeko.

-Si, ¿q-que pasa?-pregunto algo aturdida por el grito.

-…-Himeko espero a que Mikoto posara su mirada en ella y…

-¡Mi filete!-dijo Mikoto al mismo tiempo que le brincaba encima a Himeko.

-No, espera-dijo Himeko alejando el filete de Mikoto.

-Pero Himeko, es mi filete-reclamo Mikoto.

-Y no estoy diciendo que no lo es-dijo Himeko-Pero deberíamos esperar a que ellos vuelvan-dijo refiriéndose al resto de la familia y amigos de sus hijos.

-Ash-se quejo Mikoto cruzándose de brazos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Dónde estas Ino?-susurro Sakura buscando a Ino con la mirada.

Llevaba mas de diez minutos buscando a Ino y parecía que no la iba a encontrar… lo extraño era que Ino nunca había sabido esconderse bien, ella siempre perdía cuando se trataba de esconderse… y ahora no la encontraba… algo malo había pasado.

Comenzó a observar con más detenimiento el parque y aun así no la encontró.

Suspiro derrotada, bajando la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia las bancas que habían en el parque.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con… Ino.

Una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro sin embargo, la sonrisa se borro al ver que estaba llorando.

-¡¿Qué te paso Ino?!-pregunto Sakura asustada mientras corría hacia donde estaba Ino.

-…-Ino no le contesto y siguió sollozando.

-Ino-susurro Sakura sentándose a su lado.

-…-Ino la observo y de inmediato se tiro a los brazos de Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa, por que lloras?-pregunto Sakura.

-Sai…-contesto Ino entrecortadamente a causa del llanto.

-¿Sai?-pregunto Sakura sin entender.

-…-Ino se separo de ella y afirmo con la cabeza-Quería ir a aclarar las cosas… no quería que me siguiera tratando con esa indiferencia… no me gusta que lo haga-dijo dejando que las lagrimas surcaran sus ojos-Cuando llegue a su casa, su mamá me abrió la puerta y lo llamo… cuando bajo, me quede viéndolo y me pregunto que si solo había ido a molestar…-dijo bajando la mirada.

-…-Sakura frunció el seño al escuchar eso…

Le había tratado de explicar a Sai de todas las maneras que existían que Ino lo quería, el no entendía y ella ya se había hartado.

-Sakura-dijo Neji acercándose a Sakura y sorprendiéndola.

-¿Neji que haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura extrañada.

-…-Neji la observo a los ojos.

-Etto… Neji podrías quedarte con Ino, quiero ir a hablar con Sa…-dijo Sakura pero la voz de Naruto la interrumpió.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!-grito el rubio hiperactivo corriendo hacia ella, sobra decir que iba casi arrastrando a Sasuke.

-¿Naruto?-pregunto Sakura.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!-grito de nuevo Naruto.

-Tsk-se quejo Neji.

-¿Sakura-chan por que te fuiste?-pregunto Naruto sentándose junto a Sakura.

-Yo… etto…-Sakura se puso algo nerviosa por la cercanía de Naruto-¿Sasuke-kun?-pregunto extrañada al ver a Sasuke.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke sacudiendo su ropa pues Naruto lo había arrastrado y su ropa se había llenado de tierra.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Sakura mientras se levantaba de la banca y caminaba hacia Sasuke.

-El dobe me arrastro, eso paso-contesto Sasuke molesto.

-¡Sasuke-Teme!-grito Naruto-¡¿Acaso querías que el superdotado se quedara solo con Sakura-chan?! -pregunto alarmado.

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio.

-Naruto, no estaba sola, estaba con Ino-explico Sakura.

-Pero no me dijiste Sakura-chan y pensé que el superdotado quería estar solo contigo-dijo Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos.

-…-todos los presentes observaron a Naruto con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Etto… Ino, Akako esta preocupada, será mejor que vayas a casa-dijo Sakura.

-…-Ino afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Neji la puedes acompañar?-pregunto Sakura viendo a Neji a los ojos.

-…-Neji también la observo.

-Por favor-pidió Sakura.

-…-Neji la seguía observando.

-Por favor, por favor-pidió una vez más.

-…-Neji suspiro-Esta bien-dijo tranquilo.

-Bien, ahora yo me voy-dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección a la casa de Sai.

-¿Sakura-chan a donde vas?-pregunto Naruto.

-A casa de Sai-contesto Sakura sin dejar de caminar.

-Pero Sakura-chan…-dijo Naruto-Te acompaño-sugirió.

-No gracias-dijo Sakura tranquila-Mejor acompaña a Neji y a Ino-dijo-Sasuke-kun, ¿me puedes acompañar?-pregunto.

-Hmp-exclamo mientras se encogía de brazos.

-Pero Sakura-chan, ¿por que Sasuke-teme, si te puede acompañar?-pregunto Naruto frunciendo el seño.

-Por que si Naruto-contesto Sakura suspirando-Te prometo que luego te dedico una tarde completa pero déjame ir a hablar con Sai-dijo Sakura antes de que Naruto reclamara.

-Esta bien-dijo Naruto resignado.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ah Sakura, Sasuke-dijo la madre de Sai cuando abrió la puerta principal-Hace tiempo que no los veía, mira como han crecido, Sakura ahora estas más linda y tu Sasuke, cada vez más guapo-alago.

-G-Gracias-dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-¿Que no la vimos apenas hace una semana?-susurro Sasuke para que la madre de Sai no lo escuchara.

-…-Sakura afirmo con la cabeza-¿Esta Sai?-pregunto Sakura.

-Si, ahora le digo que baje-dijo la madre de Sai dirigiéndose a las escaleras para volver a llamar a su hijo como la vez anterior.

-La madre de Sai es…-dijo Sasuke pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Extraña-completo Sakura.

-En un momento baja y que es lo que ocurre, ¿eh?-pregunto la madre de Sai-Hace rato también vino Ino-dijo tranquila.

-Mmm… bueno, es que…-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-Tenemos una obra en el Colegio y tenemos que ensayar-mintió Sasuke.

-Pero Sakura e Ino, no asisten a la Secundaria-dijo lógicamente la madre de Sai.

-Si pero el director de nuestro Colegio se puso de acuerdo con el de el Colegio de Sai, Naruto y Sasuke y por eso tenemos una obra-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-Ah que bien-dijo la madre de Sai-Ah miren, ahí viene Sai, pasen-dijo la madre del recién nombrado.

-No gracias, aquí estamos bien, solo venimos a decirle algo sobre la obra y nos vamos-aclaro Sakura.

-Esta bien-dijo la madre de Sai-Pero algún día tendrán que pasar-dijo tranquila-Ni que me los fuera a comer-susurro dejando a Sai en la entrada y confundido.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto Sai extrañado.

-Hiciste que Ino llorara-dijo Sakura enojada-Ya me tienes harta, ¿por que no entiendes que te quiere?-pregunto.

-…-Sai la observo.

-…-Sakura guardo silencio.

-Sakura, Ino no me quiere, solo molesta y ya-dijo Sai-Tan solo es una niña demasiado mimada que quiere que le pongan aten…-dijo pero Sakura le dio una bofetada que hizo que Sai ladeara la cabeza.

-…-Sasuke observo a Sakura sorprendido. No pensaba que Sakura llegara a tanto.

-No digas eso… tu sabes que lo que dices es mentira-dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido-Ino no se merece que la trates así, si tu no sabes apreciarla, es tu problema-dijo tranquila.

-…-Sai la observo-Nos vemos-dijo antes de entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta.

-¡¡Ah!!-grito Sakura-¡Ven aquí Sai, tienes que entender de una buena vez!-grito apunto de tocar la puerta pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-No quieres problemas Sakura-dijo Sasuke-Si le tocas, su madre solo abrirá para regañarte y reclamar el por que le pegaste a Sai-dijo serio.

-Esta bien-dijo Sakura suspirando-Pero se merecía eso y más-susurro-Vamonos-dijo decepcionada.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Sai!-exclamo la madre de Sai soltando la bandeja de comida que llevaba en manos-¿Que te paso, hijo?-pregunto al ver la marca roja que tenia en la cara su hijo.

-…-Sai solo rodo los ojos-Me pegue con la puerta-contesto sarcástico.

-Ah… dale-dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-…-Sai la observo con un tic en el ojo, encaminarse a la cocina.

Su mamá era demasiado… extraña a veces, siempre que tenia un moretón, se daba cuenta y armaba todo un drama pero cuando se trataba de un golpe como el que le había dado Sakura, ni siquiera se percataba.

De todos modos…

No pensaba acusar a Sakura, sabia que ella tenia razón por que el no hacia caso pero tampoco era para que lo abofeteara.

Menos sabiendo que tenia la piel tan pálida y todo se le marcaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No puedo creerlo, Sasuke-kun-susurro Sakura-Es que no lo entiendo, ¿como es que Sai no se da cuenta de que Ino, lo quiere?-pregunto frustrada.

-…-Sasuke no contesto.

-Conociendo a Ino, ya ni siquiera se acercara a Sai-dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

-Y a ti tampoco-pensó Sasuke.

Era verdad… desde ahora, Sai ya no se acercaría a Sakura para no volver a sufrir otro golpe…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Gracias por acompañarme chicos-dijo Ino en la entrada de su casa.

-De nada Ino-dijo Naruto desanimado.

-…-Neji solo se encogió de hombros.

-Dale, nos vemos luego-dijo Ino antes de entrar a su casa.

-Dale, Superdotado, ya vámonos, quiero ir a ver a Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto ya un poco más animado.

-Hmp-exclamo Neji mientras seguía a Naruto que estaba más que feliz por que Sakura le dedicaría una tarde entera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Akako, ya vine-dijo Ino tranquila cerrando la puerta principal.

-Srta. Ino-dijo Akako corriendo hacia ella-Que bueno que Sakura la encontró-dijo abrazando a Ino.

-Si, Akako, si-dijo Ino rodando los ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mamá me regañara cuando lleguemos a casa-dijo Sakura.

-Seguro, después de todo, saliste sin siquiera avisar a donde ibas-dijo Sasuke tranquilo.

-Vaya ayuda-dijo Sakura sarcástica.

-…-Sasuke encogió los hombros.

-Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura haciendo que Sasuke le pusiera atención-Eres demasiado apático-dijo divertida.

-Y tú, una molestia-Sasuke regreso el "cumplido".

-Ya no me molesta que me llames así-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Antes llorabas-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hmp-exclamo Sakura desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

-El dobe tiene razón, se te pego demasiado la forma de ser de mi familia-dijo Sasuke.

-Puede… eso pasa por que he vivido toda mi vida con ustedes-dijo Sakura tranquila.

-…-Sasuke la observo.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Sakura bajando la mirada-Mi mamá… dijo que quizás nos mudemos-dijo.

-…-Sasuke alzo una ceja.

-Ella dice que… ya estuvimos viviendo con ustedes mucho tiempo-explico.

-¿Y crees que mi mamá dejara que se vayan?-pregunto Sasuke-Sabes que Himeko a intentado irse de casa junto contigo y nunca lo ha logrado-dijo tranquilo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Lo se pero… la vez que lo hablamos, estaba demasiado seria, parecía estar demasiado segura que nos mudaríamos-dijo Sakura viendo a Sasuke a los ojos.

-…-Sasuke la observo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Sabes Mikoto?-pregunto Himeko-Estuve pensando… y creo que será mejor que Sakura y yo… ya nos vayamos a vivir a nuestro hogar-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿De que hablas Himeko?, este es su hogar-dijo Mikoto sin entender.

-No, no este hogar… nuestro otro… hogar-dijo Himeko apenada.

-Himeko… ya lo habíamos hablado, habías dicho que te quedarías con nosotros-dijo Mikoto bajando la mirada.

-Si pero… es incomodo Mikoto, siento que ustedes me mantienen-dijo Himeko.

-Sabes que no es verdad-dijo Mikoto.

-Lo se pero…-dijo Himeko pero Mikoto la interrumpió.

-Si, lo se… no tienes que decirlo-dijo suspirando-Fugaku me dijo que esto pasaría tarde o temprano-dijo sonriendo melancólica-Supongo que no quise aceptarlo, de verdad me gusta estar contigo, antes de que tu y Sakura vivieran con nosotros… tenia la misma rutina de siempre… nunca hacia nada nuevo, siempre era cuidar de Itachi y Sasuke-dijo-En cuanto a Fugaku… el no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, de verdad que tu compañía me sirvió de mucho-termino de explicar.

-…-Himeko la observo.

-Sabes… se me quito el apetito, iré a descansar a mi habitación-dijo Mikoto levantándose.

-Pero Mikoto, ¿y tu comida?-pregunto Himeko levantándose también.

-No, no… tranquila, después bajare a cenar, no te preocupes-contesto Mikoto para después irse a su habitación.

-…-Himeko se volvió a sentar al ver que lo había arruinado todo con Mikoto-Todo me sale mal…-dijo suspirando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_CONTINUARA…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Bueno… pues hasta ahí… perdonen que sea tan corto, prometo que me pondré a trabajar en el siguiente capi para subirlo pronto ^^…

Y como vieron… estoy más que traumada con las bofetadas ¬¬… supongo que es por que así me e agarrado con algunas de mis compañeras así que se como es la cosa xDD…

Dejando eso de lado… pronto aparecerán algunos personajes que yo elegí por razones obvias… no, no es verdad… los elegí por que se que quedaran bien en el Fic… también aparecerá alguien que hará que todo se dificulte tanto para Himeko como para Sakura y Sasuke ¬w¬…

Claro que aun no les diré quien es aunque se que ya deben tener una idea ^^, tratare que en el próximo capi, haya un buen avance sino, el Fic será demasiado largo y la verdad es que no quiero que se vuelva algo tan inmenso ¬¬…

De hecho, una amiga me dijo que no importaba que fuera largo, que de todos modos, ella se sacrificaría para leer… si eso ya lo se, lo que no quiero es hacer todo tan largo, luego se me va a dificultar demasiado seguir y bueno… mejor acabo este Fic antes de que termine el año… ojala pueda hacer lo mismo con los otros u.u…

En fin…

De verdad aprecio todos sus comentarios… no se que haría sin ustedes ^^

Sayo ^^…


	18. ємσςισηєѕ

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen. Son propiedad de _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Capitulo Anterior._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_-…-Himeko la observo._

_-¿Sabes…?-pregunto-Se me ha quitado el apetito, iré a descansar a mi habitación-aclaro Mikoto levantándose._

_-Pero Mikoto, ¿y tu comida?-pregunto Himeko levantándose también._

_-No, no… tranquila, después bajare a cenar, no te preocupes-contesto Mikoto para después irse a su habitación._

_-…-Himeko se volvió a sentar al ver que lo había arruinado todo con Mikoto-Todo me sale mal…-susurro suspirando._

* * *

-Mamá-la llamo Sakura entrando a la Mansión-Uh… que raro… creí que solo entrara, la vería de brazos cruzados, lista para regañarme y darme un sermón-susurro extrañada.

-…-Sasuke la observo.

-Ah… deja de verme así…-pidió irritada-Casi todo el camino lo hiciste-susurro sonrojada.

-Hmp…-exclamo Sasuke sonriendo arrogante.

-…-Sakura lo observo y rodo los ojos-Nee… supongo que debe de estar en el Comedor con mi tía Mikoto-susurro antes de dirigirse al Comedor.

-…-Sasuke solo la siguió.

-Mamá-la llamo Sakura en un susurro mientras asomaba la cabeza por el umbral del Comedor-Ya regre…-aviso sin lograr terminar-¿Mamá?-pregunto en un susurro antes de retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Hmp?-exclamo Sasuke confundido-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?-pregunto.

-…-Sakura no contesto.

-Sakura-la llamo algo irritado debido a que lo había ignorado.

-S-Sasuke…-susurro Sakura-M-Mi mamá… esta… esta llorando-susurro sorprendida.

-…-Sasuke asomo la cabeza por el umbral del Comedor tal y como había hecho Sakura…

Termino encontrándose con Himeko que lloraba recostada sobre sus brazos en la mesa, soltando sollozos de vez en cuando y susurrando palabras que no se entendían con claridad debido al llanto.

-Sasuke… ¿p-por que esta llorando?-pregunto Sakura confundida.

-No lo se Sakura, antes de que te fuéramos a buscar, Himeko estaba bien…-contesto Sasuke mirándola-Estaba apunto de comenzar a comer acompañada de… Mikoto-susurro.

-¿Dónde esta ella, Sasuke?-pregunto.

-…-Sasuke negó con la cabeza-Subire a buscarla…-aclaro-Sera mejor que tu… vayas con Himeko –sugirió.

-...-Sakura afirmo con la cabeza antes de ver como Sasuke se alejaba de ella-M-Mamá-la llamo acercándose a Himeko-Mamá-la llamo de nuevo.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Himeko dando un respingo-¡S-Sakura!-susurro alarmada al ver a su hija frente a ella.

-Mamá… ¿que ocurre?-pregunto viendo como Himeko limpiaba rápidamente las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto.

-¿E-Eh?-exclamo Himeko-Y-Yo… no Sakura… yo… no estaba llorando…-mintió mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Mamá-la llamo Sakura.

-¿Eh?… ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Himeko tratando de calmarse y de que su voz no sonara quebrada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?...-pregunto en un susurro-¿Por qué llorabas?-pregunto de nuevo.

-…-Himeko la observo-Sakura…-la llamo.

---

Sasuke por su lado, había subido en busca de su Mikoto...

Llego a la Habitación de Mikoto y tenia toda intención de tocar la puerta para poder entrar y preguntar que pasaba pero los sollozos de Mikoto lo detuvieron…

Las cosas iban de mal en peor… primero Himeko, luego Mikoto…

_¿Que seguía?... _

_¿Fugaku, quizás?... _

-Tsk…-se quejo Sasuke antes de tocar la puerta.

_¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?..._

_¿Por qué no contestaba?..._

-…-no obtuvo respuesta.

-Mikoto…-la llamo Sasuke mientras entraba en la habitación.

Si bien había entrado a la habitación con la esperanza de que Mikoto no hubiera llorado y el solo estuviera alucinando, terminaría saliendo viendo que estaba muy equivocado…

Mikoto lloraba recostada boca abajo, en su cama… sollozaba y una que otra vez pataleaba… ni siquiera se percataba de la presencia de Sasuke…

Y este último estaba sorprendido…

En muy pocas ocasiones había visto y apreciado la imagen de su madre llorar… y es que solo lloraba de ese modo cuando Fugaku y ella tenían alguna pelea…

Pero Fugaku no estaba…

No había a quien culpar esta vez…

-Mikoto…-la llamo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto en un susurro mientras levantaba la mirada-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas.

-…-Sasuke la observo serio-Himeko esta llorando…-explico-Esta llorando al igual que tú-susurro frunciendo el ceño.

-Sasuke…-susurro Mikoto apenada-Se toca jovencito-reprocho en un susurro mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Toque antes de entrar pero estabas demasiado ocupada llorando como para hacerme caso-se defendió serio.

-Ahh…-suspiro.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió abajo?-pregunto tranquilo.

-Sasuke… Himeko… -comenzó -Himeko y Sakura…-susurro.

---

-Nos vamos-termino de explicar soltando la información de golpe.

-…-Sakura la observo tranquila.

-Sakura-la llamo Himeko-¿Acaso no me escuchaste?-pregunto confundida-Nos vamos, no viviremos más con Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke -repitió observando a Sakura a los ojos la cual, comenzó a reír-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia, Sakura?-pregunto irritada.

-P-Por un momento creí que lo decías enserio-contesto Sakura entrecortadamente a causa de la risa.

-Sakura-la llamo Himeko seria-No estoy jugando, es enserio, nos vamos-repitió con el ceño fruncido.

-Mamá, por favor, siempre dices eso y nunca nos vamos-comento Sakura inocentemente.

-Esta vez es _diferente_… nos iremos-informo con una voz gélida.

-…-Sakura dejo de reír al oír el tono de voz de Himeko-¿N-Nani?-susurro confundida-¿N-Nos iremos?-pregunto.

-Lo siento Sakura pero así es… nos iremos-contesto mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No…-susurro-N-No mamá… no nos podemos ir… ¿Q-Que pasa con… m-mi tía Mikoto?...-pregunto, todo rastro de broma, había desaparecido-Ella… ella no dejara que nos vayamos-susurro.

-Sakura, Mikoto tiene una vida aquí, es su casa, su hogar… nosotras no tenemos por que seguir estorbando-explico.

-P-Pero…-susurro antes de que Himeko la interrumpiera.

-No, Sakura… no sigas, no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es…-pidió.

-…-Sakura callo, guardo silencio e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

En su vida, Himeko le había hablado de esa forma…

Nunca le habla de forma tan seria, de forma tan real… de forma tan… _enserio_…

-Sakura-la llamo-Quiero que entiendas… por favor-pidió.

-…-ella volvió a guardar silencio.

-Sakura-la llamo de nuevo.

-C-Con permiso-susurro antes de dar me dar vuelta y comenzar a caminar rápido con dirección a su habitación.

-¡Sakura!-grito Himeko pero Sakura la ignoro.

Tampoco contesto…

No había hablado… no podía hacerlo, y aunque pudiera hacerlo… nunca pronunciaría algo en voz alta estando consciente de que estaba molesta, lloraba o esta apunto de hacerlo, sabia que estando molesta, terminaría diciendo cosas que herirían los sentimientos de Himeko, llorando o apunto de hacerlo, se le quebraría la voz y apartir de ahí, rompería a llorar…

Ahora estaba molesta… pero no sabía si mas adelante, tendría deseos de _llorar_…

---

-Ahh…-suspiro mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta después de salir.

Como era de esperarse… Mikoto había dramatizado todo… al menos desde el punto de vista de Sasuke…

-Tsk…-se quejo mientras se recargaba contra la pared y cerraba los ojos, meditando-¿Hmp?-exclamo al escuchar sollozos, rodo los ojos pensando que Mikoto lloraba de nuevo.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a abrir de nuevo la puerta de la habitación de Mikoto pero algo llamo su atención…

-¿Sakura?-pregunto confundido al verla caminar lentamente con la mirada perdida

-Sasuke-kun-susurro desanimada.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño-¿Qué dijo Himeko?-pregunto.

Pregunto… aunque ya lo _sabía_…

-Mi mamá, Sasuke-kun-susurro bajando la mirada-Ella… ella de verdad quiere irse…-explico.

-…-Sasuke estaba impresionado pero su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

-…-Sakura levanto la mirada y frunció el ceño.

Le molestaba el hecho de que Sasuke nunca dejara que su cara expresara sus emociones…

Bueno… le molestaba el hecho de que su rostro nunca expresara emociones que no fueran, arrogancia y/o enfado…

Oh si… esas parecían ser las únicas emociones que el gran Uchiha Sasuke dejaba que se apoderaran por completo de su rostro…

Pero fuera de esas dos emociones…

Bueno… ella sabía y estaba consciente de que Sasuke nunca dejaría que sus emociones dominaran su rostro… pero por lo que ella sabia, Sasuke en ese momento podía estar doblándose de la risa por dentro y ella no lo sabría si Sasuke no expresaba nada ya fuera por medio de palabras o de expresiones faciales… aunque sabia que Sasuke nunca se reiría de cosas tan serias como esas…

-¿Lo entiedes, Sasuke?-pregunto-¿Entiendes que significa que…?-abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-…-Sasuke alzo una ceja y luego lo entendió.

_Ni siquiera Sakura entendía el significado hasta poco antes de hablar de el…_

Ahora se daba cuenta…

-Que… E-Eso significa que me iré… con mamá…-susurro con la boca entre-abierta.

Desde que Himeko se lo había confirmado, ella solo había reparado en una sola emoción…

_La sorpresa_…

Y ahora… una oleada de emociones la atacaba…

_¿Como era que se quejaba de Sasuke y su inexpresividad si ella solo se había detenido en una sola emoción?..._

-No…-susurro mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca-Nos… nos iremos-susurro mientras los ojos se le cristalizaban.

-Sakura…-la llamo Sasuke con voz serena pero en su mirada se notaba la preocupación.

-I-Iie…-se negó bajando la mirada-No quiero que me veas llorar-explico mientras negaba con la cabeza-Pero… Ella… ella de verdad quiere irse…-susurro de nuevo mientras levantaba la mirada y dejaba que Sasuke observara como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-…-Sasuke la observo.

-Nos… iremos-susurro.

Y entonces, la frustración, la confusión y la tristeza… llegaron…

Llegaron de golpe, tanto fue así que quedo aturdida un momento más para luego, suspirar tranquila…

Ya estaba consciente de que sus emociones habían llegado todas y se amontonaban a montón en su pecho…

_Quizás_ esa era la razón por la que sentía que no respiraba… bueno… _ERA_ la razón por la que _NO_ respiraba… eso era más allá de un simple _'Quizás'…_

La falta de aire hizo que se terminara acuclillando en el suelo, cuando pudo aspirar una gran bocanada de aire, se dejo dominar por todas esas emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho…

Tapo con sus manos su boca, tratando de evitar que los sollozos salieran… sin éxito alguno.

Sollozo por varios minutos que para ella fueron eternos hasta que sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con los brazos, formando un abrazo…

El abrazo no era uno muy seguro y quien se lo daba, dudaba del hecho de hacerlo pero después de todo… era un _abrazo_…

Un cálido abrazo para _ella_…

Un cálido abrazo que necesitaba de verdad por lo que… no tardo en aferrarse al cuerpo que le proporcionaba ese abrazo…

Y es que nunca, _NUNCA_ en su vida, todas esas emociones habían llegado tan repentinamente y la habían golpeado de esa forma…

La habían golpeado tan fuerte que la habían hecho caer…

Si acaso y con mucha 'suerte' había sido capaz de controlar dos emociones al mismo tiempo…

Ese día había sido la prueba… cuando se había enfurecido con Karin por la bofetada que le había metido, estaba consciente de que solo era una emoción… no tenia nada de que preocuparse… más tarde, pudo sentir la ira y decepción y todo gracias a Sai… fue entonces que si habían sido dos emociones y estaba segura de que una tercera había hecho presencia cuando se comenzó a sentir culpable –Sin demostrarlo– por haber golpeado a Sai pero estaba tan molesta y decepcionada como para poder sentirse culpable por la bofetada que le había 'ofrecido'… después de todo, se lo merecía…

_Solo eran Emociones…_

No tenia por que ponerse así..

Le sonaba ridículo ahora que lo pensaba… con más detenimiento pero ella casi nunca necesitaba controlar sus emociones… tenia la libertad de expresarlas así que lo hacia, nunca se guardaba nada… y era esa la razón por la cual ahora la golpeaban tan fuerte…

Quizás sino fuera tan abierta, hubiera sido mas sencillo… quizás hubiera aguantado un poco más…

No hubiera recibido ese 'golpe' tan fuerte si al menos hubiera estado un poco preparada…

Si lo hubiera estado, podría haber controlado las emociones que arremataban en su contra y podría soportarlo sin ayuda de nadie… sin necesitar ese abrazo… ese cálido abrazo…

Quizás si fuera como Sasuke, que siempre las escondía…

Y de repente, entro en razón…

Sasuke la abrazaba… pero no solo la abrazaba… Sasuke la Observaba…

Sentía su mirada encima de ella…

Con pánico, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente…

Sasuke la_ Observaba Llorar…_

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Continuara…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Okey… es pequeño, lo se pero es mejor que nada no?...

Y decidí avanzar con los acontecimientos, la partida de Sakura estaba prevista para tiempo después, según yo pero pensé; "Oh vamos, en que podría afectar?... en nada y resumiré las cosas así que será mejor"…

Claro que gracias a ese pequeñísimo cambio, tendré que hacer un capitulo más –Rebe se azota contra el teclado- No soy buena ni para mi misma xDDD…

Y si, yo se, me tarde y mucho, más de lo que debía ¬¬… pero ya estoy de vacaciones!! ^^…

Ya no me queda mucho tiempo para actualizar por que ya es Agosto y pronto entro jeje pero… les tratare de adelantar todo lo que se pueda ^^…

Ya nada más me quedan como dos semanas pero ya que xDD…

Luego les explicare todo mi mugre despapalle x3…

Aclaro que no era que no quisiera actualizar, es que o tengo muchas cosas que hacer o tengo atascos mentales -_-…

Pero no se que paso hoy que escribí todo de un jalón ._.

Eso de verdad me gusto, ojala siempre fuera así x3…

Me encanto la idea de que todo encajo a la perfección… aunque al principio si se me dificulto un poco .-.

En fin… ya hay unos cuantos capítulos re-editados colocados, quien guste verlos, ahí están… con uno que otro arreglo de narración y uno que otro momento agregado aunque no son tantos… según yo xDD…

Si gustan leerlos… pueden hacerlo aunque dudo que lo hagan xDD…

Les agradezco infinitamente los Review's… espero esta vez me dejen muchos, prometo si ponerles conti rápido, a mas tardar… amm… el Lunes, les diría que el Domingo pero siempre hay las típicas saliditas familiares ¬¬…

Y… me gustaría aclararles sus dudas pero les estoy dejando el capi de carrerita para seguirme y comenzar a hacer el otro así que si no les molestara dejarme un Review con todas sus dudas ^^… yo las contestare todas y cada una de ellas, ¿de acuerdo?...

Okey, ya me voy a dormir, es tarde y me están comiendo viva los malditos mosquitos xD

Un besito a todas/as los/as lectores/as del Fic ^^…

Atte: 66Sakura99

PD: Dejen Review's ^^…


End file.
